THE PROUD RUSSIAN FAIRY
by adlergirl
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO. Yuri Plisetski es un omega como cualquier otro… Claro que cualquiera no tiene 4 hermanos omegas, una madre que intenta casarlos a como dé lugar y un amor a primera vista que odia ahora. Yuuri Katsuki, omega tambien, siempre soñó con casarse por amor…aunque eso no estuviera en los planes de su madre. ¿Y si conociera a alguien que cumpliera con ambos?
1. PROLOGO

_Es una verdad mundialmente aceptada, que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa._ *

* * *

O al menos eso era válido hasta el siglo XVIII cuando aún no se conocía nada sobre la dinámica de clases.

Este era un proceso se había dado gradualmente; desde su primera aparición en ciertas ciudades del interior de Hungría, se había extendido a lo largo del mundo no sin complicaciones. Para mediados del siglo XIX ya no era un problema severo y la gente se había logrado adecuar a las nuevas clases. Ya no solo había dos géneros implicados: masculino-femenino, sino que se había sumado a ello las tres clases: alfa-beta-omega. Más complicado aún, la existencia de omegas masculinos marcó una nueva diferencia respecto al pensar y sentir de la gente, que había desembocado en disturbios y disputas severas antes de que pudiera llegarse a un acuerdo. En 1850 un científico francés había descubierto un compuesto capaz de determinar cada una de las clases a tan solo horas del nacimiento, lo que permitió una adecuación de la educación en función a la clase. Él mismo, años más tarde, extrajo de una variedad de té, un químico capaz de controlar el celo de un omega, al que se le dio el nombre de Supresor.

Con tan avanzados conocimientos, la sociedad logró florecer en función a estas nuevas clases sociales: los alfas, en su mayoría e independientemente de si eran mujeres u hombres, ocupaban altos cargos y puestos importantes, sean de noble cuna o no. Los betas, se desempeñaban como sirvientes, doctores, abogados y profesiones similares; mientras que los omegas, sean hombres o mujeres, fueron restringidos al entorno familiar, siendo dadores de vida y en general encargándose de la casa del marido. Así que la frase del comienzo, es inexacta para esta historia…

* * *

 **Es una verdad mundialmente aceptada, que un(a) alfa soltero(a), poseedor de una gran fortuna necesita un(a) esposa(o), de preferencia un(a) omega.**

* * *

Porque a pesar de todo, algunos alfas no se casaban con omegas, sino con alfas u otros betas y eso, aunque no era bien visto, era aceptable. Lo inaceptable era que un omega de más de 27 años, aún no se haya casado con un alfa. Se consideraba una vergüenza para su familia y para el mismo omega. El país más confiable en cuanto a todo esto y con más recursos para afrontar la dinámica de clases, era sin duda Gran Bretaña… allí es donde se sitúa nuestra historia, en un pequeño pueblo rural llamado Hertfordshire, al norte de Londres, en esa ciudad viven los esposos Yakov y Lilia Bennet, ambos alfas y que pese a ello habían decidido tener hijos…

Claro que no eran hijos propios, pero ellos los consideraban como tales y Yakov estaba dispuesto a heredarles su finca…si eso fuera posible. Todos sus hijos adoptivos eran omegas, y los únicos candidatos a herencia posible debían ser alfas. Es por esto que la señora Lilia se tomó tan en serio el hecho de poder casar a sus hijos, los cinco omegas más hermosos de todo Hertfordshire: Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetski, los mellizos Sara y Michele Crispino y por último Isabella Yang, su favorita. El señor Yakov en cambio, prefería a Yuri, por ser el menor de sus hijos (aunque no el último en ser adoptado) y que aún no había pasado su primer celo.

Las circunstancias en que habían adoptado a cada uno de estos pequeños omegas era tan peculiar y al mismo tiempo extraña, que nunca era comentada con nadie fuera de la familia. Cuando se mudaron al pueblo Yuuri, el omega mayor, ya tenía 10 años y Yuri, el menor, tenía tan solo 2 años. Ahora ya con 23 años, Yuuri se acercaba peligrosamente a la "edad peligrosa" y esto ponía de los nervios a su madre. O lo conseguían un novio pronto, o sus hermanos verían mermada la posibilidad de un buen matrimonio.

Es en este dilema, cuando la llegada de un nuevo inquilino al pueblo podría solucionar la situación de los Bennet, a opinión de Lilia claro.

* * *

 _*Extracto de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de la autora Jane Austen_

 _Y así decidí empezar esta adaptación mía de mi novela favorita con YOI..._

 _¡Espero les guste!_


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I : "El Sr Nikiforov"

 _Es una verdad mundialmente aceptada, que un(a) alfa soltero(a), poseedor de una gran fortuna necesita un(a) esposa(o), de preferencia un(a) omega._

Sin embargo, poco se sabe (o importa) de los sentimientos de un alfa que llega a vivir a un nuevo lugar. Esto es una verdad tan arraigada en la mente de las personas del siglo XIX que, en un nuevo pueblo, inmediatamente algunas familias le consideran de su propiedad o de la propiedad de sus hijos omegas.

-Yakov, querido, ¿sabes que al fin han llegado a alquilar Netherfield Park?-

-Al parecer recién me entero, pero parece que tú estás dispuesta a decírmelo querida- el tono de sarcasmo en la voz del señor Bennet era palpable, ya conocía lo suficiente a su mujer como para saber que cuando lo llamaba "querido", era porque iba a exigir algo.

Lilia se cruzó de brazos, dispuesta a gritarle algo a su marido en vista de lo dicho anteriormente, pero pudo más su impaciencia al ver la poca reacción de su esposo:

-Pues que sepas que lo ha adquirido un alfa bastante rico del sur de Rusia, o eso es lo que me dijo Minako ayer durante la hora del té. Vino en un carruaje bastante vistoso y lujoso, quedó encantado con el lugar e inmediatamente dijo que se mudaría en el transcurso del mes-

-¿El nombre?-

-Viktor Nikiforov, parece que está soltero y gana unas cuatro o cinco mil libras al año *

-¿Así que?-

-¡Dios mío! ¿No te das cuenta? Con todo eso, es perfecto para casarse con alguno de nuestros hijos. Debes ir a visitarlo apenas se mude-

-Pero señora Bennet, ¿acaso él vino para casarse con nuestros hijos?- el ceño fruncido de Yakov se veía definitivamente celoso de solo contemplar la idea.

-¿Acaso importa? Lo importante es que se enamore de uno de ellos y se casen. Por eso debes ir a visitarlo para poder presentárnoslo-

-¿Por? A veces lo olvidas Lilia, pero también eres alfa y podrías hacerlo, no hay ninguna regla que diga que un alfa no puede visitar a otro, aunque estemos casados no me pondré celoso. Puedes llevar a los chicos si quieres-

-¿Estás demente? No puedo presentarme, así como así frente a un alfa y menos con 5 omegas acompañándome, recuerda que esto no es el centro de Londres, aquí eso no es muy bien visto-

A pesar de que la dinámica de clases afectó todas las ciudades y había cambiado radicalmente la forma de comportarse y dirigirse; en las ciudades más rurales, había cierta reserva aún en cuanto a la interacción hombre-mujer, independiente de su clase.

-Eso no te importó aquella vez que te agarraste a golpes con el tal Minami-

-Ese alfa inmaduro, ¡ni me lo recuerdes! ¡Mira que con sus 16, intentar marcar a mi Yuuri y sin compromiso previo!-

-Bueno, no te prometo nada al respecto-

-Yakov, piensa en nuestros hijos; todos son omegas y si algo te pasa aquí, nos quedaremos en la calle y deberé encontrar la forma de ganar dinero. Tal vez podría haberlo hecho hace algunos años, pero ya no soy tan joven como antes y una alfa de edad viuda de otro alfa no sería bien recibida en ningún sitio-

-…-

-Incluso Celestino y Minako están dispuestos a visitarlo solo para conseguir una posibilidad para sus protegidos-

-Exageras, mujer. A lo mucho, ve con los muchachos y te daré una carta de mi parte como presentación y aceptación como nuevo miembro de la familia. Eso sí, me niego rotundamente a que si quiera se fije en nuestro pequeño Yuri-

-Bueno, Yuri no es tan hermoso como Yuuri o tan gracioso como mi Isabella, así que no debes preocuparte por eso-

-El único con algo de carácter entre nuestros hijos es Yuri-

-Sí, ya sé que es tu favorito-

-Y que la tuya es Isabella-

Ambos alfas se miraron fijamente, una expresión de desafío cruzó sus rostros. Puede que ambos sean viejos ya, pero aún eran alfas…

-Bueno, no te preocupes por nada, al final sea este muchacho u otro, aparecerán más jóvenes ricos con los que puedas casar a nuestros niños-

-Pero si no vas a visitarlos, ¿Cómo puede eso pasar, querido? -

-Si eso pasa, te aseguro que los visitaré, querida-el tono de sarcasmo en su voz, era más notorio que nunca, dando a entender sus verdaderas intenciones.

* * *

A pesar de lo que dijo, Yakov fue de los primeros en visitar a Nikiforov, aunque a su mujer le dijo que no iría, para hacerla rabiar. Nadie se enteró de nada, de no ser por lo que pasó con Yuri; este llegó con un nuevo sombrero que era beige y tenía un tigre bordado donde normalmente va una flor…

-Un sombrero peculiar como siempre Yuri, no creo que le guste al señor Nikoforov-

-Ni lo sabremos porque te niegas a visitarlo- mencionó Lilia resentida con su esposo.

-Mamá, igual lo veremos en la fiesta, Minako prometió presentárnoslo- el menor rodó los ojos como de costumbre

-Y esa mujer, tiene sobrinos o protegidos omegas, no me da confianza-

-Yo tampoco confío en ella, pero despreocúpense todos- en ese momento Mickey empezó a cuchichear con Sara y empezaron a reírse juntos…Lilia los vio severamente y el regaño empezó…

-Michele, deja ya de conversar a las espaldas de otros. Eres de lo más irritante siempre-

-Mickey suele hacer eso seguido, deberías estar acostumbrada-mencionó Yakov

-Mientras no me escuchen, no podrán decir que decía nada malo-mencionó Mickey con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Cuándo es tu próximo baile Yuri?-

-En 15 días padre-

-Y Minako regresa un día antes del baile, así que no nos lo presentará porque no lo conocerá aún-

-¿Papá, por qué dijiste que no le gustaría el sombrero al señor Nikiforov?- mencionó Yuuri en un tono bajo, tímidamente.

-Tu padre intenta sacarme de quicio como siempre. No lo tomen en cuenta mis Yuris- Lilia solía referirse a ambos de esa manera, además quería dejar a su molesto marido y su intransigencia.

-¿Así que ya no importa nada el señor Nikiforov?-

-¡Basta con eso, Yakov!-

-Entonces me lo hubieras dicho antes, ahora que ya lo visité y me hice su conocido, no podemos deshacer eso-

La expresión en el rostro de Lilia no tenía precio, Yuuri solo rio con lo dicho por su padre, Yuri puso la mejor sonrisa sarcástica de su repertorio, los mellizos Crispino hablaban entre ellos con admiración en los ojos e Isabella solo se encogió de hombros. Al final, La señora Bennet logró recuperar la compostura, y como buena alfa de familia, mencionó que suponía que su marido le haría caso a lo que ella dijo.

-Ahora ya pueden conversar cuanto quieran queridos mellizos- Mencionó Yakov, con el apodo cariñoso que solía usar para los omegas Crispino.

-Al parecer su padre hizo un buen trabajo con eso niños, bueno, esperemos el baile entonces. Isabella, querida, sé que, aunque no eres la mayor, el señor Nikiforov te escogerá a ti como pareja de baile-

-Obviamente, aunque no sea la mayor, soy especial madre-

Isabella siempre era así, pese a haberse criado juntas, la ligera preferencia de Lilia sobre ella había calado profundo y solía ser un poco despectiva con sus hermanas, aunque omega, a veces parecía más una alfa…

* * *

 _*La libra esterlina es la moneda en uso en Inglaterra y equivale a 1,2945 dólares americanos actualmente. En el siglo XIX el valor era algo menor, pero tengan en cuenta que también los bienes costaban menos. Sobre las 1000 libras anuales, se podía considerar bastante afortunado._

 _Y aquí ya les traigo el primer capítulo, me divertí mucho tratando de pensar como actuarían los personajes en un contexto como el de la novela original...encima omegaverse! Dios, sola me complico la vida...espero al menos les guste y dejen comentarios :D_


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II: "El baile"

Por más que los omegas Bennet intentaron sonsacarle algo de información a su padre, no lograron nada... Lilia estaba dispuesta a intentar también lo mismo, pero luego de la mirada de su marido, supo que no diría nada, solo le quedó confiar en lo que Celestino le había mencionado de él. Al parecer el señor Nikiforov era bastante guapo, conversador, con una gigante sonrisa y pensaba asistir al baile con un grupo de amigos suyos. Una verdadera bendición para el grupo de omegas de la pequeña ciudad.

-Si uno solo de mis cachorros se casa con el señor Nikiforov y los demás se casan bien, me daré por satisfecha- le mencionaba Lilia a su esposo.

-Con que no sea Yuri el escogido, tienes mi permiso-

Días después el tan aclamado Viktor Nikiforov llego a visitar al señor Bennet, unos 10 minutos máximo y aunque los omegas lucharon por espiar y al menos saber cómo se veía el misterioso alfa, no lograron nada. Intentaron invitarlo a cenar, pero de último momento se le presentaron ciertos asuntos en Londres y no pudo asistir. Lilia tuvo que conformarse con que lo vería el día del baile, esperanzada en que escogiera alguno de sus hijos.

El día del baile, el señor Nikiforov llegó con 5 personas en total; sus dos hermanas una alfa casada y la otra, Mila, aún soltera, el esposo de la primera y un amigo suyo, el señor Otabek Altin. Apenas llegó este peculiar grupo, toda la atención se centró en ellos; la elegancia, finura y modales en su trato los hicieron aún más agraciados a los ojos de todos, al menos a primera vista...El señor Altin es el que más revuelo causó, pues su presencia alfa imponía y a minutos, se corrió el rumor de que su renta era de diez mil libras al año. No era de mal ver, y estaba vestido de manera sencilla, con un traje gris que acentuaba su cabello y una corbata negra a juego. Conforme pasaba la velada, el trato que dio a todo el mundo empezó a dar que hablar, no era lo suficientemente amable con nadie y prefirió mantenerse en silencio frente a más de un alfa que intentó hacerle conversación. Todos asumieron que era demasiado orgulloso y que no se estaba relacionando con nadie debido a ello, a diferencia de su amigo el señor Nikiforov que acaparó toda la atención, era jovial, amable y muy conversador. Esa noche, Otabek solo bailó con las dos hermanas de Viktor, mientras que el resto de la velada se la pasó apartado de los demás, como si el simple hecho de estar allí le desagradara.

Habían tan pocos alfas para la cantidad de omegas presentes que Yuri debió tomar asiento. La verdad siempre asistía a los bailes por insistencia de Lilia, obligándose a sonreír y actuar de manera educada. Se sentía completamente agotado y el único asiento libre se encontraba cerca de Otabek, al menos lo suficiente para escuchar la conversación que se llevaba a cabo entre él y su amigo Viktor, aunque no lo suficiente como para verlo. Apenas se había fijado en él cuando entró en el salón, de un momento a otro se sintió abrumado por un sentimiento nuevo al que prefería no poner nombre. Aún estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a los dos alfas hablar...

-Vamos Otabek, no seas aguafiestas y baila, se te van a dormir las piernas por seguir allí-

-Creo que bailé lo suficiente por una noche, no conozco ni a la mitad de gente de aquí, y no estoy interesado en tener que aguantar a tantos omegas-

-Vamos Ota, ¿otra vez con lo mismo? ¿Por qué no lo intentas? El salón esta lleno de omegas, todos son muy agradables-

-Contigo querrás decir, la verdad creo que estás bailando con el único omega tranquilo del salón-

-Y guapo, no lo olvides, creo que nunca vi a un omega tan hermoso y que huela tan bien. Me parece que uno de sus hermanos está sentado cerca de aquí y te puedo asegurar que no está nada mal- Viktor alzó las cejas como para dar ánimos a Otabek, quien lo miraba impasible -deja que le pida a Yuuri que te lo presente-

-Creo que gastas tu tiempo en vano, se ve bastante atractivo de espaldas, pero no lo conozco y no llama lo suficiente mi atención como para acercarme. Además que si está sentado es porque nadie más quiso bailar con él. Mejor ve con tu pareja y disfruta la velada-

Viktor obedeció y se dirigió a bailar otra vez con Yuuri, mientras el rubio menor trataba de contener sus puños calmados, había pensado que ese alfa era diferente a los otros pues se veía más calmado que el tal Nikiforov, pero... ¡aquel hombre ni siquiera lo conocía y ya lo había rechazado! Definitivamente se las vería con él ¡No por nada era Yuri Plisetsky, el omega menor de los Bennet! Ese alfa presumido había dañado su orgullo propio y lo haría pagar de inmediato. Se levantó de su asiento intentando pasar desapercibido para el alfa ese y empezó a comentar con todo el que pudiera (es decir, cualquier alfa, omega o beta que no se sintiera intimidado con su mirada de odio) aquello que oyó, imitando con una voz sarcástica al señor Altin, para ridiculizarlo.

La velada transcurrió tranquila a partir de allí y todos los miembros de la familia Bennet pudieron regresar felices a su casa, salvo Mickey, que estaba enojado porque había un alfa que intentó acercarse a su hermana toda la noche y al notarlo, él tuvo que ser el cordero de sacrificio para evitarlo... se había tenido que pasar el resto de la noche bailando con el tipo ese, ignorando todo lo que le decía e incluso su nombre, hasta que el alfa ese había intentado besarlo, lo que le valió una bofetada, que a él le ganó un regaño de Lilia y que lo obligaran a disculparse.

-Yakov, el baile fue mejor de lo esperado, el señor Nikiforov bailó dos veces con Yuuri y todo el mundo lo alabó por su nuevo traje. ¡Fue el único omega con el que bailó dos veces! Mickey como siempre tuvo que disculparse con un alfa y Yuri se quedó sin bailar por la culpa del amigo del señor Nikiforov, te juro que nunca vi a un hombre tan antipático y orgulloso como él, se apartó de todos como si tuviéramos peste o algo parecido. Me parece que Yuri ganó algo al no bailar con ese tipo, alfas como él no valen la pena-

-Claro Lilia, en vista de eso y que ya es tarde, lo mejor ser a ir a dormir- Cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones compartidas...Ambos Yuris tenían un cuarto, los mellizos igual e Isabel la dormía sola a petición de ella misma y con la venia de sus hermanos (después de todo, nadie quería aguantar sus berrinches de la mañana cuando se despertaba totalmente despeinada y demoraba más de una hora en peinarse)

* * *

En cuanto los dos Yuris se quedaron solos, fue cuando empezó la conversación...

\- ¿Y cerdo? Que te pareció el señor Nikiforov-

-Yura, él es casi demasiado perfecto; digo es atento, amable, sensato y muy educado. No creo que yo pueda gustarle de ese modo-

-Vamos cerdo, no te menosprecies. Ambos sabemos que de todos nosotros eres el más guapo pese a lo que diga la idiota de Isabella; sólo porque Lilia le da un poco de atención se cree más que todos-

-Bueno, no esperaba que me sacara a bailar dos veces, casi me da un infarto al verlo acercarse a mí. Yura, él es demasiado guapo, su cabello plateado y sus ojos... Pero siendo Omega, puedo decirte que nunca antes había percibido tanto el aroma de un alfa... Era como un olor a madera...creo que caoba. Casi sentí mis piernas temblar al bailar con él-

-Ya cerdo, calma tu Omega. No quiero que entres en celo porque la última vez sabes lo que pasó. Aunque era obvio que te sacaría a bailar de nuevo, digo, eras el mejor Omega de todos los que estaban allí. Pero como eres tan inocente, piensas que eso no es cierto-

\- Pero Yura, yo soy normal, si alguien es lindo, ese eres tú-

-Claro, y por eso ese tal Otabek Altin ni quiso bailar conmigo-

-¿No me digas que querías bailar con él?-

-¡Cállate cerdo! ¡Claro que no quería bailar con él!- Yuuri notó el sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermano menor y su ceño fruncido... Sólo lo abrazó con fuerza, para intentar calmarlo-¡Qué haces, suéltame!-

\- Dime, ¿te enamoraste a primera vista verdad? Por eso es que estuviste intentando hacerlo quedar mal frente a todos con tus comentarios, te dolió que te rechazara-

\- Claro que no, es un idiota engreído con aires de grandeza. Era guapo sí, pero nada más- Yuri se safó del agarre de su hermano mayor y comentó- me preocupas tú, con tu inocencia de siempre, seguro puedes arruinar todo-

-Las hermanas del señor Nikiforov me cayeron bien, en especial la señorita Mila, aunque al inicio no quería acercarme porque es una alfa-

\- ¿Esa tipa? Me pareció demasiado elegante, escucha cerdo, eres demasiado amable con las personas y no sabes distinguir la maldad, así que ten mucho cuidado con esas dos; son alfas y su hermano es muy rico, apuesto a que odiarían a todo omega que intente acercarse-

-Yura, ¿Por qué siempre todo lo vez malo? Ellas fueron amables conmigo-

-Tu vez todo demasiado bueno cerdo. Será mejor que durmamos ya, que sino la vieja mañana nos grita-

-Deberías dejar de decirle así a nuestra madre, algún día te escuchará y no la contarás-

-Ese día lo veremos-

Por otro lado, en la mansión de Netherfield Park, Víctor había quedado encantado con el tierno Yuuri, se le hacía difícil dejar de pensar en él y no recordar su aroma a flores de cerezo. Las dos hermanas hablaron muy seriamente sobre golpear a su hermano para quitarle la cara de estúpido del rostro, hasta que recordaron que siempre era así... Debieron admitir que Yuuri parecía un Omega bastante culto y educado a diferencia de los demás de la zona, así que se contentaron con permitir a su hermano pensar en él.

* * *

 _LES GUSTÓ? ¡Comenten para saber eso! Los comentarios alimentan a la autora._


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III: "Impresiones"**

A poca distancia de la casa de los Bennet en Longbourn, vivía una familia con la cual estaban bastante relacionados por lazos de amistad. El jefe de familia de los Chulanot, Celestino Chulanot, era un alfa respetado que se había ganado el título de nobleza en base a su propio esfuerzo. Su esposa, una omega amable y capaz de soportar la tertulia de Lilia Bennet, era sin duda, una mujer capaz de todo y que había dado a su esposo 3 saludables hijos, 2 omegas y un alfa. El mayor de los omegas, Pichit Chulanot, con sus 24 años, era gran amigo de los hermanos Yuri Bennet (La denominación común en el pueblo para ambos omegas, Yuuri Katsuki y Yuri Plisetsky).

Después de un baile formal no podía faltar la visita de los Chulanot para la conversación e intercambio de puntos de vista.

-Fuiste realmente afortunado al bailar primero con el señor Nikiforov, joven Pichit- el tono agrio de Lilia, denotaba su notorio disgusto para con el omega. La actitud alegre y despreocupada de él, era mala influencia para sus hijos; al menos a su criterio...

-Pero pareció gustarle más el segundo omega ¿no es así? - Pichit tomaba el té tranquilamente, ya estaba acostumbrado al trato de la señora Bennet y lo soportaba solo por sus amigos. Al estar sentado al lado de Yuuri, lo codeó ligeramente, con el ánimo de molestarlo un poco.

-Oh, claro, te refieres a mi Yuuri, bailó con el señor Nikiforov dos veces- la sonrisa de victoria en la cara de Lilia era notoria- pues, supongo que sí, le gustó bastante-

-Madre, por favor, no diga eso, no fui el único omega con el que bailó el señor Viktor- Yuuri estaba bastante avergonzado, había derramado un poco de su té al escuchar las palabras de su mamá.

-Pues yo escuché otra cosa; una de las señoras del lugar- el tono que puso Pichit en sus palabras, sonaba más a ironía con eso de "señoras"- comentó que le había preguntado al señor Nikiforov si le habían parecido guapos los omegas del pueblo, y cual le pareció el más lindo, y su respuesta fue inmediata: "¿El más lindo omega? Yuuri Katsuki por supuesto, la respuesta es más que obvia" con una sonrisa de corazón enorme en el rostro- la sonrisa en el rostro de Pichit demostraba su entusiasmo al respecto.

-No me digas... parece decidido a... pero bueno, no siempre es bueno adelantarse a los hechos- a pesar del entusiasmo inicial, como buena alfa de familia, Lilia había conservado la calma en el tema.

-Al menos a Yuuri le fue mejor que a nuestra hadita- la sonrisa del rostro de Pichit no se iba-el señor Altin sí fue más duro contigo ¿no? Mira que decir: "No llama lo suficiente mi atención"-

-Maldito...-Yuri parecía a punto de gritarle algo más a Pichit, pero una mirada seria de su madre le hizo desistir en el intento.

-Modales Yura. Bueno Pichit, no le metas ideas de odio a mi Yuri en la cabeza, mira que hubiera sido peor caerle bien a ese alfa tan orgulloso. Minako me dijo que se sentó cerca de ella un rato durante el baile y ni siquiera le habló-

-Mamá, escuché del señor Viktor que al final el señor Altin si le habló a Minako, no digas cosas tan malas de él- Yuuri salió en defensa de Otabek

-Si le habló fue porque ella preguntó y me dijo Minako que se notaba fastidiado por ello-

-Bueno, la señorita Mila me dijo que no suele hablar sino con sus amigos más cercanos y aun así es muy reservado-

-Bueno, tal vez no es de hablar mucho, pero al menos podía intentar bailar con nuestra hadita-

-Será mejor que no bailes con él en el futuro Yuri-mencionó su madre, en lo que sonaba como una advertencia.

-No te preocupes madre, puedo decirte que no bailaré con ese alfa-

-El orgullo es algo ofensivo, pero si eres alguien con fortuna, apuesto y de buena familia, creo que es casi un derecho - mencionó Pichit en un tono suave.

-No lo negaré e incluso lo aceptaría; si el muy imbécil no hubiera dañado el mío-

-Yura-

-Lo siento, madre-

Con este último reclamo y una breve conversación más privada entre los jóvenes omegas, la velada de esa tarde se terminó.

Los omegas de la casa Bennet y su madre, devolvieron la visita a la familia Nikiforov, tal como indicaba la tradición. Yuuri fue bien recibido por las dos hermanas alfas de Viktor, su encanto natural (aquel que él mismo no notaba) había logrado que cayera en gracia a las hermanas Nikiforov y aunque estas aún pensaban en los hermanos de Yuuri como una molestia y la madre como demasiado orgullosa, las trataban con cierto respeto por consideración a Yuuri. Yura notaba como su hermano mayor recibía con su habitual calma las atenciones de las hermanas Nikiforov, pero él notaba que de no ser Yuuri con quien trataban, seguían siendo las mismas brujas orgullosas que conoció el primer día del baile.

Por otro lado, era evidente que la excesiva amabilidad de Mila y Evgenia Nikiforov se debía al excesivo interés que profesaba el hermano de ambas, Viktor, a su hermano. Era demasiado obvio con las atenciones que le daba; y para Yuri, era obvio también que su hermano se sentía cada vez más y más atraído por el viejo ese (este apodo se lo había dado apenas verlo en el baile debido a su cabello plata, Yuuri lo regañaba cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar así, aunque lo mostraba de manera bastante reservada. Así se lo hizo notar a Pichit, en una de sus habituales visitas para liberarse de la asfixiante plática con su madre sobre su inminente celo y de Yuuri hablando sobre lo interesante que había sido su última plática con el viejo.

-Pues creo que Yuuri debería ser un poco más abierto con sus emociones, es cierto que normalmente los enamoramientos se dan primero por una pequeña inclinación hacia otra persona, conforme pasa el tiempo esto aumenta y se hace más evidente. Es mejor que los omegas que se interesan por alguien muestren más amor del que sienten, para que los alfas despistados sean capaces de notarlos...Obviamente a Viktor le gusta Yuuri, pero si este no pone de su parte, no van a llegar a nada-

-Bueno el cerdo es bastante inseguro, así que difícilmente muestra sus sentimientos con intensidad, pero se nota en sus expresiones. Si yo soy capaz de verlo y el viejo ese no, debe ser más idiota de lo que pensé-

-Pero Viktor no lo conoce lo suficiente para eso. Tienes que tener en cuenta que contando el primer baile y las visitas ocasionales, sólo se han visto 4 veces en los bailes y 4 más en sus mansiones con sus familias. No tienen suficiente tiempo para hablar en privado. Yuuri debe ser más osado y aprovechar cada minuto que pasa con él, cuando ya esté fijo el matrimonio, ya podría pensarse con calma lo de enamorarse de él-

-Claro, porque lo único que buscas tú es un matrimonio favorable y de preferencia con un alfa rico, pero olvidas que Yuuri es más idealista y preferiría enamorarse antes, según él a pesar de todo lo entusiasmado que está, como no conoce más que de quince días al viejo, aún no puede estar seguro de sus sentimientos y de si podría lograr algo más con él. Se ve como demasiado normal para alguien con una personalidad brillante para "El señor Viktor"-

-Yuuri siempre es así, ya le he dicho que se subestima demasiado. En cuanto a no conocerlo demasiado, pues pienso que el mejor entendimiento viene luego del matrimonio y la convivencia-

-Y por eso sigues sin casarte hasta ahora... Deberías apresurarte, ya vas a cumplir 24 años-

-Aún me quedan 3 antes del ultimátum, encontraré a alguien- mencionó el omega mayor con una sonrisa algo triste en el rostro.

Yuri no dijo nada más, sabiendo que ese era un tema delicado para tratar de buenas a primeras; a veces olvidaba lo sensibles que se vuelven al tema de la edad los omegas, aunque Yuuri no parecía demasiado preocupado por eso...

Ocupado como estaba en ver la interacción entre el cerdo y el viejo, no notó que él estaba siendo objeto de atención por parte de Otabek... Aunque al principio, apenas le había dirigido la mirada y admitió que no llamaba suficiente su atención; pasado el estrés de estar en un nuevo lugar y estar rodeado de extraños, decidió que valía la pena conocerlo más aunque fuera de vista. Notó sus ojos verdes, con esa expresión tan peculiar que por alguna razón le recordaba a un soldado, lo cual lo hacía más agraciado a sus ojos. Peor para él, el cabello rubio que tenía y su piel clara que al inicio le parecieron comunes; al prestar mayor atención, se presentaron ante sus ojos como los más hermosos que había visto en mucho tiempo, el cabello dorado de Yuri se veía sedoso y suave y su piel clara cual porcelana debía ser sumamente suave... Pero lo que más le llamó la atención no fue esto, sino esa actitud entre rebelde y jovial que manejaba perfectamente, comportándose como todo un omega tranquilo frente a los alfas y omegas mayores, y algo juguetón frente a los más cercanos a él... Sin embargo, Yuri ni se había percatado de la excesiva atención que mostraba el señor Altin hacía él, para nuestra hada, ese tipo era sólo el tipo que no se había interesado lo suficiente en él y que ni siquiera quiso sacarlo a bailar.

Otabek quería acercarse más a él, así que como primer paso y para no cometer errores, empezó escuchando sus conversaciones con otras personas. En cuanto Yuri lo notó, atribuyó esto a la intención maliciosa del alfa de burlarse de él, por lo cual decidió que en la primera oportunidad que tuviera se burlaría de él primero.

La oportunidad se presentó un día mientras charlaban junto a los Chulanot, al estar tratando un tema dado y notar que, aunque no participaba, Otabek lo escuchaba atentamente, decidió intentar algo...

-¿No cree señor Altin, que estuve en lo correcto en mi plática anterior, cuando le dije al coronel De la Iglesia sobre ofrecer un baile en su mansión?-

-Se expresó con bastante energía. Es un tema que siempre tratan con energía los omegas-

-Ugh, muy severo de su parte para con nosotros señor Altin-

-Bueno hadita, empezaré a tocar y ya sabes que te toca-

-Y no dejaré de repetirme que no me llames hadita, Pichit, si quieres tratar con apodos a alguien, hazlo con el cerdo que es más cercano a ti-

Las dos últimas frases fueron mencionadas lo suficientemente alto como para que sólo los que estaban más cerca de ellos escucharán, lo que incluía a Otabek en el grupo, al igual que a Yuuri y Viktor, quienes rieron ante la actitud del Omega menor...Las miradas que se dirigieron eran tan intensas que era obvio para todo el que los viera con atención que estaban perdidamente enamorados.

El canto de Yuri fue agradable para quienes lo escucharon, aunque un poco tosco para algunos. Apenas terminó una pieza cuando Sara pidió una canción para ella; al ser bastante opacada por la actitud sobreprotectora de su mellizo, solía usar esas ocasiones para brillar ante los demás sin que su hermano pudiera oponerse. Su canto no fue nada especial aunque algunas parejas se habían puesto a bailar en un extremo del salón. Otabek empezaba a pensar que la velada era un poco aburrida y se había apartado de todos, sin notar que Celestino se había acercado a donde estaba, hasta que lo escuchó hablar

-Definitivamente con la música interpretada por los omegas presentes, el baile es lo mejor de la velada. Siempre he dicho que el baile es el mejor refinamiento que tiene nuestra sociedad-

-Y aún así también está bien extendida entre los grupos sociales menos favorecidos, todos los salvajes bailan-

Celestino río un poco con el comentario de Otabek, observaban el salón con curiosidad, más aún cuando vieron a Viktor y Yuuri uniéndose al baile.

-Su amigo Nikiforov parece bailar muy bien, no dudo que usted también lo haga-

\- Me vio bailar antes señor-

-¿No baila normalmente en algunos salones?-

-Si puedo evitarlo, no-

Celestino intentó seguir haciendo conversación, pero Otabek no contestaba; vio como Yuri se acercaba hacía donde ellos se encontraban, decidió hacer algo que le pareció adecuado en ese momento...

-Pero Yuri, ¿No estás bailando? Señor Altin, permítame presentarle a Yuri Plisetsky hijo menor de los Bennet, será una excelente pareja. No creo que se niegue al ver su belleza en persona-

Tomo la punta de los dedos de Yuri intentando acercarlo a Otabek, quién, aunque sorprendido, no se iba a negar a bailar; Yuri se soltó del agarre de Celestino y dando la espalda habló:

-No he venido acá a buscar pareja de baile. No asuma eso señor Chulanot- la expresión en su rostro se debatía entre sorprendida y enojada.

Otabek, con toda corrección, le pidió que le concediera el bailar con él, pero Yuri se negó rotundamente aún cuando el mismo Celestino intentó convencerlo...

-Vamos Yuri, bailas muy bien y estoy segura que aunque este caballero no es muy afecto al baile, puede concedernos el honor de verlo participar en una pieza o dos-

-Me parece que el señor Altin es muy amable- dijo Yuri, una sonrisa sarcástica se expandió por su rostro. Aunque Celestino insistió nuevamente, Yuri sólo volteó para dirigibles una mirada entre tentadora y coqueta, retirándose de inmediato.

Otabek seguía pensando en la graciosa forma en que Yuri había logrado rechazarlo, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo sorprendido y divertido con eso, pensando aún más en él, cuando Mila Nikiforov apareció.

-Déjame adivinar lo que piensas. Te estresa pensar en tener que desenvolverte en esta sociedad con gente tan propensa a actuar de forma precipitada y créeme que estoy de acuerdo. Ese jovencito es demasiado insolente aún cuando es tan sólo un omega que aún no tiene aroma-

-Tus conjeturas son totalmente erradas. Estaba pensando en el gran placer que puede significar ver una mirada profunda y decidida en la cara de un omega hermoso-

Mila se quedó completamente sorprendida ante esta declaración e inmediatamente pidió que le aclarara quién había inspirado tal declaración.

\- ¿Quién? El joven Yuri Plisetsky por supuesto-

\- ¿El menor de los Bennet? Me dejas sin habla querido. ¿Me dirás cuando tendré que darte mi enhorabuena? *-

-Eres demasiado apresurada Mila, sabía que en cuanto te dijera eso, pensarías en darme la enhorabuena, sin embargo no es algo en lo que piense ahora mismo-

Mila se quedó pensando un rato y luego continuó interrogando a Otabek, intentando sonsacarle algo más de lo que pensaba de Yuri, pero fue en vano...ni una palabra mássalió de sus labios aunque se podía notar una pequeña sonrisa inundar su rostro.

 ***Dar la enhorabuena: Una expresión que se usaba para definir a las felicitaciones por un futuro matrimonio.**

 **Ufff, este cap si que me costó más trabajo, es un poco largo, pero al fin vemos más interacción entre Yurio y Otabek... Al final decidí que Mila no será tan mala como Carolina Bingley, así que... ¡Ojalá les guste! Gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios, en serio alegran mi día.**


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV: "Enfermedad"**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS! Estoy tratando de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo y saber que les está gustando me alegra un montón. Como se habrán dado cuenta, publico cap casi diario, debido a que no estoy muy ocupada en estas fechas, desgraciadamente, hoy ya me dieron el aviso de que tendré que empezar a practicar para mi tesis, así que tendré menos tiempo... Definitivamente haré lo posible para tratar de continuar con un ritmo continuo de publicación y avisarles como es... Ahora sí, el cap.**

Yakov y Lilia Bennet no eran originarios de Londres. Eso es algo que todos sabían. Cuando recién llegaron a vivir a Longbourn, se rumoreaba que eran de alguna ciudad del norte de Europa por su piel pálida y ojos claros; pero lo que más causó interés fueron definitivamente sus 5 hijos, todos omegas y que obviamente no eran propios sino adoptados. Más aún, cada uno de los hijos llevaba con orgullo diferente apellido, ligados al apellido Bennet de sus padres adoptivos; que dos de ellos fueran realmente hermanos de sangre, fue algo que poco a poco se hubiera ido olvidando, pues el parecido de los hermanos Bennet era nulo, a no ser por la actitud de Michele con respecto a su hermana Sara…

Los mellizos Crispino-Bennet eran originarios de Italia, de la ciudad de Nápoles para ser exactos y habían sido adoptados con 5 años. Durante ese tiempo, Lilia Bennet era la Prima Ballerina de la Escuela de baile de Varsovia y Yakov, era su esposo y su representante al mismo tiempo. Sus constantes viajes por presentaciones es lo que nos da una pista del variado origen de sus hijos adoptivos: Japón, Rusia, Italia y finalmente China… solo algunos de los países que recorrieron durante un tiempo menor a 2 años, en el cual la alfa mayor decidió retirarse y se mudaron todos a Inglaterra. Pero regresando a los hermanos Crispino, ambos tenían una fuerte relación y pese a su condición de omega, Michele solía tomar una actitud sobreprotectora con su hermana. Con el tiempo, ya no se hizo raro esto, incluso en el pueblo corría un rumor que mencionaba que de no ser que Michele se casara primero y se mudara con su marido, probablemente no soltaría a su hermana Sara por nada del mundo… Los más malintencionados alfas incluso hablaban de la posibilidad de casarse con el antipático omega y tentarlo a llevar a su hermana con él, obteniendo dos omegas en vez de uno. Sin embargo, bajo la protección de los Bennet, nunca nadie había intentado acercarse a esos dos con malas intenciones. Conocían de cerca lo malo que podía ser el enojar a Lilia Bennet y lo evitaban a toda costa.

Pese a todo esto, Lilia aún conservaba la esperanza de poder encontrar un marido para Sara, que era más accesible que su hermano… No importaba que no fuera demasiado rico, después de todo, Yuuri ya estaba a poco de casarse con el señor Nikiforov y asegurarse su futuro. Es por esta razón que se alegró mucho cuando después del baile al que asistió Viktor, un muchacho solicitó su permiso para tener una conversación con uno de los mellizos Crispino. Obviamente imaginó que se refería a la bella Sara, así que accedió sin reservas; sin embargo, Michele no iba a permitir que ningún alfa se acercara a su hermana, así que, sin importarle los reclamos de su madre, apareció junto a Sara el día fijado para la plática…

* * *

El lío se armó en cuanto Michele reconoció al alfa que estaba esperando en el salón. ¡Se trataba del insolente ese que le había robado un beso cuando él intentaba alejarlo de su hermana! ¿Cómo se atrevía el tipo ese a seguir insistiendo con su hermana después de haberlo besado? Noto como el alfa sonreía con entusiasmo al verlos, asumió que más por su hermana, así que se dijo a sí mismo que se sentaría en el sitio más cercano a su querida Sara y la mantendría lejos del alfa. Ni siquiera recordaba el nombre del sujeto, pero no importaba demasiado en realidad.

Obviamente no eran los únicos en el salón, Lilia había pedido que fueran "vigilados" por Yuuri, el mayor de los hermanos. Cuando entraron, Yuuri ya se encontraba conversando con el alfa, sonreía bastante mientras el tipo ese parecía estar haciéndole una broma.

-Michele, Sara; este es el señor Emil Nekola, ha venido para poder conversar con…-antes de que pudiera terminar, Michele ya había interrumpido

-Ya sabemos por quién ha venido, y le aseguro señor que no va a lograr nada-Yuuri vio a su hermano con sorpresa, miró a Sara, quien solo negó con la cabeza e inmediatamente entendió de que iba todo…sonrió ligeramente ante esto y decidió no decir nada, para observar cómo iba todo.

-Mickey, que cruel eres, pensé que me tratarías mejor después de que bailáramos juntos la última vez-Emil se acercó a saludar al omega, pero este ni siquiera se inmutó cuando le besó la mano. Dirigió entonces su atención a Sara y notó algo en su mirada… sonrió para ella siendo correspondido y entonces habló- Querida Sara, es un placer verte de nuevo; como tu hermano no me dejó bailar contigo la última vez me sentí muy apenado… En el próximo baile espero poder ser tu pareja- Le besó la mano y al terminar le guiñó un ojo.

-Suficiente saludo, ¿no crees? - Michele jalaba a su hermana fuera del alcance de ese alfa.

-¡Mickey! El señor Nekola solo me saludaba, o ¿acaso te da celos que no te guiñara el ojo también a ti?-

-No bromees Sara-Michele frunció el ceño ante la sola mención de eso… Ni pensarlo si quiera…

-Ahhhh, por un momento pensé que tendría que separar a estos dos hermanos antes de que pelearan por mí, creo que no soy tan afortunado todavía- Yuuri rio ante lo dicho por Emil, quien estaba en una pose dramática, fingiendo angustia.

-Tch- Era insoportable, ¡simplemente insoportable! Ese alfa era de los peores que había conocido, iba a ser difícil alejarlo de su hermana cuando su madre ya les había dado permiso y todo, pero ¡no se rendiría! ¡Ese odioso podía ir buscándose otro omega, porque no iba a lograr nada con su hermana!

Mientras Michele aún miraba con odio a Emil y, Sara y Yuuri aún estaban riendo, Lilia que estaba disimuladamente escuchando tras la puerta, pensó:

-Puede que el tal Emil no sea tan rico como el señor Nikiforov, pero si es capaz de aguantar a Michele, no debo perder las esperanzas-

* * *

Un día cualquiera temprano; mientras conversaban acerca de la fortuna que era para los omegas del pueblo que el regimiento del coronel De la Iglesia se hubiera asentado en las cercanías (Sobre todo para Isabella y Sara que podían imaginarse casadas o al menos pretendidas por algún apuesto oficial del ejército de su majestad), llegó una carta de parte de la señorita Mila dirigida a Yuuri.

Lilia mostró su satisfacción en su rostro e instó a su hijo a leer la carta…

"Mi querido amigo:

Si nos tienes en estima, por favor ven a ayudarnos a distraernos del aburrimiento, antes que una de las dos acabe muerta o peor aún, dedicándose a pelear con su marido (Lo digo por mi hermana, al bebé de Pavel y Evgenia no le hace bien que su padre embarazado se exalte). Ven tan pronto como puedas, después de recibir la nota. Mi hermano y su amigo cenarán con los oficiales que llegaron… aunque somos alfas, también somos chicas y nos aburren esas pláticas de machos alfas. Saludos.

Mila Nikiforov"

Todos empezaron a comentar acerca de lo que decía la carta, Yuuri, tímidamente le preguntó a su madre:

-Madre, ¿puedo llevar el carruaje?-

-Definitivamente no, me parece que va a llover y si es así, hay posibilidades de que tengas que quedarte en Netherfield Park-

-¿Y si deciden enviar de regreso al cerdo?-

-¡Yura! Tienes que dejar ese lenguaje tan vulgar, o nunca conseguirás un alfa-

-Tal vez sí, pero uno que sea masoquista y lo aguante- Isabella empezó a fastidiar al menor.

-¡No te metas bruja! Con tu arrogancia, tú estás en peor situación que yo-

-¡Basta los dos!- Lilia se veía realmente molesta, así que ambos pararon con la discusión- El carruaje de los Nikiforov va a llevar a los alfas a la cena con los oficiales y como no tienen caballos deberán dejar que Yuuri se quede-

-Pero madre-

Al final y pese a que incluso rogó a Yakov para permitirle usar el carruaje, este, al sentirse amenazado por la mirada de su esposa, negó el pedido de su hijo. Yuuri debió ir a caballo; no pasó mucho tiempo desde que se fue, cuando empezó a llover fuertemente. Yuri se preocupó mucho por el cerdo, pero su madre se veía tranquila. No paró de llover desde que Yuuri se fue, haciendo obvio que no podría regresar.

-Si se queda en casa de los Nikiforov, es más seguro que logre estar más cerca de Viktor y se comprometan-

Hasta la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, tuvieron noticias de Yuuri:

"Mi querido Yura:

No estoy muy bien esta mañana, probablemente porque me mojé con la lluvia durante todo el camino hasta aquí. Mila y Evgenia no quieren siquiera escucharme hablar de regresar a casa; mandaron a traer al médico, así que no se asusten por ello. Tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza y fiebre no muy alta. Con cariño.

Yuuri K-B"

-Supongo que estarás contenta Lilia. Si Yuuri tiene una enfermedad grave o muere, tendrás el consuelo de saber que fue por conseguir la atención del señor Viktor Nikiforov-

-Nadie se muere por un resfriado Yakov. En esa mansión recibirá los cuidados apropiados; en cuanto pueda usar el coche iré a verlo-

Yuri estaba realmente preocupado por Yuuri, además de que se sentía muy molesta con su madre por haberlo obligado a hacer eso. Ya que no podía usar el carruaje en reparación o un caballo, decidió ir a pie y así se lo informó a su madre.

-¿Estás loco Yura! ¡No puedes ir con los caminos en este estado! Llegaras demasiado desarreglado y sucio por el barro, no serás nada hermoso-

-No necesito ir presentable para ver al cerdo-

-Yakov, dile algo, este chico nunca me escucha-

-Yura, ¿me estás pidiendo que pida los caballos?-

-No padre, voy a caminar hasta allá, no es tan lejos y podré regresar antes de la noche-

-Si tanto insistes, podemos acompañarte, Isabella y yo íbamos a ir a la casa de Guang-Hong, te acompañaremos al menos la mitad del camino- mencionó Sara.

-Y nunca me dijiste eso Sara-Michele empezó con su berrinche por no enterarse antes.

-Si te lo decía, ibas a negarte porque veríamos a los oficiales, y ya tenemos el permiso de mamá-

Al final los cuatro hermanos salieron juntos, al llegar hasta la casa del coronel De La Iglesia, Yuri continuó solo, entre el camino lleno de barro, saltando cercas derribadas y charcos de agua, hasta que por fin llegó a la casa de los Nikiforov, con su traje de omega completamente empapado de sudor en la parte superior y cubierto de lodo y barro en los pantalones, medias y zapatos. Su rostro estaba también bastante sonrojado debido al esfuerzo del ejercicio.

Así se presentó en el salón, donde todos se encontraban desayunando y su peculiar apariencia causó gracia en más de uno de los presentes. Le molestó notar las expresiones divertidas en ambas hermanas Nikiforov, aunque lo recibieron cortésmente y pudo notar que Viktor lo trataba con algo más que simple cortesía, en su mirada expresaba agradecimiento y amabilidad. Otabek por otro lado estaba dudando entre la admiración que sentía al verlo llegar allí con el rostro encendido por el ejercicio, y la duda de si realmente valía la pena llegar por un motivo como ese.

En cuanto se enteró de que el estado de su hermano no era bueno, agradeció el que lo llevaran a verlo inmediatamente y Yuuri, que se había negado a preocupar a sus padres y su necesidad de verlos, se alegró al verlo entrar. En cuanto las dejaron solas, Yuuri se rindió al cansancio y dejó que Yura lo atendiera.

Cuando acabaron el desayuno, las hermanas Nikiforov se acercaron a ver a Yuuri y Yura se alegró de ver lo sinceramente preocupadas que estaban por su hermano. Al llegar el médico, solo confirmó que tenía un severo resfriado y que lo mejor era que descansara y le recomendó unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, garganta y para la fiebre. Los tres cuidaron de Yuuri durante toda la tarde en la que la fiebre y el dolor de cabeza empeoraron. En cuanto fueron las 4, Yura decidió que era tiempo de irse, a lo cual Mila le ofreció que lo llevaran en su carruaje, pero en cuanto Yuuri se enteró, pidió que lo llevaran a él también; así que debieron cambiar la oferta por una en la que Yura también se quedara en la mansión de los Nikiforov, por lo cual mandaron un criado a informar de ello a su madre y que les trajera unas cuantas mudas de ropa para ellos.

En cuanto fueron las 5 y todos menos Yuuri se encontraban en el salón, Yura fue abordado por ambas hermanas Nikiforov preguntando por como seguía su amiga, al enterarse de que seguía igual y de platicar un rato respecto a eso, decidieron dejar el tema de lado. Yura se enojaba al notar cada vez que solo mostraban interés en su hermano cuando se encontraba presente y que a él lo ignoraban por completo.

-Malditas hipócritas- mencionó en voz baja, sabiendo que nadie lo oía.

Lo que le sorprendió gratamente era ver al viejo ese mostrándose amable con él. Se notaba su interés por parecerle agradable y suponía era debido a su cercanía con el cerdo. Se veía realmente preocupado por la salud de su hermano, y su actitud le permitía sentirse más relajado. Parecía el único que lo notaba entre todos los presentes. En cuanto acabó la cena, se dirigió nuevamente a ver como seguía Yuuri e inmediatamente Mila empezó a hacer burla de él. Tenía unos modales que generaban risas, y definitivamente parecía una gatita enojada. Evgenia añadió:

-Aunque debemos admitir que es un buen caminante, no me olvidaré el cómo llegó temprano, parecía un gato mojado-

-Aunque hay que admitir que eso dice que realmente se preocupa por su hermano, creo que mejor hubiera sido pedir un carruaje, ¡caminó un montón y arruinó su traje de omega por venir caminando!-

-Me parece que, aunque tienes razón Mila, lo que menos preocupa ahora es el traje que llevaba puesto. Podía llegar peor que eso y no me hubiera fijado en ello debido a su genuina preocupación por mí…-Viktor paró un momento su discurso y luego continuó- por Yuuri.

-¿Y tú Otabek? ¿No vas a decir nada?-

-…-

-¿Lo consideraste menos bello al llegar de esa manera? Mira que estaba totalmente despeinado, mojado y acalorado-

-Me parece que sus ojos brillaban más que antes debido al ejercicio y a la razón que lo motivó- Mila solo sonrió ante la respuesta de Otabek, parecía que su amigo de la infancia al fin estaba conociendo lo que era el enamoramiento… aunque aún no le convencía totalmente Yuri.

-A mí realmente me cae bien Yuri Plisetsky, es un omega encantador y no hay duda que bello, pero hay que admitir que con la familia tan peculiar que tiene, se ven reducidas sus posibilidades- mencionó Evgenia.

-Creo que tenía unos cuantos parientes que eran abogados, y uno más en Chelsea-

-No es demasiada familia, y además son todos betas-

-Aunque su familia fuera de puros betas y él fuera el único omega, no creo que eso lo haga menos- mencionó Viktor enfurruñado y tratando de proteger al pequeño gatito, que era como le mencionó Yuuri se refería a su hermano cuando era más pequeño.

-Pero le disminuirá la posibilidad de casarse con un alfa de buena posición- dijo seriamente Otabek

Nadie más mencionó nada, y saliendo del comedor, pasaron a ver a Yuuri un momento. Al notar que no podía hacer mucho hasta que las medicinas surgieran efecto, Yuri decidió bajar al salón a ver si lograba distraerse con algo. Los encontró jugando a las cartas, e inmediatamente Viktor lo invitó a unirse, pero por miedo a que estuvieran apostando dinero, rechazó el ofrecimiento diciendo que prefería leer un libro.

Viktor se mostró dispuesto a mostrarle su biblioteca y ofrecerle los libros que él quisiera, aunque no se encontraran allí, bastaba con que los mandara a traer.

-Me da pena que no hayan más libros, pero la verdad no me agrada mucho leer, los que tengo son suficientes para mí y mi familia-

-Creo que son suficientes señor Viktor- A Yuri le agradaba ese hombre, era bastante amable y se notaba el amor por su hermano… esperaba poder llamarlo cuñado pronto.

-Me extraña que papá no haya dejado más libros con lo ávido lector que era. Otabek, creo que tu biblioteca en Pemberley es más grande ¿verdad?-

-Pues, tiene varias generaciones ya-

-Y tu adoras leer, lo cual la agranda a cada mes-

-Una biblioteca familiar no se debe descuidar por nada del mundo-

-Definitivamente. Hermano, cuando construyas tu casa, espero tomes en cuenta el consejo de tu amigo-

Yuri prestaba atención a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo, intrigándole el trato cercano que tenían Mila Nikiforov y Otabek. Como no se concentraba en leer, decidió unirse a la mesa de juegos.

-¿Creció tu hermana bastante?- preguntó Mila a Otabek- hace mucho que no la veo-

-Está casi tal alta como el joven Plisetsky-

-Es encantadora, muy bien educada también-

-Me parece increíble como los omegas reciben tanta educación y llegan a ser tan perfectos como son-mencionó Viktor.

-Todos los omegas prefectos… Ay Viktor, ¿de qué hablas? - Mila tenía una expresión que parecía decir: ¿Por qué tengo un hermano tan idiota?

-Es que saben tanto de diferentes temas, saben bordar, cocinar, llevar las cuentas de una casa sin ayuda de un contador y muchas cosas más-

-Me parece que no es correcto lo que dices Viktor y aun así, te puedo asegurar que, según mi concepto de perfección, no ha habido un puñado de omegas que se acerquen a él-

-Entonces tu concepto de omega perfecto debe ser muy exigente-

-Definitivamente- mencionó Mila con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro- un omega debe tener conocimientos profundos de música, baile, canto, dibujo y al menos 2 lenguas extranjeras. Además, tiene que tener algo especial en la manera de comportarse, hablar, caminar y expresarse, sino no merece más que la mitad de ese calificativo-

-Debe ser inteligente también, lo que se consigue con abundantes lecturas-agregó Otabek

-Ahora ya no me sorprende lo que dijo, señor Altin. Me parece raro incluso que haya habido algún omega que se acerque a su concepto de perfección-

-¿Tan severo eres con los de tu propia clase?-

-Nunca he visto a nadie así, con tanta elegancia, distinción y un aire de no sé qué como el que mencionan… y aunque Yuuri se acercaría a él, lo echa a perder con sus estúpidas inseguridades- terminó pensando Yura. Inmediatamente se retiró del salón y Mila aprovechó para hablar…

-Me parece que Yuri es de esos omegas que no está conforme con su clase, o que desprecia a los suyos propios con el fin de quedar bien con los alfas-

-No creo que sea ni uno ni lo otro, a mi parecer, él es bastante discreto con esos temas-

En cuanto Otabek terminó de hablar, apareció Yuri con una expresión de preocupación, mencionado que Yuuri se encontraba peor y solicitando que llamaran al médico. Las hermanas Nikiforov no confiaban en el médico del pueblo y propusieron mandar a llamar uno de la capital; sin embargo, Yura se negó. Al final decidieron llamar al doctor a primera hora de la mañana si Yuuri seguía empeorando. Viktor estaba demasiado preocupado y sus hermanas bastante apenadas con la situación. Se contentaron con observarlo dar vueltas en el salón sin saber qué hacer y dar órdenes a los criados para calmar sus nervios.

* * *

 **Los reviews alimentan a la autora :3 Dejen reviews, trato de responder todos o la mayoría de ellos. Solo no pidan spoilers, pueden pedir aclaraciones de los personajes y cosas así. Gracias!**

 **Con respecto a lo de las actualizaciones, desde la otra semana tendré libres sólo los jueves y fines de semana... Trataré de mantener un ritmo continuo de al menos tres caps por semana, pero no prometo nada aún. Sorry por eso :(**


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V: "Solicitud y rechazo"**

 **OLI A TODOS! HOY ESTAMOS CON NUEVO CAP! Este cap ha sido todo un quebradero de cabeza para mí, por un momento pensé saltarme estas escenas pues los diálogos originales son largos, tediosos y eso... Pero también es cierto que tienen pequeñas partes que no se pueden obviar! Así que empecé a pensar como hacerlo fluido y...pam, las ideas vinieron solas a mi cabeza! No podía creerlo, incluso pensé en una forma de emocionar a todos... Una frase que seguro matará a más de uno... Bueno, les dejo que lean y se enteren.**

* * *

Yuri pasó prácticamente toda la noche con su hermano (aunque, la verdad sea dicha, sólo lo cuido las primeras horas, pues el cansancio le ganó y se quedó dormido, su cabeza apoyada al lado de Yuuri) y, a la mañana siguiente, pudo dar noticias buenas a todos, Yuuri parecía estar mejorando... Pese a ello, decidió que era tiempo de que su madre se hiciera cargo de todo, así que solicitó permiso para mandar una carta a Longbourn a su madre, pidiéndole venir a ver a su hijo mayor. La respuesta llegó en manos de uno de los criados casi inmediatamente fue entregada y, pasada la hora del desayuno, Lilia Bennet acompañada de sus tres hijos omegas, llegó a Netherfield Park.

Definitivamente, si hubiera encontrado a su hijo en peligro aparente, se hubiera enojado, pero en vista de que estaba mejorando, su mayor preocupación era que Yuuri le rogó por regresar a casa. Ella se negaba pues su intención era que Yuuri pasara el mayor tiempo posible cerca al señor Viktor. Después de la revisión del médico, este indicó que no era prudente un viaje para el paciente, lo cual Lilia vio como suerte para sus planes. Después de haber estado un rato conversando con Yuuri, Mila pasó a invitarles a pasar con ella al salón. Todos excepto el enfermo fueron con ella, encontrándose a Viktor quien les pregunto muy preocupado acerca del estado de Yuuri y que no fuera peor cuando llegó su madre a verlo.

-El doctor recomendó no moverlo por unos días, hasta que se recupere un poco más. Debo pedirle que, por favor, cuide un poco más de mi hijo mientras se mejora- Lilia se comportaba de la manera más sutil y elegante posible.

-Puede estar seguro señora Lilia, de que cuidaremos de Yuuri lo mejor que podamos. Mi hermana puede dar fe de eso-

\- Mientras este en nuestra casa convaleciente, Yuuri será bien atendido señora Bennet, no debe preocuparse por nada-

Lilia agradeció el gesto y empezó a comentar lo agradable que era la casa de los Nikiforov y cuanto se complacía de poder visitarla; mientras ella seguía hablando con Viktor, Isabella y Sala cuchicheaban sin parar, lo que tenía enojado a Michelle quien quería reclamar a su hermana por su comportamiento del día anterior cuando Emil había vuelto a hacer de las suyas en la ya usual tertulia de la tarde...

Otabek seguía la conversación entre Viktor y la señora Lilia, a primera vista parecía bastante peculiar, pero tenía una cierta elegancia y sabía cómo comportarse en público, algo que no podía decir de los otros hermanos Bennet; al final Yura se había metido en una pelea a susurros entre sus dos hermanas y Michele trataba de contenerse para no golpear a Isabella...Al notar la mirada del señor Altin, Yuri se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, con lo cual sus hermanas dejaron de discutir al verlo actuar de esa manera. Aunque no tuviera la intención de acercarse a ese alfa, le dio vergüenza que viera como sus hermanos no podían comportarse como siempre decía su madre y que a él lo viera actuando como un rebelde, tal como lo hacía de manera privada con su familia y amigos cercanos... Para Yuri eso era demasiado para mostrarlo ante una persona que odiaba, esa era la razón de su sonrojo... O al menos eso se dijo a sí mismo. Al ver que su madre se había quedado callada en la conversación que tenía con los Nikiforov, se animó a preguntarle si Pichit había ido a casa a preguntar por Yuuri.

-Sí, ayer vino él y el señor Celestino a vernos; ¿Lo conoce usted señor Viktor? Es de esas personas amables y sencillas al mismo tiempo. Siempre sabe cómo hacer conversación; una persona así es lo que yo llamo una persona educada, a diferencia de otras que no saben cómo entablar conversación y se quedan sin dirigir la palabra a alguien-

Al parecer, Lilia estaba tratando de cobrar venganza por la afrenta que hizo Otabek al rechazar el bailar con su hijo menor, pero Yura lo notó y considerando eso como de mal gusto, continuó la plática desviándola...

\- ¿Cenó Pichit en la casa?-

-No, se fue debido a que lo necesitaban en casa para preparar la cena. Los Chulanot son buenas personas, aunque la verdad Pichit no es un omega muy guapo que digamos-

-A mí me pareció bastante alegre y agradable- mencionó Viktor.

-Sí, pero no tiene la belleza que sí poseen mis hijos, su propia madre me lo dijo y al parecer siente cierta envidia de mí sobre todo por Yuuri. A pesar que él siempre lo niega, es muy lindo... Le contaré que cuando mi hijo aún era joven, hubo un alfa que estaba muy interesado en él, incluso le escribió unos versos muy bonitos...-cuando hablaba de sus hijos y sobre todo de Yuuri, sabiendo el interés que Viktor tenía en él, Lilia solía pecar de vanidosa.

\- Y allí se acabó el amor, todo el mundo sabe que un soneto o un poema mata hasta el amor más pasional- mencionó Yura cortando a su madre pues le empezaba a fastidiar sus halagos.

-Siempre consideré que la poesía era el alimento del amor- dijo Otabek mirando fijamente a Yuri.

-Si es un amor sólido y fuerte, porque si recién está empezando, un poema sólo mataría el inicio del amor- Yuri mantuvo la vista en el alfa, demostrando que realmente creía en las palabras que decía.

Otabek finalmente desvió la mirada, mientras una pequeña sonrisa intentaba surgir en su rostro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Mila, quien estaba muy atenta a las reacciones de su amigo. Nadie más dijo nada, hasta que Lilia decidió que era hora de irse. Al oír esto, Isabella decidió que era su turno y dirigiéndose al señor Viktor, le recordó que en uno de los bailes había prometido ofrecer un baile en Netherfield, recalcando que sería una vergüenza que no lo diera después de haberlo prometido.

* * *

Isabella era una joven bastante fuerte, decidida y también alegre, pero la ligera preferencia de su madre y la atención que últimamente le daban los oficiales, la hacía actuar demasiado altanera para el gusto de algunos. Se daba grandes aires y solía decir que ella de casaría primero que todos sus hermanos. Ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de pláticas, así que solían ignorarla o sólo seguirle la corriente...Viktor la escuchó atentamente y luego con una gran sonrisa le dijo que estaría encantado de brindar un baile en cuanto su hermano se recuperara, e incluso, le dijo que podría ser ella quien fijará la fecha. Con esto Isabella se dio por satisfecha y los Bennet se fueron a casa; Michele aún estaba enojado con su hermana e intentaba llamar su atención y gritarle, pero ella se dedicó a escuchar cada cosa sin importancia que le decía Isabella para no oír a Mickey.

Yuri se dirigió nuevamente a cuidar del cerdo y en cuanto dejó el salón, las hermanas Nikiforov empezaron a criticar la actitud de las hermanas menores de Yuri, opinión que finalmente Otabek no pudo compartir.

* * *

El día siguiente fue igual que los anteriores, Yuri cuidó de su hermano, a media mañana las hermanas Nikiforov pasaron a ver como seguía el enfermo, encontrándolo mejorando lentamente. En la tarde, Yura bajó al salón, pero no todo estaba como el día anterior... esa tarde, sólo los esposos Nikiforov y Viktor se encontraban jugando a las cartas, mientras que Otabek escribía una carta, siendo interrumpido constantemente por la insistente Mila Nikiforov. Yuri se dispuso a continuar con el bordado que su madre le había traído, que representaba un tigre de Bengala enorme en medio de un bosque... No le gustaba mucho el bordado, pero Lilia mencionaba esa actividad como algo necesario para un omega y que los mantenía entretenidos. Además, el diseño lo había dibujado él mismo y no podía resistirse a nada que tuviera un felino. Mientras terminaba su labor, escuchaba atento, pero silenciosamente la plática de Mila y Otabek, la alfa, parecía muy interesada en esa carta que según parecía iba dirigida a la hermana de Otabek y según notó, intentaba llamar la atención del alfa pelinegro... Al menos, eso es lo que le parecía a Yuri.

La verdad era que Mila estaba intentado irritar a Otabek, por eso lo interrumpía con cosas triviales, como mencionar la letra, que no se olvidara de saludar a su hermana de su parte, tal vez la pluma necesitaba afiliarse y otras cosas así. En cuanto la paciencia de Otabek se cansó, iban por la interrupción número 15:

-Dile a Alina que me alegra mucho que haya hecho progresos con el piano y que debería preocuparse por ahora aprender violín o arpa-

-¿Te parece que deje eso para la próxima carta? En esta no hay más espacio debido a todo lo que le agregué a petición tuya- la molestia de notaba en el tono de voz de Otabek, y Yuri no pudo más que pensar que Mila había obtenido el efecto opuesto a lo que quería... Levantó la vista y Mila lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa que parecía decir «gané», inmediatamente regresó a su bordado.

Mila había logrado lo que quería, demostrar que Yura estaba al menos un poco interesado en Otabek, aunque había tenido que parecer interesada en él...No había otra cosa en el mundo que le gustara más que lograr poner un poco enojado a Otabek. Logró matar dos pájaros de un tiro, parecía que era su día de suerte...

Para continuar, respondió a Otabek:

-Ah, entonces no te preocupes, igual la veré en enero-

-...- Parece que era un caso perdido, Otabek ya se había dado por vencido en intentar no explotar con los comentarios de Mila, pero ella siempre lo exasperante y luego sólo terminaba dando el golpe de gracia, con algo como lo de ahora... Ya no dijo nada y en vez de eso continuó con su carta. En cuanto terminó preguntó a las hermanas Nikiforov y a Yuri si podían tocar algo de música en el piano. Mila le ofreció tocar primero al omega Bennet, pero ante su negativa, se dirigió al piano, tocando unas cuantas melodías y siendo acompañada en el canto por su hermana. Yuri era el encargado de girar las hojas de música del piano y no pudo evitar darse cuenta que la mirada de Otabek parecía fija en él. Como no podía concebir que lo mirara por admiración o algo más, llegó a la conclusión que sólo lo miraba porque había algo en él que era impropio o desagradable a diferencia de los demás en la sala. No se sintió mal por esto, pues se dijo a sí mismo que poco le importaba la opinión de ese alfa.

Después de unas cuantas canciones italianas, Mila cambió a música rusa y luego inglesa del tipo que se ponen en los bailes; Otabek se había acercado a Yuri y en un tono bajo le dijo:

\- ¿Le gustaría señorito Plisetsky, aprovechar la música y bailar?-

Yuri lo vio, sonrió de manera brillante y no contestó nada. Otabek pensó en primer lugar que no le había oído, pero lo dijo en el tono adecuado así que...

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a bailar o no?-

-Estaba pensando, sé que usted quisiera que le dijera que sí, así tendría un motivo para criticar mis gustos musicales, pero yo adoro pisotear las trampas como esas. Así que siendo honesto, le digo: No, no quiero bailar contigo Otabek... ¿Dirás algo al respecto?-había una sonrisa de desafío en el rostro del omega, como esperando algo, pero Otabek no dijo nada y sólo le sonrió con algo parecido a la admiración en sus ojos.

Yuri se sorprendió de no obtener respuesta y por esa mirada, pero era su propia actitud tan determinada la que había logrado ensimismar a Otabek como ningún otro omega lo había hecho… si no fuera porque este no parecía cercano a presentar el celo, seguramente se vería tentado también por sus feromonas.

Mila vio lo que pasó, aunque no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oír lo que dijeron, así que se intentó con hablarle a Otabek de cómo sería su vida de casado con Yuri.

-Con un omega como él, tendrás asegurado una vida sexual muy activa querido. Si es igual de salvaje en la cama como lo fue aquella vez que le propusiste el baile, sería recomendable que la luna de miel sea larga y a una zona cálida, ah, no olvides también usar una pomada para los rasguños que seguro te hará en la espalda- Otabek maldecía el haberle contado a Mila lo que le dijo Yuri el día anterior, pero no podía echarse para atrás y sólo le siguió la corriente.

-¿Algo más que quieras recomendarme?-

-Pues, nada creo, a menos que sea que no le mandes hacer un retrato, como alabas tanto sus ojos, no creo que un simple pintor le haga justicia a esos ojos que amas-

-Posiblemente, pero el color, la forma de los ojos y las pestañas podrían ponerse en un cuadro-Mila estaba riendo de aquello que dijo Otabek, cuando su hermana y Yuri aparecieron...

-Mila, no me dijiste que saldrías con Otabek, vamos- Se sujetó del brazo de Otabek y debido a que solo cabían tres en el camino, Yuri fue dejado atrás. Mila a veces se molestaba por la insistencia de su hermana de querer unirla a Otabek, aun siendo ambos alfas, pero no pudo hacer nada. Otabek notó la mirada culpable de Mila y la descartaría que era para Yuri eso, así que sugirió salir el camino más ancho, para pasear todos al mismo tiempo, pero Yuri se negó, diciendo que hacían un buen grupo de tres y uno más sólo estorbaría. Los dejó solos allí y se quedó pensando que en cuanto el cerdo se recuperara por completo, sería capaz de salir de esa casa...

Por otro lado, Yuuri ya se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para salir unas horas al salón, cosa que decidió haría al día siguiente.

* * *

 **No pude resistirme a usar la frase de Otabek... Esa de: ¿quieres hacerlo o no? ¿Qué tal quedó? ¿Les gustó? Comenten para saber.**

 **Gracias a todos los que me han leído hasta ahora y digan leyendo, se vienen más cosas interesantes en los próximos caps.**


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI: "Caras nuevas"**

 _ **OLI A TODOS! ¿Extrañaron cap aunque sea un poquito? Yo extrañé escribir tan seguido, pero he estado suuuper atareada con las prácticas... Aparte se presentó un problema, ya les contaré luego. El cap de hoy es bastante largo para compensar un poquito la falta de capítulos hasta hoy. Espero les guste.**_

* * *

En cuanto Yura subió a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermano, lo encontró levantado y acomodándose el abrigo encima de la bata, pues había decidido bajar...cuando ambos llegaron al salón, notó el cambio de actitud en la mayor de las hermanas Nikiforov; ambas alfas se mostraban muy alegres delante de Yuuri y hablaron de todo un poco. En cuanto Viktor y Otabek llegaron, toda la atención del Bennet mayor se centró en él. Viktor se acercó y le comunicó lo feliz que estaba por su recuperación, dedicándose a brindarle toda la atención que fuera necesaria, y la que no, también. Se sentaron juntos cerca de la chimenea y conversaron entre ellos sin preocuparse por nadie más. Yuri al notar esto, empezó de nuevo con su bordado, mirándolos desde lejos y preguntándose cuando se atrevería su hermano a admitir lo que sentía por el viejo ese. Después de que todos tomaran el té, cada uno se puso a hacer algo, Otabek y Mila cogieron unos libros, los otros dos hermanos Nikiforov y Yuuri conversaban, mientras que Yura continuó con el bordado. Mila estaba buscando la oportunidad exacta para molestar a Otabek, pero no encontraba el momento perfecto a pesar de estar sentada casi junto a él, así que dejó el libro a un lado, que de todas formas ni estaba leyendo, y fue cuando escuchó a su hermano hablar del baile a Yuuri...

-¿De veras darás un baile aquí en Netherfield, Viktor? Me encantaría que tuviéramos uno, ya que la última vez no pude hablar o bailar con ningún omega, pero pienso que habrá alguien aquí al que no le gustarán nuestros planes- mencionó mientras dirigía su mirada a Otabek.

-Bueno, Otabek puede simplemente no asistir al baile, irse a otro lugar o dormirse temprano ese día. No voy cancelarlo porque ya se lo mencioné a Yuuri y se lo prometí a su hermana- Mila asintió, entendiendo las razones que su hermano daba para ello; había que ser muy ciego para no ver que Viktor estaba muy interesado en el lindo Bennet mayor, si no fuera por lo desagradable que eran dos de sus hermanos, estaría más que de acuerdo con él. Notó también que, a pesar de estar hablando de él, Otabek no había apartado la vista de su libro en ningún momento y eso la incomodó. Le aburría estar sin hacer nada y ni siquiera podía molestar a su mejor amigo... empezó a mover el pie inquietamente cuando notó algo allí, así que, con una sonrisa divertida, se levantó de su asiento empezando a pasear por el salón, haciendo sonar sus tacones más de lo normal, con la intención de incomodar a Otabek. Al darse cuenta que no lograba nada (excepto que su hermana la mirara enojada por el ruido que producía), se le ocurrió otra idea...

-Señorito Plisetsky-Bennet, ¿No le gustaría pasear un rato conmigo aquí en el salón? La última vez no pudimos pasear juntos y después de estar sentado tanto tiempo, estoy segura que eso le agradará a sus piernas-

Yuri frunció el ceño, preguntándose la razón de aquel pedido de parte de la bruja escarlata Nikiforov (apodo que se le había ocurrido recientemente), pero aun así, se levantó. En cuanto Otabek -que estaba pendiente a todo, aunque estaba intentado ignorar a Mila- notó que Yuri se paró a pasear con la pelirroja, levantó la vista, pues la curiosidad y el poder observar mejor a Yura mientras paseaba lo tentaba; cerrando el libro que leía. Mila al notarlo, le propuso que los acompañara, con el fin de ponerlos uno al lado del otro, pero Otabek se negó, hablando de que solo habría dos motivos para que ellos pasearan juntos y si él se unía, interferiría entre los dos.

-¿Qué quieres decir querido?-preguntó Mila curiosa y sin obtener respuesta, por lo que le preguntó a Yuri-¿Sabes a que se refiere?-

-Ni idea, pero ya que es él, seguro no será nada agradable, así que mejor no le preguntes nada-

Pero la curiosidad de Mila era grande, así que le pidió explicaciones a Otabek.

-Pues, decidiste invitar a Yuri a pasear contigo por el salón o porque le quieres contar algún secreto o porque estás interesada en él como omega; si es lo primero, solo los incomodaría al unirme a ustedes y si es por lo segundo, pues sería un posible rival para ti y no creo que quieras eso-

Mila puso la mejor expresión de indignación que pudo, y dirigiéndose a Yuri le habló:

-No es porque no seas guapo cariño, pero no eres mi tipo de omega...¡casi eres un niño y no has tenido el celo aún! Todo este malentendido es culpa de Otabek, pero desde que estamos aquí parece haberse vuelto hábil en ignorar mis comentarios molestos-

-Entonces deberías encontrar otra forma de molestarlo-

-Pues, me tomó años perfeccionar este modo de molestarlo, no sé si podría encontrar alguna otra forma de incomodarlo- mencionó la pelirroja con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues la conversación iba en la dirección que había previsto.

-Siempre se puede encontrar maneras de molestar a alguien-

-Estoy seguro que eres experto en eso- habló Otabek, mientras una pequeña sonrisa intentaba abrirse paso entre sus labios.

Yuri le sonrió asintiendo levemente, ambos se miraron fijamente sin decir nada más, hasta que Mila habló:

-¿Entonces sabes que hacer ahora, Yuri?- El omega menor no despegó la mirada del alfa mientras decía:

-No estoy muy seguro de eso, si encontráramos algún defecto en él... pero me parece que no los tiene-

-No, no es que no los tenga, solo que no me conoces lo suficiente como para encontrar alguno. Por ejemplo, en mi carácter... suelo ser algo intransigente, no olvido con facilidad las ofensas ni las afrentas. También suelo ser rencoroso, si alguien pierde la buena opinión que tengo de él será para siempre. A pesar de eso, mis sentimientos no se borran con facilidad en cuanto nacen, sean cuales sean-

-Guardar rencor no puede ser un gran defecto, no puedo encontrar una forma de molestarte por ello, ya que estamos iguales en eso-

-Creo que es la clase de defectos que no cambian en personas como nosotros-

-Así que eres propenso a odiar a todo el mundo entonces- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio

-Y tú a interpretar mal a todo el mundo intencionadamente, actuando en respuesta a eso-le contestó igualmente Otabek

Otra vez ambas miradas se enfrentaron, notándose algo más profundo en ambas, sentimientos que aún ninguno de los dos quería aceptar o siquiera admitir... Mila miraba satisfecha su trabajo, intentando darles espacio para conversar, de no ser porque Evgenia ya se había aburrido de intentar llamar la atención de su hermano que estaba concentrado en Yuuri y ahora intentaba entrar en la conversación de ellos...

* * *

Más tarde, ambos Yuris se pusieron de acuerdo para mandar una carta a su madre, solicitando que enviara el coche a recogerlos ese mismo día. Sin embargo, Lilia había calculado tener a Yuri fuera de la casa por lo menos una semana, para librarse de los dolores de cabeza que le generaba, con el adicional de que Yuuri podía así acercarse más a Viktor, por lo que no estaba dispuesta a que regresaran antes. Respondió que no podía enviarles el carruaje antes de una semana, añadiendo también que, si los hermanos Nikiforov les insistían en quedarse, que lo hicieran, ya que podían sobrevivir sin ellos. Pero Yura ya no soportaba más estar en esa casa cerca del señor Altin y le pidió (prácticamente ordenó) al cerdo que pidiera el coche a Viktor inmediatamente para poder regresar a Longbourn.

En cuanto Viktor se enteró que querían irse, casi le da un infarto... estuvo a punto de llorar por la partida de Yuuri, mientras que Mila trató de convencerlos de quedarse por unos días más... Después de un rato se calmó; habló e intentó convencer a Yuuri de que sería mejor que se quedara hasta que estuviera completamente recuperado, pero el mayor fue firme, insistiendo en que estaban siendo una molestia allí y que sería mejor regresar a su casa.

Otabek por otro lado, decidió que era una buena idea, pues Yuri estaba siendo cada vez más atractivo para él, lo cual no era bueno debido a su edad y otras razones que él mismo se daba. Además, Mila estaba siendo más insoportable que nunca al tener el apoyo de Yuri para molestarlo. Decidió que en lo que quedaba de visita de los Bennet, se mostraría lo más lejano posible del omega rubio, quitándole así las ideas locas a Mila para fastidiarlo. Decidido en ello, no le dirigió la palabra más que cuando fue necesario, y la despedida que le dio también fue al mismo tiempo cortés y amable, pero carente de emoción. Viktor por otro lado, casi no parecía querer dejar ir a Yuuri, las lágrimas intentando salir de sus ojos, como si nunca más fuera a verlo, aunque finalmente se calmó, reiteró sus deseos de mejoría y pidió se le informara apenas llegaran a Longbourn y sobre la recuperación del pelinegro. Pese a su actitud infantil y todo, sabía comportarse debidamente cuando era necesario.

En cuanto llegaron a casa, Lilia los recibió bastante contrariada; ya se había hecho a la idea de estar un poco más en paz esos días, además que le preocupaba que Yuuri hubiera cogido frío de camino a la casa. Por otro lado, Yakov mostró una alegría sincera al ver a sus hijos, había realmente extrañado a ambos, más al menor con su actitud tan peculiar, notando también como gracias a esos dos, el comportamiento de los demás hermanos era más controlado...

De los otros Bennet, Isabella sólo les dio la bienvenida, más preocupada como estaba con las visitas usuales a los oficiales alfas de Meryton. Sara y Michele seguían igual que siempre, discutiendo de quien sabe qué está vez, aunque la omega saltó a los brazos del menor al verlo. Este la esquivó terminando la pobre en el suelo, lo que causó un ataque de risa en 4 de los hermanos, mientras Michele mencionaba algo sobre creencias indias del Karma y quién sabe qué más.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Yakov informaba a su mujer de la llegada de una visita foránea.

-¿Vendrán nuevamente los Chulanot?-

Mencionó Lilia bastante acostumbrada a ello.

-Nos visita un caballero alfa-

Inmediatamente, Lilia aseguró que debía ser el señor Nikiforov, reclamando a sus dos hijos Yuris sobre no avisarle el día anterior; sin embargo, su marido aclaró que no se trataba de él, sino de otra persona. La curiosidad en todos los presentes se hizo notar, por lo cual explicó la llegada de una carta hace más de medio mes, la cual había sido respondida recientemente a pesar de que el autor parecía ya tener una respuesta fija.

-Déjate de misterios, padre y dinos de quién es la carta de una vez- habló Yuri, cansado ya de tantos secretos.

-Pues, se trata del señor Seung Gil Lee, mi primo por parte materna, el único alfa dentro de la familia aparte de mí, por lo cual sería el heredero de esta casa cuando yo no esté-

-No me recuerdes a esa persona, aun no entiendo esa rara costumbre en los pueblos pequeños y en tu familia por la cual sólo alfas varones pueden recibir una herencia y que nos deja completamente a la merced de otros cuando mueras-

-Lo sé Lilia, pero si lees la carta que me envió, estoy seguro que pensarás diferente-

"Hunsford, cerca de Kent, 18 de octubre.

Señor Bennet.

Mi reciente ordenamiento y obtención de una rectoría, me ha inclinado a dirigirme a usted, luego de años incomunicado, para mencionarle mi deseo de congraciarme con su familia por la herencia que he de recibir forzosamente. Sé de los problemas con mi padre antes de su muerte, pero no es relevante para mí. El señor Georgi Popovich, mi protector y patrón, está más que complacido con la visita que pienso hacerle durante una semana de aquí a 15 días. Mis más sinceros saludos a su esposa e hijos, es mi deseo que se aclare el malentendido que se ha dado respecto a la herencia de Longbourn y la solución que encontré al respecto.

Saludos, Seung Gil Lee"

-Así que él estará aquí en la tarde, por lo que veo en su carta es bastante directo y conciso... Me parece una persona adecuada para conversar, además de contar con la venia del señor Popovich para venir a visitarnos-

-Si dice haber encontrado una solución a ello, no seré quién se oponga al menos hasta saber de qué se trata exactamente-dijo Lilia calmadamente.

-No se me ocurre que puede haber pensado para compensar lo de la herencia de Longbourn- dijo Yuuri pensativo.

-Hay que admitir que tiene estilo, con esa carta que es tan directa, mencionó también a su patrón, el señor Popovich que es un alfa bastante rico... ¿Será que va a renunciar a la herencia? No puedo imaginar nada más- habló Lilia.

-Creo que encontró alguna otra forma, por lo poco que menciona, está más que dispuesto a heredar, pero parece no querer perjudicarlos al mismo tiempo-

Isabella, Sara y Mickey poco se interesaron en la carta de su pariente, debido al interés en los oficiales que tenía la primera, y la discusión que tenían los segundo acerca de enviar una carta a Emil para evitarle venir en vano...

* * *

El señor Lee llegó puntual a la casa, era un alfa no demasiado alto, de ojos y cabellos oscuros, con una piel clara que contrastaba con la ropa de ministro del señor* que llevaba. Yakov estaba dispuesto a hablar, al igual que Lilia y los omegas, pero Seung Gil parecía menos locuaz de lo que era en sus cartas. Apenas dirigió algunos halagos de cortesía a los omegas, mencionando que seguramente encontrarían un alfa pronto.

Lilia a pesar de pensar similar, no se sintió muy cómoda con este comentario y empezó a atacarlo con referencia a la herencia, pero de manera sutil y recatada...

-Me parece una injusticia el que debido a su condición de alfa hombre y la mía de alfa mujer no podamos recibir la herencia directamente-

-El propósito con el que vine solucionará eso señora Bennet, no se preocupe- mencionó Seung Gil y dio por terminada la plática.

Después del almuerzo, el señor Bennet llamó a su primo al despacho para conversar más a fondo con él; de la conversación, tan sólo pudo obtener escuetas respuestas, y unos cuantos halagos dirigidos a su casa, a Lilia y en general a sus hijos. Referido a su patrón, notó que Seung Gil intentaba hablar favorablemente de él, casi sonando como si lo admirada, cosa que no se veía reflejada ni en su actitud, ni en su mirada. Mencionó que la esposa del alfa, Anya Popovich, había muerto después de tener al único hijo omega de los Popovich, heredero de la fortuna completa. Sin embargo, se quedó callado luego de ello y Yakov, debió sacarle con cucharita** más información...

-¿El muchacho ya está prometido entonces? Con su fortuna, seguramente tiene muchos pretendientes-

-No tantos-

-No me parece familiar su nombre, ¿Cómo dices que se llama?-

-Pavel Popovich-

-¿Fue presentado ya? ¿Ha tenido su primer celo al menos?-

-No lo presentaron debido a que es muy enfermizo, hipocondríaco*** diría yo-

Lilia ingresó en ese momento, sumándose a la conversación luego de ser informada por su marido de todo lo dicho anteriormente.

-Con todo esto, el señor Popovich suena como alguien bastante común- mencionó Lilia- al menos entre los alfas ricos, es común que sean viudos y tengan un solo hijo-

Seung Gil parecía no dispuesto a decir nada, aunque al final agregó:

-El señor Popovich puede ser extraño a veces, pero aun así me contrató y ayudó en la adecuación de la casa-

-Vive entonces cerca de él- afirmó Yakov

-Más de lo que quisiera- dijo con desánimo Seung Gil.

De todo esto, Yakov sólo confirmó sus sospechas, su primo era un hombre de pocas palabras, directo y que efectuaba halagos sólo de ser estrictamente necesarios... No le cayó lo suficientemente bien, pero tampoco demasiado mal.

Terminada esta plática, se dirigieron al salón donde estaban los 5 omegas, cada uno continuó con lo que hacía después de notar que Seung Gil se contentaba con jugar un rato a las cartas con quien pudiera, así que tomaron turnos entre todos, excepto por Michele...

Mickey estaba algo ansioso esa tarde, debido a la ausencia de Emil pese a no haber mandado alguna misiva anunciando la llegada de su pariente... ¿Sería que su insistencia de que dejara en paz a su hermana estaba dando frutos? Todo parecía indicar eso y no sabía la razón, pero le molestaba. Dijera lo que dijera, nadie nunca tomaba en cuenta lo que hablaba y menos si involucraba a su hermana ¿Por qué ese alfa era diferente y le había hecho caso? No podía encontrar un motivo y eso lo enfureció bastante.

Sara notó a su hermano pensativo y suspiró aliviada... Parecía que el plan que maquinaba con Emil al fin empezaba a funcionar, debía darle tiempo nada más, eso sería más que suficiente.

* * *

Seung Gil Lee era un hombre de pocas palabras y directo. Su padre, un alfa bastante estricto y frío, era viudo y lo había criado según lo que pensó era correcto, enseñándole a quedarse callado en todo momento, sin mostrar sus emociones abiertamente. A los 18, lo envió a la Universidad a la cual él había querido ir; sin embargo, su muerte abrupta, sólo había permitido a Seung Gil estudiar los cursos generales y ninguna especialidad. Se encontraba en ese momento bastante desamparado y le tocó la suerte de toparse con el señor Popovich que se convirtió en su benefactor. En cuanto hubo una plaza vacante en la rectoría a su cargo, lo colocó en el puesto y aún con esto sólo había logrado que le agradeciera ligeramente.

Seung Gil no era un alfa de aquellos que escalaban posición social halagando a otros, pero su actitud honesta le había ganado la confianza de Georgi.

Con una posición estable y una casa a su disposición, pensó que no le faltaba nada más en su vida... Pero su benefactor y patrón había insistido en que debía casarse pronto. Al inicio intentó evitar las pláticas de ese tema, pero llegó el día en que Georgi lo llamaba a su presencia sólo para presentarle potenciales parejas. Harto de esto, recordó el parentesco que lo ligaba a la familia Bennet y como estos tenían varios hijos omegas; habló con Georgi de la herencia, simulando estar bastante contrariado por no encontrar forma de resarcir el daño que hacía a su familiar más cercano y recalcando la presencia de sus "sobrinos" omegas. Al señor Popovich se le ocurrió entonces que podía casarse con uno de ellos para que así, la finca de Longbourn pasara a sus manos junto a la de uno de los hijos Bennet. Seung Gil se mostró de acuerdo con la idea y halagó el plan de Georgi, aunque ese había sido su plan desde el comienzo... pensaba acercarse a sus parientes simulando resarcir el daño proponiendo matrimonio a uno de los hijos, para poder ser rechazado y alegar ante Georgi que tenía el corazón roto y no volvería a pensar en casarse, así podía también librarse de esa herencia molesta para él, aduciendo que le causaba recuerdos negativos de su breve amorío. Para él, era el plan perfecto, pues siempre notó que su actitud alejaba a los omegas y pensaba que no sería diferente con los omegas Bennet. Nunca estuvo interesado en la propiedad de los Bennet y le bastaba con la casa que ya tenía... Un plan perfecto y sin fallas. Apenas conoció a los omegas Bennet, se decidió por Yuri, pues se notaba era el que poseía el carácter más dificil de todos los hermanos. Insinuó a Lilia que pensaba encontrar entre sus hijos a su posible compañero. La mujer se mostró encantada con ello, pero resaltó que no podían ser ni Yuuri, ni Michele, ni Isabella, pues los dos primeros estaban por comprometerse y estaba segura que su querida Isabella no encajaría con su carácter... Seung Gil vio entonces que su elección parecía ir por buen camino y mencionó que estaba interesado en Yuri. Lilia se mostró de acuerdo, mencionando lo difícil que era controlar al menor y que como inconveniente, el omega no había presentado el celo aún, aunque no dudaba que se daría pronto, dando el visto bueno a su primo político para interesarse más en su hijo menor.

Isabella tenía como plan ese día ir a Meryton para conversar con los oficiales allí e, increíblemente, convenció a todos sus hermanos de ir. Lilia le aconsejó al señor Lee que los acompañara para que así pudiera conocer más a Yura y este también a él. Aunque no quería tener que entablar conversaciones largas con los omegas Bennet (para él, las conversaciones debían ser concisas y de temas relevantes) aceptó acompañarlos. En cuanto estuvieron en la ciudad prácticamente se olvidaron de la presencia de Seung Gil, paseando por los alrededores mientras Isabella y Sara estaban pendientes de cuanto oficial vieran en la calle. Se cruzaron con el oficial De la Iglesia que iba acompañado de un apuesto alfa. La curiosidad de las hermanas Bennet fue demasiado fuerte y prácticamente corrieron dejando a sus hermanos y al señor Lee, para acercarse al coronel.

Leo les presentó a su acompañante, el señor Jean-Jacques Leroy, que había sido su compañero durante su entrenamiento en el regimiento. Acababa de llegar a Londres desde el Nuevo Mundo apenas dos días antes y había sido destinado al regimiento de Meryton. Después de presentarse, el señor Leroy empezó a conversar con alegría y soltura con ambas omegas... Yuuri, Yura, Michele y Seung Gil se acercaron poco después, escuchando la conversación de ellos y uniéndose con algunos comentarios. Mientras estaban allí, escucharon un ruido de caballos y vieron a Viktor y Otabek venir cabalgando desde la calle de abajo. En cuanto el primero notó a Yuuri entre el grupo se acercó a saludar bastante emocionado. A Otabek no le quedó de otra que seguirlo y tras los saludos de rigor, Viktor mencionó la alegría que le causaba ver a Yuuri durante el paseo aburrido al que le había obligado a asistir Otabek. Este último intentaba resistir a la tentación de ver a Yuri, cuando notó la presencia de Leroy. Yuri se sorprendió de verlo reaccionar de una manera extraña ante alguien que no conocía. Viktor también lo notó y se puso pálido tan sólo verlo.

-Pero que sorpresa verlo aquí señor Altin- mencionó Leroy haciendo una venia con su sombrero militar.

Otabek no respondió a esto, tan solo hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y se retiró. Yuri no sabía qué pensar al respecto, pero la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro. Viktor después de despedirse de Yuuri y de los demás, siguió por el mismo camino que había tomado Otabek.

Ambos oficiales acompañaron a los Bennet y el señor Lee hasta la casa de la tía materna de los primeros, donde a pesar de la insistencia de Isabella decidieron irse. Ya en la casa, fue necesaria la presentación del señor Seung Gil quien habló apenas lo necesario con la señora Baranovskaya mientras Isabella y Sara intentaban abrumarla con preguntas sobre Jean Jacques... desgraciadamente su tía no sabía mucho aparte de la abreviación del nombre que solía usar: JJ; y que se quedaría en Meryton con el regimiento. Aun así, prometió a sus sobrinas averiguar más al respecto e intentar invitarlo a casa para que pudieran conocerlo más.

El regreso a casa fue más calmado, finalizando con la llegada casi para la hora de la cena. Seung Gil volvió a hablar poco durante la misma, mientras que Isabella acaparaba la conversación mencionando cada detalle que recordaba del paseo de ese día... Al finalizar y encontrarse a solas, ambos Yuris comentaron lo extraño que parecía el comportamiento de Viktor y Otabek hacia Leroy, pero no pudieron deducir el por qué solo con lo que sabían de esa pequeña conversación.

Sara por otro lado, notaba a su hermano bastante apático, en los últimos días apenas había discutido con él y no parecía estar muy bien. En cuanto le preguntó la razón de ello, Michele sólo alegó que debía dejarlo sólo y que no se preocupara por eso. A Sara realmente le dolía ver a su mellizo así, por lo que se decidió a enviar una carta apenas llegara el día siguiente.

* * *

*Ministro del señor: Término usado de manera formal para referirse a los sacerdotes.

**Sacarle con cucharita: Expresión que hace referencia a la acción de efectuar varias preguntas a una persona con el fin de obtener más información de la que al inicio se mencionó.

***Hipocondríaco: Persona que está constantemente preocupada acerca de las enfermedades que puede adquirir y se cuida excesivamente por ello.

* * *

ADVERTENCIA: A PARTIR DE AQUÍ, LOS LLORIQUEOS DE SU AUTORA DEBIDO A COMENTARIOS EN FANFICTION DE ESTE FIC. SI QUIEREN PUEDEN SALTARSE HASTA LA PARTE EN **NEGRITA** NUEVAMENTE Y OBVIAR EL TEXTO EN _CURSIVA_.

 _Les contaré que he recibido bastantes comentarios negativos en este fic, los reviews fueron dos anónimos y uno con usuario… Me molestó bastante lo de los anónimos pues si voy a criticar a alguien al menos debo tener los huevos suficientes (disculpen el lenguaje vulgar y peruanismos) para recibir una respuesta del autor._ _Fueron al menos dos personas que criticaron suuper feo a mi fic y encima lo hicieron en anónimo, lo que me quitaba la posibilidad de responderles. La otra persona me comentó con usuario, por lo cual le mandé un mensaje en respuesta, alegando que no estaba haciendo un copy-paste de la original pues incluía contenido nuevo. Les diré que la chica, Hota-chan, se disculpó por el tono algo irrespetuoso que usó y al final terminamos en una charla amena, hablando largo y tendido acerca de conceptos como adaptación de una obra, derechos de autor y otros similares. Al final, me dijo que leería mi fic conforme lo avance y que debido a la condición del libro con derechos libres de autor (por la muerte del autor pasados más de 100 años, pasa a ser contenido libre) no había realmente ningún problema legal incluso si yo hubiera copiado exactamente las palabras del libro y sólo cambiado los nombres. Si han leído mi fic y el libro original y exceptuando posiblemente el primer capítulo, notaran que hay cambios notables entre ambos; sin embargo, aclaro que todo esto es para las desconsideradas que empiezan a criticar en anónimo echando pestes de este fic: DÉJENSE DE MAMADAS. SI QUIEREN CRITICAR ALGO HÁGANLO DANDO LA CARA E INFÓRMENSE ANTES DE NADA. No me molesta que me critiquen pues eso a veces ayuda que uno mejore como escritor y todo, pero si solo lo hacen con ánimos de ofender, cállense la boca. Quería agradecer a Hota-chan que se tomó el trabajo de buscar por mí acerca de todos los datos correspondientes a derechos de autor de obras como la que uso para este fic y aclarar que posiblemente vean cambios en mi forma de escribir a partir de ahora, espero que vean que son para mejor y que en ningún momento fue mi intención colgarme de la popularidad del libro. "Orgullo y prejuicio" es mi libro favorito y lo último que pensaría es en denigrar la obra haciendo una adaptación mediocre o una simple copy-paste. Lo hice con la mejor intención de compartir un poco de mi amor a estas dos obras y de la pareja en sí. Agradezco también a todos en wattpad donde sólo he recibido comentarios buenos, amables, apoyando el fic y la obra original al mismo tiempo. (Gracias a Ysbel229, Tenshi2520, Ely-Lo, qorisheep, TaigaAisaka719, DalBolton, carol-lizu, KuroBeka93 y Clary_Bohue_9-34_ _y por supuesto a PandiNya que es quien lee mis caps antes de subirlos, mi mejor amiga, casi hermana siamesa mía y compañera fujoshi... ¡SABES QUE TE AMO QUERIDA!)._

 _Me han hecho reír más de una vez con algunas ocurrencias en sus comentarios y sus ideas de cono seguirá con los lineamientos del libro. Gracias a ustedes pues cada uno de esos comentarios me han dado fuerza para que en vez de deprimirme por los comentarios negativos que recibí aquí, lo tomara como un reto a mejorar. También he recibido comentarios muy buenos en fanfiction, y agradezco a esas personas: Mellark Newman, Aroa Nehring, BNico, Erzebeth K y POR SUPUESTO A HOTA-CHAN QUE ESPERO LE GUSTE EL CAPITULO. Espero disculpen mis comentarios aquí, sé que suelo ser muy Drama Queen pero debía desahogarme un poco._

* * *

 **Bueno, gracias por leer, este cap a estado lleno de coqueteos escondidos, nuevos personajes y cambios inesperados. Espero les haya gustado, comenten todo lo que puedan y esperen la actu siguiente el próximo sábado o el jueves si logro darme tiempo.**

 **¿Alguien que quiera apostar si le llegará o no el celo a Yuri y cuándo será?**

 **Besos y abrazos de su dramática escritora...**


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII: "Problemas"**

 **Nuevo cap, gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios en el cap anterior sobre lo que les comenté de los reviews de fanfiction… no esperaba que lo leyeran (sobre todo pq pensé que era demasiado dramática), pero gracias por el apoyo. Continuando con el fic, esta semana decidí rellenar algunos detallitos que quedaron sueltos por allí, así que espero que disfruten con esto…**

* * *

Algo que Yuuri no había querido mencionar durante el camino de regreso a casa, ni cuando conversó en la noche con Yuri, es que había empezado a sentirse raro desde que habían llegado a la casa de los Baranosvkaya… debido a que pensó que era por su reciente resfrío, no dijo nada. Sin embargo, la mañana siguiente lo despertó con la ya conocida sensación de su piel quemando por sentir unas manos sobre ellas, mientras sus sábanas se encontraban manchadas por el líquido lubricante que ya cubría parte de sus muslos. Intentó moverse un poco, y la fricción de la tela lo hizo gemir, despertando a Yuri. Esta era la primera ocasión en que el pequeño omega presenciaba al mayor en ese estado y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello. Yuuri a pesar de su estado, intentó tranquilizar al menor; es bien sabido que los omegas en celo son bastante restrictivos con su espacio respecto a otro omega, pero para el pelinegro, sentía más a su pequeño gatito como un hijo, por lo cual, en vez de tratar de sacarlo del cuarto, su instinto materno le gritaba por calmarlo. Por voluntad propia, liberó las feromonas que sabía tranquilizarían a su pequeño, y este se acercó cuidadosamente al mayor, quien le acarició la mejilla con dulzura y le pidió amablemente que le alcanzara sus supresores. Yuri obedeció al instante, aunque molesto por tener que separarse del confortable calor materno que emitía su hermano…Lilia había hecho un gran trabajo como madre, pero era una alfa, y si hablamos de figuras maternales omegas, Yuuko Nishigori es la que se había encargado de guiar a su ahijado Yuuri en la etapa de celo y este tomó esa responsabilidad con todos sus hermanos (excepto Yuri, claro, pues aún no pasaba por ello), así que era la primera vez que Yuri podía percibir tal cantidad de feromonas omegas maternales y se sentía como si fuera un pequeño niño otra vez.

Después de tomar los supresores y con mucho cuidado, Yuuri volvió a acostarse, esperando que hicieran efecto los polvillos que debió tomar mezclados con agua. Yura se acostó a su lado, con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del mayor, que empezó a acariciar sus cabellos con gentileza. Pasaron al menos una hora así, hasta que Yuuri notó los efectos del medicamento. Para ese momento, su pequeño gatito se había vuelto a dormir, se encontraba tan calmado, que Yuuri pensaba que en cualquier momento lo escucharía ronronear…

-Mi pequeño gatito, me gustaría que no tuvieras que pasar por algo así. Puede que sea la antesala de un pequeño milagro, pero es demasiado doloroso y vergonzoso para nosotros los omegas- Yuuri besó con suavidad la frente del menor, mientras susurraba -Ojalá no crecieras nunca, mi bebé-

* * *

Mientras esto ocurría en la habitación de los Yuris, otra situación se estaba dando en el cuarto de los mellizos Crispino-Bennet…

La noche anterior, Sara había intentado hablar con su hermano, pero este, alegando que estaba demasiado agotado por la salida a Meryton, se metió a su cama e ignoró por completo cualquier cosa que su hermana quiso decirle. Sin nada que poder hacer, se acostó también, recordando la breve conversación que pudo tener con Emil, un día que este había salido a regañadientes (y a pedido de Yuuri) por unos bocadillos y un poco de agua para el invitado…

-Ya no sé qué hacer para que Mickey note lo mucho que me gusta-

-Ten paciencia Emil, mi hermano es algo tonto a veces, pero seguro se dará cuenta de tus atenciones-

-Me sorprende que no lo haya notado hasta ahora, pero me gustaría preguntarte, ¿Qué es lo que te atrae tanto de él? No es por ser malo, pero de no ser por mi gatito, diría que Mickey es el que tiene el peor carácter de todos- habló con calma Yuuri.

-¡Oye! Mickey no es tan malo, solo es… algo huraño-Dijo Sara, aunque no tan convencida de lo que pensaba.

-Pues, la verdad aquel día percibí un olor diferente, parecido a panqués recién horneados, pero parecía venir de la zona de baile… pensé que venía de ti, Sara, por eso te pedí bailar, pero luego llegó tu hermano y me di cuenta que era él. Cuando bailamos sentí algo diferente en él, se veía completamente diferente a cualquier omega que haya conocido, era huraño, estaba enojado aun cuando bailaba y además parecía dispuesto a golpearme… no pude resistirme a eso y le robé un beso-

-Awwww, ¿fue amor a primera vista entonces? - mencionó Yuuri

-Me suena a masoquista la verdad- dijo Sara divertida.

-Cuando volví a mi casa, pensé que era algo pasajero, pero mi curiosidad era mucha y después de tantas conversaciones juntos, puedo decir realmente me gusta, su actitud, su rostro y su olor que incluso parece demasiado a veces… Es como si me estuviera gritando por besarlo-

-No lo intentes o podrías terminar sin uno o dos dientes-Mencionó Sara

-Ya se está demorando demasiado Mickey ¿no les parece?-Yuuri se levantó, acercándose a la puerta de la sala.

-Seguro está peleando de nuevo con la cocinera porque no le quiere dejar traer los bocadillos a él- al ver que las dos personas a su alrededor la miraban, agregó-la última vez, intentó cambiar una taza por una infusión de olivo con ortiga y nopal* al té de un pretendiente mío. Noté el olor raro y cogí la taza antes que se la diera, como eres tan despistado, no viste nada Yuuri-

-Lo que me preocupa más, es que Mickey sigue pensando que vengo por ti Sara, eso lo hace más difícil de tratar-

-Tal vez debes aclarar eso antes, Emil- le sugirió el omega mayor

-Haremos algo más drástico… Emil, tienes que dejar de venir a vernos por al menos un tiempo-

-¿Sara? No puedo hacer eso, Mickey pensará que me rendí contigo por lo que siempre me dice- Emil se veía escandalizado por el plan de la omega.

-No, he notado que Mickey, aunque lo niegue, parece estar pendiente de la hora a la que llegas, casi como si te esperara. Solo que es demasiado terco y cabeza hueca para aceptar que le llamas la atención. Si dejas de venir por un tiempo, pensará más en ti-Sara parecía haber encontrado la solución a los problemas de todo el mundo con esto…

-Yo creo que puede funcionar, pero no estoy seguro, puedes intentarlo Emil; aunque te guste nuestro hermano, si él no se interesa en ti, no me gustaría que lo obligues a nada-

-Lo sé Yuuri, es drástico, pero si no notan ningún cambio en Mickey me avisarán, será duro de superar, pero intentaré olvidarlo si pasa algo así-

-Veras como funciona- lo alentó Sara.

Y así, ese día Emil se había ido, con la esperanza de recibir una carta con buenas noticias de parte de Sara…

-Parece que no fue una buena idea después de todo- habló para sí misma la menor de los Crispino- deberé mandar la carta a primera hora de la mañana.

* * *

Pero a la mañana siguiente, en cuanto se dirigía a dejar la carta antes de desayunar, Yakov le pidió que fuera por Yura y Yuuri, que parecían haberse quedado dormidos. A regañadientes y con la carta aún en mano, fue a buscar a ambos hermanos a su cuarto. En cuanto entró, todo el enojo que tenía se fue… se llenó de ternura al ver a ambos abrazados y profundamente dormidos, no quería ser mala, pero despertó a Yuuri para que salieran.

-Yuuri, levántate, madre aún no nota su ausencia, pero si lo hace antes del desayuno...-

Un grito y pasos apresurados se escucharon por el pasillo, al parecer el anuncio de Yakov y Sara llegaba tarde. Yuuri se sentó en su cama, acomodando la cabeza de su pequeño gatito en sus piernas y le hizo un gesto a Sara para que le abriera la puerta a su madre.

-Mencioné claramente que debían estar todos en el comedor a las siete y media en punto, salvo excepciones, esto se debe cumplir al pie de la letra-

-Lo siento madre, hoy es una de esas excepciones- dijo Yuuri con aplomo y mirando a su madre.

-Pero, Yuuri, ¿es de verdad? ¿Yura está en su primer celo?- Lilia se veía sumamente sorprendida, intentó olfatear el ambiente, pese a ser alfa, teniendo tanto tiempo con ellos y considerándolos sus hijos, no se veía afectada por las feromonas. El olor a flores de cerezo se impregnó en sus fosas nasales -¡Flores de cerezo? ¿Igual al tuyo? Pensé que lo único similar entre ustedes era el nombre-

-No madre, no es Yura, soy yo-

-¿Yuuri? ¿No se supone que tu celo llegaba en un mes? ¿Por qué esta Yuri contigo?-

-Parece que el celo se adelantó, Yuri aún estaba dormido y no pude avisar a nadie para que saliera, lo calmé un poco con mi propio olor y él me alcanzó los polvos supresores-

-¿El celo se puede adelantar? Dios, mío, debo tomar precauciones entonces. No quiero que mientras esté en un baile o algo importante entre en celo- mencionó Sara bastante preocupada.

-No es común, deberás ir al médico en cuanto pase el celo, Yuuri-

-Lo sé madre-

-Puedes quedarte en tu habitación, los supresores son fuertes siempre, así que traerán tu desayuno. Pero Yura debe bajar, levántelo y que baje- Lilia salió del cuarto, dejando a los omegas solos.

-Déjamelo a mí Sara, lo convenceré de bajar- Yuuri habló con un tono sosegado, lo cual solo hizo que Sara se sintiera cómoda y obedeciera.

-Gatito, pequeño despierta- Yuuri acarició suavemente las mejillas de Yuri, palmeándolas con delicadeza para levantarlo.

-Uhm, cinco minutos-

-Vamos gatito, debes bajar a desayunar-

-No quiero- al parecer, las feromonas de Yuuri eran muy fuertes para el omega menor; se comportaba demasiado mimado y ¡ni siquiera le había dicho cerdo! Bueno, aunque quisiera que se quedara con él y poder mimarlo más, sabía que Lilia se enojaría mucho.

-Vamos Yuri, baja a desayunar, madre se enojará mucho con ambos- Yuuri se rió al notar como Yura inflaba los cachetes… no lo veía hacer un puchero desde hace años- Mi celo durará un poco más de 3 días, si tomo los supresores no la pasaré mal, pero será mejor que esté a solas-

Aún a regañadientes, Yuri se levantó aun haciendo pucheros, y habló:

-Iré a desayunar y regresaré-

-No puedes-

-Haré lo que quiera-

-Yura-

-No me dijiste que el celo sería así-

-Es porque tomé los supresores que me diste, por eso estoy algo aletargado, mis feromonas apenas se liberan. No debes estar muy cerca de mí, o tu propio celo puede dispararse- Yuri aún se veía capaz de replicar, por lo que añadió- el primer celo no se puede tomar supresores Yuri, tú mismo viste como se puso Mickey al inicio de su primer celo. Gatito, no quiero que te pase tan pronto, así que irás a desayunar y luego saldrás, por estos días deberás dormir con Isabella-el tono usado por el mayor, era uno que no admitía un no por respuesta, un tono maternal de regaño, así que Yuri tan solo salió de la habitación, maldiciendo un poco contra los hermanos sobreprotectores y la insistencia de llamarlo gatito.

Durante el desayuno, Yakov y los demás Bennet se enteraron de la indisposición de Yuuri, por lo cual, hubo una gran discusión de si era apropiado o no ir sin él a la casa de los Baranovskaya. Lilia finalmente decidió que era buena idea que sus hijos pasaran un tiempo fuera, mientras que Yuuri sería atendido por los sirvientes betas. Yuri se opuso en todo momento a dejar solo a su hermano mayor, pero Lilia fue firme ante su decisión y no le quedó de otra que acompañar a sus hermanos. Seung Gil se había levantado más temprano que todos y había tomado el desayuno solo, por lo que Yuri fue designado por Lilia para informarle de la visita a Meryton y ofrecerle acompañarlos.

A pesar de que prefería quedarse en casa, Seung Gil pensó que se vería mal el no mostrarse al menos cercano a su familia política, y más cuando se supone pensaba casarse con el omega menor, así que accedió a acompañarlos, para el disgusto de Isabella y Yuuri. Sara se puso nerviosa al saber que saldrían, mientras Michele se mostraba desinteresado frente todo.

En cuanto llegaron a casa de su tía, se enteraron que el joven Leroy estaba de visita, lo que entusiasmó mucho a las muchachas Bennet, quienes pasaron de la compañía de su "tío" para intentar empezar una plática con el señor Leroy…

-JJ, por favor señoritas, me molestaría mucho, que jovencitas omegas tan bellas como ustedes, me llamaran por mi apellido-

Isabella y Sara rieron ante la galantería que parecía desbordar el joven oficial. Mientras que Michele y Yuri tan solo rodaron los ojos… les tocaba otra vez lidiar con un coqueto alfa. La plática se extendió bastante, pues las jovencitas no paraban de preguntarle acerca de su anterior regimiento y otros parecidos. Cuando se dispusieron a jugar a las cartas, Seung Gil se mostró algo interesado en el tema (era de las pocas cosas que llamaban su atención), mientras que JJ declinó gentilmente. Yuri estaba bastante preocupado por su hermano mayor, así que no quiso jugar a las cartas, lo que le dio la oportunidad a JJ de sentarse a su lado a observar a los demás jugar.

Durante toda la velada, no había prestado la menor atención al alfa que ahora se encontraba a su lado, lo cual lo había molestado. Decidido a entablar plática con aquel bello, pero callado omega, JJ empezó con su discurso habitual…

-Y bien pequeña hadita, me han hablado mucho de ti tus hermanas-

-…- las manos de Yuri se crisparon en puños, pero debido a que se encontraban en casa de su tía, decidió que no era apropiado causar un escándalo- No me llamo "hadita", señor Leroy-

-Vamos, un omega tan lindo como tú no puede enojarse con alguien tan guapo como yo por querer elogiar su belleza al compararlo con la de un hada- una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por el rostro de JJ. Simplemente al verlo, Yuri sintió que se le revolvían las tripas con ese discurso tan… puaj, fue lo único que pensó.

-Bennet menor para ti, si quieres llamarme de alguna forma-

-Creo que me gusta más hada, aunque con esa actitud te asemejas a un gato… ¿qué te parece si te llamo gatito?- Yuri explotó ante eso, se levantó bruscamente, golpeando la mesa con las palmas, todos lo miraron sorprendidos, pues estaba interrumpiendo un juego que ni siquiera estaba jugando.

-¡Mira idiota!- dijo mientras sujetaba al alfa por las solapas del traje, levantándolo de su sitio- ¡Solo hay una persona en este mundo que me puede llamar de ese modo, y te puedo asegurar que ese no eres tú! ¡Déjate de joder y ve a coquetear a cualquier otro omega necesitado!-lo soltó bruscamente sobre la silla, saliendo de allí, seguido de su tía, quien se disculpó con todos por la actitud del menor y fue tras él para intentar calmarlo.

Nadie decía nada tras el espectáculo que se había montado Yuri, miraban fijamente la puerta por donde había salido, hasta que escucharon un silbido a sus espaldas…

-Parece que hice enojar a la hadita… que interesante resultó-

Se miraron extrañados entre todos, parecía que había aparecido un alfa capaz de no dejarse amedrentar por la actitud de maleante que se cargaba Yuri a veces.

Yuri y su tía aparecieron nuevamente en el salón unos minutos después de que hubieran reanudado el juego, con una expresión de molestia, Yuri se disculpó con JJ por su actitud anterior y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Ya te calmaste hadita?-

-…-Yuri no respondió, pues sabía que, si explotaba una vez más, la tía lo echaría de la casa y debería caminar hasta Longbourn… esa había sido su amenaza.

-¿Responderás a alguna de mis preguntas?- el silencio de Yuri fue la única respuesta que obtuvo- Vamos, hadita, que no muerdo. ¿Si te pregunto sobre alguien más responderás?- nuevamente Yuri se mantuvo sin responder- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva el señor Altin por aquí?- el rostro de JJ había cambiado, se veía más serio que antes y la pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a Yuri, antes de notarlo, respondió.

-Un mes más o menos-

-Ya veo- JJ no parecía querer hablar más, pero la curiosidad ya había picado a Yuri, ¿acaso esos dos se conocían tal y como supusieron el día anterior él y el cerdo? Para que la plática no acabara y pese a no querer hablar con ese tipo decidió seguir.

-¿Se conocen ustedes?-

-Vaya, parece que no te había comido la lengua el gato, hadita- la gran sonrisa de JJ solo lo irritaba, pero aguantó para poder oír una respuesta-Pues sí, nosotros no solo nos conocemos, incluso nos criamos juntos-

La cara de sorpresa de Yuri fue inevitable, al verla, JJ se rió y continuó hablando- Aunque no lo creas, mi maravillosa persona y el señor Altin nos criamos juntos. Puedo decirte que, a pesar de eso, parece que solo yo aprendí lo necesario para ser así de inteligente y guapo. ¿Conoces a Otabek?-

-Sí, pase un tiempo junto a él en la casa de los Nikiforov- las respuestas salían de la boca de Yuri, motivado solo por la seguridad que tenía de poder enterarse de algún hecho vergonzoso con el cual poder humillar a Otabek, pues notaba de lejos que ese tal JJ era un idiota de primera, pero uno con el ego muy grande.

-Pues yo pasé con él casi la mitad de mi vida hasta ahora, no puedo decir que no lo conozco. ¿Se quedará mucho tiempo aquí?-

-Solo él sabe eso, aunque me dio la impresión de que no piensa irse pronto. Me pareció muy orgulloso la verdad- Ya que JJ no parecía soltar nada interesante, decidió que era mejor hablar un poco más para ver si conseguía algo.

-Vamos, Otabek no es más orgulloso que otras personas que conozco, es una buena persona en el fondo, pero suele ser malinterpretado-

-¿Son ustedes amigos entonces? ¿No solo conocidos?-

-Si me hubiera hecho esa pregunta hace unos años, le hubiera dicho que era mi mejor amigo, pero ahora, dudo que lo sea-

-¿Se pelearon ustedes?-

JJ solo miró a Yuri con una sonrisa de suficiencia y empezó hablar de otros temas, preguntando por la ausencia de Yuuri y otros temas, Yuri le siguió la conversación con el fin de seguir la plática de Otabek, pero JJ parecía dispuesto a no volver a tocar el tema. Estaba ya pensando dejarlo hablar solo que seguir escuchando la sarta de sandeces que decía, alabándose a sí mismo constantemente, cuando:

-…y pues, mi gran amigo Leo me mandó un telegrama, diciendo que faltaban integrantes para la guarnición de aquí. Así que decidí que Meryton podía verse beneficiado con mi presencia y vine aquí. La verdad antes me inclinaba por otra profesión, pero no puedo decir que no esté conforme con lo que tengo ahora. Fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar y pese a todo, agradezco a Otabek por eso-

-¿El señor Altin le sugirió unirse al ejército?-

-¿Sugerirme?- una risa salió de los labios de JJ, mientras Yuri lo veía sorprendido por su respuesta- Otabek se ofreció a pagarme los estudios… es por eso que te digo que un tiempo lo consideré mi mejor amigo, no solo su padre me apoyó mientras estaba vivo y pensaba entrar al seminario, sino que cuando él falleció, Otabek siguió apoyándome, pagando mis estudios en el ejército cuando noté que mi maravillosa persona no podía terminar enclaustrado tras los trajes tan horribles de los clérigos-

-¿El padre de Otabek también lo apoyaba?-

-A veces pensaba que Otabek era demasiado bueno conmigo, pues aunque su padre tenía cierta inclinación hacia mí y a veces me trataba con más cariño que a él, siempre me apoyó en todo. Me parecía injusto y a veces le reclamaba porque pensaba que su actitud era falsa, pero siempre salía con algo que me demostraba lo contrario. En ese tiempo, incluso podría decir que hubiera dado mi vida por él, y él por mí-

-Pero si eran tan buenos amigos, ¿qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?-

-¿Realmente quieres saber?- Mencionó JJ enigmáticamente; ante la afirmación de Yuri, le hizo una seña, para que se acercara hacia él, cuando tuvo su mejilla cerca, la besó y aprovechándose de la sorpresa y shock de Yuri, se acercó a su oído y mencionó suavemente, casi en un susurro – UN OMEGA… eso pasó entre nosotros-

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muajajajajajajajaja. Soy muy mala para dejarlo allí, lo sé, pero fue una sugerencia de una personita que me lee, dijo algo como… deberías dejarlo en una parte interesante, dejándonos con la duda, para así hacerlo más interesante… Tal vez no escogí un buen momento ¿no?, bueno, ahora con esta parte, ¿qué creen que pasó entre Beka y JJ? ¿Viktor llegará a ver a Yuuri y tendremos salseo? ¿Les gustó el cap? No me maten por dejarlo allí ni por publicar tan tarde cuando dije que lo haría en sábado, pero me tomó demasiado tiempo pensar en todo y acomodarlo… Gracias nuevamente a todos por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **CASI OLVIDO ACLARAR EL ***

 ***Está infusión se considera un buen laxante.**


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII: "Inicio del desastre"**

 **¡NUEVO CAP EN MENOS DE UN DÍA! No me pude resistir a la tentación de continuar donde lo dejé, era demasiado bueno para no continuarlo de inmediato; me puse manos a la obra, y aquí tienen, esta semana 2 caps en un solo día. Esta historia en serio es de mis favoritas y las ideas llegan rápido a mí…ojalá les guste…**

* * *

-…Un omega, eso pasó entre nosotros- las palabras y acciones de JJ dejaron sin habla a Yuri, quería preguntar demasiadas cosas y estaba tan enojado porque ese tipo lo haya besado (aunque solo hubiera sido en la mejilla).

-Bueno hadita mía, no puedo decir nada más, es un tema delicado para nosotros. Pese a eso, no puedo olvidar todos esos años que pasamos juntos, casi criados como hermanos y pese a ello, ahora se muestra con esa frialdad que viste ayer… Le guardo rencor, pero no lo suficiente como para hablar mal de él-

-Tú… Otabek…-Yuri no podía formar una frase coherente en su mente para contestar a eso o para preguntar nada más… ¿Había habido un o una omega capaz de enamorar al bastardo de Otabek Altin?

-Parece que te sorprendió demasiado… ¿No me digas que estas interesado en él?-

-¡Qué! ¡No digas idioteces! ¡Cómo podría gustarme ese patán orgulloso!-

-Al fin contestas, hadita, creí que tendría que besarte para que hablaras de nuevo-

-¡No te atrevas bastardo!- Yuri se alejó de JJ, mientras este reía a carcajadas por la actitud de Yuri- Me sorprendiste con eso, nada más. Me pregunto como Otabek y el viejo ese habrán terminado siendo amigos-

-¿Te refieres a Viktor Nikiforov? He escuchado de él, pero nunca lo he visto-

-El viejo ese es amable y hablador, no sé cómo dos personas tan diferentes pueden ser amigos-

-No es raro la verdad, cuando aún salíamos juntos a todos lados, Otabek y yo parecíamos opuestos en todo. A veces extraño el ser tan cercano a él. No lo odio completamente, pero puede que le guarde rencor. Aun así, mientras él esté aquí, no me iré, será la forma de mostrarle mi determinación-

-Tienes agallas Leroy- dijo Yuri sorprendido y algo impresionado.

-Me halagas hadita-… y hasta allí llegó la buena impresión que le pudo haber causado a Yuri.

Justo cuando daban por terminada esa plática, terminaron también los demás de jugar a las cartas, acercándose a donde se encontraban ambos. Seung Gil, se encontraba un poco animado, pues había ganado la partida, y habló un poco más de lo usual, mencionando a la señora Baranovskaya que desde la última vez que pudo jugar con Popovich, no había ganado tan rápido.

La mención de aquel nombre pareció llamar la atención de JJ, quien se dirigió a Yuri para preguntar:

-¿Están ustedes o el señor Seung relacionados con el señor Popovich?-

-Le ha cedido un puesto en una rectoría, parece que no más de unos meses-

-Pues, vaya sorpresa. Aunque no lo creas, el señor Popovich es padrino de Otabek y se habla de que su hijo omega está comprometido con él. Otabek nunca quiso confirmar ni negar eso-

Una punzada de dolor se extendió por el pecho de Yuri, Otabek comprometido… ¿Debía importarle eso? No era de su incumbencia; pensó sin embargo en la bruja escarlata de Mila… parecía que, aunque estuviera interesada en Otabek, no iba a lograr nada…rio ligeramente ante esa ironía.

Luego de unas breves pláticas entre todos, los Bennet se despidieron de su tía y se dirigieron a su casa. Mientras iban en el carruaje, impresionantemente había mucho silencio, Isabella estaba callada y pensativa, mientras que los mellizos Crispino no decían una palabra entre ellos. Pese a la sorpresa, Yuri recordó la condición de su hermano, así que estuvo impaciente porque llegaran pronto y saber de cómo se encontraba.

* * *

En cuanto llegaron, Lilia los recibió e impidió que Yuri se dirigiera a la habitación de Yuuri…

-Dormirás por hoy con Isabella, Yura. Como el celo de Yuuri durará dos días más, deberás estar lejos de él-

Yuri quiso replicar, pero la mirada severa de su madre calló cualquier reclamo. Enfurruñado, se dirigió con su hermana a dormir.

-Te llegó una carta Sara, de parte de Emil- En cuanto aquel nombre fue pronunciado por su madre, Mickey, quien hasta ese momento había tenido la miraba baja, alzó la vista y miró con odio a su melliza.

-Así que por eso ya no viene ese tipo, Sara. ¿Te has estado carteando con él a mis espaldas? -

-Mickey no es lo que piensas, mira yo…-Sara no pudo seguir hablando, pues su hermano la había cogido por los hombros y la sacudía con fuerza

-¿Por qué no entiendes que yo solo quiero protegerte? Un tipo como ese no es bueno para ti, mi Sara. Con su olor empalagoso de chocolate y sus palabras te ha engatusado-

Sara iba a reclamar a su hermano, cuando notó algo en sus palabras…

-Espera, Mickey, ¿puedes percibir el olor de Emil? Yo apenas lo percibo-

-¿De qué hablas? Su olor es empalagosamente fuerte. Dame esa carta, la quemaré-

-¡No!- Ambos hermanos empezaron a forcejear y Lilia, quien había estado hablando con Isabella, recién notó la pelea de ambos.

-¡Ustedes dos, basta!- al darse cuenta que el problema de todo era aquella carta, la cogió entre sus manos y la ocultó entre sus vestidos- Mientras sigan comportándose de esa manera tan desagradable, no leerán una palabra de lo que esté escrito aquí- Ambos iban a replicar, pero… -Irán a dormir inmediatamente o leeré la carta en voz alta para los dos- Con el ceño fruncido y sin dirigirse una palabra, se dirigieron a su habitación. Isabella aún esperaba la respuesta de su madre a lo que había dicho antes…

-Si piensas que ese alfa es bueno para ti, no me opondré a ello, pero recuerda mi niña, una mujer debe saber jugar sus cartas adecuadamente para conquistar a un hombre, aunque implique jugadas arriesgadas-

-Gracias madre-

-¿Me dirás quién es?-

-Lo siento madre, pero hasta que no esté segura de que me casaré con él, no te diré su nombre- Lilia asintió, esa omega se parecía tanto a ella de joven…

* * *

Dos días después y ya cuando Yuri estaba harto de escuchar las quejas de su hermana en las mañanas, pudo volver a su habitación con su hermano mayor…

Yuuri estaba muy apenado por la forma en que se había comportado con el menor, aunque había extrañado tratarlo con tanta dulzura como cuando aún eran pequeños. Lo primero que recibió de su hermano menor fueron reclamos y quejas, llamándolo cerdo desconsiderado por entrar en celo de improvisto y despotricando contra Isabella por su insistencia de saber que rayos había hablado con JJ…

-¡Estoy harto, cerdo! Esa loca no para de preguntar sobre el patán ese y encima cuando se levanta es peor que los monstruos de los cuentos-

-Tranquilo Yuri. ¿Por qué mejor no me platicas lo que pasó en ese día-

Yuri empezó a contar todo lo que habló ese día, exagerando y gritando sobre lo irritable que era el tal Leroy…

- _Díganme JJ queridas…_ \- dijo imitando el tono de Jean – Es un imbécil engreído-

-Aún no puedo creer que haya peleado con el señor Altin por un omega. No creo que Viktor se hubiera hecho su amigo al saber que trató de esa manera a su anterior amigo-

-Puede que sea un idiota y un egocéntrico, pero no creo que me haya mentido con eso-

-Si fueron amigos antes, puede que todo haya sido un malentendido, Yura. ¿No dijo también JJ que Otabek lo había apoyado tras la muerte de su padre? Seguro lo apreciaba bastante, sabes que entrar al ejército no es barato-

-Para mí son tal para cual-

\- Yuri, no te dejes llevar por el orgullo y lo que pasó en el primer baile que estuvo el señor Altin. Yo creo que, si es amigo de Viktor debe ser una buena persona-

-Solo lo dices porque te gusta el viejo ese-

-¡Yura!- las mejillas de Yuuri se habían tornado de un color rojizo. No sabía que decir; salió apresuradamente al jardín para tomar un poco de aire, seguido por Yuri. Se encontraban allí, cuando les llegó la noticia de que justamente Viktor Nikiforov y su hermana estaban de visita en Longbourn, para invitarlos al ya fijado baile en Netherfield Park que se llevaría a cabo en una semana más.

Viktor y Mila se mostraron super emocionados de poder ver a Yuuri, Mila le guiñó un ojo a Yura, quien solo rodó los ojos, mientras que Viktor, como todo un caballero, le besaba la mano a Yuuri. Apenas los labios de Viktor hicieron contacto con el dorso de la mano de Yuuri, este pudo sentir un estremecimiento en su cuerpo, seguido de un aumento de temperatura en su cuerpo. Apartó la mano bruscamente, sorprendiendo a los presentes. Se llevó una mano a la nariz, para apartar el olor penetrante de alfa de Viktor. Se disculpó con todos, y antes de que pudieran notar su olor, salió del salón hacia su habitación por sus supresores.

Yuri estaba muy sorprendido ante la actitud del mayor, quiso seguirlo, siendo retenido por su madre que había notado el olor de su hijo. Lilia alegó que Yuuri estaba algo enfermo del estómago, pero que mejoraría para el día del baile, despidiendo de manera apresurada a los Nikiforov…No podía tener a dos alfas sin enlazar cerca de su pequeño. Era verdad que quería casar a Yuuri con Viktor, pero también sabía lo salvajes que podían ser los alfas al notar el olor de un omega en celo y no quería que su hijo fuera mancillado antes de tiempo.

Viktor estuvo muy deprimido después de ver la reacción de Yuuri ante su presencia, pero se le pasó con la explicación de Lilia. Mila, sin embargo, había notado a la perfección el olor de celo de Yuuri, su alfa había gritado por acercarse a ese olor, pero había podido controlarse y apresuró a empujar a Viktor hacia la salida. No quería tener que lidiar con una pelea alfa enfrentándose a su hermano y menos por alguien que no le interesaba. Ya iba de salido, cuando otro olor lleno sus fosas nasales, calmándola inmediatamente, quería seguir ese aroma, pero debía salir de allí cuanto antes… No le quedó de otra que subir al carruaje junto a su hermano, mientras su alfa interna lloraba por oler más de esa fragancia que la había calmado del olor en celo de Yuuri.

Apenas los invitados salieron, se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo mayor, que ya se había acostado por el efecto de los supresores; había tenido que tomar una doble dosis para lograr el mismo efecto.

-¿Qué pasó allá abajo Yuuri?-

-Yo, no lo sé madre, en cuanto sentí el calor de las manos de Viktor, mi celo pareció volver-

-Parece que aún no se regula completamente tu celo, deberás estar un tiempo más en cama, no olvides tus supresores-

Después de todo esto, las perspectivas de la familia Bennet por el baile estaban casi por los suelos; exceptuando a Lilia e Isabella. A pesar de tomar los supresores, Yuuri sintió el celo más fuerte que cualquier anterior, su piel quemaba por ser tocada y la lubricación no dejaba de correr por sus torneados muslos cubiertos solamente por un fino pijama y unas ligeras sábanas. Los últimos días incluso, empezó a tener sueños eróticos, que tenían como principales protagonistas a él y a Viktor Nikiforov teniendo sexo como salvajes, en tan diferentes posiciones y tantas veces, que Yuuri dejó de notar la barrera entre realidad y sueño, clamando con su voz de omega por Viktor y su toque. Gracias al cielo, Longbourn no se encontraba cerca de ninguna propiedad con alfas no enlazados o casados y Seung Gil Lee había tenido que ser acogido por los Chulanot, a pedido de Lilia. Ya hacía casi una semana de eso. Pichit iba una vez por día a cuidar de Yuuri, pues el olor era tan fuerte, que habían tenido que dar unas mini vacaciones a todos los sirvientes betas, que empezaban a verse afectados también; solo podía ser atendido por omegas (escasos en la servidumbre Bennet). Lilia y Yakov pasaron unos días en la casa de los Baranosvkaya dejando la casa al cuidado de su ama de llaves. No querían dejar a sus otros hijos omegas allí, pero ninguno de ellos parecía dispuesto a dejar la propiedad, por alguna extraña razón, todos parecían afectados por las feromonas de Yuuri y parecían hijos amorosos cuidando a su madre.

Felizmente, pasados 4 días, la situación en casa se calmó, permitiendo a los mayores volver y a los menores volver a comportarse normalmente. Pichit se alegró de sobremanera al ver mejor a su amigo, pero no pudo evitar molestarlo un poco con Viktor. Yuuri se encontraba sumamente avergonzado y casi llorando, pidió a sus hermanos y a Pichit que no dijeran nada de esa vergonzosa experiencia. La explosión hormonal de Yuuri había sido brutal, pero parecía haber sido cosa de una sola vez. Con la tranquilidad propia de los Bennet, regresaron a su rutina, aunque ya faltaban solo 3 días para el baile en casa de los Nikiforov. Yuuri no quería ni hablar de eso, pues después de todas las imágenes mentales que le dio su cerebro de él y Viktor, no se creía capaz de verlo a la cara… sin embargo, Lilia insistió en que todos debían ir. Yuri que estaba enojado por la situación, intentó convencer a su madre, diciendo que seguro Seung Gil no podría ir, y que ya habían sido unos malos anfitriones al dejarlo en la casa de los Chulanot. Obviamente Lilia leyó la intención de su hijo e iba a contradecirlo, cuando Seung Gil le ganó…

-No se preocupe por mí, puedo asistir a un baile y no me parece que hayan sido malos anfitriones, solo tuvieron problemas-

-Tch- al parecer el plan de Yura había fallado, ese idiota que tenían de pariente parecía no leer el ambiente que se respiraba en la casa Bennet.

-Me parece genial que quiera acompañarnos señor Lee, como disculpa por lo que dijo Yura en su contra, ¿debería ofrecerle los primeros dos bailes con usted?- La indignación hacia su madre subió hasta las nubes, estaba por explotar cuando vio a su pariente asentir sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

¿Podría ser que el idiota ese intentara conseguir algo con él? ¿Esa era su forma de reparar la cuestión de la herencia? No, no, no, no; antes muerto que convertirse en el Señor Lee. Ya que el tipo ese quería guerra, eso es lo que iba a darle en el baile… Lo aceptaría como pareja de baile, pero sufriría las consecuencias de sus actos, a ver si aprendía la lección y lo dejaba en paz.

Los siguientes días antes del baile, fueron de lo más tranquilos y aburridos. Al menos Yuri no tenía que volver a aguantar a Isabella, de quien se había enterado estaba interesada en alguien que quería ver en el baile de Netherfield. A cambio, debió soportar al cerdo, que le pidió ayuda para evitar a Viktor durante el baile, cosa difícil considerando que era el anfitrión de la fiesta. Pero Yuri aceptó, a ver si así también arruinaba la velada para Seung Gil, que últimamente parecía más y más insistente con acercarse a él.

* * *

El día de la fiesta, gracias a Dios, Viktor no se encontraba en la puerta al llegar la familia Bennet, así que fueron recibidos con alegría por Mila, que nerviosa, pero cuidadosamente olfateaba el aire intentando encontrar esa fragancia anterior… ¡Bingo! La encontró y parecía provenir de una de las hermanas Bennet, Sara, recordaba que se llamaba. Gentilmente le besó la mano y le pidió que fuera su compañera de baile. Mickey iba a reclamar, pues que estuvieran peleados no quería decir que no iba a proteger a su hermana, cuando se sintió envuelto por unos brazos fuertes y su nariz se embriagó con un aroma conocido… Al parecer Emil también había sido invitado al baile y ahora se encontraba abrazándolo. Se separó bruscamente de él, con las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder, volvió a dirigir su atención a su hermana, pero ella ya se dirigía con Mila al salón, para bailar. Resignado, aceptó a Emil como pareja, para poder llegar a donde Sara y separarla de esa alfa.

Yakov y Lilia se mostraron sorprendidos por la rápida "captura" que habían sufrido los mellizos, junto a Isabella, Seung Gil y ambos Yuris, se acercaron a los Chulanot para conversar. Al parecer Viktor no se encontraba cerca, por lo cual Yuuri pudo suspirar aliviado. Parecía haber una casi palpable tensión entre Pichit y Seung Gil, que solo notaron los dos Yuris… Inmediatamente después, Yuri fue arrastrado a la pista de baile por Seung Gil. La intención de Yuri, había sido bailar mal, para hacer quedar mal a Seung Gil, pero no debió esforzarse en eso, pues parecía que el mismo Seung Gil no podía seguir los pasos de baile, haciéndolo avergonzarse.

Yuuri y Pichit miraban divertidos como Yuri parecía sufrir vergüenza ajena por su pareja, cuando el mayor notó a Viktor, que parecía buscar con la mirada a alguien.

-Mira Yuuri, parece que Viktor te está buscando- dijo Pichit sin mala intención. Inmediatamente Yuuri se puso pálido, arrastrando a su amigo fuera de esa zona del salón.

-Pichit, tienes que ayudarme-

-Yuuri dime que quieres que haga-

-Por favor, mantén ocupado a Viktor, no quiero que me vea hoy, moriré de la vergüenza después de lo que pasó la última vez-

-¿Te refieres a lo que pasó durante tu celo, que no parabas de llamarlo?- Las manos de Yuuri cubrieron los indiscretos labios de su amigo, mirando a todos lados y aliviado al notar que nadie lo había oído.

-No lo vuelvas a decir en voz alta por favor-rogó Yuuri.

-Veré que puedo hacer-

Yuuri se escapó de allí, buscando alguna zona donde no pudieran encontrarlo y se encontró a su hermana Isabella muy deprimida, sentada y callada (lo más raro para ella, que solía coquetear con cualquier persona en los bailes, sean alfas o betas).

-¿Que pasa Bel?- este era el nombre cariñoso por el cual Yuuri llamaba a su hermana cuando eran más pequeños; el verla en ese estado le hizo recordar los tiempo en que ella era más cariñosa y amable con todos, antes incluso de que hubiera sufrido su primer celo.

-La persona que esperaba ver, no llegó. Me arreglé más de lo normal, quería brillar para él y no llegó-

-Tranquila Bel, puedes verlo en otra ocasión, seguro debió tener otros asuntos- Isabella suspiró decepcionada, luego miró a su hermano notando algo…

-¿No deberías estar bailando con el señor Nikiforov? Hace rato estuvo por aquí preguntando por ti, pensé que estabas con Pichit y Yura-

-Que suerte que ya pasó por aquí, eso quiere decir que no vendrá de nuevo… La verdad estoy escapando de él-

-¿Escapando? ¿Yuuri que piensas hacer? ¿Por qué estas escapando?-

-Me da vergüenza verlo después de lo que pasó en casa-

-¿Te refieres a que gemías y llamabas por él durante tu celo?- parecía que nadie comprendía lo delicado del tema, Yuuri tapó la boca de su hermana con la palma, silenciándola.

-¿Pueden evitar decirlo en voz alta? Es terriblemente vergonzoso-

-Yo creo que es lindo, escuché de Guang-Ho que hay un rumor que dice que cuando un alfa y omega están destinados, pueden oler su aroma incluso cuando no están en celo y que cuando lo están, el omega llama al alfa con una voz especial-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Creo que le llaman, parejas destinadas… Me parece muy romántico eso. Por eso estoy tan interesada en el alfa que te digo, creo que podría ser mi destinado- Yuuri sabía que los rumores que corrían sobre las uniones alfa-omega no siempre eran verdaderos, pero al ver la mirada ilusionada de su hermana, no se atrevió a contradecirla, le palmeó con suavidad la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro -¿No me crees verdad?, pero Guang-Ho me dijo que cuando conoció a su esposo, el coronel De La Iglesia, percibió su olor muy fuertemente y que sus celos se hicieron irregulares después de ello, parecía que su cuerpo clamaba por él e incluso tuvo muchas fantasías sexuales de los dos juntos- las mejillas de Yuuri se colorearon… ¿podía ser posible?... no, no, no, lo suyo solo era un desequilibrio hormonal por la edad, sí, eso era. -Pero como no está hoy, no podré saber si era o no mi destinado.

Isabella cogió una copa que estaba en la mesita cercana a ella y sin titubear, tomó todo el contenido. Yuuri tomó otra copa, y percibió el olor a alcohol, iba a dejar la copa, cuando notó que Isabella agarraba otra…

-Bel, cariño, es vino blanco, tu no tomas alcohol todavía-

-¿Qué?- Isabella sintió un ligero calor, debido al alcohol en la bebida, se sentía mejor que antes y quería seguir tomando. Para impedir eso, Yuuri alejó las copas de ella, pero como Isabella seguía insistiendo en tomar más, se tomó el contenido de las 5 copas que estaban junto a ellos. Isabella casi se pone a llorar al ver desaparecer las bebidas, más aún, empezó a sentirse adormilada, terminando por apoyarse en el respaldar del sillón y caer dormida. Su tolerancia al alcohol parecía muy baja…

Poco a poco, empezó a sentir también los efectos del alcohol en sus venas, sentía menos vergüenza que antes, y se dispuso a buscar a Viktor para bailar con él.

Mientras esto pasaba en un extremo del salón, Yuri al fin había podido librarse de Seung Gil, por lo que se dirigió a donde había dejado a Yuuri, viendo como Pichit parecía conversar con Viktor e indicarle un extremo del salón, hacia donde se dirigió el alfa.

-Lo siento señor Nikiforov, pero le prometí a mi amigo Yuuri que lo mantendría lejos de él-

-¿Así que te pidió ayuda también? Ese cerdo no puede huir de él por siempre-

-Intenta hacerle entender eso, sabes muy bien lo terco que puede ser Yuuri, hadita-

-Creí que ya te había dicho que dejaras de llamarme por ese horroroso nombre-

-Y sabes que adoro molestarte también- Pichit sonreía inocentemente mirando a Yuri, haciéndolo exasperar más, hasta que notó como la expresión del moreno cambiaba, a una de sorpresa. Fue cuando escuchó una conocida voz a sus espaldas…

-¿Podrías concederme el honor de bailar esta pieza contigo?- la corrección de sus palabras o tal vez su mirada, hicieron que Yuri accediera sin reservas al pedido de Otabek Altin. Otabek se dirigió entonces a la zona del baile, mientras Yuri intentaba mantener la compostura ante lo que había hecho. Pichit trató de animarlo:

-Puede ser más encantador de lo que pensamos-

-¡Estás loco! Ese hombre orgulloso no puede tener una pizca de encanto, menos después de rechazar a alguien sin siquiera conocerlo- al parecer la herida en Yuri aún palpitaba, su orgullo herido no lo dejaría admitir su reciente interés en ese alfa.

Cuando el baile empezó de nuevo, Otabek se acercó otra vez a Yuri para tomarlo de la mano y empezar a bailar; antes de esto, Yuri pudo oír a Pichit murmurar algo como… _ah, la juventud de ahora, ¡son tan lindos!_ En cuanto se encontró frente a Otabek, pudo notar la mirada de todos posados en ellos dos, sabía lo que significaba, pues con todos los comentarios acerca del orgulloso Señor Altin, era casi un milagro verlo bailar con alguien como Yuri, que se había ganado una fama en el pueblo. Estuvieron en silencio durante la mayor parte del baile, hasta que Yuri pensó que sería más irritante par Otabek obligarlo a hablar, así que hizo un pequeño comentario sobre la velada, que fue rápidamente contestada por Otabek y volvieron a quedarse callados.

-¿No cree que debe decirme algo Señor Altin? Es decir, ya hablé algo antes, ahora es su turno-

-¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Alguna sugerencia? Puedo decir lo que quieras escuchar- una sonrisa coqueta se extendía por el rostro del alfa, poniendo nervioso a Yuri, pues era la primera vez que lo veía así.

-Que gran respuesta, podría decirme las tonterías usuales de cualquier pareja de baile, acerca de mi condición de omega o como aún no tengo mi celo, o del salón incluso, pero creo que es mejor que no diga nada-

-¿Hablas mucho mientras bailas?-

-Pues, debe hablarse algo, aun cuando la conversación sea apenas tolerable con tu pareja de baile. Si pasas tanto tiempo con él, es lo adecuado, creo-

-¿Hablas por ti o te refieres a mí?-

-Por ambos, parece que somos similares, sabiendo guardar la compostura en los momentos adecuados y mostrarnos diferentes a los más cercanos a nosotros ¿verdad?-

-Es justo la imagen que tengo de usted, aunque no puedo decir que se ajuste mucho a mí-

-¿Le parece?- esta vez fue Yuri el que mostró una sonrisa coqueta a Otabek, quien se quedó sin palabras ante esto. El omega pensó que ya no volverían hablar hasta finalizar el baile, hasta que Otabek le pregunto sobre su reciente visita a Meryton.

-Acabábamos de conocer a alguien realmente irritable, estoy más que seguro que lo conoces, el señor Leroy-

Otabek se crispó al oír el nombre, solo miró con una expresión indescifrable a Yuri. El silencio volvió a interponerse entre ambos bailarines, cuando vieron acercarse al señor Celestino quien buscaba a Yuri desesperadamente.

-Yura, debes venir conmigo inmediatamente-

Yuri estaba a punto de replicar, cuando escuchó un gran tumulto en el salón contiguo y creyó oír la voz de Yuuri:

-Vamos Vitya, sabes que ambos queremos lo mismo…

* * *

 **¡Y eso es todo por esta semana! No piensen que no me dolió dejarlo allí, pero debo pensar muy bien antes de poner la siguiente escena. Las mismas preguntas que el cap. anterior… ¿qué creen que pasó realmente entre Beka y JJ? ¿Viktor estará con Yuuri y tendremos salseo? ¿Les gustó el cap? Ojalá no se me haga muy corta la semana para poner todo lo que ya tengo pensado, gracias por leer y nos leemos la otra semana.**


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX: "Desastre (Primera Parte)"**

 **¡OLI DE NUEVO! Sorry por el retraso, pero bueno, con dos capítulos la semana pasada… estaba algo desanimada para hacer capítulo ayer. Aún así, aquí me tienen, los comentarios que me llegan siempre me alegran y algunos me hacen reir demasiado. Ahora si el cap.**

* * *

La semana que había pasado Seung Gil Lee en casa de los Chulanot, se le había hecho bastante interesante, aunque estresante también. La familia Chulanot lo había acogido sin problemas a pedido de Lilia; su personalidad callada y reservada lo hacía fácil blanco de las bromas de Pichit, el omega mayor de los Chulanot...

-¿Y señor Seung Gil? ¿Será hoy el día en que hablará más de dos palabras conmigo? ¿O me tiene miedo?-

-...-Sin saber que decir, Seung Gil volteó la vista para no dejarse atrapar por el peculiar olor del omega a su lado. Había notado su fragancia a girasoles hace un día y se le hacía bastante raro el poder percibirlo, tal vez estaba cerca al celo o era que se le había quedado impregnado algo del olor en celo de Yuuri -los olores de celo siempre eran más fuertes y podían percibirse con facilidad por cualquier alfa-

-¿Debo saludarlo antes? Buenos días señor Lee, ¿Cómo le va en su mañana?-

-Bien- un suspiro se escuchó de parte del omega, quería saber más de esa alfa tan callado, no podía negar que era muy guapo y que su leve olor a petricor* era agradable. Pero si este no quería hablar, no podía hacer nada.

-Debo ir a ver como sigue Yuuri, ha sido un gusto hablar con usted, lo veré en la tarde- Pichit ya estaba por salir, cuando sintió su muñeca ser sujetada o fuerza, Seung Gil había volteado y mirándolo fijamente le habló:

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto hablar conmigo? Solo soy una visita inesperada-

-No sé, tal vez porque siento que, a pesar de no parecernos en nada, tenemos muchas cosas en común-

-¿Cómo?-

-Uhmmm, tal vez que a pesar de que yo hablo demasiado y tu casi nada, ambos estamos igual de solos- La mano de Seung Gil soltó su agarre, su mirada dirigida ahora al suelo. Pichit no sabía que más decir, quería irse y evitar ese ambiente asfixiante que se había generado entre ambos, cuando escuchó la voz de Seung Gil en un tono más bajo que el anterior.

-Creo que es más que solo eso, ambos estamos disconformes con lo que los demás quieren para nosotros-

Ambos jóvenes se miraron sin decir nada más, sopesando las palabras del otro. Hasta que Pichit sonrió, contagiando su sonrisa a Seung Gil que obviamente era mucho menos expresivo.

-¿Amigos?- dijo Pichit, ofreciéndole su mano a Seung Gil.

-Ok-

Desde esa ocasión, no había día en que no se les viera pasear por los jardines juntos, con Pichit hablando hasta por los codos y Seung Gil escuchando atentamente. Celestino y su esposa empezaron a pensar que al fin su hijo mayor había encontrado un alfa, pero al siquiera insinuarlo, se encontraron con las carcajadas de su hijo.

-Seung Gil quiere casarse con Yuri, o eso es lo que me dijo- la verdad era que Seung Gil le había contado todo su plan al moreno. Pichit había terminado con el estómago doliéndole de tanto reírse... pero había accedido a ayudarlo si podía, le parecía divertido ver a su joven amigo metido en todo ese lío. En el fondo, se sentía aliviado y a la vez preocupado por la actitud de su nuevo amigo ante el matrimonio... no debía hacerse ilusiones si no quería terminar mal parado.

-¿De qué hablas Pichit? ¡Está contigo todo el tiempo! Sería irrespetuoso que después de todo eso, no se comprometieran-

-Yo no quiero salir con él, no me gusta- Pichit sonaba enojado, no quería que sus padres lo obligaran a hacer nada que él no quería y que podía lastimar a Seung Gil, era obvio que ese alfa no quería casarse.

Por desgracia, el pelinegro había escuchado todo, hasta ese día había pensado que podría cambiar de opinión respecto al matrimonio si era por el moreno, pero al parecer no era así. Tal vez por su actitud callada, Pichit pensaba que era mejor tenerlo como amigo, que como pareja... Pensó mucho en ello y lo encontró lógico, nadie querría de pareja a un alfa poco expresivo como él. Aun sabiendo todo esto, no pudo evitar molestarse con Pichit por no decir algo al respecto, por lo cual el trato entre ambos se enfrió en los últimos días; seguían encontrándose para hablar y todo, pero Seung Gil se mostraba indiferente ante todo, lo cual había empezado a irritar a Pichit, que pensaba que el alfa se había aburrido de él. El día que debía regresar a la mansión Bennet, Seung Gil ni siquiera le dedicó una palabra al omega, lo cual lo enfureció... Cuando ya había subido al carruaje y este empezaba a avanzar, pudo escuchar la voz de Pichit hablándole:

-¡Si era muy poca cosa para ser tu amigo debiste decirlo, alfa estúpido!- Los señores Chulanot estaban muy sorprendidos por la actitud de su hijo, normalmente era dulce y alegre, nunca lo habían oído gritar así. Seung Gil solo lo vio mientras el carruaje se alejaba, con una expresión enojada en el rostro. ¿No había sido ese omega el que lo había llevado a actuar así? Lo había conquistado con su actitud en menos de una semana, mostrándose amable interesado en él, para luego desilusionarlo de la peor manera posible y pese a ello exigía que siguieran siendo amigos... Los omegas pueden ser más crueles que un alfa a veces... pensó Seung Gil.

Pichit lo había hecho reconsiderar todo su plan, tal vez pueda ser feliz a su lado, había pensado alguna vez, pero eso nunca fue cierto y ahora debía regresar a lo anterior. Daba gracias a Dios el haberse enterado de la nula posibilidad que tenía con Pichit, pues hubiera sido vergonzoso declararse para ser rechazado, más siendo como era. Su actitud fue la de siempre con los Bennet, pero se esforzó en seguir su plan e intentó acercarse a Yuri durante esa semana, sin resultados por supuesto... ya tendría más oportunidad en el baile, aunque se sentía algo incómodo por tener que ver nuevamente a Pichit. El día del baile, apenas cruzaron miradas y parecía haber una casi palpable tensión entre Pichit y Seung Gil, que solo notaron los dos Yuris... En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, el señor Lee arrastró a Yuri con él a la zona de baile; no iba a soportar estar más tiempo mirando a Pichit a los ojos, sabiendo todo lo que sabía. No era muy ducho en el baile, pero estaba siguiendo el plan de hacerse insoportable para Yuri...todos sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados cuando en una de las tantas vueltas, Yuri lo dejó solo. Ahora sólo quedaba declararse y ser rechazado, para poder regresar tristemente a informar a Georgi sobre su corazón roto. Dejó ese lugar, presenciando el momento justo en que Yuri tomaba la mano de Otabek... Eso no se lo había esperado, aunque no afectaba en nada sus intenciones, solo lo beneficiaba. Vio a Pichit suspirar y sintió una presión en el pecho. Iba a salir del salón, cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino...

-¿Le parece adecuado escapar de esa manera? No creo que sea costumbre suya señor Lee-

-Discúlpeme joven Chulanot, iba a buscar a mis parientes-

-¿Entonces va a ser así de ahora en adelante?- la mirada de Pichit era una de completo dolor, Seung Gil sintió como si su corazón estuviera siendo apuñalado, todo su ser le gritaba por consolar a ese chico delante suyo y si alfa estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo, iba a extender sus brazos, cuando escuchó al Moreno hablar nuevamente- sé que no es lo apropiado pero, ¿Bailarías conmigo? Al menos una vez, por la amistad que formamos en menos de una semana-

No dijo nada, sólo se vieron a los ojos, ambos tratando de descifrar algo en las pupilas ajenas. Seung Gil tomó de la mano a Pichit y se dirigieron a bailar, sus cuerpos parecían acoplarse a la perfección al ritmo de la música, mientras sus sentimientos estaban guardados en lo más profundo de sus corazones, sus naturalezas gritando por estar juntas... Seung Gil no podía seguir aguantando todo esto, se detuvo en medio del salón, dejando a Pichit asustado pues había dejado de verlo...

-Sé lo que vas a responder, así que sólo quiero que escuches. Tal vez escuchar a alguien tan callado como yo decir esto sonará a falso, pero puedo asegurarte que es verdad. No sé cómo pasó, incluso no sé si realmente puede pasar en tan poco tiempo, pero sólo puedo asegurarte que te amo. Te amo como pensé nunca amar, simplemente entraste en mi vida y me hiciste pensar que incluso alguien como yo podía ser feliz con alguien. Gracias por esto, aunque me duela demasiado, fue hermoso sentirme así al menos una vez- Seung Gil juntó su frente a la de Pichit, cerrando fuertemente los ojos para no ver la cara de decepción que seguro ponía el omega. Se alejó de su lado, intentando dejar todo atrás y volver a su usual expresión, una mano sujetó su traje, al voltear, Pichit le sonreía de la manera más hermosa que alguna vez había visto, unas pequeñas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. No sabía qué hacer, cuando el omega habló...

-En serio es un alfa idiota señor Lee- no sé qué le habrá hecho pensar lo contrario, pero puedo asegurarte que me has conquistado también- la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Seung Gil sólo logró hacer reír a Pichit- ¿Me daría la oportunidad de hacerle cambiar de opinión acerca del matrimonio?- el alfa solo pudo pensar en cómo ese omega no parecía ajustarse a ninguna norma impuesta para ellos, y como adoraba esa actitud.

-¿Es eso una propuesta señorito Chulanot?- dijo Seung Gil intentando ser sarcástico.

-¡Claro!- dijo Pichit.

Seung Gil sonrió, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca... Había venido a impedir casarse con alguien, y al parecer iba a conseguir un marido. Quién lo diría.

Apenas habían bailado unos minutos antes de todo esto, así que aún con los bailarines en la pista, se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban los señores Chulanot, para que Seung Gil Lee pudiera pedir permiso oficial de cortejar al omega mayor de la familia. En cuanto Celestino oyó lo que le decía el señor Lee, estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría, pero se contuvo... su esposa en cambio, abrazó con alegría a su pequeño. Para ella, sólo importaba que fuera feliz. Seung Gil sin embargo, les pidió discreción ante el tema, pues aún debía informar a su familia de ello, y disculparse con Lilia por ello...

A pesar de esto, Pichit le pidió a Seung Gil que le contaran las buenas nuevas a su mejor amigo Yuuri y a la pequeña hadita también. Celestino se ofreció a informarle, así que ambos fueron al salón contiguo a buscar al Bennet mayor.

El baile aún seguía, pero Celestino debía contarle a alguien las buenas nuevas, así que ubicó a Yura entre los bailarines y se dirigió a hablarle, importándole poco el interrumpir el baile. Pese a ello, le tomó un buen rato alcanzarlos, ya que los giros y cambios de parejas, en vez de acercarlo más a él, lo alejaban. En cuanto lo alcanzó, se dio cuenta que no podía contar nada delante de la pareja de baile del menor, así que...

-Yura, debes venir conmigo inmediatamente- dijo sin agregar nada más.

Yuri estaba a punto de replicar, cuando escuchó un gran tumulto en el salón contiguo y creyó oír la voz de Yuuri:

-Vamos Vitya, sabes que ambos queremos lo mismo...

El alfa mayor y el omega menor se vieron extrañados; Yura se disculpó con Otabek, para dirigirse junto al mayor al salón contiguo. La curiosidad del asunto, ganó lugar a la razón, así que un tiempo después de que Yuri y Celestino salieran, Otabek los siguió...

* * *

Paralelo a esto, Sara y Mila iban por su tercer baile juntas. Parecían entretenidas en una plática sobre intereses comunes y demás. La omega se sentía muy a gusto con esa joven y su olor parecía hacerla feliz... ¿Sería tal vez cierto lo que había escuchado de Guang-Hong? No importaba, esa alfa la hacía sentir feliz y mientras estuviera en el baile iba a disfrutarlo. Se animó a hablarle de todo, hasta de su hermano mellizo y los planes que tenía con el señor Nekola... La confianza parecía haber surgido de pronto para ella con esa alfa. Mila sólo reía y se mostraba sorprendida ante el plan de Sara, parecía que había encontrado una aliada celestina** en su vida. Mila le contó acerca de Otabek y ambas decidieron apoyarse mutuamente para juntar a esas dos parejas.

* * *

-Mickey, Mickey estaba hablando- Emil intentaba platicar con Michele mientras bailaban, pero sin resultados, el omega parecía más preocupado en observar y encolerizarse con ver a su hermana y esa alfa juntas.

La verdad era que, aunque había aceptado bailar con Emil para acercarse a su hermana y su pareja, apenas había sentido una de las manos del alfa enredarse con la suya, y el toque de la otra en su cintura no pudo evitar una punzada de dolor en el corazón y su hermana pasó a un segundo plano. Ese alfa estaba interesado en su hermana, no en él. Él no quería estar con ningún alfa, debía recordarse eso. Intentó enfocarse en Sara, para no mirar a Emil, aunque lo oía hablar y llamarlo constantemente. Se negó a siquiera prestarle atención o mirarlo, hasta que de pronto, se detuvieron. Sólo entonces, notó la expresión del alfa... Parecía deprimido, totalmente destrozado.

-Sabía que no iba a funcionar, pero como un estúpido decidí seguir con esto. Perdóname Michele- Mickey no entendía a qué se refería y así se lo hizo saber intentando sonar más suave de lo normal.

-Sé que no soy un alfa rico ni importante y que tu hermana es todo tu mundo, pero aun así quise conquistarte. Desde el primer momento que te vi, fue a ti a quien quería invitar a bailar, fue a ti a quien fui a ver todas esas ocasiones en tu casa y a quien le entregué mi corazón-

Michelle no dijo nada, sólo lo miró, intentando descifrar la mentira en ese alfa, pero esos ojos sólo le mostraban dolor, mucho dolor... Bajó la mirada, no soportando todo eso, se olvidó el por qué estaba enojado con él y su hermana, olvidó lo que siempre se decía a sí mismo sobre no caer en el mismo error de su madre, olvidó todo. Aún con la mirada en el suelo, su mano se dirigió a la mejilla de Emil y la acarició suavemente. Levantó la vista y le sonrió tristemente.

-No es lo adecuado y probablemente la gente hablará mucho, ya que soy un omega, pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte-

Emil no entendió a lo que se refería, hasta que sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. ¡Mickey lo estaba besando! _Ok, Emil, esto no es un simulacro, este precioso omega te está besando, tienes que reaccionar ¡YA!_ Su propia conciencia, en shock por lo ocurrido, reaccionó y respondió el beso. Parecía que nada más existía alrededor de ellos, hasta que escucharon un carraspeo y una voz conocida para el omega.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Qué crees que haces con el idiota italiano!- Yuri y Celestino en su camino al salón, se habían encontrado a esos dos besándose. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero de pronto escucharon a la gente criticando la actitud del omega Bennet. ¡Había besado a un alfa que no era su prometido! ¡Cómo podía ser eso posible! Las brujas del pueblo que Yuri conocía más que nadie, esta vez se encontraban echando pestes de su hermano… al parecer se había equivocado y empeorado las cosas. Peor todavía, pudo ver a Otabek acercándose a donde se encontraban y oyendo todo el cuchicheo de esas brujas locas, la expresión del alfa pasando de la sorpresa a otra que no sabía cómo definir…Se sintió avergonzado, pues parecía que todo era culpa suya y de su molesto hermano italiano ¿En qué pensaba al besar a un alfa? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto la opinión que Otabek podía hacerse de su familia?

Aún así, no había vuelta atrás. Mickey se encontraba sonrojado y se apartó de Emil, parándose al lado del omega menor. El alfa intentó acercarse, pero al fin reaccionó al escuchar todas las habladurías, intentando en vano negar todo y echarse la culpa… La cotilla de Evgenia Nikiforov había visto todo y estaba haciendo quedar mal a los Bennet. Ni siquiera la llegada de Mila y Sara por todo el barullo impidió que siguiera criticando con otras damas la actitud de Mickey. Mila no sabía que pensar, pero después de lo que SU Sara le había contado, decidió ponerse del lado de los Bennet, obligando a su hermana a callar a la fuerza. Sara vio a su hermano totalmente deprimido y corrió a abrazarlo, mientras que Yuri intentaba dispersar a todos los que estaban cerca. Al final, se tuvieron que apartar encontrándose con Lilia y Yakov, quienes ya se habían enterado de todo gracias a Minako. Emil había querido acompañar a Mickey y Sara, pero había sido detenido por Yuri, quien, pese a que sabía que no era su culpa, le dijo que ya había hecho bastante, con un tono enojado. Mila tuvo que ir con su hermana, para impedir que siguiera hablando. Así que solo Celestino fue con los tres omegas hasta que se encontraron con sus padres. Lilia estaba furiosa con Mickey y discretamente le ordenó (no gritó) que le contara lo ocurrido. El menor no dijo nada, y finalmente fue Yura el que contó todo desde su punto de vista, haciendo todo peor para Michele. Lilia estaba muy decepcionada de su comportamiento y decidió que no podían seguir en la fiesta, pues la gente empezaría a hablar más. Yakov apoyó a su mujer y decidieron que debían irse antes de lo previsto.

-Pichit estaba buscando a Yuuri junto al señor Lee, así que no será problema encontrarlos si necesitan irse- habló Celestino.

-Será mejor buscar a su hermana, nunca pensé que me decepcionarías tanto Michele. Debías esperar a que ese alfa se comprometiera contigo antes de hacer algo así. Las habladurías solo nos dañan a todos, aunque no sean ciertas-Lilia puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo, y continuó- entiendo por qué lo hiciste, pero debiste ser más discreto-esa era la única forma de apoyo que conocía esa estricta alfa y aunque no lo pareciera, fue un alivio para Michele al saber que su madre no estaba realmente enojada con él. Además, había ganado algo de todo eso pues, aunque no pudiera llegar a comprometerse con Emil Nekola, al menos había podido probar sus labios…

Yuri aún seguía pensando en Otabek siendo testigo de la escena que había provocado Mickey y la bruja Nikiforov mayor (Evgenia), cuando recordó algo.

-Estábamos buscando al cerdo, creo que algo peor que esto puede pasar…- todos los Bennet lo miraron extrañados y Yuri empezó a enojarse- apúrense ustedes, ese cerdo parece estar en problemas más graves- Celestino asintió, pero debido a lo ocurrido antes, Yakov salió junto a Sara y Michele a esperarlos en el carruaje, mientras que Lilia, Yuri y Celestino iban a buscar a Yuuri…

* * *

* Petricor: Olor que produce la lluvia al caer en suelos secos. Fuente: Wikipedia-sama :v

**Celestina: Un término usado para referirse a una persona que intenta unir a una pareja, usando el método que sea. Proviene de una obra homónima con un personaje femenino del mismo nombre.

* * *

 **¡NO ME MATEN! Debía escribir sobre lo que pasaba entre Viktor y Yuuri, pero me ganaron las ganas de escribir de los demás hermanos…** **(mentira, me da pánico no saber cómo explicar bien la escena de Yuuri y Viktor) así que la próxima semana, recién sabrán que pasó con nuestro borracho Yuuri… ¡Además se acerca la escena cumbre de la obra!** **¿la pondré igual o nuestro Yura aceptará? Por cierto, cuando lleguemos a los 10 capítulos, habrá un extra, vamos a presentar un poco más del pasado de los queridos hermanos Bennet… espérenlo con ansias :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO X: Desastre (Segunda Parte)**

 _ **¡LAMENTO TANTO EL HABERME RETRASADO HASTA AHORA CON ESTE CAP! Debía preparar muchas cosas esta semana y escribir también… Al menos puedo decirles que el fic Spirk que estaba preparando para el cumple de mi amiga, ya está listo, y lo subiré pronto. También les quedé debiendo el extra por los diez capítulos, en esta semana lo tendrán. Nos quedamos sin insumos para trabajar así que probablemente tenga algo más de tiempo… También es posible que viaje el próximo mes, y ante de eso quiero avanzar lo más que pueda. Les dejo el cap.**_

Yuri, Celestino y Lilia recorrieron todo el salón sin encontrar a quien buscaban... Si antes habían escuchado al cerdo en el salón, Yura no entendía cómo no lo hallaban aún. Otabek parecía también estar buscando a alguien que no aparecía, probablemente Viktor. Mila entonces recordó lo que Viktor le había dicho antes de que la fiesta diera inicio, pensaba pasar con Yuuri toda la noche bailando. Como no estaban en el salón supuso que se encontraban en una zona apartada de la casa, así que los llevó a todos a uno de los pasillos internos, fuera del salón.

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES MALDITO DEGENERADO?!- gritó Yuri al ver como en una esquina Viktor tenía aprisionado a su hermano mayor. Las manos de Viktor peligrosamente cerca del trasero del mayor.

Un gruñido salió de los labios de peliplata al sentir el olor de otros alfas cerca de SU omega.

-¡Por Dios!, Yuuri otra vez entró en celo, debemos sacarlo de inmediato de aquí- Lilia veía preocupada como Viktor no se alejaba de él. Otabek y Mila también estaban preocupados pues era la primera vez que veían a Viktor en una situación así, la alfa se retiró de inmediato junto a Celestino en busca de ayuda de algún sirviente beta que no se viera afectado por el celo de Yuuri. Otabek en cambio, no se movió de allí. Lilia lo veía extrañada ya que no parecía reaccionar para nada ante las feromonas de Yuuri. De repente lo escucharon hablar:

-Parece desmayado-

Yuri vio a su hermano y pudo constatar que no estaba consciente entre los brazos de Viktor que eran su único soporte, ¡estaba completamente a la merced de ese alfa que le olfateaba el cuello y en pleno celo! Por otra parte, no entendía como Otabek podía estar tan tranquilo allí junto a ellos. El alfa se acercó a Viktor aún con los gruñidos que este le lanzaba. Viktor dejó en el suelo a Yuuri mientras miraba retadoramente a Otabek, como si no lo reconociera, las manos de Otabek estaban elevadas, como demostrando que no era peligroso. Aun así, Viktor lo atacó. Lilia y Yura no sabían que hacer en esa situación, hasta que Otabek habló, con dificultad, ya que Viktor le estaba intentando dar un puñetazo en el estómago.

-Llévense al joven Katsuki, yo estaré bien-

Ambos Bennet se acercaron a Yuuri, mientras Otabek mantenía la atención del alfa descontrolado y salieron cargándolo, justo cuando Celestino junto a los sirvientes betas llegaban. Celestino cargó a Yuuri y los sirvientes los llevaron por la puerta trasera para que ningún otro alfa pudiera oler a Yuuri y llamaron el carruaje que ya tenía a los otros miembros de la familia Bennet al interior. Seung Gil se percató de inmediato de la situación y antes que dijeran algo, se alejó de allí para no ser capturado por el olor de Yuuri. Avisó que se quedaría en la casa de los Chulanot mientras pasara la crisis, Celestino le sonrió con complicidad. Todos iban en completo silencio, hasta que Lilia que sujetaba a su hijo contra su regazo, notó que su hija menor no estaba... al parecer se habían olvidado de ella.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, Yakov más preocupado por su hijo mayor, detuvo el carruaje mientras que Lilia bajaba a traer a su princesa. Felizmente aún no salían de la propiedad de los Nikiforov, pero aun así era un camino largo. Se acomodó el albornoz y fue en busca de su pequeña, indicando que volvería con ella en el carruaje de los Nikiforov.

Yakov asintió y dio la indicación para que el cochero beta continuara. Al llegar a Longbourn, Yuuri despertó y pudieron notar que no sólo estaba en celo, sino también completamente borracho. Clamaba por Viktor y lloraba diciendo que no lo había mordido aún a pesar de todo lo que se le había restregado. La vergüenza ajena invadió a Yura después de escuchar eso, mientras que Yakov se encontraba impasible. Dejaron a Yuuri en su habitación al cuidado de Yuri, después de que lograron que tomara los inhibidores.

En cuanto salieron de la habitación de los dos Yuris, Yakov miró fijamente a los Crispino...

-Hablaremos luego, hoy ha sido un día agotador y ya su madre dijo la mayor parte Michele, no te sientas mal. Superaremos las habladurías del pueblo como siempre-

Sara soltó a su hermano y abrazó a su papá. No había soltado a Mickey para nada pues aún se veía destrozado y después de las palabras de su padre, estaba llorando al saber que no le reclamaba nada. Michele no quería ver a su hermana a los ojos; sin embargo, no pudo evitar las palabras que salieron de sus labios:

-Sara, ¿dormirías conmigo como cuando éramos niños?- Ella asintió con suavidad, aun sujetando su hermano por los hombros. A pesar de que quería hablar muchas cosas con él, sabía que no era el momento adecuado, menos con todo lo ocurrido esa noche.

Yakov esperó en la sala durante una hora al menos, hasta que vio llegar a Lilia junto con Celestino, que llevaba en los brazos a una durmiente Isabella. Ambos esposos se vieron y Lilia negó con la cabeza. Agradeció al señor Chulanot por ayudarla y lo despidió.

-¿No es tan malo como creías verdad?- dijo Yakov, sabiendo que su esposa tenía cierta animadversión contra el jefe de familia Chulanot.

-Aún así me parece demasiado... beta-Para Lilia, la actitud alegre de Celestino y su trato con otros no encajaba mucho con ser un alfa.

-¿Qué pasó con Isabella?-

-Estaba durmiendo en medio del salón. Casi muero de la impresión al verla allí. Todos empezaron a criticarla, hasta que apareció el señor Nikiforov y dijo que la fiesta se había terminado. Despidió a todo el mundo, pero no se me acercó en ningún momento, supongo que está avergonzado por lo que pasó con Yuuri-

-¿Así qué, que pasó exactamente? Sólo escuche las palabras de tu hijo en medio de su borrachera y celo cuando despertó al llegar-

-Entró en celo de nuevo, pero cuando lo encontramos estaba desmayado en los brazos del señor Nikiforov y este no dejaba que nadie se acercara- Lilia obvió la parte en la que el señor Altin los había ayudado a sacar a Yuuri de allí, pues pese a todo, aún sentía rencor por él.

-Me alegra que esto no llegara a mayores-

-¡Como dice eso señor Bennet! ¡Mi pobre Isabella deberá aguantar las habladurías por quedarse dormida en medio del salón!-

-Preocúpate más por lo que digan de Michele y Yuuri, pues parece que hizo un escándalo en medio salón con Viktor-

-Nadie se atreverá a decir una palabra si saben a que atenerse- mencionó Lilia. Yakov recordó la fama de su esposa, que fue ganada a pulso luego de recién llegados al lugar. Sus hijos estarían a salvo, al menos por esta vez.

El celo de Yuuri esta vez duró menos de los anteriores, solo 2 días, y empezaba a preocuparse que fuera de verdad lo que había conversado con Isabella. No se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a su pequeño gatito, pero se le estremecía el corazón al pensar que Viktor podría ser su alma gemela, como describió Bel. Otra cosa que le atormentaba era no recordar bien lo que había pasado esa noche. Solo podía acordarse de él e Isabella conversando, antes de que bebiera esas copas de vino. Yura le había gritado lo que pasó cuando lo encontraron, sobrepasado de emociones y por las feromonas de omega de Yuuri, había llorado un poco. A pesar de ello, el mayor había pasado el celo nuevamente en calma ayudado de los inhibidores y de la conversación que le hacía su gatito, narrándole todo lo que pasó y como había reaccionado sus padres…

Las cosas en el pueblo se calmaron luego de la presencia de Lilia yendo de compras al mercado con Isabella y Yuri junto a una criada omega, justo el día después de la fiesta. Las habladurías no se extendieron demasiado y parte de ello, parecía ser gracias a las acciones del señor Nekola, que, a costa de manchar un poco su reputación, había logrado que el nombre de Michele se obviara del incidente de la fiesta... Ahora todos pensaban que Emil había sido el responsable de todo el incidente, más creíble que la versión en que el Michele Crispino-Bennet besaba a un alfa... La reputación de omega indomable que seguía a Mickey le había ayudado bastante... Eso y otro hecho del que pronto todos se enterarían.

Pasados cuatro días exactamente de la fiesta, Seung Gil Lee regresó a casa de los Bennet. Yuri notó un cambio en su actitud, pues ya no intentaba acercarse a él y se notaba calmado, casi como si estuviera feliz, de no ser por su rostro impasible de siempre. Otra cosa peculiar en casa de los Bennet, fue que las visitas de Pichit se hicieron más constantes. Yuuri y él pasaban mucho rato juntos, acompañados del señor Lee, cosa que se le hacía extraña al omega menor. La bomba explotó cuando a los tres días de su regreso, el señor Lee anunció que estaba comprometido con el mayor de los Chulanot. Lilia estaba al borde del colapso, Yakov solo se encogió de hombros, mientras que los demás presentes mostraban reacciones diversas. Pichit estaba algo sonrojado, pero sonreía con felicidad mirando a su prometido. Yuuri, que ya sabía todo gracias a su amigo, estaba también sonriendo feliz. Los hermanos Crispino no mostraron demasiado interés, ya que ambos (sobre todo Michele) aún estaban sumidos en su pequeña nube depresiva. Isabella se encogió de hombros, murmurando algo que sonó a que era tiempo que ese omega viejo consiguiera a alguien. Yura solo suspiró aliviado de haberse equivocado en sus suposiciones, algo preocupado por Pichit y si vería algo bueno en ese alfa poco comunicativo siendo como era. Lilia pidió hablar con él en privado, pero Seung Gil suponiendo el motivo mencionó que podían estar presentes tanto Pichit como su sobrino Yuri. Así fue como se encontraron los cuatro en el despacho de Yakov, que fue excluido de esta plática.

-Señor Lee, su actitud me deja mucho que desear-

-Entiendo su postura señora Bennet, lamento mucho todo esto-

-Madre, no entiendo que hago acá, ¿puedo irme?- Yuri no entendía que hacía allí, quería irse a leer algo u otra cosa.

-Yura, joven Chulanot, quisiera que ambos supieran que el señor Lee aquí presente, pidió mi permiso para cortejar a Yuri, para que pudiera ser el heredero de Longbourn- el rubio menor parecía furioso, pues podía intuir que su madre lo hacía solo para probar a Pichit, a él no le caía tan bien como a Yuuri, pero aún así eran amigos. ¿Qué importaba eso ahora que ya estaba comprometido con Pichit? Lo que no se esperó es ver al moreno sonreírle a su madre con suficiencia.

-Claro que lo sabía señora Bennet. Yuri, ¿asumo que tú no sabías nada, verdad?- Yuri negó con la cabeza y Pichit continuó – Seung Gil me contó todo antes de que nos comprometiéramos, no es algo que desconociera y que él haya querido ocultar de mí. No te sientas mal hadita, pero nunca estuvo realmente interesado en ti- Seung Gil sonrió ligeramente ante esa muestra de celos y posesividad de su prometido. Además, que había callado a su pariente. Decidió que era su turno de hablar.

-Señora Lilia, no habrá problemas con la herencia de Longbourn. Desde el comienzo pensaba dejar todo en sus manos o en la de alguno de sus hijos, creo que el mayor será el apropiado a heredar toda la finca. La herencia quedará a su nombre junto con un permiso para que no se vean perjudicados en caso algo pase con el señor Yakov- no quiso aclarar nada más, pues lo vio innecesario. Lilia solo pudo suspirar aliviada al saber que Seung Gil no estaba interesado en su casa y el asunto quedó solucionado. Yakov también se alegró al saber las intenciones de Seung Gil y por otro lado, reclamó que Lilia no le haya informado nada acerca del permiso dado al pelinegro… Si de él dependía, su Yura no se casaba nunca y menos con su pariente. Terminaron discutiendo, pues ambos alfas no querían ceder en lo dicho: Lilia que indicaba que igual tarde o temprano encontraría un pretendiente para Yura, y Yakov que alegana que su hijo menor solo saldría de esa casa con alguien que realmente amara y no por conseguir un marido ricachón, sea cual sea la situación familiar.

Ya con la aceptación de la familia Bennet, no fue necesario que se siguieran escondiendo de ellos, así que mientras que pensaban en cuando hacer público su compromiso, Seung Gil ocasionalmente visitaba a los Chulanot o Pichit llegaba a la casa a verlo. La estancia del señor Lee no se iba prolongar más de unos días después de ello, pues debía aclarar ciertos asuntos con el señor Popovich para poder casarse. Los hermanos Bennet siguieron con su rutina y ya había pasado un poco más de una semana cuando Isabella movió a todas sus hermanas a Meryton para enterarse si el señor Leroy había regresado y lamentarse su ausencia en el baile. A pesar de lo que había dicho al comienzo, no le dijo ni una palabra cuando lo vio y parecía ignorarlo por conversar con su tía. JJ mientras eso, se había acercado a Yuri y mencionado que su ausencia se debió a querer evitar a Otabek. Aunque Yura no aguantaba verlo ni en pintura, al mencionar el nombre del señor Altin, había puesto atención.

-Creo que fue mejor no haber ido, así evitaba una discusión o alguna otra situación desagradable delante de omegas tan lindos como tú- El estúpido de JJ al parecer se había interesado en él, lo que solo lo hacía enfurecer. Mientras tanto Yuuri se preguntaba como pensaba Isabella conquistar a ese alfa si se comportaba de esa manera. Tampoco veía bien el gran interés que tenía el señor Leroy con su gatito, ya que podía ser una persona importante para su pequeña Bel. Al tener que retirarse, Leroy y el coronel De la Iglesia se ofrecieron a acompañar a los omegas de vuelta a Longbourn, por lo que Yuri debió aguantar más tiempo al engreído de JJ, que decidió acceder al pedido de la señora Lilia de comer con ellos. Apenas sentados a la mesa, llegó una carta para Yuuri. Venía de Netherfield y fue abierta de inmediato. Yura notó que su hermano parecía conmocionado por lo que decía el papel, sin embargo, al terminar, dejo la carta y siguió conversando. Aún sí, Yura notó que algo parecía no estar bien, por lo que pensaba retirarse alegando que no se sentía bien y así lo hizo. Yuuri preocupado, lo acompañó y fue allí cuando le pudo preguntar lo que decía la carta.

-Es de Evgenia Nikiforov, me informa que todos en la casa han dejado Netherfield para ir a Londres y que no piensan regresar-

Yura arrebató la carta de las manos de su hermano mayor y la leyó con cuidado, donde informaba que Mila, Viktor y ella habían decidido alojarse en su casa en Londres y luego decía lo siguiente:

"No estoy triste por dejar Netherfield salvo por ti querido Yuuri, espero que para compensar eso, me escribas seguido, cuento con tu correspondencia. Al inicio solo Viktor había venido a Londres, pues pensaba soluciona los problemas que se dieron pronto, pero al alargarse su estancia, decidimos mejor irnos también para allá y que pudiera quedarse en mi casa para no gastar innecesariamente. Muchos de nuestros amigos pasarán el invierno allá y me alegra pensar que usted también podría venir. Si no es así, les deseo unas buenas navidades y que la presencia de los alfas del regimiento de Meryton le impida sentir la ausencia de los alfas que nos vamos"

-Aquí solo leo que la bruja mayor dice que su hermano el viejo calvo no va a volver-

-Yura, no es solo eso, además ¿Por qué piensas mal de Evgenia?, ella se mostró muy amable conmigo. Dame y te leeré lo que me entristeció más- Yuuri le quitó la carta y leyó el pasaje:

"El señor Altin está ansioso por ver a su hermana y la verdad es que nosotras también. La señorita Alina Altin es una de las omegas más bellas, inteligentes y talentosas que he conocido y tanto yo como Mila deseamos que en el futuro pueda convertirse en nuestra hermana. Creo que no lo mencionamos antes, pero no quería que el alejarnos me impidiera confiarle esto. Estoy segura de que usted encontrará esto razonable. Viktor la quiere muchísimo y ahora la podrá ver más seguido. La familia Altin desea esta unión tanto como nosotras y considerando a mi hermano, estoy segura de que no hay omega que no pueda conquistar. Espero poder darte buenas noticias al respecto muy pronto, trayendo felicidad a todos nosotros"

-¿Lo ves Yura? ¿No me está diciendo Evgenia que está segura de que Viktor nunca se fijó ni se fijará en mí, que nunca esperaron ni desearon tenerme en su familia ni con su hermano y al notar mi interés en él, solo desea desanimarme de una causa perdida? ¿Hay algo más que necesite saber?-

-Que eres un idiota sin remedio tal vez- Yuuri lo vio, sorprendido de esas palabras que no venían al caso, iba a responder cuando Yura lo interrumpió- Es obvio que la bruja esa se dio cuenta que Viktor está interesado en ti y seguro la bruja escarlata le fue con el chisme de lo que pasó en la fiesta, así que entre las dos se fueron a Londres a impedir que su hermano regrese y poder casarlo con la omega Altin. Ahora mismo seguro intentan convencerlo de que no estás interesado en él y que todo lo que pasó en la fiesta fue por tu celo-

Yuuri solo negó con la cabeza, era obvio para el menor lo que pensaba: que era poca cosa para el señor Nikiforov, que nunca había tenido una oportunidad y que probablemente nunca se volverían a ver. A pesar de ser más bajo, le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza, haciendo que levantara la vista.

-Escúchame bien cerdo, todo el mundo puede dar fe de que Viktor estaba más enamorado de ti que el idiota de JJ por sí mismo. Obviamente las brujas Nikiforov también lo notaron, pero no somos lo suficientemente ricos ni distinguidos para ellas. Seguro la bruja escarlata piensa que tiene más oportunidad con Otabek si su hermana se casa con Viktor, lo que dudo si está allí el hijo del señor Popovich. No le creas nada a esas dos, ni creas que harán que Viktor se interese en esa omega que seguro no es tan guapa como tú-

-Yura, siempre odias a todo el mundo, si no fuera por eso, casi podría creerte. Mila y Evgenia son buenas personas y me demostraron que son realmente mis amigas. No puedo aceptar que Evgenia me esté mintiendo u ocultando cosas así. Podría tratar de engañarse a sí misma pero no me haría daño intencionalmente-

-Ya pues, entonces piensa eso. Que la bruja se está engañando y no quiere ver que Viktor se muere por ti-

-Entonces ¿Puedo pensar que si Viktor está interesado en mí y sus hermanas no me quieren en la familia aún puedo ser feliz?-

-¿Pues crees que vas a depender de las hermanas de Viktor para ser feliz? Si es así, rechaza al viejo en cuanto se te declare-

-Si Viktor se me declarara…-Yuuri sonrió ilusionado. Yura le metió un codazo para sacarlo de su ensoñación- Pero si no vuelve hasta que termine el invierno las cosas pueden cambiar-

-Vas a ver que el viejo ese regresa pronto. No va a poder vivir sin verte al menos una vez al mes- Ya con un Yuuri más animado, le contaron a Lilia solo que los Nikiforov se habían ido a Londres por un asunto urgente y nada más. La señora Bennet solo asintió y mencionó que cuando volvieran debía ser para al fin aceptaran su invitación a comer.

De quien tuvieron que despedirse luego, fue del señor Lee, quien ya cumplido el plazo puesto por Popovich, debía regresar a su hogar. Prometió regresar pronto, pues ahora era un hombre comprometido y aunque no lo demostrara, estaba ansioso por poder llamar a Pichit su esposo. Lilia aún estaba algo reticente al respecto, sobre todo porque Celestino había estado hablando de ello con todo el pueblo y pensaba que lo hacía con la intención de burlarse de ella, que aún no conseguía ver casada a ninguna de sus hijas. Por otro lado, Yuuri aún esperaba respuesta a la carta que mandó a Evgenia Nikiforov, en respuesta a la suya. Claro que llegó una carta, pero del señor Lee avisando que su compromiso había sido aprobado por el señor Popovich y que viajaría a Longbourn en menos de 15 días para preparar todo para la boda en la que esperaba pudieran estar presentes.

Lilia nunca se quejó por su presencia en Longbourn de nuevo, pero era obvio su malestar, que solo calmaba el hecho de que pasaba más tiempo en la casa de los Chulanot, afinando detalles del compromiso y la futura boda. Lilia se puso peor cuando se enteró por rumores del pueblo, que los Nikiforov no pensaban volver por lo menos hasta el fin del invierno. Ambos Yuris solían evitar el tema frente a su madre y entre ellos, pero el menor empezaba a preocuparse porque las brujas esas y la presencia de Otabek fueran capaz de doblegar el frágil ánimo de Viktor Nikiforov. Por otro lado, su hermano mayor no daba señales de preocupación ni tampoco de apatía, solo parecía estar pacientemente esperando el regreso de Viktor o la llegada de la carta de Evgenia, lo que llegara primero.

Por desgracia, lo que llegó primero fue la carta de la bruja mayor. Informaba que ya se habían establecido para pasar el invierno en Londres y que Viktor estaba algo decaído por no haber podido despedirse como se debía de ellos. Yuuri leyó la carta con el corazón estrujado, aunque le alegró un poco el tono amable y cariñoso que usó la mayor de los Nikiforov. A pesar de eso, se entristeció al ver que la carta continuaba con elogios de la menor de los Altin y el aparente interés de Viktor en ella, que solo la esperanzaba más de que se volviera su hermana. Cuando le contó todo a Yura, este no sabía que decir para animar a su hermano. Estaba seguro de las mentiras en la carta de la bruja mayor, no dudaba del cariño de Viktor por su hermano, pero si por el carácter débil de Viktor… si sus hermanas y Otabek se ponían de acuerdo, era probable que lo convencieran de algo que él no quería. Lo odiaba por eso, pues no solo era el futuro de ese alfa, sino el de su hermano mayor.

Dos días después y ya sin poder soportarlo más, Yuuri explotó delante de su hermanito menor. La gente del pueblo no dejaba de murmurar de los Nikiforov y eso estaba empeorando su situación…

-¡Estoy harto de tener que escuchar de Viktor y sus hermanas! Me duele demasiado oír de él todo el tiempo. Ya estoy harto de sentirme así, solo lo olvidaré y volveremos a ser como antes-

Yura vio a su hermano sin creer nada de lo dicho por él, así que no le dijo nada.

-¿No me crees verdad Yura?-el pelinegro estaba algo avergonzado pero no negó nada -Solo lo recordaré por haber sido el primer alfa en que realmente me intereso. No puedo reprocharle nada porque nunca me dio esperanzas. Pronto lo superaré. Nunca estuvo realmente interesado en mí, seguro solo me vio como un amigo y nada más; como siempre, todo fue un engaño de mi mente al pensar que un alfa como él, podía fijarse en un omega como yo-

-Eres un estúpido con baja autoestima. Me cansa tener que repetirte siempre lo mismo. Eres demasiado bueno para este maldito mundo y más guapo de lo que piensas-

Yuuri solo sonrió ante eso… su gatito podía ser huraño con todo el mundo, pero en el fondo lo quería.

-El otro idiota es ese viejo calvo. Estoy seguro de que si no regresó es porque se dejó manipular por las estúpidas de sus hermanas y Otabek-

-No digas eso de él. Viktor es un hombre bueno y amable. Él no tiene la culpa de nada de esto, solo es mi culpa por ilusionarme en vano. Y sus hermanas solo deben querer lo mejor para él, no puedes pensar mal de eso-

-Vamos, las brujas esas seguro solo quieren casarlo con la omega Altin para aumentar su fortuna, no creo que les importe mucho si es feliz o no-

-Tal vez, solo es que la conocen más a ella que a mí y creen que Viktor será más feliz con ella de lo que puede serlo conmigo si es que hubiera alguna posibilidad-

El nombre de Viktor no volvió a ser pronunciado entre ellos, salvo por las ocasionales menciones pro parte de su madre, cuya única esperanza estaba en que volvieran en verano. Yura en esos momentos intentaba mentirle a su madre, diciendo que era igual a otros alfas que se mostraban interesados en algún omega por un tiempo y luego ya no, intentaba creerse eso, pero sabía que su hermano y ese viejo habían estado realmente enamorados. Yakov por otro lado, solo lo vio como la primera decepción amorosa de su hijo mayor. Mencionando siempre que eso lo haría crecer como persona…Incluso insinuó a Yura que debía darse pronto en encontrar una experiencia similar, para estar preparado antes de que pudiera escoger un marido adecuado y que su madre no tuviera que buscarle uno que no le agradara.

 _ **¡No me maten por el cap! Para las que querían saber que pasó entre Viktor y Yuuri, no se preocupen, tendremos un vistazo de primera mano narrado por Viktor, eso será parte del extra así que, espérenlo con ansias. Gracias por todas las personitas que me han leído hasta ahora y que esperaron a esta chica que se retrasó escribiendo, les diré que los siguientes capítulos están bien estructurados en mi cabeza, así que solo hace falta tiempo paras pasarlos a la computadora. Dejen comentarios, dudas, tomatazos… todo es bienvenido.**_


	12. EXTRA 1

**EXTRA 1**

 **¡AL FIN EL EXTRA! Supuestamente debía escribirlo en la semana, pero me distraje con otras cosas, y recién me di cuenta que era domingo y lo tenía que escribir… Bueno, dos partes pa compensar eso. La primera de Viktor y lo que pasó en el baile entre él y Yuuri y la segunda parte con un poquito del pasado de los gemelos Crispino. Ojala les guste.**

* * *

 _ **La verdad del baile y el celo: POV Viktor Nikiforov...**_

Desde aquel día que fui a hablar con Yuuri, no he vuelto a verlo, me preocupe mucho al ver como se sintió mal justo cuando nosotros estuvimos allí... Mi estado de ánimo no era el mejor, y tampoco ayudaba que Ota y Mila estaban inusualmente emocionados. Es decir, ¿Desde cuándo Otabek mostraba algo de interés por los bailes? Y ni que decir de mi hermana... La quiero un montón y sé que esas cosas la emocionan, pero anda algo extraña, espero no sea nada grave. Las preparaciones de la fiesta fueron lo único que mantuvo mi mente distraída y me alegré al saber que mi Yuuri sí iba a poder venir. Me encantaba su forma de ser, era totalmente diferente a esos omegas que sólo querían acercarse a mí y seducirme, era amable, divertido y, para qué negarlo, el omega más lindo y atractivo que conocí, algo en él me llamaba y mi alfa solo gruñía diciéndome que debía ser nuestro.

Finalmente, mi espera terminó y llegó el día del baile. Maldije a Mila pues se ofreció a recibir a los invitados en la puerta y a mí no me quedó de otra más que quedarme al interior del salón, saludando a todos. Quería ver a Yuuri pronto y pedirle que bailara conmigo; saludé a unos cuantos, antes de empezar a trasladarme por el salón para buscar a los Bennet. Inmediatamente encontré al señor y la señora Bennet, quienes después de los saludos de rigor, me dijeron que Yuuri estaba por allí junto a sus hermanos y el joven Chulanot. Recorrí varias veces el salón, pero no podía encontrarlo, varias veces se me acercaron omegas a intentar conversar conmigo para que los invitara a bailar, pero yo sólo quería encontrar a Yuuri, de repente escuché la voz de alguien llamándome...

-Señor Nikiforov, agradezco que nos hayan invitado a su fiesta- creo que era el joven Chulanot, no lo había visto antes, pero una vez Yuuri me habló de él, ya que era su mejor amigo.

-Gracias por venir. Joven Chulanot, me dijeron que usted estaba junto a Yuuri, ¿podría decirme donde está el ahora?-

-¿Lo está buscando hace rato señor Nikiforov? Hace sólo un momento estaba conmigo... Se fue por ese lado- Me señaló un lado del salón hacia la zona contigua, le agradecí y empecé a acelerar el paso... Debía encontrar a Yuuri antes de que cambiara de lugar o alguien lo sacara a bailar.

Ya habían pasado al menos 3 canciones completas de la orquesta y aún no podía encontrar a Yuuri, parecía que mi salón era demasiado grande o que Yuuri me estaba evitando... Me deprimí al pensar esto, digo, ¿Notó Yuuri que estaba interesado en él y como no quería ser descortés me estaba evitando? ¿O tal vez había encontrado algún alfa con quien bailar y no lo encontraba por eso? Me senté en un sillón cerca al pasillo de la casa, si no bailaba con Yuuri, no tenía ganas de bailar con nadie. De repente, una cabellera negra invadió mi espacio casi cayendo su dueño encima mío. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de quien se trataba ¡ERA MI YUURI! ¡DESPUÉS DE TANTO BUSCARLO! ¡ÉL HABÍA VENIDO A MÍ, TENÍA QUE SER EL DESTINO! No pude evitar la gigante sonrisa que llegó a mi rostro, sobre todo al ver como levantaba la vista hacia mí. Sin embargo, al ver sus hermosos ojos castaños, supe que algo no estaba bien.

-Yuuri, ¿Estas bien?- él no contestó a mi pregunta y parecía no reconocerme, de repente pareció caer en cuenta de quién era y me abrazó con fuerza. Me alegré de que estuviéramos algo lejos del salón principal, pues si alguien lo hubiera visto empezarían los chismes.

-Viktor, te estaba buscando, vamos a bailar- Me miró con esos ojos enormes destilando sensualidad y sus manos estaban posadas sobre mi pecho, acariciando con cuidado por encima de mi camisa. No pude evitar notar que parecía querer impregnar su olor en mí o tal vez el mío en sus manos, lo sujeté con suavidad por las muñecas y sin alejarnos mucho de esa zona, empezamos a bailar, solos los dos, con la música de la orquesta apenas llegando hacia nosotros. Parecía algo tomado pues no coordinaba bien en algunos pasos, pero se veía más hermoso que nunca. Todo su cuerpo parecía destilar sensualidad, la forma en que movía sus caderas y sus brazos sobre mí me estaban volviendo loco. No era la forma tradicional de baile, Yuuri se había pegado a mí y de a ratos se relamía los labios... Dios, sentía que en cualquier momento no aguantaría más y me lanzaría a besarlo. Debía recordarme que era un caballero y no podía robarle un beso en su estado. Cuando la música se detuvo, él no se separó, incluso parecía que sus ojos brillaban más, quería fundirme en aquellos profundos pozos cafés y en su aroma a flores... No reconocía la flor, pero definitivamente olía a eso... Era tan suave y al mismo tiempo tan irresistible. Intenté alejarme un poco antes de que mi control se viera afectado por ello. Sin embargo, sentí como Yuuri se sujetaba más fuerte a mí. Acercaba más nuestros cuerpos, hasta que teníamos muestras caderas en contacto. Una calidez que nunca sentí antes se extendió desde esa zona hasta mi pecho, mientras Yuuri se recargaba sobre mí y lo escuché hablar...

-Vamos Vitya, sabes que queremos lo mismo- oír la voz de Yuuri con ese tono tan seductor y llamando mi nombre con su diminutivo fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Mi alfa estaba más inquieto que nunca y yo sentía que algo no estaba bien allí. Antes de que alguien nos viera, sujeté a MI Yuuri por la cintura y lo saqué de allí hacia el pasillo para evitar las miradas ajenas.

No fue una buena idea, pues en cuanto nos vimos solos, empecé a sentir el olor de Yuuri mucho más intensamente que antes y parecía que eso elevaba el mío, sólo quería impregnar mi olor en él y mi alfa me rogaba por salir y tomarlo allí y ahora.

-Vitya hueles delicioso, quiero tu olor en mí-

-Yuuri, no, aléjate. No podemos...- intentaba controlarme lo más que podía, pero no era fácil cuando Yuuri se frotaba contra mí, excitándome más a cada minuto que pasaba y mis manos poco a poco empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo por encima de la ropa... Lo escuché gemir ante el contacto y sólo podía pensar en seguir, en desnudarlo y hacerlo gemir teniendo mi pene en su interior, llenarlo con mi semen, anudarlo, marcarlo como mío y que tuviera a mis cachorros... Ya no razonaba correctamente y mi alfa empezaba a tomar el control. Con lo último de mi conciencia pude sentir como Yuuri gemía adolorido mientras olfateaba su cuello y luego su cuerpo cayó laxo sobre mis brazos. Intentaba reaccionar y ayudarlo, pero su olor se hacía más intenso a pesar de que él ya no estaba consciente y mi alfa ya había tomado control sobre mí. Lo único que recuerdo de eso es que llegaron varias personas, alguien gritándome algo y mi alfa se descontroló aún más al oler a otros alfas y terminé peleando con Otabek. En cuanto el olor de Yuuri se hizo más tenue, mi alfa se empezó a desesperar por ir tras él, pero Ota me contuvo lo suficiente para recuperar la consciencia. No podía soportar la idea de lo que estuve a punto de hacerle a ese hermoso omega... Me había dejado llevar por mis malditos instintos y las hormonas. Otabek sólo me miraba sin decir nada. Golpeé la pared con fuerza dejando mis nudillos rojos por el impacto...

-Gracias Otabek-

-Tenemos que hablar Viktor- dijo él, mirándome seriamente. Sólo asentí y luego aún enojado conmigo mismo salí al salón, informando que la fiesta terminaba en ese momento. No quería a nadie más en la mansión ese día, debía reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado y lo que haría de ahora en adelante. Agradecía tener un amigo tan bueno como Otabek para ayudarme y aconsejarme en momentos así... Amaba a mis hermanas, pero Mila seguro iba a ser una mala elección de consejera y Evgenia sentía cierto rencor por los omegas que aún no lograba entender pues estaba casada con uno. Ninguna era buena idea para que me ayudaran en esta situación. Sólo espero poder hacer lo correcto...

* * *

 _ **El pasado de los mellizos Crispino: POV Michele Crispino**_

Desde que tengo memoria, hemos sido mi hermana y yo juntos todo el tiempo. Éramos tan iguales y tan distintos a la vez, eso era lo que repetía mi madre hasta el cansancio. En ese entonces estábamos en Italia, teníamos una pequeña casita en Nápoles y no había más felicidad que la de nuestra familia. Con tan solo 3 años, tanto yo como mi hermana disfrutábamos cada segundo que pasábamos jugando con nuestros padres... Papá era un alfa joven aún, perteneciente al cuerpo de la Policía Napolitana y nuestra madre una bellísima omega que estaba enamorada de nuestro papá hasta los huesos. Recuerdo muy bien que cada mañana mamá lo despedía con un beso en los labios, mi hermana y yo espiábamos hasta que ellos nos descubrían y papá extendía los brazos para despedirse de nosotros. No podíamos tener mayor felicidad, mamá nos educaba en casa y nos inculcaba los valores que debíamos conocer. Siempre decía sentirse orgullosa de tener dos hijos omegas como nosotros y que algún día encontraríamos a un alfa bueno como papá que se volvería nuestro compañero de por vida. Tanto yo como mi hermana reíamos ante esto, imaginándonos con un alfa que nos quisiera tanto como papá quería a mamá. Lástima que todo aquello terminó tan pronto, arrebatado de nuestros brazos por la desgracia y el instinto omega...

Ese año acabábamos de cumplir los 5 años, papá y mamá nos hicieron una fiesta a ambos e invitaron a todos los niños del vecindario. Esa fue la última vez en que reí abiertamente frente a tantas personas... La última vez que pude ver juntos a mis padres, felices y acompañándonos en nuestro cumpleaños.

Unos días después, mientras jugaba con Sara escuché a mamá casi llorando mientras hablaba con papá en el saloncito de la casa. Decía que papá no debía ir, que nosotros éramos importantes también y que no sabía que haría si él se iba. En ese entonces no entendí a que se refería... Si papá iba de viaje, podía llevarnos... En la noche papá nos dijo que tendría que salir unos días a atrapar a unos tipos malos y que cuando regresara nos contaría todo. Sara estaba muy emocionada, pero yo no. Sentía que algo muy malo estaba por pasar. Esa semana cuando iba al cuarto en que estaba mamá sola, podía escucharla llorando de preocupación, me acercaba y ella al sentirme dejaba su llanto, me arrullaba y me susurraba que todo estaba bien, que todo estaría bien...

Apenas 3 días desde que papá se fue, unos hombres vinieron a la casa. Mamá nos mandó a nuestro cuarto, pero yo no podía quedarme allí y con cuidado me acerqué a escuchar... No entendía nada, sólo vi a mi madre llorando sin consuelo y corrí hacia ella, mis ojitos llenos de lágrimas al ver a mi mami así. Los hombres se fueron y yo sólo abrazaba a mamá. Sara había salido del cuarto y cuando mamá la vio, la abrazó también, se limpió las lágrimas y nos dijo que papá se había ido para siempre... Que nos cuidaría desde el cielo y que sólo seríamos los tres desde ese momento. Sara pareció tranquila y dijo que entonces papá sería como un ángel para nosotros y que mamá no debía estar triste por eso. Yo no sabía que decir.

Desde ese día, solo pude ver como poco a poco mamá se iba apagando, como si fuera una lámpara sin aceite. Cada día nos llenaba de cariño, pero yo miraba a través de sus sonrisas... Mamá lloraba por papá todas las noches, la escuchaba susurrar que no podía seguir sola, que era demasiado para ella el estar sin papá. Toda mi vida mamá y papá me dijeron que cuando me enamorara sería la persona más feliz del mundo... Pero ver a mi mamá así, sólo me hizo pensar que si amaba a un alfa como mamá amó a papá, sufriría mucho. Mamá nos tenía a nosotros, pero eso nunca parecía ser suficiente para ella. Se estaba muriendo de amor... Intenté ayudarla, a veces le decía a Sara que debíamos abrazar más a mamá e incluso me hice más responsable para suplir el lugar de papá, aunque yo no era un alfa, pero nada funcionaba. Un día, tan sólo a un mes de que papá nos dejara, mamá se fue con él. En ese momento la odié. Nuestro amor no fue suficiente para mantenerla con nosotros, ¿Qué clase de amor era ese que le teníamos, que no era capaz de mantenerla viva? ¿O no la amábamos lo suficiente? Terminamos los dos en un orfanato... Mientras yo me repetía para no olvidar: No debes amar nunca a un alfa, si lo haces vas a sufrir como mamá. Mamá no merecía eso, papá no tuvo la culpa, fue porque se amaban tanto que se fueron juntos. Yo no iba a amar a nadie, sólo me quedaba Sara y yo no la dejaría sola nunca. Ella algún día encontraría a alguien para casarse, pero cuando esa persona no estuviera para ella, yo la iba a mantener con vida, mi amor era suficiente para los dos. No iba a dejar que mi única familia muriera de pena como mamá...

Mi carácter cambió; Sara seguía igual que siempre, aunque un poco triste por lo de mamá, me dijo que aún nos teníamos los dos y eso parecía que era suficiente para ella. No lográbamos ser adoptados, hasta que llegaron los Bennet y aunque me negué al inicio, ellos nos llevaron a los dos como sus hijos... A diferencia de otras parejas, ellos eran dos alfas, pero ellos fueron los únicos que no quisieron separarnos, eso era suficiente para mí. Sara era mi todo ahora y no la dejaría nunca por nada ni nadie. Yo era un omega inteligente, que no se enamoraría nunca de un alfa, porque si me enamoraba, podía terminar muriendo de amor como mamá.

* * *

 **Las fans de Mickey (¡Y sí Andrea, lo digo por ti!) por fa no me maten… aunque el pasado suyo pueda ser un poco cursi y cliché, pues me pareció que era el apropiado. De todas formas, es un extra, ya en un rato más subo el cap de esta semana. Las buenas nuevas ahora: ¡NO ME VOY DE VIAJE ESTE MES! Mi viaje se postergó para agosto y setiembre, así que supongo que avanzaré todo lo que pueda este mes, para dejarlos con la historia más avanzada ya, antes de que deje de dar señales de vida (Probablemente sea a una zona de mi país donde no hay señal de celular ni internet). Avisaré antes, no se preocupen. Dejen sus lindos comentarios que siempre me matan de la risa y gracias por seguir leyendo.**


	13. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO XI: "Interludio"**

 _ **¡El cap prometido! Nuestro querido Yuuri aun sufriendo, Pichit y Seung Gil ya se nos casan y Yuri... pues sigue siendo Yuri...**_

* * *

Después de una semana planeando y alistando todo, Seung Gil Lee tuvo que despedirse de Pichit con la única satisfacción de saber que se iba a preparar su casa en Hunsford para la llegada de su futuro esposo. Esperaba poner fecha a la boda en su siguiente visita y ambos jóvenes no podían estar más felices por ello.

El lunes de esa semana nueva, Lilia recibió en su casa a su hermana y su esposo que venían a pasar las Navidades a Longbourn. Ella le llamaba hermano, pero en realidad era su prima lejana quien sin embargo era muy querida por ella. El señor Takeshi Nishigori era un hombre alfa sencillo, bastante diferente a su pariente política. Vivía del comercio y tenía una personalidad amigable. Yuuko Nishigori, su esposa, era como ya dijimos, pariente lejana de Lilia, una omega amable y cariñosa, que era muy querida no solo por Lilia, sino también por sus sobrinas, en especial ambos Yuris (Aunque Yura solía negar esto). Los dos habían estado varias veces de visita en su casa en Londres. Apenas llegaron, Yuuko se encargó de repartir regalos a cada uno de los Bennet y hablar acerca de las última noticias y modas de Londres entre los omegas. Apenas terminó, dejó hablar a Lilia, quien le informó de todo lo que había pasado esos últimos meses en Longbourn, afirmando que dos de sus hijos estuvieron a punto de casarse (uno más casi, casi se compromete) pero todo había quedado en nada. Sin embargo, no se quejó demasiado al respecto, haciendo reír un poco a Yuuko pues sabía que ese tema seguro enojaba a su prima, pero sabía mantener la compostura debida. Terminó platicando de otras cosas para cambiar el tema. Pero la curiosidad en ella fue grande y a pesar de saber un poco del tema por cartas de Yuuri, decidió hablar al respecto con Yura.

-Parece que el señor Nikiforov era un buen partido para Yuuri, aunque seguro es como otros alfas que se enamora con facilidad y en cuanto dejan de ver al omega de sus amores se olvidan de él o ella por otros en unos cuantos días-

-Toda la culpa la tienen los ponzoñosos de su mejor amigo y sus dos hermanas que se interpusieron entre ellos. Estoy muy seguro de que el calvo ese estaba locamente enamorado del cerdo- habló Yuri, sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido al contarle ello a su tía.

-¿Tan enamorado estaba de Yuuri? Gatito, tú no sueles decir algo así a menudo-

-¡No me digas gatito! Pero de verdad se notaba que el viejo ese estaba enamorado del cerdo, cuando estaban juntos no prestaba atención más que a él. Cuando nos quedamos en su casa se notaba su preocupación por Yuuri ¿No dicen que conoces realmente a las personas cuando te enfermas?-

-Si lo que me dices es cierto, lo lamento por Yuuri. Seguro estaba muy enamorado y por como es, eso debe haberlo deprimido bastante y debe pensar que no era suficiente para ese alfa. ¿Podrías ayudarme a convencerlo de que venga con nosotros a Londres? Creo que será mejor si cambia de lugar para olvidar un poco-

-Cuenta con que el cerdo acepte. Como que me llamo Yuri Bennet-Plisetsky-

-Aunque fuéramos a estar en la misma ciudad que el señor Nikiforov, nosotros vivimos en el lado opuesto de la ciudad, no coincidimos en amistades así que es muy poco probable que nos topemos con él, salvo que venga a buscarlo-

-Estoy más que seguro que con la vigilancia del señor Altin y de sus hermanas no se acercará siquiera a la zona donde vives. Seguro lo ven como poca cosa para que gente de su entorno lo visiten-

-Ojalá no se vean por allá. Pero ¿Yuuri no se escribe con la hermana mayor? La señora tendrá que visitarla-

-No le volverá a escribir cuando lo sepa-

Aunque Yuri afirmaba esto, Yuuko aún veía algo de esperanza en ese romance, sobre todo después de escuchar todo de los labios de Yuuri. Este aceptó agradecido la invitación de su tía y no pudo evitar pensar que podía hacer una visita de cortesía a Evgenia, esperando no cruzarse con Viktor.

Los Nishigori estuvieron en Longbourn una semana entera, siendo invitados constantemente a diferentes compromisos entre los que contaban visitas a Minako y la de los oficiales de Meryton a Longbourn. JJ era uno de los más asiduos visitantes a la finca. Yuuko no dejó de notar, como este le prodigaba un montón de atenciones a Yuri, siendo constantemente rechazado por él. No le extrañaba la actitud de su sobrino, pero de todas formas habló con él al respecto.

Yuuko antes de casarse había pasado parte de su vida en una casa cerca de Debyrshire, donde JJ había vivido cuando niño. Sus amistades coincidían en muchos casos y hasta cierto punto congenió con él. Solían hablar del último señor Altin (padre de Otabek) pues JJ parecía tenerle verdadero afecto y Yuuko solía recordar algunos rumores sobre Otabek Altin y su afamado orgullo aun cuando era muy joven. No negó, por lo tanto, lo poco que JJ le contó sobre su relación con Otabek, aunque no confiaba demasiado en la versión del muchacho, pues parecía llena de incongruencias.

-Yuri, espero que no le des esperanzas a ese joven Jean Jacques. Se nota interesado en ti, pero mientras tú no le correspondas, no tiene porqué hacerse ilusiones-

-Mientras esté en mis manos, estate tranquila tía, que no obtendrá nada de mí-

-Sería mejor que no viniera tan a menudo entonces, toda la semana ha estado viniendo casi a diario-

-Bueno, eso es más por culpa de mi madre que no olvida invitarlo nunca y que insiste que mientras tengamos visitas, estas estén acompañadas por más personas que solo nosotros-

Unos días después de las navidades, regresó Seung Gil Lee, pero ya no se alojó en casa de los Bennet, sino en la casa de los Chulanot. La boda iba a ser el día jueves y Pichit se había encargado de invitar a todos los Bennet, aunque solo le importaba la presencia de ambos Yuris, pues eran sus amigos más cercanos. El miércoles Pichit visitó a los Bennet para despedirse pues después de la boda, se mudaría a la casa de su marido. Luego de hablar con los Nishigori y con Yuuri, se iba a retirar y Yura, que no le había hablado en toda la noche, decidió dirigirle la palabra:

-Me alegro de que encontraras alguien con quien ser feliz-

-Gracias hadita rusa-

-Solo por ser la última vez que nos veamos dejaré que me llames así-Pichit se rió al escuchar esto y le dijo:

-Ni creas que te librarás de mí, le prometí a Yuuri escribirle seguido y a ti también te escribiré, aunque no reciba respuestas tuyas, así que ve pensando en que hacer con cada una de mis cartas contándote de mí dicha de casado-

-¿No hay una forma de evitar tanta carta? Aunque las mande, no voy a responder-

-Entonces promete que vendrás a verme en marzo a Hunsford, papá y mi hermana vendrán. si los acompañas, no te llenaré el correo de cartas-

A regañadientes, Yura aceptó, Pichit saltó de la emoción al conseguir eso y lo abrazó con fuerza. La boda se celebró al día siguiente de manera bastante sencilla, aunque Yuuri pudo notar el amor que desbordaba su mejor amigo por su ahora esposo. Eso lo hizo bastante feliz y no pudo evitar algunas lágrimas ese día. Se despidieron con llanto en los ojos y Pichit aseguró que, aunque debería mandar las cartas a Londres, no se olvidaría de enviarlas. Le recordó a Yuri también su promesa, indicando que mandaría una carta para confirmar su visita. El omega menor solo gruñó, aunque en el fondo estaba bastante feliz por su amigo. Seung Gil Lee y su ahora esposo Pichit Lee partieron hacia su nuevo hogar después de despedirse de la familia Chulanot. Al día siguiente también, los Nishigori junto a Yuuri viajaron a Londres. Yuri no tardó en recibir una carta de Pichit en el que le narraba todo sobre su nuevo hogar, sobre el señor Popovich, y si no escribió más, fue porque la carta ya tenía 6 hojas dobles y no cerraba bien la estampilla. Suspiró aliviado al ver de lo que se había librado… una salida de casa en marzo no le iba a sentar mal y tal vez podría conocer al famoso padrino del señor Altin, el señor Popovich y el omega hijo de este. Apenas Yuuri llegó a Londres, le informó de su llegada a su hermanito menor, afirmando que la próxima vez que le escribiría sería cuando ya haya visitado a Evgenia o cuando supiera cuando la vería. Una semana después recibió otra carta de él, afirmando que no se había encontrado con la Nikiforov mayor y suponía que su carta en la que le decía que iba a Londres se había extraviado.

" _La tía Yuuko y yo iremos a esa zona de Londres y podré visitar a Evgenia en su casa"_ Es lo que mencionó en la segunda carta.

Cuando ya había visitado y visto a Evgenia, Yuuri escribió: " _Evgenia no estaba de muy buen humor, pero se alegró de verme y dijo que no le había dicho que estaría en Londres. Le expliqué que tal vez se había extraviado la carta y no pude evitar preguntarle por Viktor. Me comentó que andaba muy ocupado con el señor Altin y no suelen estar en casa. Estaba esperando a Mila y la señorita Altin para comer, aunque luego recordó que debían encontrarse fuera y me retiré. Seguro pronto me visitarán"_

-Tonto cerdo, estoy seguro de que la bruja mayor no le va a decir a Viktor ni por asomo que estás en Londres-

Pasaron cuatro semanas sin que Yuuri supiera nada de Viktor, lo cual lo decepcionó un poco, pero más le dolió el darse cuenta de que Evgenia lo estaba evitando. Después de esperarla varias veces sin resultados, recibió una visita de ella, pero fue muy corta y se mostraba tan distante que no pudo evitar el reaccionar. Le escribió una carta a Yura entonces:

" _Mi querido gatito, estoy seguro de que me lo advertiste alguna vez y que no quise hacerte caso, pero espero no te burles de mí al saber que me di cuenta de que Evgenia realmente no me considera su amigo. Ya sé que me lo dijiste muchas veces y que no te quise escuchar, pero lo que no entiendo es su empeño por ser mi amiga. Recién ayer Evgenia me visitó, pero dejó muy claro que no era por su voluntad, se disculpó, aunque era obvio que fue por mera formalidad, no habló de volvernos a ver y se retiró tan rápido que decidí romper relaciones con ella. Estoy segura de que todo lo hizo pensando en su hermano, así que, aunque me apena mucho todo esto, pienso que debe estar muy arrepentida por la forma en que me trató hasta ahora. Al parecer Viktor sabe que estoy aquí en Londres, lo deduzco por algo que ella mencionó, y pareciera que quiere convencerse a sí misma de que está interesado en Alina Altin. Ya no seguiré sufriendo pensando en ello y me concentraré en disfrutar mi estadía en Londres. Evgenia habló de que posiblemente venderían Netherfield, pero no parecía muy segura. Gatito, no te olvides de escribirme y no te olvides de visitar a Pichit en su casa en Hunsford por mí. Con cariño._

 _Yuuri"_

Yura se alegró de que su hermano mayor al fin se quitara la venda de los ojos de la bruja mayor, aunque se le hacía raro que no mencionara para nada a Mila Nikiforov y se encontraba realmente furioso por la actitud sumisa de Viktor que se dejaba mangonear por su hermana mayor y seguramente por Otabek. Rogaba porque ni siquiera se vieran de nuevo y que ese tipo no volviera a aparecer en la vida del cerdo. Estaba completamente decepcionado de él y sentía que, si se casaba con la señora Altin y ella era igual de insoportable que su hermano, serían una buena pareja. Yuuko había mandado también una carta a su sobrino, curioseando más sobre JJ y Yuri se alegró de poder informarle que el tipo ese estaba ya interesado en otra muchacha, una que había heredado diez mil libras recientemente. Era obvio que, con ese carácter y todo, el tarado de JJ fuera un interesado y aprovechado; solo lamentando que al parecer Isabella estuvo algo afectada por el asunto, pero asumió que fue un interés pasajero, tal cual solían tener sus hermanas…

Con la única novedad que su hermano Michele se negaba a ver a Emil Nekola, lo que hacía rabiar a su hermana Sara y aumentar los rumores de él, los Bennet pasaron los meses de enero y febrero sin mayor contratiempo. Marzo era el mes en que debía visitar a Pichit en Hunsford. Al inicio, pensaba no ir, pero el omega casado, previendo esto, le había mandado una carta igual de extensa que la primera, informando que estaba dispuesto a ir por él si no lo visitaba. Al final se dio cuenta que, si salía de casa, no tendría que aguantar los lloriqueos de los Crispino y tal vez podría encontrarse con su hermano mayor que, aunque lo negara, extrañaba un montón. Yuri viajaría entonces junto a Celestino y su segunda hija Mary, pasando una noche del viaje en Londres, que aprovecharía para ver al cerdo. Yakov no dijo nada ante su partida, pero Yura sabía que sería quien más lo extrañaría, así que le prometió escribirle y le pidió que le contestara.

JJ también se despidió de él, a pesar de llevarse tan mal y de que terminó interesado en otro omega, tenían algo así como una tirante relación de amistad en la que JJ era el único que hablaba y Yura solo refunfuñaba. Le advirtió sin embargo sobre el señor Popovich, y su actitud de reina del drama, lo cual Yuri no agradeció, pero tomó en cuenta.

En cuanto el carruaje se acercó a Londres, Yura ya estaba harto de oír hablar a Celestino y su hija. En cuanto iban a tocar la puerta, Yuuri los vio desde la ventana y bajó corriendo a esperarlos en la entrada. Yuri temió ver a su hermano deprimido o más delgado, pero se alegró de que no fuera así. Se veía mejor que nunca y con una sonrisa radiante al verlo allí de visita. Tres pequeñas betas se movían cerca de la escalera, inseguras de si acercarse o no, aunque al ver a Yuuri allí, corrieron tras sus piernas a ver a las visitas. A Yuri no le gustaban mucho los niños, pero sus tres pequeñas primas eran igual de traviesas que él y se llevaban bien. Salieron a pasear por la ciudad en la tarde y en la noche salieron al teatro, donde Yura se sentó al lado de Yuuko para saber más del cerdo. Se enojó un poco al enterarse de que Yuuri estaba aún deprimido por lo de Viktor y solía pasar varios días encerrado en su habitación, estuvo dispuesto a gritarle al respecto, pero Yuuko solo negó, indicando que no duraría mucho en ese estado. Le contó también sobre la visita de Evgenia Nikiforov y las reacciones de Yuuri luego de ello. Le habló luego de la muchacha con la que JJ estaba comprometido curioseando más de ella:

-¿Realmente JJ lo hace solo por la dote de omega de la chica?-

-No creo que sea raro para él, considerando su ego y su narcisismo, dudo que se enamorara de la chica antes de comprometerse-

-¿Qué clase de persona es la muchacha omega?-

-Es una beta, pero es una buena persona, no puedo decir nada de ella pues no la conozco-

-Vaya, mi gatito maduró mucho este año que no lo vi- Yuuko intentó poner una mano en el cabello de Yuri para acariciarlo, pero él frenó la mano.

-No te sobrepases tía-

\- Al menos puedo decir que algo de él no terminaba de gustarme para ti. Esa muchacha debe estar algo desesperada si después de saber el interés que tenía en ti, aceptara que haya ido a comprometerse con ella-

-Me da igual-

Antes de que se separaran para continuar su viaje, los Nishigori invitaron a Yura a acompañarlos en un viaje que pensaban llevar a cabo en verano. En el fondo, Yuri adoraba viajar fuera de casa, pues se sentía menos presionado por su madre y aceptó de inmediato.

-No sabemos hasta donde iremos, pero podríamos llegar hasta Los Lagos-

Yuri sonrió ante esto, esa región de Inglaterra era de las más tranquilas y ansiaba poder visitarla al menos una vez. Con los ánimos renovados al saber que el cerdo parecía reponerse del idiota de Nikiforov y la perspectiva del viaje con sus tíos, continuaron su camino hacia Hunsford.

La casa de los esposos Lee era bastante extensa, con un jardín que se extendía hasta el camino, una empalizada crema y unos setos de laureles alrededor. Seung Gil y Pichit estaban esperándolos en la puerta, su carruaje se detuvo ante la entrada de la casa. Cuando bajaron Pichit se lanzó a abrazar a Yuri y a los demás. Yuri se dio cuenta que el moreno se veía más feliz que nunca y lo mismo con su esposo, por cortesía le hizo algunas preguntas a su pariente y pasaron al interior de la casa. Pichit parecía ansioso por mostrarles toda la casa, para que Yuri pudiera ver todo de ella y luego contarle a Yuuri, que no parecía poder ir a visitarlo pronto. Después de un rato sentados en el salón, Pichit los llevó al jardín para enseñarles las plantas que su esposo cuidaba. Estaba muy orgulloso de mostrarle esto a ellos y Seung Gil parecía algo avergonzado ante el entusiasmo de su marido. Como fondo, se podía ver la propiedad de Rosings, la casa del señor Popovich. Celestino y Seung Gil decidieron continuar paseando por las praderas mientras que los omegas regresaron a la casa para seguir platicando. Durante la cena, Pichit mencionó que probablemente podrían ver al señor Popovich el próximo domingo en la iglesia.

-Ocasionalmente nos invita a comer en su casa- mencionó Seung Gil sin darle mayor importancia.

-El señor Georgi es una persona muy respetable y afectuoso, también un muy buen vecino-contestó Pichit con una sonrisa.

Continuaron platicando sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Cuando Yuri se retiró a dormir, se puso a pensar en cómo el afecto de Pichit por su esposo, parecía hacer más agradable su convivencia a pesar de las diferencias de carácter. Al día siguiente se alistaba para salir a pasear cuando escuchó un ruido y alguien llamándolo. Al salir, se encontró con la hermana menor de Pichit, que lo instó a seguirla de inmediato al comedor.

Se acercaron a la ventana del mismo, observando Yuri a dos mujeres paradas en la puerta cercana al jardín.

-¿Para eso me hiciste bajar así?- le reclamó Yuri- ¡Esperaba ver algo más interesante, solo veo al señor Popovich y su hijo!-

-Que no es él, Yuri, es uno de los criados beta del señor Popovich acompañado del señorito Pavel Popovich. Es bastante pequeño y flacucho, aunque sea un omega-

-¿Por qué no pasa?-

-Pichit dice que no lo hace nunca-

-Me gusta como se ve- mencionó Yuri con malicia- Parece bastante enfermo y de mal humor, creo que es la pareja perfecta para alguien tan orgulloso como él-

Seung Gil conversaba algo aburrido con las dos personas afuera, mientras que Pichit parecía muy entusiasmado. Celestino desde un extremo, solo observaba la plática sin intervenir. Ya terminada la plática, los anteriores mencionados entraron a la casa. Pichit mencionó muy entusiasmado que los habían invitado a cenar en Rosings al día siguiente.

* * *

 _ **Puede que no haya pasado nada muy intenso esta vez, pero sigan odiando a Evgenia para compensar... ¿Alguien que me diga porque no he puesto a Mila por aquí? ¿No hay nadie que quiera adivinar? ¿Extrañan a Beka coqueteando con Yura? No nos falta mucho para que los veamos de nuevo, espérenlo con ansias**_


	14. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO XII: "Celo"**

 _ **¡ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO, REPITO, ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO!**_

 _ **Lamento lo ocurrido en la mañana, el capítulo se subió por accidente a wattpad cuando recién iba por la mitad y casi me provoca un paro cardíaco. Al inicio iba a ser dividido en dos partes (lo de la mañana iba a ser solo la primera parte) pero al final fue solo un capitulo con el doble de extensión. El título habla por sí solo así que…**_

* * *

De todos los presentes en la casa de los Lee, el más emocionado con la visita parecía ser Pichit...

-Es una suerte que apenas ustedes llegaron ayer y ya hayamos recibido una invitación a tomar el té y pasar la tarde en Rosings Park, el señor Popovich es algo raro, pero me cae bien y es muy amable conmigo-

Celestino habló sobre como eso era normal entre los miembros de la clase alta, como una muestra de respeto y alcurnia. Ese día y toda la mañana del siguiente no se habló en la casa de otra cosa. Finalmente, los omegas se empezaron a alistar pues debían cambiarse por algo más apropiado. Pichit jaló a Yuri con él a su habitación para vestirse.

-Con que tengas puesto tu traje de omega más presentable es suficiente, pero estoy seguro de que no vas a querer usarlo, así que traje tu maleta aquí para revisar-

Aun cuando Yuri estaba muy bien educado respecto a qué ropa usar y qué no en distintos eventos, la ausencia de su madre hacía más difícil que siguiera estos estándares, el omega mayor conocía lo suficiente a Yuri como para darse cuenta de ello. Algo que notó Yuri al ver cambiarse a Pichit, es que llevaba una marca en el cuello. Era la primera vez que veía algo así y podía asegurar que no la tenía antes. Cuando iba a tocarla, Pichit volteó y se sorprendió al encontrar a Yuri tan cerca.

-Dios, me asustaste hadita. ¿Por qué aún no terminas de cambiarte?-

\- ¿Qué es eso en tu cuello?- Yuri aún tenía la mano extendida hacia el cuello del mayor, lo vio dirigir su propia mano allí y colocarla, una expresión de amor y alegría desbordando en su mirada.

-Olvidaba que aún no has tenido "la charla"- Pichit retiró su mano y miró con picardía al rubio -como has sido criado por alfas y aún no has pasado tu celo, supongo que no lo sabes-

\- ¿Saber qué? Habla de una vez, ¿fue un ataque de un perro o algo así?-

Una carcajada se escuchó en la habitación, Pichit no puedo evitarlo luego de escuchar eso.

-Aunque no me corresponde a mí decirlo, creo que con tu edad, sería bueno que lo supieras. Mira Yuri, esto de mi cuello es una marca de unión. Cuando un omega y un alfa se casan, la verdadera unión entre ellos se da en el próximo celo del Omega, cuando el alfa lo muerde en el cuello enlazando sus vidas para siempre-

Yuri se veía bastante confundido por esto, nunca había leído ni escuchado nada de eso. Pichit continuó hablando.

-Mi celo se adelantó después de mi boda, así que no tuve que esperar demasiado. Hay creencias de que hay alfas y omegas que están destinados para estar juntos y que se pueden reconocer por el olor, yo no creía en esto, pero realmente sentí algo diferente con Seung. Su olor era completamente perceptible para mí y que mi celo se presentara casi apenas empezamos a vivir juntos, me lo confirmó. Esta marca de mi cuello simboliza eso, que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, yo soy suyo, así como él es sólo mío. Desde el momento en que me marcó, incluso aunque un omega en celo se presentara, él no reaccionaría nada más que conmigo-

-Eso es, demasiado...- Yuri no pudo terminar la frase. Sabía que había muchas cosas por saber y no ignoraba que incluso había una noche de bodas (que en realidad no sabía en que consistía) pero está información lo sobrepasó.

-No es algo que se cuente a los omegas antes del celo Yuri, pero sentí que podía decírtelo. Cuando pases tu primer celo, entenderás un poco de qué hablo. Aun tu olfato no es capaz de percibir ni un leve aroma a alfa ni sabes bien en que consiste el celo... Pronto lo entenderás-

Yuri no dijo nada, sólo quedó algo pensativo. El pensar que hubiera un alfa destinado a él le parecía algo demasiado cursi, aunque en el fondo, su naturaleza omega lo llevaba a aferrarse a esa idea y no pensar que sólo se uniría a algún alfa antes de los 27. Miró nuevamente la marca de Pichit, antes que él terminara de colocarse la camisa, había un tono azul en ella. Decidió dejar eso de lado y terminó de alistarse, justo a tiempo para cuando Seung Gil tocara la puerta, pues debían llegar puntuales a Rosings. En el camino, el siempre callado señor Lee les hizo algunas acotaciones sobre lo que verían, para que no se sorprendieran demasiado ante todo. A pesar de eso, en cuanto entraron al comedor, Celestino y su hija no pudieron dejar de reaccionar con sorpresa ante la grandeza y suntuosidad de esa casa. Yuri, aunque también bastante impactado, supo guardar la compostura. Cuando ya todos estaban sentados a la mesa, pudo mirar mejor al anfitrión de Rosings.

El señor Popovich se veía bastante joven para ser un alfa de casi 40 años, de pelo y ojos negros, llevaba un traje acorde a su estatus. Todos sus gestos indicaban un orgullo y educación que sólo podían ser atribuidos a su riqueza. Mientras estaba callado le pareció un poco menos desagradable, pero en cuanto empezó a hablar, sus aires de suficiencia, con un ligero desprecio hacia los omegas, sólo lograron ganar la antipatía de Yuri.

Estaba aún comparando a esa persona con el señor Altin cuando dirigió la vista a su hijo omega y no pudo dejar de notar cuán diferentes eran. Pavel Popovich era un chico demasiado delgado para su edad y estatus, casi sin parecido a su padre. Su palidez casi enfermiza, su apariencia sencilla y su timidez sólo hicieron pensar a Yuri en que tal vez debido a su hijo, el señor Popovich hablaba así de los omegas... aunque fuera su único hijo, parecía un pequeño animal desvalido; nada que ver con todo el poderío que parecía desplegar el apellido Popovich.

La cena fue espléndida, con más platillos de los que Yuri acostumbraba ver y conocer. El señor Popovich se sentó en la cabecera e invitó a Seung Gil a sentarse a su lado derecho. Celestino lo hizo en el izquierdo, mientras que Pichit se sentó al lado de su esposo y Yuri justo en frente de él. Durante toda la cena, Celestino se dedicó a alabar todos los platillos que eran servidos, siendo secundado casi siempre por su hijo, mientras que los demás se mantenían en silencio. Yuri ya estaba un poco harto de escuchar tanta alabanza, pero eso sólo parecía agradar a Georgi y no se atrevía a hablar al estar sentado a un lado de Pavel Popovich que apenas probaba bocado. Terminando la cena, se dirigieron todos al salón, donde Georgi empezó un discurso él solo; por el tono que usaba, era obvio que no iba a admitir una sola réplica a su opinión, y aunque Yuri estuvo tentado a hablar, la mirada de Pichit sobre él, lo mantenía callado. Luego de un rato, Georgi empezó a conversar con Seung Gil, quien apenas contestaba una que otra cosa, respecto a la casa, a su vida de casado y otros similares. Finalmente empezó a hablar con Pichit e hizo algunas preguntas a los omegas menores en el salón, más a Yuri, pues le había llamado la atención al ser «tan elegante como un cisne» según sus propias palabras. Le preguntó acerca de sus hermanos, de qué clase eran, si eran mayores o menores, si alguno estaba ya casado o no, si eran atractivos, cuantos carruajes tenían en Longbourn e incluso el apellido de soltera de Lilia. Yuri estaba cada vez más molesto con las preguntas, pero Pichit lo había coreado levemente para impedir que dijera algo impropio.

-La propiedad de su padre estaba destinada a ser del señor Lee. Me pareció un poco extraña su decisión de dejarla a nombre de una alfa o al mayor de los hijos que es un omega. ¿Sabe tocar y cantar joven Plisetsky?-

-Creo que el señor Lee amablemente vio en nuestro beneficio al ser parientes. Por supuesto que sé tocar y cantar señor Popovich- se moría por insultar a ese viejo creído, pero los codazos de Pichit se estaban haciendo bastante dolorosos para Yuri.

-Podría tocar en nuestro piano en algún momento. Supongo que sus hermanos también tocan ¿verdad?-

-El mayor sí, los demás decidieron no aprender-

-Ya veo, ¿Sabe dibujar?-

-No-

-Ni sus hermanas supongo-

-Así es señor-

-Me parece extraño que sus padres no los hayan mandado a aprender a Londres, donde nunca faltan maestros buenos-

-Al ser adoptados, no todos empezamos a educarnos al mismo tiempo con mi familia y mi padre odia Londres como para mandarnos allí-

-¿Y su institutriz omega no dejó claro eso?-

-Nunca tuvimos una institutriz omega-

-¡Que barbaridad! ¡Como pueden sus padres haber criado 5 hijos adoptivos omegas sin una institutriz omega para ayudar!-

Yuri sonrió ante la reacción de Georgi y, luego con una nota sutil de sarcasmo en su voz dojo:

-Mi madre Lilia, se encargó de todo señor, puedo asegurarle que fue mejor que cualquier institutriz que hayamos podido tener. Aun cuando nos faltaran algunas lecciones, nuestros padres se encargaron de que tuviéramos todos los maestros posibles para nuestros pequeños talentos personales-

-Aún así, una institutriz omega hubiera sido mejor. Después de todo, si no recuerdo mal, su madre es una alfa-

-Una excelente alfa, señor. Hemos tenido todo el apoyo de nuestra tía omega en cuestiones relacionadas a nuestra clase, no se preocupe- dijo Yuri, un resoplido se escapó de sus labios; aunque no fue oído por Georgi.

-¿Fueron ya todos sus hermanos presentados en sociedad?-

La presentación en sociedad se daba cuando el omega ya había pasado el primer celo, en muy pocos casos antes (sobre todo si algún hermano(a) omega mayor ya se había casado) y a partir de allí podían asistir a las fiestas sociales. Yuri era un caso especial pues su madre lo había presentado antes de su celo, pensando que al cumplir los 15, este no tardaría en llegar... Sin embargo, Yuri ya estaba por cumplir los 16 y no había ni asomo de su celo.

-Sí, al igual que yo, señor Popovich-

-Usted parece demasiado joven para haber sido presentado ¿Ya ha tenido su primer celo?-

Yuri sonrió, ignorando ahora los golpes de Pichit, contestó.

-Mamá menciona que un omega como yo, con tanta belleza, no tardará en presentar el celo y aun cuando mi hermano mayor no se casa todavía, decidió presentarme. Papá mencionó que si mis hermanos se divertían en las fiestas, era injusto que yo, por no presentar mi celo, no lo hiciera. Ambos llegaron a un acuerdo en ello señor-

-Vaya, para ser un omega, presenta su opinión bastante tajantemente. Con lo que dijo, puedo decir que seguro no ha presentado su celo aún. No debe pasar de los 16-

-Aún no cumplo 16-

Luego de esta "agradable plática" se dispusieron a jugar unas cuantas partidas de cartas. Ya entrada la noche y bastante cansado, Georgi dispuso que se llamara uno de sus carruajes para llevar a los invitados a su hogar. Pichit no paró de conversar con Yuri, agradeciéndole por no haber sido demasiado brusco con sus palabras. El menor se comió cada uno de los insultos que iba a darle sólo porque estaban presentes el esposo y el padre de Pichit; aunque eso no le impediría llevarlos a cabo en cuanto se presentará oportunidad, sobre todo por la cantidad de codazos que tuvo que aguantar durante las conversaciones.

* * *

Celestino no pasó más de una semana en la casa parroquial. Sólo lo suficiente para asegurarse que su hijo estaba feliz con su nueva vida de casado. Así que apenas una semana después, decidió regresar a su hogar. Por otro lado, Pichit no escuchó ni una de las frases que Yuri intentó usar para convencerlo de irse. Aunque al inicio se le hacía un poco extraño estar allí en medio de una pareja casada, terminó por acostumbrarse al trato amical-maternal que ofrecía Pichit y a las visitas ocasionales de fin de semana a Rosings.

Había pasado cerca de una quincena allí, cuando se enteró que Otabek Altin llegaría en unas semanas. Esto lo sorprendió un poco, aunque con la cercanía a las pascuas, era obvio que el mencionado visitaría a su padrino. Con la rutina ya establecida allí, notó que la llegada del alfa daría un poco de variación a lo que ya tenía acostumbrado hasta ese momento. Además, podría ver la relación entre él y Pavel Popovich para luego hablar de ello frente a la odiosa bruja escarlata... Aunque no la viera pronto. Tuvo que aguantar los comentarios de Georgi al respecto, demasiado entusiasmado por la visita de Otabek, y su molestia por no poder ser el mismo quien les dijera como era su ahijado, pues ya lo conocían de antes personalmente. Pichit no dejaba de fastidiar a Yuri por la pronta llegada de Otabek, aunque él dijera a los cuatro vientos que lo odiaba y todo, el moreno sentía que allí podía haber algo más. Se encargó de vigilar casa carruaje que llegaba o pasaba por Rosings, así que fue el primero en enterarse de su llegada. Inmediatamente fue a llamar a Seung Gil y a avisar a Yuri, apremiando a su marido para que vaya a saludarlo a Rosings. Seung intentó alegar que no conocía personalmente al mencionado, pero eso poco le importó a Pichit y lo amenazó con no dejarlo entrar hasta que haya visitado la mansión de los Popovich y saludado a las visitas.

A la mañana siguiente y después de haber dormido en una habitación diferente a su esposo, Seung Gil se dirigió a Rosings, sorprendiéndose al no encontrar solo a un ahijado de Georgi, sino a dos. Otabek había venido acompañado de Chris Giacometti, un beta mayor que él ya casado. Georgi había sido su padrino de bodas. La sorpresa de Pichit y Yuri llegó cuando vieron a Seung Gil llegando a su casa acompañado de ambos caballeros.

-Tengo que darte las gracias Yuri. Estoy seguro de que sólo por ti es que el señor Altin llega a vernos tan pronto en nuestra casa-

Yuri no pudo decir nada, pues en seguida sonó la campanilla anunciando la llegada de los tres hombres que en seguida entraron a la estancia donde se encontraban. Chris entró primero, apenas entró se notaba que era bastante conversador y alegre, se presentó y alabó a Pichit y a Yuri como los omegas más hermosos que había visto, disculpándose con Seung Gil por coquetear un poco con su esposo. Yuri no dijo nada y en cambio observó a Otabek; se veía igual a como estaba hace unos meses, apenas dirigió unas palabras algo amables a Pichit, a ese lugar y a Yuri sólo le dirigió unas cuantas palabras sin mostrar ninguna emoción fuerte en su trato. Yuri sólo se limitó a saludar con una venia. Chris y Pichit se enfrascaron en una conversación bastante amena sobre diferentes temas mientras que los demás seguían la conversación. Finalmente Otabek, por cortesía, preguntó a Yuri sobre su familia. Este contestó normalmente y no pudo resistirse a agregar.

-Mi hermano mayor Yuuri, está ahora en Londres. ¿No lo habrá visto por allí?-

Pensó que tal vez si preguntaba, algo en ese hombre delataría sus intenciones, lo que tal vez había hecho a Yuuri y Viktor, pero todo parecía normal cuando le dijo que no lo había visto, no hablaron más y pronto Otabek y Chris se fueron.

* * *

Apenas llegaron estas visitas, las invitaciones a Rosings se hicieron menos frecuentes para los Lee y Yuri. Tuvo que llegar la Pascua para que fueran invitados nuevamente, e incluso cuando se presentaron, era notorio que su presencia no era tan grata para Georgi como cuando no lo visitaban sus ahijados. Durante era semana que no habían visitado Rosings, varias veces Chris los fue a ver, platicando mucho con ellos, en cambio a Otabek no lo vieron hasta ese día.

Georgi se concentró en hablar con Otabek, a quien se notaba tenía un gran aprecio. Mientras que Chris intentaba hacerle plática a Yuri, pues se le hacía muy curioso conocer a un omega tan joven. Aunque al inicio se mostró algo reacio, Pichit se unió a la conversación y con él como intermediario, los tres se enfrascaron en una plática que, con el tiempo, llamó la atención de Georgi y Otabek. Este último ya había dedicado varias miradas en esa dirección, con Chris cerca de Yuri y Pichit, que estaba a un lado de su esposo e intentaba involucrarlo en la charla casi sin éxito.

-Parecen muy entretenidos en su plática Chris, dime de qué hablas tan a gusto con el señorito Plisetsky y Pichit y su esposo-mencionó Georgi

-Me comentaban sobre la música en los bailes-

-Vaya, pues debo participar entonces, soy bastante aficionado a ella. Mi hijo Pavel pudo haber sido una joya más en los bailes, de no ser por su enfermedad estoy muy seguro de que se hubiera lucido en los bailes. ¿Tú hermana menor aún no se presenta verdad Otabek?-

Otabek respondió afirmativamente, lo que dio lugar a una contestación larga de parte de Georgi en la que hacía hincapié en la educación que debía recibir Alina antes de ello.

-Dile de mi parte que siga practicando en el piano. Nunca falta ocasión en los bailes de mostrar su talento en la música. Le he dicho al joven Plisetsky que si continúa practicando mejorará en el piano, aunque se niega a venir a practicar aquí. Incluso si es muy malo tocando, podría prestarle un piano de la habitación de los sirvientes betas para que no moleste a nadie-

A Otabek eso pareció afectarle, como si se sintiera avergonzado por lo dicho por su padrino, aunque no mencionó nada.

Cuando acabaron de tomar el café, Chris le dijo a Yuri si no quisiera tocar el piano, a lo cual Pichit aceptó inmediatamente por él. Aunque el rubio intentó zafarse de ello, no lo permitieron, por lo cual no le quedó de otra que sentarse a tocar. Chris se sentó muy cerca de él para escucharlo mejor. Georgi escuchó un poco y luego continuó su plática con Otabek, eso hasta que este se levantó de su sitio para ir a sentarse con calma frente al piano y a Yuri, para poder verlo mientras tocaba. El menor se dio cuenta de esto y a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, lo miró fijamente y le dijo:

-Si cree que va a poder intimidante con venir a verme tocar tan de cerca se equivoca señor Altin. Aunque su hermana sea tan buena como dicen, estoy seguro de que no soy menos que ella-la seguridad en las palabras de Yuri hicieron mella en Otabek quien, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, le contestó.

-No le diré que se ha equivocado señorito Plisetsky, pues suele usted expresar más de lo que piensa y estoy seguro de que no piensa que esa fue mi intención al venir hasta acá-

Yuri sólo rio ante esto, la verdad no había entendido muy bien lo último que mencionó Otabek, pero no le dio importancia. Adoptando una expresión dramática, mencionó:

-Y yo que intentaba aparentar ser más bueno de lo que era. ¿Qué impresión de mí se llevará el señor Giacometti? Creo que lo que ha hecho me permite revelarles a sus parientes lo mal que se portó usted en Hertfordshire- Chris notó ese coqueteo sutil que se daban esos dos y lamentó no poder intervenir más a fondo... Así que esa era la razón del cambio en su primo.

-No me asusta señorito Plisetsky-esas palabras sólo indicaban un reto para Yuri, estaba completamente preparado para ello.

-¿Qué es lo que hizo mi querido primo en ese lugar señorito Yuri?-Chris le siguió la corriente al menor, a fin de descubrir algo más.

-Pues el primer baile en que lo conocí en el pueblo creerá que a pesar de haber muy pocos alfas, se negó a bailar más de 4 piezas y estando varios de nosotros los omegas sin bailar-

Otabek alegó el no conocer a muchas personas en aquel baile, Yuri con su habitual sarcasmo mencionó que _"los bailes son los eventos en que menos se pueden conocer a las personas pues no hay oportunidad de presentarse"_ a lo cual Otabek mencionó que otra hubiera sido su opinión si se hubiera pedido que lo presenten, pues no solía ser bueno presentándose sólo a extraños.

-Preguntaremos al señor Giacometti por qué es así. Por qué alguien con tan buena educación y talentoso, que ha recorrido el mundo, no pueda con un simple baile donde las personas se presentan unas a otras-

-Obviamente porque no quiere molestarse en hacerlo- dijo Chris, aunque la pregunta era para él, parecía más dirigida al propio Otabek y la respondió por instinto.

Otabek asintió ante lo dicho por su primo, era obvio que no tenía grandes cualidades comunicativas y que no podía fingir como otros para sólo acoplarse. Yuri dejó de verlo, para dirigir su vista hacia el piano, teniendo muy claro lo que le dijo, en palabras de su madre: _"Aun cuando las personas pueden estar predispuestas a algo, si no lo practican y desarrollan, no podrán hacerlo nunca; ya sea tocar un piano, conversar con extraños o cualquier otra cosa "_

Otabek sonrió ligeramente y asintió a lo dicho por Yuri. Justo en ese momento Georgi se giró hacia ellos y los interrogó sobre la conversación, uniéndose de inmediato para asegurar que si hubiera recibido una educación en Londres, Yuri podría ser mejor pianista. Que su hijo también lo sería de no ser por su condición enfermiza y siguió dando consejos (que más parecían órdenes) a Yuri quien los aguantó todos sólo por la satisfacción de ver que Otabek en ningún momento se vio interesado por Pavel Popovich y del provecho que sacaría de eso si se lo llegaba a contar a Mila Nikiforov. Obviamente no lo diría nunca y eso lo hacía sentirse más alegre que en cualquier otra ocasión. Felizmente su tortura no se extendió por mucho, pues el carruaje que debía llevarlos de nuevo a la casa de los esposos Lee llegó pronto y se retiraron de Rosings después de las despedidas de rigor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Yuri se encontraba sólo en la casa, pues los esposos habían decidido salir a comprar al mercado. Se puso a escribir una carta a su fastidioso hermano mayor que no paraba de mandarle cartas incluso allí. Apenas empezaba con su reclamo usual por tantas cartas, cuando escuchó el sonar de la campanilla, inmediatamente pensó que sería alguien de Rosings, probablemente Georgi o Chris; guardó la carta en el primer lugar que se le ocurrió: debajo de la alfombra...

La sorpresa llegó cuando la persona que entró fue Otabek Altin, sólo. Él también pareció sorprendido de verlo sólo allí en la casa, se disculpó diciendo que pensaba encontrar a los esposos Lee allí. Se sentaron y apenas cruzaron algunas preguntas antes de quedarse callados, sentados uno al lado del otro. De repente, Yuri decidió que debía preguntar sobre su última estancia en Hertfordshire.

-Se fueron muy repentinamente de Netherfield señor Altin. Me imagino que el señor Nikiforov estuvo muy contento de verlo a usted y sus hermanas apenas un día después de dejar su finca-

-Así es, llegamos todos bien-

-¿No piensa volver a Netherfield el señor Nikiforov?- _«viejo calvo»_ dijo Yuri en su mente.

-Al parecer no-

-Entonces debería venderla para que llegue alguna otra familia a ocuparía- _«Así nos libramos de todos los Nikiforov, el cerdo lo pasará mejor si no hay riesgo de ver a nadie de esa familia»_ pensó Yuri al decir esto.

-Seguro lo hace en cuanto le llegue una buena oferta-

Yuri no dijo nada más, sin embargo, el silencio no se prolongó mucho, pues Otabek empezó de nuevo la conversación:

-Esta casa parece muy confortable. Creo que mi padrino la arregló para cuando el señor Lee vino a vivir aquí-

-Eso me comentó Pichit-

-Ambos esposos parecen muy felices juntos-

-Yo pensé que, al ser tan diferentes, lo hacía por no quedarse soltero y traer vergüenza a su familia, pero Pichit estaba y está muy enamorado del señor Lee-

-Fue muy afortunado de enamorarse de un alfa que viva tan cerca de su familia y amigos-

-¿A eso le llama usted cerca? El viaje duraba más de 3 horas en carruaje-

-No es mucho en comparación de otros lugares-

-No sabía que eso fuera un requisito para un pretendiente alfa. Y Pichit no creo que haya considerado lo de vivir cerca de su familia- Yuri se sentía bastante cómodo al conversar con Otabek de esa forma, parecía que al estar ellos dos solos, podían expresarse mejor que estando rodeados de otros. Casi podía olvidar todo lo que le había hecho antes, aunque la verdad, Yuri era un gatito muy orgulloso.

-Pero usted parece muy preocupado por eso- Yuri se sorprendió, pensando de inmediato en Yuuri y Viktor que ahora estaba en Londres. Creyó ver una expresión retadora en Otabek, que le hacía pensar más en esa situación. ¿Acaso creería ese hombre que no quería que su hermano mayor se fuera lejos de su familia? Con algo de duda, contestó:

-Si vives cerca o lejos de tu familia no es importante cuando un omega se casa. Si la pareja es adecuada, la distancia es lo de menos-lo último lo dijo con un tono más alto, como para dar más fuerza a sus palabras. Otabek, se acercó más a Yuri, casi invadiendo su espacio personal y en un susurro le dijo:

-No deberías estar tan apegado a tu casa, algún día dejarás Longbourn- Yuri podía sentir el calor que emitía el cuerpo a su costado y se sonrojó de inmediato. Nunca estuvo tan cerca de un alfa que no fuera su madre o su padre. Al verlo reaccionar así, Otabek se alejó un poco y cambió el tema hablando acerca del lugar donde estaban y otros similares. Esto hasta que llegaron los Lee; Pichit se sorprendió de verlos allí conversando tranquilamente solos. Otabek aclaró que pensaba que estaban todos allí, se quedó callado un momento y luego se retiró. Seung comentó raro que era que fuera a verlos y en cuanto Pichit y Yuri se quedaron solos, el moreno casi se va contra él para atosigarlo de preguntas respecto a la visita de Otabek.

-¡Mierda! ¡Ya te dije todo lo que conversamos! ¡Deja de joder, estúpido!-

-Yuri, creo que sólo podemos sacar algo en claro de esto- la voz que estaba usando el moreno era muy seria, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo terrible... - ¡ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE TI!-gritó con alegría.

-¡Estás demente! Ni siquiera es buena broma. Deja de decir idioteces y mejor prepara la mesa para almorzar-

Pichit no dejó de decir lo mismo a Yuri por un buen rato, hasta que Seung logró calmarlo antes de que Yuri lo golpeara.

-Seguro es porque no encuentra algo mejor que hacer Pichit, deja al chico en paz-

-¡Oye! ¡No soy chico!- gritó Yuri.

Las semanas que siguieron, pudieron comprobar que efectivamente, parecía que los ahijados de Popovich venían a visitarlos con frecuencia para pasar el rato. Sobre todo Chris, que venía para conversar con Pichit y fastidiar un poco a Yuri, aunque últimamente conversaban un poco sin pelear demasiado. Sin embargo, lo de Otabek era un poco más complejo, pues incluso cuando los visitaba sólo o en compañía de Chris, no hablaba demasiado, pasaba más de diez minutos sin decir palabras y si hablaba parecía ser por obligación. Pichit, seguía empecinado en decir que las visitas eran por Yuri y que estaba enamorado, pero este sólo renegaba negándolo o a veces se reía si quiera de la posibilidad de que eso fuera posible. Aun cuando el moreno se dedicó a observar sus interacciones en las visitas y en Rosings, sólo se dio cuenta que Otabek parecía mirar fijamente a Yuri, sin demostrar ninguna emoción al respecto. Tal vez sería más reservado de lo que pensaban, pero no iba a dejar de lado la idea de que todo eso era producto de un enamoramiento de Otabek.

* * *

Yuri solía salir a pasear por la Alameda dentro de la finca para intentar escapar de la atmósfera melosa emitida por los esposos Lee y en más de una ocasión se había encontrado con Otabek. Al inicio intentó evitar esto dejando de ir unos días, pero se dijo a sí mismo que era darle el gusto al alfa ese, por lo cual si quería evitarlo, él debía ser quien dejara de ir. Así que continuó yendo a pasear a esa zona, encontrándose con Otabek en cada una de las veces y lo más raro, era que él detenía su paseo y lo acompañaba un rato. Nunca hablaban mucho, como para llegar a molestar, pero Otabek últimamente solía preguntarle si era agradable estar allí, cómo veía la felicidad de los señores Lee en su matrimonio y si prefería pasear sólo o en compañía. Para evitar contestar a algunas de estas preguntas, Yuri tomó la costumbre de llevar algunas de las cartas de Yuuri, para releer en el paseo y evitar así las preguntas extrañas del señor Altin. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, Otabek aún continuaba acompañando en silencio hasta que llegaban a la casa parroquial en el camino. No entendía su terquedad por hacerle compañía y dudaba entre si ser lo más grosero posible y decirle cuanto lo fastidiaba su presencia (aunque no fuera cierto, pues en cierta medida lo halagaba que lo acompañaran, lo hacía sentir importante) o simplemente rendirse y dejar de pasear por esa zona. Pichit solía decirle que algo en él estaba cambiando al estar allí y no entendía a qué se refería.

Un día que leía renegando una de las cartas de su hermano mayor, en la cual era obvio que estaba en un estado más depresivo que antes, se sorprendió de encontrar, no a Otabek, sino a Chris...

-No puede ser, ¿ahora eres tú? Como si no fuera suficiente con el estirado aquel-

-Sólo estoy dando un paseo por toda la finca, lo usual antes de irme. Si sigues tu camino no tendrás que aguantarme-

-Por desgracia ya iba de regreso a la casa parroquial-

-Entonces tendrás que aguantar mi presencia- mencionó Chris con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el lugar, así que Chris empezó a hablarle a Yuri de un montón de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con él. Dramatizó sobre la desdicha que era ser un beta y como eso le había restado parte de la herencia de su familia. Además que ahora Otabek era el que disponía de su tiempo.

-Usted no es su juguete para hacer todo lo que le diga-

-Por desgracia, aunque es cierto le tengo cierto aprecio por todo lo que cuida de mi mejor amigo y casi hermano-dijo con sentimiento- además, personas tan poderosas como él, con el estatus de alfa, tienen la potestad de disponer del tiempo de nosotros, simples betas. No creas que me cae mal, simplemente siento que a veces se aprovecha de su clase-

-Si quisiera disponer del tiempo de alguien, debería casarse y disponer del tiempo de su esposo o esposa. Sería mejor así ¿No cree? Aunque creo que ahora dispone de su hermana pues es su tutor-

-Aunque es una custodia compartida entre él y yo. Sus padres y los míos eran grandes amigos, por lo cual decidieron dejarla encargada a ambos-

-Si es igual de terca que su hermano, debe ser problemático lidiar con ella, aunque sea una omega- Yuri vio a Chris hacer una pose dramática con las manos, negando todo lo que él dijo, por lo cual supo que estaba en lo cierto- No la conozco personalmente, pero me hablaron mucho de ella las señoras Nikiforov, las conoce ¿verdad?-

-Son las hermanas de mi mejor amigo y casi hermano, por eso las conozco-

-Es también amigo de Otabek según sé. Parece estar muy pendiente de él todo el tiempo-

-Definitivamente. No dudo de eso, más con lo poco que me contó camino aquí, un tema bastante delicado por cierto-

-¿Ah sí?- Yuri estaba realmente interesado en la conversación, pero de repente, empezó a sentir que hacía demasiado calor allí afuera. Quiso atribuirlo a que había caminado más rápido de lo normal ese día por el enojo que causaba en él la depresión del cerdo.

-No debería contarlo, pero asumo que podrás guardar el secreto. Sobre todo porque concierne a más de una persona-

-Claro- Yuri empezaba a tiritar, lo cual era completamente ilógico con todo el calor que sentía, pero no iba a dejar la oportunidad de saber algo tan grave como parecía y que incluía a Viktor Nikiforov.

-Que conste que nunca mencionó que fuera Viktor, pero estoy casi seguro de que debe ser él. Otabek me dijo que había salvado a un amigo de cometer la peor barbaridad del mundo, algo causado por su imprudencia. No me dijo nombres ni detalles, pero por lo que pude saber de algunos comentarios sueltos, estoy seguro de que impidió que Viktor se comprometiera con un omega. Sobre todo porque es el único amigo con el que pasó todo el verano-

-¿Y le dijo Otabek por qué lo hizo?- para este momento, Yuri pensaba que debía tener un grave resfriado o una pulmonía, pues empezaba a dolerle cada músculo en el cuerpo y caminar se le hacía más dificultoso. Casi sin notarlo había empezado a caminar más lentamente hasta que se detuvo allí mismo, seguido de Chris, que parecía creer que lo hacía por el shock de la noticia acerca de Otabek

-Creo que había cuestiones de peso contra ese omega-

-¿ Y cómo los separó?-

-Nunca mencionó nada de eso, sólo lo que dije antes. No olvides que no debes decir nada de esto, sólo son suposiciones mías de que está relacionado con Viktor, no es seguro-

Yuri estaba completamente enojado y sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas aparte del calor que sentía en todo el cuerpo. Chris notaba que algo malo había en Yuri, pero no sabía que era...

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Me preguntaba que derecho tenía su amigo Otabek para actuar como juez en algo así-

-Supongo que se sintió involucrado al ser su amigo-

-Aún así creo que no debió hacerlo, aunque como son sólo suposiciones, no podemos decir mucho-antes de que Yuri dijera algo más, sintió un golpe de calor en el vientre tan fuerte que se dobló de golpe. Sentía su cuerpo más caliente aún y se lamentó tener que relegar todo aquello para después. Sólo podía pensar en el dolor que tenía, aun cuando antes estaba furioso por todo eso, recordar que el cerdo se había deprimido por culpa de ese alfa... Cuando sintió una humedad en su zona posterior se dio cuenta de que era. Su reloj biológico al fin se había activado y le recordaba algo que él parecía olvidar a veces... Era un omega y el celo le iba a llegar. Apenas escuchaba lo que Chris parecía estarle gritando e incluso sabía que no estaban muy lejos de la casa parroquial, pero se veía demasiado lejos ahora. Cuando el beta lo tocó, sintió como su piel se erizaba al contacto y ardía más. Empezó a gritar de dolor y entre brumas observó como Pichit y Seung llegaban, antes de desmayarse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Yuri se levantó sintiéndose adormecido. Ni siquiera se paró de la cama, cuando escuchó a Pichit.

-No intentes levantarte hadita, has estado todo el día de ayer durmiendo por el supresor. Parece que al fin floreciste como omega-

-¿Qué pasó?- Yuri apenas hablaba en un tono suave

-Estabas conversando con Chris y parece que te llegó el celo. ¿No te sentiste raro en estos días? Debiste avisarme para estar preparado. Apenas tenía supresores así que Seung tuvo que ir al boticario por un poco-

-¿Cuánto...?- Yuri estaba por quedarse dormido de nuevo, las palabras apenas salían de sus labios.

-Tu celo probablemente dure unos tres días, porque es el primero. Para mañana seguro estarás mejor. Apenas sientes los efectos por el supresor, pero no debemos darte demasiado, o puedes acostumbrarte y ya no funcionaran. Duerme un poco más y luego comerás algo. Hoy nos habían invitado a comer a Rosings, pero creo que no iré-

-Ve, yo estaré bien-podía ser culpa del celo, pero Yuri se estaba mostrando más amable que nunca.

Pichit sólo lo miró, sin contestar, hasta que los párpados de Yuri se hicieron pesados y se durmió. Esa tarde no volvió a levantarse y a regañadientes, Pichit acompañó a su esposo a Rosings, al llegar dio como excusa que Yuri se sentía indispuesto y no pudo acompañarlos.

En cuanto Yura se levantó, aún sentía algo de calor, pero era tolerable. No había ningún fluido escurriendo por su zona trasera así que decidió volver a centrarse en lo realmente importante. El idiota de Otabek era el único responsable por la separación del calvo y el cerdo. Releyó cada carta que éste le había mandado, sintiéndose más enojado cada vez. Yuuri no era de las personas más alegres y confiadas del mundo, pero tenía cierto carisma que ni siquiera notaba y una amabilidad innata que lo hacía más vulnerable. Aunque propenso a la depresión, era la primera vez que Yuri sentía eso incluso en sus cartas, cada palabra triste y cada suspiro de resignación que había dado, era culpa de Otabek. Lo odió con toda su alma, aunque recordaba que era un alfa y no podría hacer nada contra él incluso si intentaba golpearlo. Recordó sus palabras durante el primer baile en que se conocieron, pero por alguna razón, pensar en él solo provocaba que un calor agradable aumentara en su bajo vientre. Esa noche, fue la primera vez que Yuri se masturbó, aunque quiso borrar de su mente al alfa que había provocado eso. Quería olvidar todo, porque le avergonzaba saber que, aunque lo odiara, era un alfa atractivo y su naturaleza omega le jugaba en su contra. ¡Incluso estuvo a punto de usar sus dedos allí! Pero sólo con su propia fuerza de voluntad y tal vez que su primer celo no era tan fuerte, no lo hizo. En cuanto Pichit llegó con su esposo, lo regañó por salir de la cama e inmediatamente lo hizo acostarse de nuevo. Parecía que su celo era más irregular de lo que había pensado Pichit y que ya había pasado sus efectos. Le recordó que si no tenía el celo de tres días, sólo significaba que en menos de un mes volvería a tener uno, pero Yuri no le tomó atención a eso, sino al hecho de que su primer celo pareciera durar tan poco. Con suerte y nunca durarían más de tres días que era el mínimo en los omegas. Se alegró internamente por eso, no quería volver a tener esas sensaciones.

A la mañana siguiente Pichit debía salir a comprar mientras que Seung hacía unas diligencias para la parroquia. Otra vez Yuri se quedó solo. Apenas empezaba a pensar en que haría ese día, cuando sintió un olor agradable en el aire, olía como café recién preparado, de ese que tomas en las mañanas para levantarte completamente. Un calorcito se extendió por su cuerpo, pero lo ignoro. Escuchó la puerta sonar e inmediatamente vio ingresar a Otabek; éste se encontraba agitado, como si hubiera corrido a verlo. Se excusó diciendo que había faltado a la cena del día anterior y se había enterado apenas de que estaba indispuesto por lo cual había ido a ver si se encontraba mejor. Yuri sólo le aseguró que ya estaba mejor y no dijo nada más. Por alguna razón, el olor a café se había hecho más intenso con Otabek allí dentro. Este parecía mirarlo detenidamente como si algo hubiera llegado a su cabeza y no sabía si decirlo o no, aunque al final habló:

-Creo que todo ha sido en vano Yura-El mencionado se estremeció al escuchar ese diminutivo de su nombre siendo usado por ese alfa- he intentado luchar contra esto, pero no puedo más, tal vez fue tu forma de actuar o esos bellos ojos de soldado que tienes, pero sólo puedo decirte que te admiro y te amo apasionadamente-

Yuri se quedó sin habla, podía sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante esto, escuchó a Otabek hablar más acerca de cuanto había intentado no enamorarse de él, por la diferencia de edad, por su compromiso previo, pero había caído rendido ante él. Habló también acerca de su familia, _«personas peculiares»_ fue la palabra que usó para describirlos, pero Yuri lo tomó como una forma sutil de insulto, pensó que de ese modo se burlaba de ellos. Al final, aseguró que no había podido luchar más con sus propios sentimientos y que esperaba verse correspondido por él. A Yuri le molestó el recordar que ese hombre era el culpable del sufrimiento del cerdo, pero centrado en sólo lo que dijo antes, decidió contestar:

-Creo que en estos casos se estila dar las gracias, aunque no sea favorable la respuesta, pero en vista de lo que usted dijo, no puedo decirle eso. Yo nunca quise que usted se sintiera de esa forma por mí y espero que sus sentimientos puedan ser olvidados pronto- una agitación momentánea nubló su vista, pero se recuperó de inmediato, observando a Otabek, que parecía completamente sorprendido por su negativa.

Éste no entendía que cosa de lo que había dicho, podía haber sido tomado a mal por el omega y más aún, había un olor penetrante a menta que empezaba a fastidiarlo un poco, sentía la garganta seca y no sólo por todo el discurso que dio. Aun así preguntó:

-Tal vez es justo que no sólo me digas eso, sino que me aclares tus motivos para rechazarla- Otabek dio un paso hacia Yuri, sintiendo más aún ese olor, por alguna razón, sintió que debía acercarse más a él, hacer suyo ese aroma y no dejarlo ir nunca.

Yuri no retrocedió, pues su cuerpo reaccionaba antes que él y sólo quería sentir el calor de la persona frente a él más cerca de sí. ¡Lo estaba rechazando! pero su maldito y traicionero cuerpo gritaba por acercarse más.

-¿Le parece justo que después de sus insultos a mi familia yo aceptara su propuesta? Más aún, está muy equivocado si cree que yo podría aceptar al causante del sufrimiento de mi hermano mayor-

Otabek se acercó más a Yuri, casi podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y sabía que era peligroso, Dios, lo sabía, pero aun así no quería alejarse, ese omega lo estaba rechazando pero su cuerpo gritaba por su cercanía. Ese olor a menta provenía del cuerpo del rubio y ahora lo único que quería era mezclarlo con su propio olor. Dejó que continuara hablando.

-¿Acaso me va a negar que usted fue el responsable de que Yuuri y Nikiforov mayor se separaran?- un gemido se escapó de la garganta de Yuri y Otabek sólo reaccionó a eso, tomándolo por los brazos y acercándose a oler su cuello. Yuri se lo ofreció sin ningún problema mientras sentía que cada pedacito de piel que era tocado por Otabek, ardía. La plática parecía haber sido olvidada, dejando sin respuestas las preguntas.

-Aunque tu cuerpo reaccione así al mío, vas a negarte ¿verdad?- el tono de voz de Otabek era más ronco que nunca. No había hecho más que olfatear el cuello de Yuri, pero éste sintió como un líquido escurría por sus piernas con sólo oír esa voz. Gimió ante la cercanía y se aferró a él. La lucidez estaba por abandonarlo y antes de dejarse caer, con lo último de su voluntad, mencionó lo primero que vino a su mente nublada por el deseo:

-No sólo lo que hizo a mi hermano, también está Jean Jacques- en cuanto nombró a esa persona, Otabek rugió furioso, sólo quería oír su nombre saliendo de esos labios. Lo sujetó de las muñecas y lo besó. No encontró resistencia en esa boca, apenas su lengua rozó los labios del menor, estos se abrieron ansiosos por su toque. El calor los envolvía a ambos, sus olores se mezclaban mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban y sus labios parecían no querer separarse. Una de sus manos sujetó a Yuri por la cintura, acercando las pelvis de ambos, que gimieron ante el contacto dentro del beso. De repente, sintieron como una cubeta de agua era echada encima de ambos, se separaron de inmediato y eso pareció calmarlos un poco de la nube de hormonas y el olor que los había dominado en ese momento. Yuri estaba totalmente avergonzado y sentía como su celo estaba más presente que nunca, observó a Pichit con la cubeta y que no sabía que más hacer, agradeciéndole con la mirada. Otabek se veía sorprendido, aunque parecía dispuesto a golpear a Pichit y continuar con lo que hacían. Usando sólo su fuerza de voluntad, habló dirigiéndose a Otabek:

-Pese a todo, no puede haber forma de que yo aceptara su propuesta señor Altin- vio como la expresión de Otabek, pasaba de enojo a la exasperación y luego lo escuchó hablar.

-Con todo lo que pasó, sólo puedo pensar que es su orgullo el que se niega a aceptarme. Incluso aunque su naturaleza sólo lo empujaba a aceptarme-

-Desde que lo conocí, lo consideré la peor opción para esto señor Altin- Yuri no midió sus propias palabras, hablando solo para evitar volver a caer en el celo y lanzarse a los brazos del alfa que estaba allí.

-No necesitas decir más Yura, entendí lo que sientes y sólo puedo sentirme avergonzado de esto que pasó. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes-

Dicho esto, Otabek salió de la casa, prácticamente huyendo de ese olor a menta que a pesar del agua, se había quedado bajo su piel. Aunque quisiera, recordaría una y otra vez la suavidad de los labios de Yuri y su olor, que se mezclaba tan bien con el suyo.

Apenas Yuri se encontró sólo con Pichit (que no entendía nada de lo que había pasado, sólo sabía que había detenido una posible unión en el primer celo de Yuri) se inclinó apoyándose en el suelo. Todo en él gritaba por ir tras el alfa, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Ese hombre que odiaba tanto, que había sido su primera fantasía en su celo, se le había declarado, lo había amado por tanto tiempo y estaba dispuesto a casarse con él. Lo había rechazado por todo lo que dijo e hizo, pero más por su orgullo herido. No resistió más y se desmayó.

Pichit se apresuró a ayudarlo, no sólo era el celo, parecía estar ardiendo en fiebre. No podía él solo con el cuerpo de Yuri, pero justo en ese momento llegaba Seung y lo ayudó a cargarlo hasta la habitación…

* * *

 _ **Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decir, pero... Bueno igual las diré**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los fieles seguidores, hoy noté más que nunca que están allí... Aunque haya sido por mi error. Gracias.**_

 _ **Ha sido un caos, cuando estaba escribiendo la escena final del capítulo, se me perdió el archivo y por un momento pensé que todo mi trabajo había sido en vano... Felizmente van a un respaldo de esos y pude recuperar lo escrito antes.**_

 _ **Casi 8000 palabras, ha sido bastante, ojalá les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Si no hice cap la semana pasada, espero me disculpen con este cap...**_

 _ **Por último, espero sus comentarios, no se limiten y hagan llegar sus opiniones, me encanta leer lo que ponen, me divierto mucho con sus ideas y comentarios. Gracias por leer.**_


	15. NOTA DE AUTOR

NOTA DE AUTOR:

 _ **Ya les he dicho que soy de las primeras personas que odian las notas de autor, así que resumido: Salgo de viaje y no actualizaré en al menos un mes. Lo demás es para hablar de la situación actual en el fandom. Sigan leyendo por detalles o sólo salgan si ya no necesitan más aclaraciones. ALGO MÁS. BAJEN HASTA ENCONTRAR EL TITULO DE ACLARACIONES Y LEAN LO QUE DICE.**_

Primero que nada, disculparme con todos por no haber actualizado desde hace más de dos semanas. Primero no actualizaba por distraerme con otras cosas (Eso fue la primera semana y un poco más de la mitad de la segunda; e incluye varios libros de Star Trek TOS que encontré en la FIL Lima y estar poniéndome al día con la serie Supernatural en la que voy en la cuarta temporada), pero estas últimas semanas he estado ocupada porque haré un viaje de un mes tal vez más para colectar muestras para mi tesis. Probablemente la zona donde esté (El Norte del Perú) no tenga señal ni de Internet ni celular pues son zonas alejadas. Mi idea inicial era actualizar unos tres o cuatro caps esta semana, pero 1. Ayer recién noté que inconscientemente estaba descuidando el fic porque no sabía como hacer el siguiente capítulo (Bloqueo) y 2. Estamos preparando todo para el viaje, estoy super atareada con eso. Puede que encuentre algún tiempo, aunque no sé si será suficiente para escribir al menos un capítulo antes de irme, así que les aviso antes. No quiero decir que pauso el fic, porque para mí, decir eso es como decir que no continuaré el fic. He visto (No digo que sea en todos los casos, pero si en una gran cantidad) fics que ponen en pausa y nunca son continuados o son borrados. Eso me da pena. TENGAN LA SEGURIDAD QUE SEGUIRÉ CON ESTE FIN, PQ ES COMO MI NIÑO. Amo O&P y tb YOI y este fic ha sido como mi regreso triunfal a escribir longfics. Me alegra saber la cantidad de personas que lo leen, que comentan, adoro leer cada cosita que dicen, buena o mala...ya había olvidado como se siente una al tener un fic en emisión. GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS PERSONITAS QUE SE DAN EL TIEMPO DE LEERME, DE COMENTAR Y APOYARME. Últimamente esté dando está teniendo demasiados problemas y tb quiero hablar de eso.

Seguro ya sabrán lo que ha pasado con autoras como Ziall-x-phan o la misma Verovortex (que me parece que ya cambió su nombre en wattpad) han estado siendo acosadas personalmente por sus fics. No sé qué clase de gente inmadura e insana está teniendo este fandom y realmente me apena decir que es la primera vez que veo algo así. Tal vez sea envidia porque son demasiado populares o inmadurez por no querer reconocer que lo que escribimos, por mucho que nos duela, es de personajes que NO EXISTEN, NO SON REALES Y NI SIQUIERA CANON COMO DICEN. El día en que en YOI, Viktor o Otabek digan claramente con todas las letras, estoy saliendo con Yuuri o Yuri, ese día dirán que es CANON. Para esas personas que hacen eso, no sé si lleguen a leer esto, la verdad no me gustaría tener esa clase de lectores, dense cuenta que eso es pasarse de la raya, es dañar psicológicamente a una persona e incluso un delito pq están investigando y sacando datos personales de las escritoras. Parece que ya nada es seguro en este mundo y un sitio como éste y el fandom que era para compartir un gusto en común, se ha vuelto demasiado tóxico para eso. SI NO TE GUSTA COMO ESCRIBE UNA AUTORA O EL FINAL QUE LE DIO, SIMPLEMENTE VAS Y ELIMINAS EL FIC DE TUS FAVORITOS, O VAS Y LE DICES A LA AUTORA NO ME GUSTÓ TU FINAL Y SE ACABÓ. Cuando nosotras escribimos podemos a veces dejarnos llevar por lo que nos dicen los lectores, puede que nos de pena saber que a alguien no le gustó el final, pero está en nosotras el decidir ese final. Sea bueno o malo, es decisión de cada autor el cómo terminar un fic. No pueden estar haciendo bullying cibernético a las autoras e incluso metiéndose con cosas personales. Eso es parte de nuestra vida personal, algunas de las escritoras pueden tener problemas personales que a veces comparten con nosotros como lectores, pero no para que luego a la primera que algo no les gusta, salten y la ataquen allí. Es una lástima que el fandom tan bonito de YOI que se tenía, se haya convertido en esto. Yo tengo 21 y quiero creer (Aunque sea cruel y no real) que las personas que hacen esto, son esas inmaduras jovencitas de 12-13 que entraron al fandom. La verdad viendo muchas cosas, no sé que pensar de los adolescentes-púberes de ahora. Con esa edad podrían justificar hasta cierto punto su actitud completamente inmadura, pero también sé que esto es generalizar. No todos somos iguales y puede haber muchas jovencitas de esa edad que no son así, o pueden ser chicas o señoras de más edad que lo único que hacen es querer complicarle la vida a las autoras pq no tienen nada mejor que hacer. Ya no sé que creer. Esto es demasiado para mí y para las autoras que han sufrido este tipo de ataques, debe ser desastroso. He visto que varias autoras se están poniendo en huelga por ello y que no actualizarán como medida de solidaridad con las autoras. Me gustaría decir que tb entro en la huelga, pero como les expliqué, me voy de viaje y ojalá todo este asunto encontrara solución antes de que regrese. Espero encontrar las cosas mejor, este es mi único fic de YOI, pero adoro el fandom y adoro sentirme parte de algo, no quisiera tener que dejarlo solo pq se volvió demasiado tóxico. Uno tiene sus propios problemas y lidiar con otros así, puede ser mucho. Mi completa solidaridad con ziall-x-phan y con verovortex espero que todo esto que están pasando encuentre una solución pronto. Si hay que tomar medidas legales (pues es tb un delito) que se tomen las medidas necesarias. Ojalá las responsables de esto reciban al menos una cucharada de su propia medicina pq aunque nos cueste admitirlo, a veces personas así no cambian, sólo empeoran...

Después de dejarles mi visión pesimista del mundo, me despido y gracias por leer todo, si leyeron.

 **ACLARACIONES CAPITULO 12:**

 _FRAGMENTO DEL CAP._

 _-No intentes levantarte hadita, has estado todo el día de ayer durmiendo por el supresor. Parece que al fin floreciste como omega-_

 _-¿Qué pasó?- Yuri apenas hablaba en un tono suave_

 _-Estabas conversando con Chris y parece que te llegó el celo. ¿No te sentiste raro en estos días? Debiste avisarme para estar preparado. Apenas tenía supresores así que Seung tuvo que ir al boticario por un poco-_

 _-¿Cuánto...?- Yuri estaba por quedarse dormido de nuevo, las palabras apenas salían de sus labios._

 _-Tu celo probablemente dure unos tres días, porque es el primero. Para mañana seguro estarás mejor. Apenas sientes los efectos por el supresor, pero no debemos darte demasiado, o puedes acostumbrarte y ya no funcionaran. Duerme un poco más y luego comerás algo. Hoy nos habían invitado a comer a Rosings, pero creo que no iré-_

 **La aclaración va en este sentido: me lo mencionaron en un comentario y releyendo el fic me di cuenta que en un capítulo anterior, Yuuri mencionaba que no se pueden usar supresores en el primer celo, así que este fragmento del capítulo sería una incoherencia con lo que ya había puesto anteriormente… Bueno, fue mi culpa, a veces olvido detalles que yo misma escribí y por no releer todo lo que he avanzado, leo solo el cap. anterior para escribir el siguiente. ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! Pensaba corregir el capítulo, pero en vista de que tengo poco tiempo antes de mi viaje (que será esta semana) decidí corregirlo después, cuando edite todo el fic al terminarlo, así me da tiempo de escribir más capítulos en la semana. Mientras eso, les dejo el párrafo corregido aquí (Después que regrese de mi viaje podrán verlo en el capitulo que corresponde, ya sé que parece una tontería cuando sería sencillo pegarlo donde corresponde, pero si corrijo ese cap me darán ganas de corregir los demás y será de nunca acabar).**

 _-No intentes levantarte hadita, has estado todo el día de ayer durmiendo por el celo. Parece que al fin floreciste como omega-_

 _-¿Qué pasó?- Yuri apenas hablaba en un tono suave_

 _-Estabas conversando con Chris, te llegó tu celo y te desmayaste. ¿No te sentiste raro en estos días? Debiste avisarme para estar preparado, un primer celo no es cosa de juego, demos gracias porque hayas estado conversando con Chris que es un beta, que hubiera sido un caos si estabas con algún alfa y te mordía o te violaba-_

 _-¿Cuánto...?- Yuri apenas lograba articular alguna palabra, sentía demasiado dolor en todo el cuerpo, su primer celo estaba siendo muy fuerte y su cuerpo al no aguantar el dolor, parecía que se desconectaba automáticamente, haciéndolo desmayarse o dormir._

 _-Tu celo probablemente dure unos tres días, porque es el primero. Mañana será mejor creemé, al menos tu cuerpo se habrá acostumbrado y no sentirás tanto dolor. Tienes suerte de que la pases durmiendo, parece que tu propio omega es inteligente, aunque no dejas de retorcerte por el dolor mientras estás dormido, al menos no lo sientes tanto. Hoy nos habían invitado a comer a Rosings, pero creo que no iré, tengo que cuidarte-_


	16. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO XIII: "Carta"

 _ **AL FIN ESTOY DE REGRESO! Para**_

 _ **compensar mi larga ausencia he hecho este capítulo bastante largo; al final algunas aclaraciones.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, el cap.**_

Mientras dejamos al pobre gatito siendo atendido por los esposos Lee, veremos lo que ha estado pasando en la casa de los Bennet, sin la presencia de ambos Yuris.

Sara Crispino aún batallaba con su hermano para que aceptara ver a Emil, pues su insistencia en no verlo lo único que provocaba eran rumores en el pueblo. Se pasó todo el verano repitiendo el mismo sermón, hasta que Michele, ya harto de escucharla, accedió. Esto se dio justo después del viaje de Yuri a Rosings. Sara, más feliz que nunca, mandó una carta a Emil, informando que su hermano había accedido a verlo. Con una preocupación menos con respecto a eso, pudo preocuparse más en sus propios problemas. Mila Nikiforov y ella mantuvieron comunicaciones por cartas todo ese tiempo, las misivas tenían cierto tinte sutil de coqueteo entre ellas y Sara le contaba sus peripecias con su hermano. Mila por su parte, le contó sobre su estancia en Londres y el secretismo de su hermano, parecía que estaba ocultando algo y no lograba saber qué. La ida de los Nikiforov a Londres fue una total sorpresa para Mila, pues prácticamente había sido arrastrada por su hermana mayor, lo cual la había enojado bastante. Por si fuera poco, su hermano se negaba a mandar una sola carta a Longbourn; le comentó a Sara que no se preocupara, pues ella se encargaría de que Viktor mandara al menos una carta a su hermano Yuuri. Esto fue antes de que el pelinegro viajara a Londres, lo cual sólo alegró a Mila e inmediatamente se lo comentó a Viktor sin que su hermana mayor se enterara. La pelirroja estaba segura que era cuestión de tiempo el que se encontraran, eso le repetía a Sara en cada carta que mandaba, aunque últimamente no se sentía tan segura de ello...Viktor estaba más serio que nunca, parecía una persona totalmente diferente y eso la entristecía mucho, extrañaba a su hermano alegre y conversador aunque algo idiota. Sara la consoló y le comentó que aunque le hubiera gustado viajar con Yuuri y verla un rato para conversar en persona, no podía dejar solo a su hermano, aunque todo fuera por buen camino según su parecer, todo podía empeorar si consideraba el carácter de su hermano. Ambas quedaron en verse unos meses después, pues Mila se propuso a convencer a Viktor de regresar a Netherfield así le costara la vida. Esperaba contar con el apoyo de Otabek, que en esos momentos estaba en Rosings Park. Sara comentó que su hermano menor estaba también allí y ambas lamentaron no poder estar cerca y ayudar también al par de descerebrados que eran esos dos, pues era obvio que había cierta chispa entre ellos... Pero bueno, lo que tenían en sus manos era suficiente, así que ambas se centraron en las personas que tenían a su alrededor, Mila a Viktor y Sara a Mickey.

Los rumores de la fiesta respecto a Emil y Michele habían sido acallados en un inicio, pero ahora, la gente de lo que hablaba era del prospecto de pretendiente que tenía Michele Crispino-Bennet, a quien parecía rechazar con tanta vehemencia. Ni siquiera Lilia logró detener esos rumores y al final tuvo que aprender a lidiar con ellos. Cada que Michele salía de casa escuchaba a la gente hablar de él, pero nunca se dejó aplastar por esos rumores y evitó encontrarse con Emil a toda costa. Nadie entendía como había una persona capaz de querer intentar algo con ese rebelde omega y menos con la actitud que tenía, pero Emil sólo sonreía cada que alguien le preguntaba al respecto y declaró que seguiría intentando hasta conseguir su cometido. Después de todo, aquel beso que le dio Michele no podía ser el único, quería más de ellos... y de Mickey.

Emil recién empezaba una brillante carrera como banquero, así que el tiempo que tenía era limitado, pero aprovechaba cada segundo que tenía para ir a Longbourn e intentar ser recibido por Michele Crispino. Y cada vez era recibido por Sara, quien tristemente le decía que convencería a su hermano de verlo. Al fin su paciencia dio frutos a inicios de la primavera, cuando recibió una carta de Sara explicándole que su hermano estaba dispuesto a verlo. No podía creer que esa mujer lo haya ayudado tanto, y agradeciendo a todo lo sagrado que conocía y en lo que creía como en lo que no, se alistó para salir a Longbourn.

Fue recibido como de costumbre por Sara, quién lo acompañó al salón, donde se encontraba su mellizo. Michelle estaba sentado y tenía el ceño fruncido, Emil al verlo después de tanto tiempo, no pudo evitar notar que el castaño parecía más delgado que antes, con unas ojeras notorias. A pesar de estar preocupado por esto, no pudo sino pensar en lo hermoso que era verlo después de tanto tiempo. Michele por otro lado, no quería dirigir su vista a Emil, estaba nervioso, más que nunca, había aceptado ver al banquero por insistencia de su hermana, pero ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Si tenía claras sus ideas sobre eso ¿Por qué entonces se había arreglado más de lo normal para ese encuentro? ¿Y por qué desde una hora antes ya estaba paseando ansiosamente cerca a la puerta, esperando ver que Emil apareciera antes de lo previsto y lo viera?

-Mickey, es Emil

\- Hola Mickey, ha sido un tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado?

\- No me digas Mickey, sólo Sara puede llamarme así-Sara suspiró al escuchar a su hermano hablarle a Emil sin notarlo siquiera. Si no hacía algo pronto, esto terminaría mal.

\- Creo que sigues igual de huraño que siempre ¿no?- una risita escapó de los labios de Emil-te extrañé mucho

Un fuerte sonrojo se extendió por las mejillas del omega, Sara se paró de repente y habló:

-Voy a ayudar a la sirvienta a traer el té, veré si puedo robar algún bocadillo para ustedes también- Antes de que Mickey pudiera detenerla, salió del salón. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron solos y un silencio incómodo se extendió entre ellos.

\- Bien, ¿por qué insistes tanto en verme?

-¿Podrías mirarme, Mickey?

\- ¡Ya te dije que no me llamarás así, sólo mi hermana Sara puede hacerlo porque ella es especial!

\- ¿Entonces prefieres que te llame Michele?- Emil se había acercado a Mickey sin que este lo notara y prácticamente le susurró en el oído, con una voz suave y profunda. El castaño volteó y Emil pudo ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas, así como su mirada avergonzada... Se veía más hermoso que nunca, y su olor se intensificaba por la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Aún con todo esto, notó que si no le daba su espacio, Mickey probablemente volvería a rechazarlo, por lo que se apartó un poco y con una radiante sonrisa continuó -Parece que al fin me miras.

\- Creo que puedes decirme Mickey- al oír su nombre susurrado tan cerca de él y sentir su aroma, fue demasiado para Michele.

\- Soy especial para ti entonces- la sonrisa no se iba del rostro del alfa. Mickey no contestó. Su mirada no podía apartarse de él, habían pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que lo vio en aquel baile y aún ahora, su propia actitud tan audaz lo tenía confundido. Aquel alfa removía algo en él y eso era algo peligroso pero agradable.

\- No te creas tanto

\- ¿Me dirás entonces el por qué me besaste en el baile del señor Nikiforov?

Mickey no contestó, Emil sabía que debía haber una muy buena razón para toda esa actitud e iba a descubrir por qué...

-Bueno, dejemos el tema allí, ¿Si no me puedes aceptar al menos podemos ser amigos?

\- Un omega y un alfa no se vuelven amigos así nada más

\- ¿Tú no eres como otros omegas y yo tampoco como otros alfas verdad?-Mickey rió ante esto-Ah, parece que al fin pude hacerte reir, me siento tan afortunado- Emil volvió a su actitud juguetona y jovial de antes. Justo cuando Mickey iba a responder algo como lo usual, apareció Sara con la bandeja de té y un único trozo de pastel.

-Bueno, esto es lo único que logré sacarle a la cocinera, mamá dice que Emil debe quedarse a comer por lo que no es necesario un bocadillo ahora.

\- Creo que tendremos que compartir el pastel entonces. ¿Sara trajiste suficientes cubiertos o también compartiremos?

\- ¡No trates tan informalmente a mi hermana! Aún no confío en ti.

\- ¡Pero Mickey, sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti! Aunque empecemos como amigos, estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo necesario por ti- Michele parecía un tomate de lo rojo que estaba y Sara no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio al escuchar las palabras de estos dos.

\- Bien, a comer el pastel- Sara cogió el primer trozo, hasta que Mickey empezó a discutir con ella por el trozo que se llevó a la boca, no iba a quedar suficiente para ellos. Al final Emil no pudo probar ni un trozo de pastel, pero sonreía al ver a Mickey como siempre. Sara le había contado la actitud de su hermano últimamente y le alegraba ver que volvía a ser el de siempre. Ojalá todo le fuera bien de ahora en adelante...

En la casa de los Lee, Pichit estaba lidiando como podía con la situación de Yuri. Al parecer el celo había empeorado con la presencia del señor Altin y la cubeta de agua que se vio obligado a tirarles a ambos. No podía creer lo que había pasado sólo al salir un rato a comprar con su esposo, es decir, en un momento estaba tranquilo viendo lo de las compras y al llegar a casa y entrar primero como siempre, la nube de hormonas liberadas desde el salón se sentían en toda la casa. Encima cuando entró vio a Yuri totalmente entregado a Otabek...casi se cae al correr a la cocina por una cubeta de agua que fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente para disipar sus olores. La fiebre de Yuri parecía ser no muy alta, pero el pobre gatito se había desmayado y no despertaba, preocupando aún más a Pichit. Le había colocado paños fríos en la cabeza y tenía lista una sopa de pollo que él mismo había preparado por si tenía hambre, lo cual dudaba, dado el celo. Podía oírlo murmurar levemente, pero no entendía lo que intentaba decir. Los próximos dos días el estado de Yuri no cambió, se encontraba aún inconsciente y luchando con la fiebre. Seung estaba muy preocupado por su esposo, que no se separaba de Yuri para nada y temía que se enfermara también.

-Tienes que dormir algo, has estado cuidando de él por dos días casi sin dormir

\- No voy a dejarlo sólo en esta situación. Sé lo difícil que es lidiar con un primer celo y el pobre Yuri encima ha tenido fiebre todos estos días. No me perdonaré si le pasa algo mientras salgo.

Mientras ambos esposos aún conversaban, escucharon un quejido, Yuri estaba despertando.

-¿Dónde...?

\- ¡Hadita, nos tenías preocupado! Tranquilo, estás en nuestra casa. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Horrible

\- Tu olor es más suave, parece que lo peor ya pasó- Yuri hizo el amago de levantarse, pero parecía que su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus órdenes.- Cálmate, aún estás muy débil, no sólo fue tu celo, sino que te dio fiebre, aunque leve. Creo que fue una suerte que no hayas estado consciente durante todo este tiempo.

Seung miró a su esposo, como indicando que como Yuri ya estaba mejor, se preocupara más por él mismo; sin embargo, Pichit lo ignoró.

-Creo que mi celo ya terminó. No siento nada extraño a no ser por este cansancio

\- Probablemente, pero será mejor que reposes aún. Te traeré algo de comer, tendré que hacerlo en este momento.

Yuri se quedó en la habitación acompañado de Seung, quién no decía nada, sólo lo miraba.

-¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Qué pasó entre tú y el señor Altin?- como siempre, Seung era directo.

Yuri empezó a recordar todo lo que pasó ese día, primero se sintió enojado por la actitud altanera de Otabek Altin, hasta que recordó que este lo besó y que casi se había entregado a sus brazos sin dudarlo. Se sonrojó completamente y no supo qué hacer. Aparte de eso, no debía olvidar que había recibido una confesión de ese hombre. A pesar de todo su compromiso, la actitud de su padrino y las consideraciones que él mismo se había impuesto, se atrevió a confesarse. Aún así, estaba muy enojado pues era el culpable del sufrimiento del cerdo. Maldecía al idiota de Viktor por dejarse llevar por lo que decía Otabek y al estúpido de este, por su orgullo y por hacerlo sentirse de esa manera en pleno celo.

-¿Dirás algo?

\- No

Justo en ese momento, Pichit entró con un vaso de leche y un pan con mermelada de fresa que Yuri devoró al instante. Seung se retiró, y fue el turno de Pichit para hacer las preguntas...

-Yuri, ¿que fue lo que pasó?

\- ¿Tú también? Los dos son insoportables.

\- Ah, no señorito, en ausencia de Yuuri yo soy tu hermano mayor de reemplazo, así que empiezas a hablar del por qué fue necesario que les echara una cubeta de agua a ti y al señor Altin que se estaban besando en medio de la sala de mi casa y sus hormonas se sentían hasta la puerta de entrada- Pichit cruzó los brazos y usó un tono de regañina que no admitía réplica.

\- ...só

-¿ Qué?

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡El idiota se confesó, contento!- la expresión de Pichit no tenía precio, era una mezcla extraña entre alegría, preocupación, satisfacción y curiosidad.

-¡ ¿Le dijiste que sí?! ¡Oh Dios mío, boté a tu prometido y encima le tiré una cubeta de agua, Yuuri va a matarme cuando se entere!

\- ¡De qué hablas, obviamente lo rechacé!

\- ¿Entonces por qué se estaban besando?-Yuri se sonrojó ante la pregunta. No contestó, así que Pichit continuó con su interrogatorio- Ya, si no me lo dices, dime que al menos tienes una buena razón para rechazarlo y no es sólo porque te rechazó en el primer baile

-¡ Es un idiota! Lo odio más que antes. Y sí, tengo buenas razones, pero no te contaré nada.

De nada sirvió que Pichit presionara a Yuri de todas las formas habidas y por haber para que le contara las razones del rechazo. Este estaba decidido a llevarse ese secreto a la tumba si era necesario, pues sólo entristecería más a Yuuri el saber que el causante de todo era Otabek Altin. ¡Y seguro el idiota del cerdo apoyaría a Otabek! Estúpido sentimental de buen corazón...

Al día siguiente y ya sintiéndose un poco mejor, Yuri decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire a la campiña, Pichit casi se vuelve loco al verlo querer salir, pero Yuri escapó de su vista antes que pudiera hacer algo para impedirle salir. Después de correr unos minutos, se detuvo. Camino lentamente hasta el parque que usualmente caminaba, hasta que recordó que Otabek solía ir también allí. Cambió de rumbo, dirigiéndose a la Alameda de Rosings Park; últimamente y debido a la estación, habían más flores y hierbas en los campos. Vio una figura a lo lejos acercándose; temiendo que fuera Otabek y como no sabía cómo actuar después de aquel beso y la confesión, intentó regresar por donde había venido, cuando escuchó su nombre con esa voz tan grave que tenía el moreno. Se paralizó por un segundo, e intentó seguir su camino, pero el correr minutos antes había desgastado su agotado cuerpo y sólo aceleró un poco el paso. Otabek lo alcanzó con facilidad y le tendió una carta que él recibió instintivamente. Sintió el aroma de Otabek por primera vez después de su celo. Olía a café recién preparado y también olía a protección, a calor de hogar. Se sintió desprotegido ante esto y maldijo a su recién despertado lado omega que parecía gritarle por haber rechazado a ese precioso alfa y su inmejorable olor.

-Suponía que luego de unos días después de tu celo podría encontrarte en el parque que usualmente frecuentas. ¿Podrías por favor leer esta carta?- la expresión de Otabek era completamente normal, no mostraba emoción alguna ante él. Hizo una venia y se retiró rápidamente de allí, parecía más como si intentara huir de la presencia de Yuri. La curiosidad le ganó y apresuradamente, abrió la carta, encontrándose con una carta de un pliego completamente escrita, con una letra apretada que parecía haber hecho entrar apenas el contenido que llevaba. Estaba fechada el día justo que Otabek se había confesado, pero en la noche y decía lo siguiente:

"No se alarme al recibir esta carta, joven Bennet, ni se preocupe porque repita aquí los sentimientos que expresé ayer. Me esforzaré en que sean olvidados pronto. Solo escribo esto para aclarar dos malentendidos que parecen haberse dado entre nosotros, y de los cuales usted tal vez por no conocer las circunstancias, me ha acusado injustamente. Trataré de hacer llegar esta carta a sus manos lo antes posible, aunque debido a su celo, es posible que no la reciba hasta mucho después, en caso no pueda localizarlo intentaré que alguno de los señores Lee se la haga llegar.

Me acusa usted de haber separado a su hermano mayor Yuuri y a mi amigo Viktor. No entiendo las razones por las cuales puede pensar que se dio aquello, aunque intuyo a que se debió a su natural capacidad de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, de las que ya hizo gala antes. No lo digo en el mal sentido de la oración, aunque pueda parecerlo. Debido a esto, trataré de contarle todo lo ocurrido de esto según mi punto de vista.

Desde el primer momento que llegué a Hertfordshire, en el primer baile que hubo, pude notar el notorio interés que tenía Viktor por su hermano mayor. Para mí no era nuevo verlo enamorado, pero sí la primera vez que lo veía actuar así. Se le notaba entusiasta y al mismo tiempo reservado, como si no quisiera dar una mala impresión al señorito Katsuki. Hablando con él posteriormente, me di cuenta que realmente este no era un enamoramiento cualquiera y que Viktor estaba tomando en serio a la otra persona. Al parecer sentía que su hermano era el indicado. Le mencioné que no debía apresurarse, pues apenas se conocían, indicando también que debía asegurarse de que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos antes de proponer algo. Increíblemente Viktor fue sensato esta vez y se dio tiempo para eso, me dediqué a observarlos a ambos durante los bailes y noté que su hermano tenía el mismo interés en Viktor y que podía notarse a leguas cuando estaban juntos. Viktor me habló con entusiasmo acerca de proponerle matrimonio a su hermano; me alegré mucho por él y le dije que lo apoyaba, a pesar de las reservas que tenía él de contarle a sus hermanas, sobre todo a Evgenia, pues ella se deja llevar por lo que la gente piensa de los demás por su estatus y similares. Mencioné que a pesar de que su familia pudiera ser no demasiado favorecida económicamente, se notaba que eran buenas personas. Se que usted pensó que estaba insultando a su familia al referirme a ellos como personas peculiares (primer punto de malentendido entre ambos), aunque yo hacía referencia a la forma de ser de ellos, se nota que sus otros tres hermanos son personas bastante únicas, en los mellizos Crispino su personalidad y apariencia concuerdan perfectamente y no son nada parecidos. Por otro lado su hermana Isabella parece una persona de carácter aunque no puedo hablar demasiado al no conocerla mucho. Su madre es una alfa muy segura de sí misma e independiente, por otro lado su hermano Yuuri es una persona bastante amable y del que pude notar que realmente es muy sentimental y expresivo. Viktor decidió que le propondría el compromiso a su hermano el día del baile en Netherfield Park, por lo que insistió en invitarlo personalmente. No lo pude acompañar en esa ocasión, aunque me comentó lo que ocurrió, preocupado por si es que Yuuri se ausentaba del baile por su enfermedad. De ese día, creo que recuerda perfectamente que ambos bailamos y luego ocurrió todo el invidente del celo de su hermano y Viktor con él. En esa ocasión y apenas ustedes se retiraron con el joven Katsuki desmayado, Viktor se salió de control. Tuve un intercambio de golpes con él, antes de que lograra calmarse lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. No dijo nada, pero sus nudillos llenos de sangre luego de golpear la pared, fueron más elocuentes para mí; se sentía enojado consigo mismo y lo evidenció al terminar la fiesta prácticamente sacando a todo el mundo a gritos. Aunque no quería hablar con nadie y estuvo a punto de encerrarse en su recámara, pude detenerlo. Mila también estaba muy alterada, mientras que Evgenia sólo hablaba mal de sus hermanos. Entre Mila y yo logramos que dejará sus comentarios despectivos de ustedes, debido a que no era siquiera el momento apropiado para hacerlos. Viktor se notaba ajeno a nuestra discusión y parecía planear algo. Después de pasar un tiempo con esa actitud sería, le pidió a sus hermanas que se fueran a dormir pues debía platicar conmigo. Apenas se fueron- me apena tener que contar esto- Viktor empezó a llorar enfrente mío, no entendía nada de lo que decía, pero parecía murmurar algo sobre ser la peor persona del mundo y que sería mejor hacerse monje tibetano. No pude hacer nada, hasta que Viktor se calmó y seriamente me miró y me dijo que se iba a rapar el cabello y se iba a ir al Tibet a convertirse en monje. Estuve a punto de golpearlo por su estupidez, pero logré controlarme y a duras penas, convencerlo de que no lo hiciera. Alegué que todo se debió a las feromonas de ambos y que no era su culpa. Como no quedó muy convencido, le mencioné que podría intentar otro tipo de penitencia para él mismo. De todas las ideas que mencionó -y que omito aquí para evitarme la vergüenza de admitir la estupidez de mi amigo- la única sensata que tuvo fue la de no verlo un tiempo, para poder pagar sus culpas. Accedí a lo mismo, aunque no pensé que lo llevaría a cabo tan pronto, en Londres y no sólo no yendo a Longbourn. El enojo de Mila ante el tener que ir todos tras Viktor fue enorme. Evgenia por otro lado se mostró feliz por esto y Pavel, su esposo, también, debido a que quería que su hijo naciera en la capital, para evitar complicaciones. Viktor ha estado deprimido todo el tiempo y Mila se enteró de que su hermano estaba en Londres y se lo contó a Viktor. Ante esto, mi amigo lo único que hizo, fue espiar de lejos a su hermano, pues decía no tener la valentía de verlo después de lo que estuvo apunto de hacerle. Mila no sabe nada de esto, pues piensa que Viktor se niega a ver a su hermano y creo que es lo mejor ya que podría intentar algo que terminaría en desastre, como la mayoría de sus usuales planes. La razón de que Mila no haya visto a su hermano aún solo ella puede decírselo, pero puedo asegurarle que está más que de acuerdo con que su hermano y Viktor se comprometan. Probablemente Viktor no intenté confesarse de nuevo pues piensa que su hermano lo odia por lo que casi pasa entre ellos y no he logrado hacerle cambiar de opinión. Lamento todo este malentendido respecto a su hermano y sepa que le tengo en la más alta estima, sé que sería la persona ideal para alguien tan estúpido como mi amigo Viktor y espero en el futuro se solucione todo esto.

Con respecto a Jean Jacques, le diré que me sorprendió oír su nombre de sus labios, no pensé que se habrían vuelto cercanos ni lo que le habrá o no contado de mí. No sé a qué se refería con su nombre y esto sólo me lleva a contarle todo lo que tengo que ver con él. Sé que debe haberse dado cuenta de mi malestar al verlo en Meryton, pues según recuerdo estaba en América. Esto es un secreto de familia, pero debido a que es usted, estoy dispuesto a contarlo todo, pidiéndole su discreción en el asunto. JJ y yo nos hemos criado juntos en Pemberley, siendo su padre el mejor amigo del mío aunque con menos fortuna económica. Durante años hemos sido los mejores amigos y cuando su padre falleció, mi padre se hizo cargo de él y de su educación. JJ pensaba ser clérigo de la Iglesia y a eso dirigió sus estudios. En ese entonces eramos inseparables y aunque muestras personalidades fueran tan opuestas, nos llevamos como hermanos. Cuando mi padre falleció, me dejó una carta junto con la herencia en la cual tan bien beneficiaba a JJ. Mi sorpresa fue al enterarme por la carta de mi padre que en realidad JJ no era hijo del señor Leroy, sino que era hijo ilegítimo de mi padre y por tanto mi medio hermano. Mi sorpresa no se hizo esperar y maldije a mi padre por ese desliz de haber engañado así a mi difunta madre y haberlo ocultado todos estos años incluso del señor Leroy, que falleció sin enterarse de nada. La culpa no era de JJ así que mi trato hacia él no cambió en nada. Tiempo después, JJ me comentó que deseaba dejar el seminario y quería unirse al ejército. Lo ayudé en todo lo que pude y pagué sus estudios. Él prometió pagarme todo en cuanto empezara a recibir su salario, la verdad no quise decirle nada pues si tomábamos en cuenta lo que mi padre confesó, la fortuna de los Altin también le pertenece en parte. Por esa razón lo apoye económicamente todo lo que pude y le cedía dinero de ser necesario. Desgraciadamente se hizo aficionado a los juegos de azar y me costó demasiado sacarlo de ese problema. No quise confesarle nuestra verdadera relación debido al gran cariño que le tenía al señor Leroy, que él consideraba su padre. Tal vez ese fue mi error más grande como demostraron los hechos posteriores. Mi hermana menor, Alina Altin, que es menor que yo por 4 años, al fallecer mi padre, fue puesta en custodia mía y del señor Giacometti, un amigo de la familia. Ella siempre se había sentido muy atraída por JJ y cuando había cumplido los 14 apenas, JJ se había interesado en ella. Mi hermana tenía la ilusión de su primer amor y no me había comentado nada, sobre todo después de que se había declarado a JJ. Sé que no es usual una actitud así en los omegas, pero ella es algo rebelde para su edad. JJ no era indiferente a mi hermana, pero debido a la amistad que nos unía, decidió hablar conmigo seriamente al respecto y pedirle permiso para cortejar a mi hermana. Sobra decir que mi reacción fue completamente exagerada y que me negué al mismo sin querer dar las razones de ello. JJ se enojó conmigo y con ayuda de la institutriz de mi hermana, estuvo a punto de fugarse con mi hermana, cuando ella recién cumplía los 15 años. Tal vez fue el gran amor fraterno que me tiene Alina, lo que la alentó a contarme lo que planeaba hacer y no me quedó más remedio que contarle la verdad, pidiéndole que no le contara nada a JJ, pues eso lo destruiría. El día que se supone iban a fugarse, mi hermana con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo que nunca podrían estar juntos y que la olvidara, JJ asumió erróneamente que yo habría amenazado a mi hermana para ello y fue a mi oficina a gritarme y me golpeó. Lo dejé porque era culpa mía todo lo que había pasado, por no revelar la verdad. Aún así, mantuve la boca cerrada para impedir su sufrimiento. Mi hermana fue la que nos separó y le pidió que se fuera. JJ habló diciendo que éramos igual de insensibles y juró no volver a Pemberley en su vida. Desde entonces, su odio hacia mí es más que justificado, pesa en mi conciencia el no haber contado nada antes para evitarle el sufrimiento tanto a mi hermana como a JJ; sin embargo, aun me preocupo por él y sé que Alina poco a poco ha podido superar estos tristes hechos y me perdonó. De esto último aunque no la historia completa, puede preguntarle a Chris, quien al ser también tutor de mi hermana, se enteró del intento de fuga, aunque no de las razones del desistir de Alina. Esa es toda la verdad de JJ y mía y espero que haya logrado que tenga un concepto diferente de ambos. No me queda nada más que aclarar; en vista de lo sucedido anoche entre nosotros; solo asegurarle que mi comportamiento no se debió solamente al celo que usted presentaba sino que era debido a mis verdaderas emociones respecto a usted. Discúlpeme por esta aclaración aunque antes haya prometido no mencionar nada al respecto, pues sentí que era necesaria. Sin nada más que decir, sólo me queda mencionar: Suerte Yura, y que Dios te bendiga.

Otabek Altin"

Sobra decir que Yuri leyó la carta lo más rápido que pudo y debido a su propia ansiedad por saber lo que había puesto en la carta, no entendió claramente todo el contenido de la misma. El omega en su interior lloraba por el alejamiento del aroma de Otabek y no le dejó concentrarse en la carta en lo absoluto. Sólo prestó atención a la primera y última línea; la primera en la que Otabek mencionaba que se esforzaría en olvidar sus sentimientos y la última en la que mencionaba que sus acciones no fueron sólo guiadas por el celo de Yuri, sino que eran en parte deseos suyos, y el que al final el tono usado haya sido más personal y acompañado del diminutivo de su nombre. Guardó la carta en su bolsillo y se decidió a no leerla de nuevo hasta calmar su estado de ánimo. Siguió paseando, pero no pasó ni medio minuto cuando volvió a sacar la carta y volvió a intentar leerla. Al inicio de los párrafos, no podía creer que Otabek le diera la razón en el enamoramiento del cerdo y Viktor, pero tenía que admitir que esos dos eran demasiado obvios. Lo que le sorprendió es saber que Viktor había estado por proponerle matrimonio a su hermano y que si no lo hizo fue por lo ocurrido en el último baile de Netherfield. La verdad no pudo evitar reírse un poco al imaginar a Viktor como un monje tibetano, seguro que ese viejo era más que idiota. Le hubiera gustado saber qué otras ideas había tenido y se entretuvo un rato imaginando, aunque nada estúpido se le venía a la cabeza. No creyó en que Otabek y la bruja escarlata apoyaran el encuentro de Yuuri y Viktor en Londres, pero luego recordó que el cerdo en ningún momento había mencionado a Mila, sólo a la bruja mayor. Trató de recordar algún detalle que haya mencionado en sus cartas para saber si se había sentido perseguido por alguien (Viktor), pero usualmente el cerdo no se daba cuenta cuando lo miraban. Por eso tenía tan baja autoestima, no notaba su propio carisma... La opinión que tenía de esos dos mejoró un poco, aunque se negaba a creer completamente que todo el sufrimiento del cerdo se debiera a la estupidez y testarudez del viejo calvo ese. Debía ser un delito ser tan idiota. ¡Si había alguien que se sentía culpable por lo que pasó, ese había sido su hermano! Pensando que Viktor lo había creído un cualquiera por ofrecerse así en el celo, no cabía duda que esos dos eran el uno para el otro.

Todo lo que leyó después acerca de JJ lo dejó totalmente confundido. Ni siquiera recordaba haber mencionado el nombre de JJ la noche de su celo. Asumió que había mencionado lo único que se le ocurrió podía enojar a Otabek para alejarlo. Aún así le impactó que Otabek le confiara todo esos detalles, sólo demostraba el cariño que le tenía como para tenerle confianza. JJ era medio hermano de Otabek... Si lo pensaba bien, había cierto parecido entre ellos y ahora tenía sentido el que JJ le haya contado que se pelearon por un omega, era por Alina Altin, nunca fue otra omega. Notaba ahora que Otabek no era ni de lejos orgulloso como había pensado. Su actitud con él había sido correcta salvo en el primer baile y tenía que admitir que había sido algo orgulloso con eso de que no lo sacara a bailar... Tal vez no era tan malo después de todo. Releyó la carta de nuevo, notando qué tan bien hablaba Otabek de su familia, su madre siempre decía que era muy impulsivo cuando hablaba y ahora lo notaba más que nunca, pues sólo sus propios prejuicios por Otabek y su estúpido orgullo habían hecho que sintiera que estaba insultando a su familia, cuando en realidad la estaba alabando. Sonrió con orgullo ante esto y más cuando llegó a la parte donde hablaba tan bien de su hermano mayor. Esos dos eran muy obvios y su hermano no podía ser más inocente, lo cual contrastaba tanto con él. La opinión que tenía de Otabek estaba cambiando, aunque no quisiera admitirlo pues sería admitir su error.

Notó que había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de casa, así que regresó sobre sus pasos, aún pensando en la carta. Pichit lo recibió preocupado y le comentó que Otabek y Chris habían estado en la casa minutos antes, pues el primero se iba a Londres nuevamente, mientras que el segundo venía a preguntar por la salud de Yuri, pues no había podido ayudarlo demasiado en la última vez que se vieron. A la mañana siguiente ambos caballeros se retiraron de Rosings Park y Seung por insistencia de su esposo, fue a ver al señor Popovich. En cuanto Pichit y Yuri se quedaron solos, el mayor le dirigió la mirada usual de " _me vas a contar qué estuviste haciendo jovencito_ ", Yuri solo le dirigió una mirada enojada, sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Y bien, qué pasó ayer?

-Nada

-Yuri, estuviste fuera toda la mañana y la mitad de la tarde. ¿Te encontraste con el señor Altin de nuevo? ¿Qué te dijo?- la emoción desbordaba en Pichit, quien se imaginaba que Otabek se había vuelto a confesar a Yuri.

-Sólo nos vimos de lejos, no hablamos. Deja de fastidiar- Pichit siguió intentando hacer hablar a Yuri, pero este decidió no contarle lo de la carta y se mantuvo callado pese a estar al borde de gritarle. Seung regresó de Rosings con la noticia de que Georgi los había invitado a tomar la merienda con ellos, pues se sentía sólo por la partida de sus ahijados.

Apenas entraron en la mansión, Yuri no pudo evitar pensar que pudo haber sido presentada como pariente futura del señor Georgi. Imaginó el gran drama que hubiera hecho al saber que era él y no su hijo quién Otabek había elegido para casarse. Sonrió ante esto, aunque luego recordó todo lo que había pasado y eso lo mantuvo algo callado. Georgi no perdió oportunidad de hablar de la partida de sus ahijados.

-Realmente es una pena que se hayan tenido que ir tan pronto. Ambos son muy queridos para mí y ellos también se nota que me estiman bastante. Incluso Otabek parecía realmente afectado por su partida.

Pichit secundó lo dicho por Georgi, aunque estaba seguro que el malestar del señor Altin se debía al rechazo de Yuri, no dijo nada. Después de la cena, Georgi notó la actitud extraña de Yuri, que parecía algo apagado. Pensó que era por tener que irse tan pronto de Rosings, así que habló inmediatamente.

-Si aún desea quedarse, escriba a su madre al respecto, no creo que se niegue a nada. Por otro lado, estoy seguro que Pichit y su esposo no, tienen problemas por tenerlo más tiempo en su casa

-Muchas gracias por su consideración, pero debo estar en Londres para el próximo sábado

-De ninguna manera, sólo ha pasado 5 semanas aquí, claramente le mencioné a los señores Lee que esperaba que se quedara al menos dos meses en Rosings. Su madre no se molestará demasiado por su ausencia durante unas 3 semanas más.

-Ella no, pero mi padre sí, ya me mandó una carta diciéndome que me echa en falta

-Los hijos omegas nunca se pegan tanto a los padres alfa, y bien tengo entendido que ambos padres suyos lo son, ambos pueden estar sin usted un tiempo. Si se queda, yo mismo puedo llevarlo a Londres en mi coche, iré allí para medio año.

-Lo lamento, pero quiero continuar con lo que ya tenía planeado- a regañadientes, Georgi accedió a lo dicho por Yuri.

-Pichit, encárgate de que sean acompañados en su viaje a Londres, un criado beta debe ir con ustedes. No puedo consentir que dos omegas viajen solos en un carruaje sin protección, al menos debe ir un criado beta.

-Mi tío mandará uno su señoría, no se preocupe- dijo Yuri, ya algo harto de escuchar hablar tanto a Georgi sólo por un viaje corto a Londres.

Para su mala suerte, Georgi no dejó de hablar de una y otra cosa acerca de los viajes que hacía su esposa cuando aún vivía y debía ir sola y cosas similares. Decidió ponerse a pensar en la carta que ya había releído varias veces. Casi, casi, podría decir que se la sabía de memoria. No podía dejar de sentirse halagado por la confesión de Otabek, aunque aún después de leer la carta y saber todo eso, sentía que había hecho lo correcto al rechazarlo, y agradecía que Pichit llegara antes de que todo hubiera empeorado. Sus sentimientos eran confusos hasta para el mismo, pero no quería admitir que su omega realmente se sentía atraído por el olor de Otabek.

Dejado de lado lo suyo; esperaba que ahora que Otabek se había ido a Londres, lograra convencer a Viktor de algo y al fin tuviera buen fin ese enamoramiento entre él y su hermano mayor. Ambos se habían enamorado a primera vista, era obvio, pero su cariño era sincero y sus personalidades encajaban como si fueran dos partes de un solo. Por otro lado, pensaba en qué pasaría si JJ se enteraba de las verdaderas razones detrás de lo que había hecho Otabek... ¿se reconciliarían esos dos al saber la verdad JJ? Sólo Dios lo sabía, pero él estaba seguro que no era justo para ninguno de los dos esa situación. No podía decir nada a pesar de pensar así; pues sería traicionar la confianza que Otabek depósito en él y muy en el fondo de su corazón, estimaba mucho el que Otabek haya confiado tanto en él.

Las visitas a Rosings se hicieron desde ese día tan comunes como eran antes de la llegada de Otabek y Chris, y Georgi no dejaba de atosigarlos con consejos de viaje sobre todo el día antes de su partida. Ese día, llegó a salir para despedirlos y desearles buen viaje, mientras su hijo también dio una parca despedida. No faltaron las lágrimas de parte de Pichit, agradeciendo su visita y prometiendo que escribiría con moderación, tanto a él, como a Yuuri. Seung también despidió amablemente a su primo y Yuri no se negó a las cartas, tal vez porque en el fondo, se había vuelto algo cercano a Pichit.

Dejando de lado a Yuri Plisetsky-Bennet; Otabek y Chris se dirigieron a Londres, encontrándose con Viktor. Durante el viaje un incómodo silencio los acompañó. Chris notó la actitud melancólica de Otabek, pero no dijo nada. En cuanto llegaron a la casa de los Nikiforov, los abrazos de bienvenida no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo de parte de Chris a Viktor, pues no se había visto en varios meses. La plática fluyó entre ellos de manera natural, mientras dejaban de lado a Otabek al cual Mila vino a acaparar.

-¿Que tal el viaje Otabek? Me enteré que el Bennet más joven estaba en Rosings

-¿Como lo…? olvídalo no importa. Es cierto, estaba visitando a los señores Lee.

-¡¿Y…?!- Mila levantó las cejas, intentado insinuar si había sucedido algo.

-Nada, y aunque hubiera pasado, no necesitas enterarte de nada.

-Vamos Otabek, cuentame, ¿al menos hablaron?

Otabek no contestó, el tema de Yuri aún le dolía demasiado, sobre todo al pensar en que tan mal concepto lo tenía el menor después de lo ocurrido entre ellos. Esperaba que leyera su carta y al menos creyera en sus palabras. A él solo le quedaba rendirse al respecto, tal vez seguir los planes de su padrino y casarse con su hijo o algo así, la verdad ya no le importaba demasiado. Pero dejando de lado su fracaso amoroso, debía aún solucionar lo de Viktor. Se lo había prometido a Yura y él siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Ignoró a Mila y se dirigió al salón, donde encontró a Viktor y Chris conversando animadamente. Aunque por cartas, Viktor le había contado casi todo lo ocurrido a su amigo, parecía estar dando más detalles de lo último que ocurrió…

-...Y seguro me odia ahora Chris, estuve a punto de marcarlo, si no fuera por Otabek.

-No creo que te odie Viktor, ¿como lo viste aquí en Londres? ¿Has hablado ya con él?

-No lo quiere ver, se contenta con acosarlo cada vez que sale de la casa de sus tíos- habló Otabek, interrumpiendo la plática de ambos.

-No lo acoso Ota, solo lo miro de lejos- mencionó Viktor ofendido por las palabras de Otabek

-A mi me parece que eso se llama acosar.

-Deberías hablar con él, Viktor. ¿O lo vas a acosar de por vida? Sé un hombre y enfréntalo- dijo Chris- si tanto temor tienes, puedo acompañarte e intentar hablar antes con él.

-Tú no le conoces Chris, así que no creo que sea buena idea- aclaró Otabek.

-Entonces tu nos puedes acompañar Otabek. No se diga más, mañana iremos a ver a los Nishigori.

-Pero, yo… ¿Y si no quiere verme?- Viktor no se notaba muy convencido de lo que estaban planeando sus amigos.

-Basta Viktor, si no te arriesgas entonces no sabrás nada.- Chris cruzó los brazos enojado con la actitud tan insegura de su mejor amigo. Se notaba que realmente estaba muy enamorado de ese joven Yuuri.

Quedaron en ir a ver a Yuuri en una semana, pues algunos asuntos impedían que los tres se juntaran para ir a la casa de los Nishigori.

Yuri llegó a Londres a las pocas horas de haber salido de Rosings, encontrándose con sus tíos y con su hermano mayor. Debido al carácter de su tía y a sus costumbres, apenas le dio tiempo de cruzar algunas palabras con su hermano, pues los llenaron de compromisos. A pesar de esto, en vista de que Yuuri regresaría con su hermano menor a Longbourn, ya habría tiempo para platicar con él. La impaciencia carcomía a Yuri y eso solo lo puso de mal humor. Tenía demasiadas ganas de contarle todo lo ocurrido a Yuuri, pues imaginaba la impresión de su hermano ante todo, no se había decidido si contarle la verdad de lo de Viktor, pero definitivamente debía saber de la confesión de Otabek y de todo lo ocurrido con JJ. Confiaba en que el cerdo pudiera guardar el secreto de todos, ya que lo conocía demasiado bien.

Apenas a los dos días de su llegada a Londres, salieron de allí en dirección a Hertfordshire, encontrándose en la posada donde debían esperar el coche de su padre a sus tres hermanos. Los mellizos Crispino estaban conversando animadamente entre ellos e Isabella parecía estarse probando un sombrero nuevo. Se saludaron e inmediatamente se sentaron todos a comer lo que disponían en la posada.

-¿No creen que es fantástico? ¿A que no se esperaban vernos aquí?- mencionó Sara emocionada, luego agregó- me costó horrores convencer a Mickey de venir, pero al final también le ha gustado- Michele solo frunció el ceño y no dijo nada.

-Queríamos invitarlos a comer apenas llegaran, pero creo que deberán prestarnos dinero, porque Sara y yo gastamos todo en las tiendas de al frente.

-Exacto, y Mickey no trajo nada- Mickey iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por Isabella.

-Miren el sombrero que me compré, no es muy bonito, pero en la tienda habían peores que este. Decidí comprarlo y mejorarlo en casa. Aunque no creo que me sirva de mucho, porque la guarnición de soldados se va de Meryton en una semana.

-¿Por fin se van?- mencionó Yuri, algo harto de la plática sin sentido de su hermana. Quería ya estar en casa y poder descansar. Los días en Londres fueron bastante agitados.

-Sí, pero no es la mejor noticia, la mejor noticia viene ahora- Isabella paró de hablar, como para dar más suspenso a lo que iba a decir y luego continuó- JJ y la señorita King rompieron su compromiso, ella se marchó a la casa de una tía en Liverpool, así que JJ otra vez está soltero.

-Que buena suerte para ella, que iba a ser insoportable tener que aguantar el ego de ese tipo- mencionó Yuri

Isabella vio con odio a su hermano pero no mencionó nada más. Después de terminar de comer, Yuuri pagó la comida de todos, debido a que Yuri no quiso dar más que lo que él mismo había comido. Pidieron el coche y luego de varios intentos, lograron acomodarse los cinco junto a todas las bolsas de compras en el coche.

Desde ese momento la plática fue casi un monólogo exclusivo de Isabella intentando saber más de lo que les había ocurrido y contándoles diferentes anécdotas de los últimos bailes a los que habían ido. Obviamente no dejó hablar a ninguno de sus hermanos y Yuri ya estaba harto de escucharla hablar, sin embargo Yuuri con una mirada le pidió paciencia, para que no hubiera ninguna discusión antes de llegar a la casa.

Apenas llegaron, Lilia los saludó con cariño y se alegró de ver a Yuuri igual de guapo que siempre. Yakov en cuanto vio a Yuri, sonrió con cariño y le dio un ligero abrazo. Durante la comida, no se cansó de repetir lo feliz que estaba de que hubiera vuelto. La plática se alargó bastante y la que más habló fue Isabella, comentando a su madre lo que había ocurrido en el camino de regreso. En la tarde ella misma propuso que fueran a Meryton, pero Yuri harto de escuchar hablar de que posiblemente se encontraran con JJ y los demás oficiales, se negó a ir. Finalmente convenció a su padre de negarles la ida, solo para poder enojar y callar a Isabella, aunque Lilia casi pega un grito en el cielo al enterarse de que Yuri estaba intentando molestar a su hermana. Ambos alfas discutieron largo y tendido sobre el asunto, pero ninguno de los dos cedió ante el otro, por lo cual a las finales el tiempo pasó y ya no pudieron salir para nada.

Por otro lado, al fin Viktor, Otabek y Chris, se habían juntado para ir a ver a los Nishigori y que Viktor pudiera hablar con Yuuri; de más está decir que Yuuko solo les informó alegremente que sus dos sobrinos habían estado allí hasta el día anterior, pero que ya se habían regresado a Longbourn. Viktor quedó completamente destrozado y Chris debió consolarlo lo mejor que pudo, pues parecía dispuesto a hacer una escena dramática allí mismo.

Otabek, quien no sabía de los planes de Yuri de ir a Londres, se alegró y desanimó al mismo tiempo por no poder verlo. Necesitaba tiempo para poder olvidar todo el asunto y, en especial, el agradable aroma a menta del cuerpo de Yuri que no se iba de su mente y el sabor de sus labios suaves y cálidos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Chris que le pidió ayuda para llevar a Viktor a rastras a su casa, pues parecía que no reaccionaba.

-Todo es mi culpa, si tan solo me hubiera atrevido a venir a verlo antes.

-Tienes toda la razón Viktor-Chris solo negó con la cabeza, Viktor se sorprendió de que su amigo no intentara consolarlo y le prestó atención, normalmente debería haberle dicho que no era cierto, pero esta vez le daba la razón- como eres tan indeciso, dejaste ir a Yuuri y ahora no solucionaron nada

-Chris, creo que estás exagerando un poco.

-Pero Otabek, míralo, está haciendo un berrinche en vez de pensar en lo que debería hacer, Viktor eres mi amigo, pero creí que eras más decidido, por Dios- Chris estaba intentado una nueva forma de calmar a Viktor, pues con la forma usual demoraba demasiado en lograrlo y corría el riesgo de una escena dramática. El peliplata solo abrió los ojos sorprendido, pareció pesar un segundo, llenarse de un repentino impulso y finalmente habló con voz decidida:

-Tienes razón Chris, no soy así, voy a luchar por mi Yuuri. En este mismo momento vamos a mi casa y haré mis maletas para ir a Netherfield, no me moveré de allí hasta haber podido hablar con Yuuri

Otabek se sorprendió ante todo esto, la forma tan fácil con la que Chris había logrado que el mismo Viktor tomara la iniciativa, tal vez debía tomar nota para cuando este no se encontrara cerca y no supiera cómo lidiar con Viktor.

-¡Así se habla hermano! Vamos ahora mismo.

Así, los tres se dirigieron a la casa, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera Viktor pensar en empacar, se encontró con la sorpresa de que su cuñado estaba en labor de parto y sus dos hermanas estaban de aquí para allá intentando calmarse. No le quedó más remedio que volver a posponer su ida de Londres, hasta que todo eso se solucionara.

 _ **Casi ha pasado dos meses desde la última vez que escribí, una disculpa por eso, mi viaje duró exactamente un mes y recién el 12 de septiembre estuve en mi casa... El trabajo durante ese mes fue completamente agotador y me tomó una semana entera recuperarme físicamente (Me dolía todo el cuerpo y me daba sueño) las otras tres semanas fueron una mezcla entre que no me venía la inspiración y que estuve ocupada con iniciar a revisar las muestras de mi tesis, nada nuevo... He tenido que releer todo el fic para poder ubicarme nuevamente y poder hacer la continuacion, espero les guste, ya no nos quedan demasiados capítulos según creo. Las actualizaciones serán igual que antes de irme de viaje, los fines de semana o tal vez cada dos semanas, sorry por eso, espero sigan leyéndome. Espero sus comentarios y contesto preguntas mientras no sean spoilers. Nuevamente gracias a todos los lectores fieles que siempre me dejan comentarios, los adoro. Gracias por el apoyo!**_


	17. ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN ATRASADO

**ESPECIAL ATRASADO DE HALLOWEEN**

 _Yuuri: Bienvenidos al especial de Halloween atrasado, esperamos que les guste._

 _Yurio: Sobre todo porque la loca de la autora se demoró en esto, lo está publicando un día tarde y no actualiza el fic (Yurio habla sin ganas, mirándose las uñas)_

Yuuri _: ¡YURIO! ¡No digas eso por favor! Estas atravesando la cuarta ventana._

 _Autora: Yuuri como todo buen hermano mayor, le reclamaba al menor._

 _Sara: Aunque en el caso de la autora, a ella su hermano menor es el que le grita siempre_

Mickey _: No creo que debamos estar ventilando la vida de la autora, sus problemas de hermanos, pues que los vea ella (habla calmadamente, aunque con un tono de preocupación en su voz por la autora)_

 _Yurio: ¡No crees que te pasaste un poco loca fujoshi, estás sacando al idiota italiano de personaje! (habla enojado y con las manos en la cadera)_

Yuuri _: Yurio, no pelees con la autora, al fin y al cabo ella es la que decidió escribir este especial y ya estamos rompiendo demasiado la cuarta pared. Mejor comencemos con el especial. (Suspira, está algo resignado a todo)_

 _Isabella: ¿Y yo no apareceré?_

 _Yurio: Ya sabes, se supone que en el siguiente capítulo estas de viaje lejos y que después te vas a desaparecer (mueve la mano como restándole importancia)_

 _Isabella: Ah, nu ma ci cierto._

 _Yuuri: Por favor autora-san, déjese de dar spoilers del siguiente capítulo a quienes no leyeron el libro y mejor empecemos con el especial._

 _Yurio: Te lo dije, está loca, quien sabe qué se le habrá ocurrido para todos nosotros._

 _Sara: Yo creo que será divertido._

 _Mickey: Mientras no intente buscarte novio Sara..._

 _Autora: No pos, sería buscar a Emil..._

 _Mickey: ¡QUÉ!_

 _Sara: Awww, Mickey se puso celoso, bien hecho autora-san._

 _Viktor: ¿Y no apareceremos nosotros? (Se presenta con un grupo de personas, parecen una horda enfurecida, sólo les falta las antorchas y los tridentes)_

 _Autora: Cálmese todo el mundo, ya veré que aparezcan todos (algo cansada de tener que lidiar con sus propios personajes)_

 _Yuuri: Por favor autora-san, déjese de juegos, ni siquiera ha demorado demasiado en esta parte, sólo medio viaje en bus hasta donde trabaja._

 _Autora: ¡Nadie me considera! ¡NI MIS PROPIOS PERSONAJES! (Intenta irse llorando cuando la sujetan a la fuerza los mellizos Crispino y Yurio)_

 _Sara: Ah no, ahora que prometiste especial, lo cumples._

 _Mickey: Y más te vale no conseguir novio para Sara._

 _Yurio: ¡Me prometiste volverme más cool en el especial! Quiero ser un cambia formas de tigre o algo así. Si te atreves a ponerme como hada, te mato._

Autora _(Aun lloriqueando un poco): Ok._ _(Se arma un lío por la preferencia de la autora a Yurio y todos quieren decir en que quieren transformarse en el especial, así que se forma una gran discusión. Mientras eso, la autora se escabulle de todos)_ _Ahora sí podré empezar con el especial, lo que no saben, es que ya tenía listos sus papeles y no pienso cambiarlos (se ríe malévolamente) Se que al final les gustará y me agradecerán (Ilusionada por lo que narrará) Sorry por demorarme tanto en esto, pero las ideas iban y venían y no me ponía de acuerdo. Ya que hoy es feriado en mi país, después del especial subiré dos capítulos. ¡Esperen por ellos!_

En un hermoso bosque de Rusia, donde los pájaros cantan, hay árboles coloridos por doquier y las flores florecen...

 _Yurio: ¿Y dónde se ha visto que los bosques de Rusia sean así de animados?_

 _Yuuri: Autora-san, creo que se confundió, los bosques de Rusia son de taiga así que son bastante helados, verdes en primavera y verano, amarillos y rojos en otoño y blancos en invierno además que los animales se adaptan a eso, no son muchos tampoco._

 _Yurio: Ya habló el nerd cerebrito del cerdo_

 _Autora: Ah, lo siento, me confundí de país, bueno ya que...corregiremos nomas._

Este bosque de Rusia del que hablamos era bastante tenebroso, los árboles y los animales tenían un aura tenebrosa y el frío del cercano invierno se sentía más que nunca contrastando con el color blanco de la nieve. Pero como nunca nada es lo que parece, en el centro de este bosque había una pequeña aldea, un pueblito de monstruos... Nada inusual pasaba allí. Bueno, si hablamos de cosas inusuales, pues deberíamos hablar de la "familia" más conocida de ese lugar, los Adams.

 _Yurio: ¡Autora del mal, que estás mezclando las historias! ¡Eso es de los locos Adams!_

 _Sara: Pero no me molestaría, ¡quiero ser Morticia! Esa mujer era muy sexy._

 _Isabella: ¡Yo seré Morticia!_

 _Yurio: ¡Par de locas! ¡Acá nadie será Morticia!_

 _Autora: Si quieres te puedo poner de Morticia, Yurio (la emoción de pensar en eso, hace que le brillen los ojitos)_

 _Yuuri (Con una cara de enojo enorme, pero llevando una sonrisa aterradora en el rostro): Atrévete a hacerlo fujoshi del mal y verás lo que pasará contigo._

 _Yuuri: Chicos, ¿Pueden calmarse todos? La autora hará lo que crea mejor porque ella es la jefa._

 _Yurio: ¡Yo soy mi propio jefe!_

 _Mickey: Están robando ideas de películas y series, así salimos todos perjudicados._

 _Yuuri: ¡Alguien sensato!_

 _Autora: La verdad que están interrumpiendo mucho, ni siquiera llegue a la mitad de la historia... (la discusión entre todos empieza y mientras están distraídos ella escapa) ahora sí continuaré._

Los Adams eran una familia de monstruos muy peculiares, se habían reunido en ellos los monstruos más raros de los que podías escuchar y a cargo de la familia estaban dos monstruos, Lilia Adams y Yakov Adams.

-Gárgola desconsiderada, ¡Te dije que dejaras algo de comida en el congelador!

-No te quejes vieja arpía, sabes que con lo poco que compramos este mes de carne no iba a alcanzar para todos.

-¡Cómo iba a alcanzar si te la pasas con la cabeza metida en el refrigerador!

Exacto, como ya se dieron cuenta, los jefes de la familia Adams eran una arpía y una gárgola. La discusión de hoy era por la carne de la comida, algo usual ya en ellos. No había calma dentro de esa familia, sobre todo considerando las peculiaridades de cada uno de los miembros...

-¡Estoy harto de que obligues a Sara a hacer esto cada mes! ¡Si tanta hambre tienes ve a conseguir sexo! ¡Se supone que eres un íncubo maldita sea!

-Michele, no le grites a Yuuri, yo lo hago con gusto, aunque tenga que llorar un poquito.

-Yo, lo siento mucho... Es sólo que no me he alimentado de eso ni una sola vez, estoy muy acostumbrado a las lágrimas de sirena.

-No sé por qué tenemos que aguantar sus gritos todos los meses. ¡Sobre todo con lo peligroso que es tu grito idiota italiano!

-¡Ah, ahora es mi culpa y no la del virgen íncubo éste!

-¿Podrían dejar de discutir por ahora? Estoy intentando acicalar mis alas y sus gritos solo sacan mis escamas, sobre todo tú Michelle, un banshee y esa fuerza de aire...

-Ya habló el hada vanidosa. Si tanto quieres limpiar esas alas tuyas, ¡vete afuera Isabella!

-¡Gatito, no le grites a Bel!

-¡Tú cállate y aprende a defenderte cerdo virgen!

Como ya habrán notado, pues las discusiones estaban a la orden del día, y como no estarlo, si habían juntado en la misma casa a un íncubo virgen y tímido, un cambia formas de gato siames arisco, un banshee (algo raro de ver, ya que suelen ser mujeres) renegón y sobreprotector, una sirena amable pero despreocupada y una hada vanidosa y ególatra... Toda la culpa la tenía el corazón amable de la arpía Lilia, quien a pesar de su usual desprecio por cualquiera, había decidido lidiar con estos monstruos cuando aún eran unos niños para sus respectivas especies de monstruos.

-¡Se callan todos! ¡No voy a seguir aguantando sus gritos y quiero saber quién se comió el pedazo de carne que tenía en el refrigerador!- Habló Yakov, haciendo que la discusión entre sus hijos adoptivos parara abruptamente.

-Yo no fui- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Nadie va a admitirlo, será mejor que empecemos a descartar: Isabella, Yuuri y Yurio quedan libres de culpa.

-¡Pero si Yurio es un puto gato! ¡Seguro él se comió la carne!- mencionó enojado Michele.

-Yurio odia la carne, Michele- dijo Lilia mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- bien, quiero que me digan quien de los dos saqueó lo poco que quedaba para comer en esta semana.

Ambos agacharon la cabeza; a pesar de que Michele y Sara no eran de la misma especie (un banshee y una sirena) habían estado juntos prácticamente desde que nacieron, así que eran como hermanos.

-Si no dicen nada, ambos serán castigados- Michele estaba consciente de que si no decía la verdad sería peor para ambos, aun así, decidió quedarse callado, con los dos aguantando el castigo, sería más llevadero.

-Lo siento Mickey. Madre, él fue quien se comió la carne- dijo Sara, con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

-¡Qué! ¡Sara traidora! ¡Si fuiste tú quien se comió la carne!- Mickey no podía creer lo que había hecho la sirena... Bien decían que no se debía confiar en alguien que cambiara de tener cola de pez a tener piernas.

-Muy bien entonces, Sara, tendrás que ir a recoger el agua al río por las próximas tres semanas en tu forma de sirena y Michele te llevará.

-¡Pero madre, yo no me comí la carne!- dijo Sara.

-Sara, te conozco; y si Michele se hubiera comido la carne, hubiera intentado culpar a alguien más, pero se quedó callado por protegerte.

-Eso te pasa por intentar librarte del castigo- mencionó Michele con sarcasmo en su voz.

-Igual estas castigado también- mencionó Sara con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué también estoy castigado? Si yo no hice nada.

-Por eso mismo Mickey, si hubieras confesado que fue tu hermana, pues Lilia te hubiera castigado por soplón y a ella por comerse la carne. Pero como la protegiste, te castiga por no decir la verdad. Una arpía siempre será una arpía después de todo- habló Yakov, mientras movía la cabeza negando.

-Y los otros tres, se van a dormir ahora, que el día está por salir.

-Si madre- dijeron los mencionados al unísono. Aunque no faltaron las discusiones en el camino a sus cuartos, mañana sería un día importante, así que debían estar listos.

Se estarán preguntando qué es eso tan importante para ellos, pues ese año, iba a ser por fin el festival de la luna roja, que solo se daba en raras ocasiones por lo cual era esperada con ansias por todos los monstruos, además que una antigua leyenda decía que, bajo la luz de esta luna, podías ser capaz de encontrar a tu alma gemela. No solo era esto lo que importaba, sino que ese año llegarían nuevos pobladores desde el pueblo vecino más cercano, que en realidad se encontraba bastante lejos. Ya que no sabían nada de ellos y por las fiestas, seguro que varios monstruos de allí pensaban conseguir pareja en alguno de los forasteros.

Al día siguiente, los miembros de la familia Adams se reunieron en el claro del bosque, que era el inicio del festival, donde podían comprar y vender todo lo que se les ocurriera. A pesar de las advertencias de Yakov y Lilia, todos terminaron separados, buscando cosas diferentes o a personas diferentes.

Yuuri, había salido ese día con una túnica negra que cubría su usual traje de íncubo, la verdad lo usaba casi siempre, pues no se sentía cómodo con su aspecto. Aún no entendía como había nacido íncubo con su actitud. Estaba dirigiéndose al puesto de su amigo Pichit, un fantasma, quien le comentó que ese año haría una tienda de bromas para todo tipo de monstruos. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando sintió a alguien observándolo, la mirada que lanzaba el desconocido estaba llena de lujuria y sintió un calorcito subir por su cuerpo. Todo lo relacionado a lo sexual, siempre lo ponía así, era demasiado tímido para actuar y por eso prefería alimentarse de otro tipo de energía proveniente de las lágrimas (al ser un fluido corporal servía). Vio como se le acercaba el sujeto, era un tipo rubio, moreno y bastante bien proporcionado. No pudo evitar morderse los labios al verlo, sentía toda esa energía queriendo venir hacia él, pero no quería lastimar a nadie.

-Hola cariño, ¿estás solo aquí? Soy nuevo y ando algo perdido.

-Hola- Dios, encima tenía que tocarle conocer un sátiro. Decían que esos tipos tenían sexo como locos, seguramente por eso sentía toda esa energía.

-¿Me ayudarás? Gracias, me llamo Christopher Giacometti, pero puedes llamarme Chris. Estoy buscando a mi amigo- Mientras hablaba, se iba acercando a Yuuri y una de sus traviesas manos toco una de sus nalgas, haciendo que este saltara de su sitio. Se sentía bien, pero Yuuri no quería perder su virginidad con cualquier persona, quería que fuera alguien especial y poder hacer un contrato con esa persona, para no lastimar a nadie. Ambos monstruos empezaron a caminar juntos, mientras Chris le comentaba a Yuuri como había perdido de vista a su mejor amigo, un vampiro. Al parecer este se había asustado al ver a un pequeño niño gigante del puesto de comidas humanas (¿irónico no?), se había convertido en murciélago y había salido volando.

-Y cómo te expliqué Yuuri, pues que se le cayó algo muy importante y seguro al darse cuenta está llorando por algún lado- Yuuri reía con lo que Chris le contaba, seguramente ese amigo suyo era aún joven pues se comportaba bastante infantil.

De repente, vio algo volando a una velocidad increíble hacia ellos. Se trataba de un murciélago, que arremetió contra Chris, pareciendo olisquear algo en la chaqueta que llevaba.

-Ah, no Viktor, no te lo daré a menos que regreses a tu forma normal. Y ni pienses en hipnotizarme que no funcionará. Me compré un cachivache humano llamado lentes de contacto y parece que filtra los rayos hipnotizadores vampíricos.

El murciélago Viktor solo chillaba, volando alrededor de Chris sin decir nada. A Yuuri le encantaban los animales así que no pudo evitar intentar agarrar al murciélago. En un movimiento rápido, logró capturarlo y empezó a acariciarlo.

-Lo siento señor Viktor, pero me gustan mucho los murciélagos. Le pedí uno de mascota a papá, pero no quiso darme uno. Solo quería acariciarlo un rato- Chris se quedó sorprendido con la velocidad de Yuuri para atrapar a Viktor murciélago. Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien capaz de ver a su amigo en esa forma mientras volaba.

-Por cierto, Yuuri nunca me dijiste que tipo de monstruo eras.

-Ah, pues, yo, soy un íncubo-Apenas mencionó esto, Chris empezó a reírse con fuerza, mientras que Viktor parecía dispuesto a morder a Yuuri solo para soltarse de sus manos.

-Lo oíste Viktor. Parece que no fue tan malo venir después de todo. No vayas a morderlo o quién sabe cómo te castigará Yuuri- el mencionado se sonrojó por completo al escuchar lo que decía Chris, entendiendo el doble sentido de esa frase. Los íncubos tenían la fama de ser bastante sádicos. En ese descuido, pues Viktor terminó de soltarse y siguió intentando que Chris le devolviera lo que sea que había perdido- No, no, no. Ya sabes cómo funciona esto. Te trasformas y te los devuelvo.

-Disculpa Chris, pero ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que se le perdió a Viktor?- el murciélago Viktor parecía concentrarse en volar alrededor de la cara del sátiro, intentando tapar su boca con las alas, pero aun así, este se las ingenió para contestar.

-Pues sus colmillos.

Yuuri se quedó con cara de "¿me estas tomando el pelo?" porque vamos, ¡¿Quién ha escuchado antes de un vampiro que pierde sus colmillos?! Espera, ¿es eso siquiera posible?

Se escuchó un sonido como de algo cayendo y Yuuri observó a Viktor caer dramáticamente, como si un cazador le hubiera disparado. Pues parecía que iba en serio.

-Lo siento, no sabía que era en serio Viktor, lo siento- Yuuri se agachó recogiendo al dramático murciélago en sus manos y pegándolo a su pecho. En cuanto hizo esto, escuchó un sonido como de caída y una niebla salida de la nada lo cubrió. En cuanto esta se disipó, pudo ver a un apuesto hombre delante suyo. La larga cabellera plateada caía por sus hombros tras la capa negra que llevaba y sus ojos azules contrastaban con su ropa negra por completo. Parecía sorprendido, pero inmediatamente volteó a ver a Chris y empezó a hablar.

-¡Chris! Te odio, devuélveme mis colmillos.

-No

-¡Chris! Damelos. ¡No puedo estar sin ellos justo ahora! Mila dijo que...

-Mila obviamente te estaba tomando el pelo Viktor, ya te dije que tus colmillos reales están bien y que no necesitabas usar esas baratijas, encima que le pagaste un dineral a la bruja.

-¡Pero lo que dijo era cierto! Ahora que ya conocí a mi Yuuri, necesito esos colmillos o no se enamorará de mí- Yuuri se encontraba muy confundido, además que la hermosa voz que escuchó de parte de Viktor lo tenía hipnotizado.

-Verás Yuuri, apenas llegamos, Viktor se emocionó tanto que salió corriendo y no pude seguirlo. Cuando lo encontré, pues que había entrado al puesto de Mila, la bruja escarlata, no sé si la conozcas- Yuuri asintió, Mila era una conocida bruja por allí, solía estafar a los extranjeros para poder venderles cosas simples por altos precios. Sin embargo, era una bruja de alto nivel y en el fondo muy amable con todos- ella convenció a Viktor de que aquí encontraría a su media naranja que sería un íncubo y que debía usar unos colmillos que ella tenía en su poder, que lo ayudarían a verse más seductor para su nuevo amante que seguramente ya se había relacionado con más de un vampiro y quería algo "más grande"-

En este momento, Chris sacó los dichosos colmillos que Mila le dió a Viktor y Yuuri no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. ¡Era en serio! ¿Cómo Viktor había podido usar eso y creerle a Mila?

Lo que tenía en su poder parecían unos colmillos de diente de sable, aunque más afinados, pero de al menos 15 centímetros. Seguro si Viktor los usaba, caían por debajo de su mentón hasta su pecho.

-A menos que los uses como collar, no creo que sea buena idea usar algo así Viktor- dijo Yuuri conteniendo un poco la risa, ya empezaba a dolerle el abdomen.

-¡Pero Yuuri! Mila tuvo razón en lo demás. Te conocí y eres un incubo y eres lindo, seguro ya estuviste con muchos vampiros, pero te demostraré que soy mejor y seremos felices como pareja.

-No soy el único íncubo del pueblo Viktor, podría ser cualquiera de los otros, aunque no confiaría tanto en Mila. Además, no he estado nunca con nadie- lo último lo dijo en voz baja, para que no lo escucharan, pero olvidaba que Viktor era un vampiro y tenía un gran oído. Apenas escuchó lo que dijo Yuuri lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Debe ser el destino Chris, mi lindo Yuuri no ha estado con nadie a pesar de ser un íncubo, seguro esperaba por mí- Chris miraba sorprendido a ambos, pues era muy raro ver algo así, ¿un íncubo que no tenía sexo aún? ¿Cómo sobrevivió hasta ese momento? Y también ¿Por qué tenía un amigo tan idiota?

Yuuri estaba completamente sonrojado, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, Viktor le parecía muy atractivo, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera esa persona especial para él. Un vampiro algo infantil, con un íncubo tímido... No, eso no iba a funcionar, ¿o tal vez justamente por eso podría funcionar?

Yurio la verdad no quería estar allí, odiaba los eventos grandes y solo quería un lugar tranquilo para dormir. Salió a la parte más alejada del festival, esperando encontrar un buen parche de líquenes bajo un pino o un abeto para descansar, pero lo que encontró fue una pantera negra descansando justo en su sitio favorito para esas ocasiones de los festivales. Se enojó un montón y metió un puntapié al animal.

-¡Muevete estúpido gato! estás en mi sitio

El animal pareció despertar bastante enojado y gruñó al ver al causante de su despertar. Sin embargo, Yurio no se dejó amilanar por esto y siguió gruñendo...

-Por si no lo sabes, este sitio está reservado para mí, y tu tamaño no me importa.

La pantera se sorprendió al ver que ese gatito (se notaba por sus orejas y cola que lo era), ni siquiera se había asustado con sus gruñidos. La verdad solo lo hizo porque estaba realmente cansado, pensó asustarlo así y poder seguir durmiendo. Nunca era tan grosero, pero el insomnio lo ponía de mal humor. Parecía que ese gatito tenía agallas. Se transformó inmediatamente, dejando ver a un joven moreno, con una chaqueta de cuero negra y jeans y unos botines negros.

-Lo lamento por esto. Me pongo irritable cuando no duermo- Yurio se sorprendió al escuchar al desconocido disculparse. La reacción que esperaba es que lo golpeara después de transformarse en humano, no una disculpa.

-Yo...-esto lo había dejado sin palabras.

-¿Supongo que también estabas buscando este lugar para dormir o no? Es bastante cómodo

\- Si, lo es- Yurio estaba actuando bastante calmado, por primera vez, sentía que no era necesaria su actitud de maleante con este tipo, parecía una buena persona- oye, ¿cómo te llamas? No te he visto nunca por aquí- Menos mal que no estaba Sara o Isabella por allí, esas dos seguro dirían que sonaba a coqueteo, cuando solo era curiosidad.

-Me llamo Otabek Altin- Yurio al escucharlo, empezó a matarse de la risa- ya, puedes reírte todo lo que quieras, o hacer la broma esa de siempre, "te apellidas Altin pero te quedaría mejor Bajín"-al escuchar esto, Yurio se calló de repente, luciendo algo culpable.

-Lo siento- dijo.

-No te preocupes, es normal que todos se burlen al escucharlo. Para un cambia formas de pantera negra y tener esta altura- Yurio se sintió peor, era la primera vez que se sentía tan a gusto con alguien y lo hacía sentir así.

-No quise molestar, si quieres para compensarte, te puedo mostrar mi forma gatuna. Todos dicen que parezco hembra en esa forma y encima se burlan de mi tamaño- sin esperar respuesta, se transformó delante de Otabek. Un pequeño gatito siamés de ojos verdes que miraban fijamente al mayor. En vez de las risas que esperaba, vio que Otabek parecía enternecido y acercó su mano para acariciarlo. Aunque nunca dejaba que lo acariciaran, algo le daba confianza en la pantera, así que dejó que la mano del mayor se apoyara en su cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojitos.

-No cierres tus ojos, son muy lindos- mencionó Otabek. Se sintió tan avergonzado al escucharlo, se transformó otra vez.

-Yo, bueno, creo que no te dije mi nombre, es Yuri Plisetsky-Adams.

-¿Quieres descansar verdad? El espacio aquí es suficientemente grande para los dos. Pero si te molesto, puedo buscar otro lado.

-No, puedes quedarte. Supongo que podemos acomodarnos para dormir uno al lado del otro.

Ambos cambiaron a su forma felina, intentando acomodarse, pero al ser Otabek más grande, no encajaban. Aún así lo intentaron, quedando apoyados uno contra el otro. Durmieron placidamente, hasta que un molesto ruido de cámara despertó al gato.

-Mira esto Bella, mi mejor amigo hizo un amigo.

-¡No me lo van a creer! El gatito durmiendo junto a alguien.

Yurio se levantó de donde estaba y empezó a gruñir a su hermana y al tipo que no conocía, al parecer era una momia, si se dejaba guiar por los vendajes. El gruñido de Yurio despertó a Otabek, que al ver a las dos personas frente a él y a Yurio delante suyo gruñéndoles, negó con la cabeza y se transformó.

-Qué hiciste esta vez JJ.

\- Oye Beks, ¿porque supones que hice algo?

-No creo que Yuri se haya enojado por nada- Otabek se acercó con cuidado a Yurio, cargándolo de las axilas lo que sólo hizo reír a los otros dos -Lo siento mucho Yuri, mi amigo JJ es un tonto a veces, ¿puedes tranformarte para que hablemos?

Yurio obedeció al instante, soltándose del agarre de Otabek y empezó a gritarle a JJ.

-¡Dame la maldita camara!

-¿Qué?- Otabek no entendía nada.

-El idiota de tu amigo nos tomó una foto mientras dormíamos.

-Bueno, Yuri, creo que no es tan malo después de todo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es nuestra primera foto de amigos Yuri. JJ puede pasármela y yo te la doy también- dijo, mientras una sonrisa se dejaba notar apenas en su rostro.

-Aw, son tan tiernos juntos. Vámonos querida, dejémolos solos para que conversen.

-Quién lo diría, ver al gatito arisco de la familia hacer amigos... Bueno JJ vayamos a seguir divirtiéndonos.

Ambos dejaron solos a los felinos, que estaban en silencio.

-En serio- Yurio tomó una pausa- ¿de verdad quieres ser mi amigo?

-Claro Yurio, me caes muy bien. Entonces, ¿Serás mi amigo o no?

Yurio sonrió, sus orejas algo caídas y su cola rígida, en señal de su felicidad. Otabek puso su mano en la cabeza del menor y la acarició con suavidad. Era la primera vez que sentía una suavidad como esa y la primera vez que hacía un amigo aparte de JJ.

-¿Quieres ir a ver algo en el Festival? Puede que ya no haya demasiado, pero podemos intentarlo.

-¡Claro Beka!- Yurio emocionado, había inventado un apodo único para su nuevo amigo.

-¿Beka?

-¿No te gusta?

-No, está bien. Pero si me llamas así, yo también debería llamarte de manera especial- Otabek pensó un rato y luego solo dijo -Yura.

Yurio sonrió y asintió. Ambos felinos caminaron hacia el Festival, para divertirse juntos.

Sara se había escapado apenas pudo de Mickey, para ir a visitar a su mejor amiga Mila, sabía que seguro estaba trabajando, pero suponía que podría convencerla de terminar temprano y poder pasear antes que terminara el Festival. Cuando llegó al puesto, vio a un apuesto vampiro peli plateado, que llevaba unos ridículos colmillos gigantes. Entró riéndose a la carpa y allí encontró a Mila, contando las joyas que le habían dado por esos colmillos.

-Aún no entiendo como logras tener clientes tan confiados.

-El secreto está en mezclar verdad y estafa, de esa manera lo haces más creíble. Además ayuda cuando vienen clientes como el anterior.

-¿Idiotas?

-Iba a decir inocentes, pero también sirve. Dime ¿Cómo escapaste tan rápido del sobreprotector de Mickey este año?

-Me vuelvo mejor cada año.

-Bueno, me tendrás que esperar un rato aún, hasta que atienda unos dos o tres clientes más y salimos a pasear.

Sara se quedó mirando las baratijas del lugar, mientras Mila atendía a diferentes clientes, conocidos o no. Pichit vino a pedirle una poción para poder volverse irresistible a un hombre lobo, un extranjero vino llorando por una adivinación, decía que le habían roto el corazón y no quería quitarse los anteojos. Mila le pidió que lo hiciera, pero para ello, él volteó y miró a otro lado, sus cabellos volviéndose serpientes furiosas. Al entender lo que pasaba, Mila lo dejó volver a ponerse los lentes y le dijo que encontraría el amor en ese Festival y que esta vez sería real. El maestro Celestino vino pidiéndole algo para aliviar el cansancio de sus pezuñas al enseñar a tantos desobedientes monstruos, una pócima para dormir. Por último un lindo cervitauro vino y solicitó una predicción de cómo le iría a él y a su novio que estaban por formalizar su relación.

-Leo te ama y te lo ha demostrado muchas veces. Confía en tu novio. Les irá bien- eso fue lo que le dijo Mila.

Al parecer, por ese día había sido suficiente para ella con la broma-fraude que le había hecho al peliplateado extranjero que vio cuando llegó. Al fin Mila decidió que fueron suficientes clientes y ambas salieron a divertirse paseando por el Festival.

Mickey no podía creer como Sara se le había escapado tan rápido. Empezó a buscarla para poder pasear, no tenía sentido ir al maldito Festival si la que se divertía era Sara llevándolo por todos lados. Odiaba que se haya hecho tan amiga de la bruja escarlata, que lo había alejado más de ella. Aunque sus poderes hasta cierto punto podrían parecer los de una bruja y que los de su especie siempre fueran mujeres y por ello haya sido rechazado, adoraba ser un banshee. Tan distraído estaba, que chocó con alguien...

-Lo lamento, andaba distraído.

-¡Nooooooooo! ¡Mi mano! Con lo que me había costado ponerla en su sitio.- Michele vio a la persona delante suyo, estaba sosteniendo su muñeca cortada y lloriqueando.

-¡Rayos, que estabas sosteniendo para que tu mano se cortara así! Ven te daré una mano.

\- No es necesario darme tu mano, sólo ayúdame a buscar la mía, le encanta esconderse.- Michele se enojó con el desconocido. Él intentando ayudar y ese tipo se lo tomaba a broma. ¿Encima le decía que iban a buscar su mano?- seguro estas confundido a juzgar por tu ceño fruncido. Mi padre es el famoso Frankenstein. Me armó él mismo basado en el trabajo del Doctor, pero parece que aún faltan arreglos en mí.

-¿Frankenstein?- ahora recordaba, con razón la muñeca no sangraba o algo así.

-¿Me ayudarás a buscar?

-Bueno, pero deberás ayudarme a buscar a mi hermana luego.

-Wa, tienes una hermana, siempre quise una, aunque papá no podía trabajar en dos de nosotros al mismo tiempo. Por cierto ¿como te llamas? Yo soy Emil Frankenstein.

-Michele Crispino-Adams

-Ese nombre es muy largo... Y si mejor te llamo Mickey.

Michele ya estaba algo alterado, porque ese tipo sólo hablaba y hablaba un montón y aún no se habían movido para buscar. Estaba intentando no alterarse porque no le convenía gritar, más porque podría matar a alguien. No le gustaban los apodos tampoco.

-Mi nombre es Michele, no Mickey.

-¡Pero es muy largo! Solo te diré Mickey. Vamos por mi mano antes de que cause problemas.

Los dos se pusieron a buscar la mano, mientras que Michele tenía que aguantar los comentarios de Emil, que no paraba de hablar. Se estaba empezando a enojar y más de lo normal. Lo peor fue cuando comentó sobre el tipo de monstruo que era. Intentaba adivinar, pero era insoportable. Ya le había dicho si era momia, fantasma, hombre lobo, hombre gato, demonio, ángel, tritón, vampiro, entre otros. Y lo peor es que no se contentaba con eso, sino que describía casa ventaja que podía de cada monstruo. Michele detuvo su andar, seguido por Emil, que aún seguía hablando y hablando. Estaban en una zona algo aparte por insistencia de Emil. Al escuchar que iba a nombrar las ventajas de ser un hada, empezó a gritar por la desesperación. Aún estando lejos, su grito logró romper los vidrios cercanos y mató a todas las coníferas cerca a él.

Aterrado, se giró a ver a Emil, esperando encontrarlo muerto e intentando pensar como haría para esconder el cadáver, cuando lo vio coger su mano perdida.

-¡Mira Mickey! ¡Parece que tu grito atrajo a mi mano! ¡Gracias!

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que mi grito no te haya matado?

-Bueno, como que ya estoy muerto, así que ya no quiero pasar de nuevo por eso. ¿Se supone que tus gritos matan? ¿No es eso algo que sólo una banshee puede hacer?

Mickey lo miró con odio y se alejó de él. Emil terminó de arreglar su mano y corrió a buscarlo. Lo sujetó de la mano y cuando Michele intentó soltarse, sintió que no lo soltaba. Al mirar, se pudo dar cuenta que la mano de Emil se había vuelto a salir pero agarrada a su muñeca. Debido a lo irónico de la situación lo único que se le ocurrió, fue coger la mano de Emil y devolvérsela. Emil sonrió alegremente y luego le dijo:

-Prometí ayudarte a buscar a tu hermana. Lo lamento por lo de antes, es la primera vez que escucho sobre un banshee varón. ¿Tu hermana también está vestida con la misma ropa que tú? Lo digo porque si es así será fácil de encontrar- Mickey llevaba ropa normal con una capa verde sobre sus hombros, que se hacía más tenue a la altura de sus pies, pareciendo que desaparecía.

-No, ella lleva ropa diferente. La encontraremos seguro con la bruja escarlata.

-¿Quién?

-Sólo busca a una mujer con ropa completamente roja.

De esa manera los dos se pusieron a buscar, mientras que la última actividad de la noche se llevaba a cabo, el baile de la Luna roja. Se decía que en ese baile, una vez cada 100 años, la Luna era capaz de señalar con un haz de luz roja una pareja que se formaría para siempre, aquella que era de dos monstruos hechos el uno para el otro.

La sorpresa de esa año, fue que no solo una pareja fue iluminada por la luz de la luna, sino que fueron 7 en total las parejas. Lo extraño fue que al parecer, casi todas esas parejas se habían formado ese día y que al menos 5 de ellas parecían totalmente incompatibles... Especies tan distintas y con tan poco en común. Pero como dicen, ¿los opuestos se atraen no?

 _Yurio (leyendo un papel dado por la autora): Y así termina el especial atrasado de Halloween. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Oye autora, esto es una mierda! ¿No te das cuenta que no terminaste la historia? ¡Ni siquiera dijiste quienes eran las parejas!_

 _Yuuri: Cálmate Yurio, la autora dejó este papel y nada más. Así termina el especial._

 _Viktor: A mí me dejó otro mensaje, porque decía que seguro Yurio iba a romper su nota a la mitad de la leída. Esta nota dice: Por favor, disculpen a esta descuidada autora que no ha podido actualizar, les prometo hacerlo pronto. Quiero además saber si adivinan de los fragmentos donde no se mencionan personajes sino descripciones y a quién ccorresponden, acepto respuestas._

 _Yuuri: Bueno, gracias a todos por leer, parece que la autora se escapó para no recibir reclamos, aún así, estamos recibiendo comentarios, reclamos, quejas y otros._

 _Yurio: Y apoyo a cualquiera que quiera unir una turba enfurecida contra la autora. ¡TE DIJE QUE QUERÍA SER CAMBIA FORMAS DE TIGRE NO DE GATO!_

 _Otabek: No te veías mal de gatito, Yura. Eras muy decidido además, pateando a una pantera..._

 _Yurio: Pues, yo, gracias (su rostro sonrojado y su sonrisa alegre lo hacen ver más lindo aún)_

 _Todos: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Hasta luego._


	18. Chapter 14

**_Oli! Sorry por la demora del nuevo capítulo y también por la fumada mala que me heche en el especial. La verdad quería intentar algo de comedia, no se que tal me habrá quedado. No recibí demasiados comentarios, así que me guío de lo que me dijeron mis betas. Espero que les guste el capítulo de ahora._** **CAPÍTULO XIV: "Intermedio"**

Yuri ya no aguantaba más la información que tenía, así que apenas tuvo la oportunidad, arrastró a su hermano mayor con él a su habitación.

Yuuri intentó resistirse, pues antes de ir a dormir pensaba sacar un libro, pero Yuri no lo dejó.

-Esto es más interesante, cerdo. Tengo que hablar de esto o explotaré.

Ya en la habitación, Yuri se aseguró de que nadie los haya seguido -algo improbable ya que todos se alistaban para dormir- y sentó a su hermano mayor en la cama, empezando a pasear delante de él, sin saber por dónde empezar con todo. Definitivamente no le contaría lo de Viktor, pero todo lo demás sí.

-Yuri, dime que es tan importante para haberme arrastrado así.

-Déjame ordenar mis ideas cerdo. No sé por dónde empezar.

-El principio sería buena idea.

-Que gracioso- Yuuri sonrió ante esto, había estado casi una semana junto a su hermano en Londres y apenas habían cruzado palabra, así que realmente quería escuchar de su estancia en Rosings y sobre Pichit. Lo había extrañado un montón, más con su estado de ánimo deprimido por lo de Viktor Nikiforov. Es por esto que no dudó en hacerle esa pequeña broma, sobre todo al verlo tan nervioso.

-Bien, supongo que puedo empezar por ello, luego eso y finalmente lo de la carta- hablaba Yuri para sí mismo -aunque mejor sería eso primero, luego la carta y lo otro al final.- Yuuri sólo escuchaba a su hermano desvariar sin empezar a hablar nada más que consigo mismo- Mejor primero la carta, luego eso y lo otro.

-¿Por qué mejor no empiezas por aquello, luego eso y lo otro?- habló Yuuri, ya algo aburrido de verlo dudar tanto.

-¡Cállate cerdo! ¡Me distraes!

-Fuiste tú el que me arrastró aquí Yuri, si ibas a pensar, mejor hubiera ido a buscar mi libro.

-¡Ahh! ¡Eres desesperante!

-¿Me vas a contar ya?

-¡SÍ!

-Bien

Yuuri vio al menor abrir y cerrar la boca, sin decir nada, fruncía el ceño y movía los brazos intentando empezar, pero nada salía de sus labios. Suspiró con cansancio. Lo que le iba a decir su gatito era serio, si lo ponía de esa forma.

-Tómate tu tiempo gatito, voy a traer un libro mientras te organizas y me cuentas eso tan urgente- dijo al menor dulcemente, estaba por retirarse de la habitación cuando lo escuchó casi gritar:

-¡Pasé mi primer celo!

Yuuri abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, volteó a ver a su hermano e iba a abrazarlo feliz, cuando...

-Otabek Altin se me confesó y lo rechace aunque logró besarme y es medio hermano de JJ- Yuri habló rápido y fuerte, pareciendo más un trabalenguas que una frase completa.

-¿Podrías repetir todo de nuevo gatito?- Yuuri no entendía nada de lo que le dijo. Avergonzado de haber gritado todo de manera ininteligible, Yuri repitió todo con más calma.

-Dije que tuve mi primer celo, Otabek Altin vino a pedirme matrimonio y lo rechacé, que me robó un beso y JJ es su medio hermano.

-Ah, Okey- Yuuri al fin escuchó todo completo, aunque tardó en procesarlo un rato -Espera, ¡¿Qué?!- Yuri había bajado la mirada, sin saber qué más decir, en su cabeza era más fácil narrar todo y estaba ansioso por hacerlo, pero parecía más difícil llevarlo a cabo.- ¿Me dices que Otabek Altin se confesó, lo rechazaste y te forzó un beso, todo en tu celo? ¡Yuri, tienes que contarme todo!- el tono de preocupación en la voz del mayor, hizo sentir mal al rubio. Se dio a la tarea de contarle todo lo que había pasado durante su tiempo en Rosings, sobre las visitas inesperadas de Otabek, los paseos y finalmente el día de su celo...

-Estaba conversando con Chris Giacometti cuando me empecé a sentir mal, pensé que era un resfriado hasta que sentí un dolor agudo en mi bajo vientre y me doblé de dolor. Como él es un beta y estábamos cerca a la casa de Pichit, me ayudó, yo me desmayé antes de saber algo más.

-Mi pobre gatito- Yuuri acarició la cabeza del menor, sintiendo como este aceptaba sus caricias- ¿y después?

Yuri continuó narrando como al día siguiente se había sentido mejor y como la llegada de improviso de Otabek lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Se me confesó, diciendo que no podía más con sus sentimientos y habló de nosotros en general, sonaba como una burla a nuestra familia y me enojé mucho. Entonces lo rechacé, se veía sorprendido, como si no esperaba que pasara algo así y su olor fuerte sólo me hacía sentir peor. Él se fue acercando a mí y mi maldito omega solo lo dejó, hasta que me agarró y me besó. Yo estaba mareado por el olor y sólo quería... No sé, pero no quería que se alejara. Allí llegó Pichit y nos echó un balde con agua, recién reaccioné y le dije a Otabek que se marche. Me desmayé luego de eso y estuve inconsciente los otros tres días...

Yuuri quedó muy sorprendido por todo lo que le contó el menor, su instinto protector lo llevó a abrazarlo y revisar si estaba bien. Después de comprobar que no tenía ninguna marca de alfa y tampoco ninguna en el cuerpo, lo dejó continuar. Yuri le habló de la carta de Otabek, sobre cómo le explicaba que todo era un malentendido entre ellos y como, en un voto de confianza, le había contado sobre su relación con JJ.

-Aún con todo, no puedo evitar sentirme mal por el señor Altin, seguro se vio afectado por tus feromonas del celo y por eso actuó de esa manera. Aunque no lo haya tratado demasiado, me parece que es alguien respetuoso. No te hubiera forzado un beso de no ser así.

-Supongo. Me molesta un poco el que pareciera tan seguro de que aceptaría su propuesta y luego su alfa sólo dejaba entender lo mismo.

-Mi pobre gatito, debí estar allí contigo. Debo darle las gracias a Pichit por haberte cuidado.

-Ni te preocupes cerdo, que se puso insoportable al saber lo que había pasado y que había rechazado a Otabek- Yuri pareció pensar en algo más y agregó- ¿Tú piensas que debí aceptar su propuesta?

-Yuri, eso sólo lo puedes decidir tú. Cuando aceptes a alguien, debes hacerlo porque estés realmente enamorado de esa persona, no por cualquier razón o desesperación.

Yuri rió, más tranquilo al saber que su hermano de cierta forma lo apoyaba. Así que no pudo evitar regresar a su actitud normal:

-Como siempre cerdo, eres demasiado sentimental. Me conformo con tener un alfa que sea capaz de aguantarme y que no me trate como una incubadora o un calentador de cama.

Ambos no pudieron evitar reírse. Al fin su hermano menor se comportaba como siempre. Todo el tema que trataron era serio, pero era raro ver a Yuri comportarse como un adulto siendo que recién había pasado su primer celo.

-Bueno, dejando de lado lo de la confesión, me sorprende que te dejara esa carta y te contara lo del señor Leroy. ¡Pensar que son hermanos! No se parecen demasiado aun habiendo sido criados juntos y estar relacionados.

-No me sorprende eso, sino que siendo como es, el tal JJ sea pariente de sangre de Otabek.

-Se nota que realmente se sentía apenado por lo que pasó, o no te hubiera contado eso intentando aclarar algo que dijiste en pleno celo.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo haber dicho ese nombre, que sino, yo mismo me lanzaba a un bidón de agua.

-Supongo que al inicio ni siquiera creíste que fuera cierto.

-Pues no. Aunque no tendría por qué mentirme. Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que aunque lo sepa no diré nada al respecto. Considerando lo que pudo pasar con su hermana.

-Pobre niña, ilusionada con su medio hermano sin saberlo.

-Al menos todo salió bien al final.

-Creo que fue bueno que no fuera a mayores.

-Me da demasiadas ganas de contarle al idiota de JJ lo que realmente pasó, a ver si reacciona y se le quita algo de su estupidez, pero sé que no puedo pedir imposibles.

-Otabek te dio su confianza en eso, así que aunque te haya dicho que te olvidará, creo que será difícil para él. Dime Yuri, ¿De verdad que no sientes nada por él?- Yuuri miró fijamente a su hermano, como queriendo leer la respuesta en su rostro, pues lo más probable era que lo negara por completo, aunque por lo que le contó que pasó con su omega, el mayor suponía que al menos en parte Otabek no le era indiferente. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano.

-La verdad después de la carta y todo eso, tengo otra opinión de él, pero aún estoy confundido con eso. No me arrepiento de haberlo rechazado, pero...-El menor dejó de hablar, sin saber qué más decir y Yuuri se quedó sin palabras- Oye cerdo, deja de poner esa cara de asustado.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi gatito? ¡Mi hermanito no es tan maduro aún!- casi gritó Yuuri con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ahhhh, ¡ya empezaste de nuevo con tu drama!- Yuri solo veía a su hermano aún shockeado por sus palabras y lo dejó ser por un momento, al fin y al cabo, le había escuchado hasta el final y podía sentir como si un peso se hubiera liberado de sus hombros. Luego de un rato escuchándolo murmurar cosas como "mi gatito creció" "a este paso me va a hacer tío joven" y otras variantes, notó que se calmaba y tomaba una actitud más seria.

-Gatito, debemos hablar de algo serio. Ya que pasaste tu primer celo, es momento de tener "la charla".

-¿Te refieres a lo de la marca? Pichit me contó eso antes de mi celo, porque vi por accidente su marca.

-Bueno, eso es parte de la conversación, pero hay más cosas Yuri. Es algo personal y un poco íntimo también, así que tienes que prometerme que escucharas hasta el final y que responderás con la verdad si te pregunto algo- Yuri dudó por un momento, aunque su curiosidad fue más fuerte y aceptó.

-Ya que, cerdo, desde que Pichit me dijo sobre esa marca tenía curiosidad. Empieza y veamos qué pasa.

Y así empezó la plática más vergonzosa a la que Yuri juraría haber asistido, sobre todo después de tener que confesar que se había masturbado imaginando a Otabek, que le había gustado el beso y enterarse cómo era que se llevaba a cabo la acoplación alfa-omega. Quedó más traumado al enterarse que probablemente en sus siguientes celos no sería suficiente con masturbarse y que tal vez debería introducir algo como sus dedos para masturbar su ano...

Después de esa plática, Yuri no pudo dormir y encima se enojó con su hermano mayor. Yuuri había supuesto esa reacción en el menor, así que no se sorprendió al ver que al día siguiente había bajado solo a desayunar y que no le dirigía la palabra. En unos cuantos días se le pasaría. Pero no sólo era el trauma lo que hacía actuar así a Yuri, sino que aún le carcomía el bichito de saber que Viktor Nikiforov podría aparecerse en cualquier momento y proponerle matrimonio a su hermano. Le dolía verlo aún deprimido, pero mantenía la esperanza en las palabras de Otabek y confiaba en que tarde o temprano aparecerían por Netherfield Park. Sin embargo, pasaban los días y no había ni luces de los Nikiforov, lo cual lo puso de mal humor. Un día su madre lo encontró refunfuñando sobre los alfas y más sobre los Nikiforov y su hermano mayor, así que le habló:

-Deberías dejar esa actitud de maleante Yuri, por otro lado, es una pena lo de Yuuri, pero debe seguir con su vida. Él es hermoso y encontrará otro alfa que se enamore de él, aún con su actitud, está intentando avanzar y tú lo único que logras es recordarle todo lo malo. Debes comportarte.

Yuri quería gritarle lo que sabía a su madre, pero se quedó callado, ya que no era prudente hablar. No ahora. Ya vería la cara de la vieja al saber lo que pasaría. Seguro todo era culpa del viejo calvo, que estaba haciéndole drama a Otabek antes de decidirse a regresar...

La paciencia no era su virtud, pero trataría de aguantar con tal de ver a su hermano feliz.

Dos semanas después del regreso de ambos Yuris, el regimiento de Meryton se preparaba para marcharse. Ellos dos eran los únicos omegas en el pueblo capaces de no sentirse tristes por la partida de tantos apuestos alfas. Sobre todo Isabella se quejaba a menudo con su madre por la marcha de los oficiales. Aún parecía tener interés en ese alfa que le comentó a Yuuri, pero su vanidad omega era complacida con la atención de varios de los oficiales y el perder eso la entristecía demasiado.

-Si tan sólo pudiera ir a Brighton.

-Bueno, no nos haría mal el pasear un rato- la secundaba Sara, mientras su madre les pedía compostura. Yuri ya estaba harto de oír estas pláticas, pero todo empeoró cuando Guang Hong Ji ahora esposo del coronel De La Iglesia, invitara a Isabella, con quien había hecho buenas migas, a pasar tiempo con ellos en Brighton. La chica no pudo evitar presumir a todos sus hermanos la invitación, siendo para Yuri más irritante que nunca y sólo siendo detenido sus insultos por la mirada amenazante de su madre, por si pensaba fastidiar a su hija favorita. Ya que no podía hacerlo directamente, intentó convencer a su padre de que no dejara ir a Isabella, pero fue en vano.

-Yuri, deja que tu hermana salga, a ver si así nos libramos de sus constantes berrinches y altanería. Le he repetido a Lilia que no debería haberla mimado tanto, pero es en vano.

-Y con razón, querido. Ya que tu mimas tanto a Yuri, tengo derecho a hacerlo con Isabella- Lilia sospechando algo en la actitud de su hijo menor, se había acercado al despacho a su esposo, escuchando el final de su conversación.

-Yuri, deja de ser tan egoísta con tu hermana, irá a Brighton.

-¡Esa engreída me irrita con su entusiasmo por todo! ¡Presumiendo que ella irá y nosotros no!

-¿Quieres ir entonces también Yuri? Aunque el señor De La Iglesia no te haya invitado, podrías acompañar a tu hermana- habló Yakov.

-¡Ni muerto! Solo quisiera que se fuera ya, si se va a ir y así dejar de escucharla.

Después de esta singular plática, no pudo evitar pensar en lo mencionado en la carta de Otabek sobre su hermana. Sonrió al pensar en qué pensaría Otabek al saber que su hermana era tan vanidosa y caprichosa. Aún así, su familia era la mejor de todas, salvo por Isabella claro.

Quien apareció por última vez en la casa fue JJ. Desde el regreso de ambos Yuris, la casa de los Bennet había sido constantemente visitada por el oficial, quien no dudaba en intentar coquetear constantemente con Yuri. Este lo ignoraba por completo o sólo lo insultaba, pero en menor medida que antes, pues temía ser arrastrado en una conversación y terminar revelando lo que sabía de él y Otabek. El último día de la estancia del regimiento en Meryton, varios de los oficiales fueron invitados a Longbourn para la cena. JJ se sentó junto a Yuri quien sentía la enojada mirada de Isabella sobre él, suponía que por estar acaparando la atención de uno de los oficiales. Sonrió con malicia al ver a su hermana tan enojada, pero la conversación ególatra de JJ lo ponía de mal humor. Cuando al fin se puso a preguntar que tal le había ido en su viaje, no pudo aguantar y le soltó que había conocido a Chris Giacometti y que se había visto con Otabek Altin, preguntándole si conocía al beta. JJ se puso más serio diciendo que sí, agregando que lo trataba bastante, pero que era muy distinto a Otabek.

-¿Te cayó bien?

-Era insoportable tener que aguantarlo a diario- _casi tanto como a ti_ , no pudo evitar pensar Yuri... _Que bueno que ya se van de Netherfield._

-¿Viste seguido a Otabek?- en el tono de JJ, Yuri pudo notar cierto grado de aprehensión. Como si estuviera preocupado o quisiera saber más de él.

-Pues sí, casi a diario. Debo decir que aunque creí que era bastante orgulloso, el tratar con él me dio otra opinión.- aunque fuera el insoportable de JJ, el secreto que conocía le impedía a Yuri el actuar como siempre respecto a ese tema.

-Otabek siempre da una mala impresión al inicio. Es parte de su sello personal- mencionó JJ con una sonrisa suave en su rostro. Pero se recompuso de inmediato y continuó- pero eso no evita que aún sienta enojo con él por lo que pasó entre nosotros- ahora que Yuri sabía la verdad de todo, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar más de JJ, así que fingió tener que retirarse un momento y para cuando regresó, evitó a JJ poniéndose a conversar con su hermano mayor. El alfa dejó de intentar coquetear, pues algo en esa conversación con Yuri lo había dejado inquieto. Era como si ese gatito supiera algo que él no, respecto a Otabek y aunque ahora no pudiera considerarse su amigo, eso le molestaba. La despedida fue parca y al día siguiente Isabella se despidió alegremente de todos sus hermanos para ir con los esposos De La Iglesia a Brighton.

Aunque Yuri pensó que sería mejor todo al irse el regimiento, la verdad fue que sus salidas de casa se hicieron menos frecuentes al pasar eso. El aburrimiento empezó a hacer mella en su actitud y sin saber que hacer, tuvo que dedicarse más al bordado y en pensar qué haría cuando fuera a los Lagos con los Nishigori.

-Sería más divertido si fuera también el cerdo, aunque si pasa eso puede que no se llegue a encontrar con el calvo... Ojalá el tiempo pasara más rápido, para dejar ya este estúpido bordado.

A pesar de lo que decía respecto a ello, la verdad era que ese bordado casi terminado de tigre, le daba la excusa perfecta para evitar las lecturas de cartas que Lilia hacía de su hija favorita. Cierto que no eran seguidas, pero Yuri estaba harto de escuchar si había o no coqueteado o si había paseado por tal o cual lugar. Refunfuñaba diciendo que necesitaba concentrarse más por ser las últimas puntadas de su hermoso tigre.

Pasadas las fiestas, el ambiente en Longbourn volvió a ser animado, pues todas las familias que viajaron a Londres por ello, regresaban. Casi a dos semanas del viaje de Yuri, recibió una carta de sus tía. Le mencionaba que debido a negocios de su marido, debían posponer el viaje unos días y posiblemente acortarlo, por lo cual ya no irían a los Lagos, sino que con suerte y llegaban a Debyrshire. Yuri despotricó contra todos los trabajos aumentados y contra sus tíos que con ajustarse un poco de tiempo podrían hacer el viaje completo. Sin embargo, pasados dos días, ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de viajar a Debyrshire. Sobre todo porque recordó que allí era donde quedaba la mansión de los Altin. No es como si quisiera ver a Otabek, pero tal vez sería capaz de ver o escuchar algo interesante de él. Sin embargo, tuvo que esperar un mes más, hasta llegar a ver llegar a sus tíos, seguidas por sus tres hijas. Las niñas, se iban a quedar al cuidado de Yuuri, quien de todos sus primos, era el favorito de las niñas para fastidiar. Aún cuando eran bastante inquietas y solían sacarlo de quicio, Yuuri realmente se encariñaba con ellas cuando le tocaba cuidarlas. Eran como esas mascotas que te destruyen toda la casa y sin embargo luego te ponen ojos de cachorrito para que no les grites...en fin. Esa noche, los esposos durmieron junto a sus hijas en la casa de los Bennet, para al día siguiente salir junto a su sobrino más joven, rumbo a Debyrshire. De todas las zonas por donde pasaron, Yuuko estaba más interesada en llegar a lambton, el pueblo donde vivió un tiempo antes de casarse. Fue por ella que también se enteró que Pemberley estaba a solo media hora de viaje. No era como si Yuri estuviera muy interesado en verla, pero por insistencia de su tía, decidieron desviarse un poco de su camino y visitarlo; al menos esa era la opinión de los esposos Nishigori. Aún debían asegurarse de que Yuri también quisiera ir.

-Yurio, ¿no te interesa ver el lugar donde vivió un tiempo JJ y también el señor Altin? Ya que al parecer el primero está muy interesado en ti y te cae tan mal el segundo…

-¡Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así! ¡Aquí ni siquiera está el cerdo para que nos confundas!

-¡Yuri, no le grites a tu tía!-Yuri solo resopló con cansancio, no ganaría mientras su tío estuviera allí defendiendo a su esposa. Yuuko lo había llamado así adrede… Tuvo que aguantarse el resto de sus quejas y contestar:

-No entiendo por qué insistes tanto en eso, si tú misma apoyabas el que no le dé alas al idiota ese. Y según tú, pues con más razón no iría a verlo, si te refieres al señor Altin. Seguro la casa es una más de esas de los ricachones, y ya me harte lo suficiente viendo la casa del señor Popovich.

-Bueno, puede que sean parecidas, pero la finca realmente es diferente, tiene muy bellos jardines… solo iremos un rato Yurio, ¿por favor?

Yuri estaba entre la espada y la pared, pues su tía estaba usando esa expresión que la hacía ver mucho más joven y adorable y que sus sobrinas muy bien habían heredado… poner ojos de cachorrito para pedir algo. Aun así, se le hacía complicado decidirse, es decir, estaba casi seguro que Otabek debía estar en Londres o camino a Netherfield, pero era complicado… ¿ir a la casa del tipo que has rechazado en pleno celo y que te besó? No, no era fácil para él

-Puede ser, mejor mañana aclaramos eso Yuuko

Yuuko, quedó casi feliz con esto, así que se alojaron en un hotel en Lambton y para asegurarse más de poder ir con sus tíos y no tener que fingir una enfermedad terminal, preguntó en la posada por la finca de Pemberley, sus dueños y si sabían si la familia estaba allí, como quien está interesado en ver algún pariente allí. Usó todo su arsenal de omega bueno y bien comportado que tenía, así que la dueña amablemente le informó que la familia Altin estaba pasando el verano en su residencia en Londres. Ya con esto se aseguró que Otabek estaba intentando cumplir su promesa, lo cual lo ponía feliz y al mismo tiempo causaba una mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios en él… es decir, Otabek hacia todo eso por Viktor, que era su amigo,aunque también podría estarlo haciendo por él. Decidió dejar de pensar tanto y aceptó al pedido de su tía de visitar Pemberley.

Al día siguiente, se dirigieron a pie hacia allí, Yuri solo observaba todo con asombro, los hermosos bosques que rodeaban la residencia, los bien cuidados jardines y por último la imponente finca de los Altin. Por un segundo notó lo que significaba convertirse en el omega de los Altin, aunque nunca se había visto interesado en eso, las implicancias de esto lo abrumaban. Apenas llegaron a la puerta, empezó a sentirse más nervioso. No se iba a encontrar con Otabek, pero ¿y si se encontraba con la hermana de este? No se conocían de nada, pero él ya conocía uno de sus secretos. Después de un rato, por fin el ama de llaves llegó al vestíbulo, donde los habían hecho esperar para ver la mansión.

El ama de llaves era una mujer ya mayor, pero amable que los llevó por todos los salones y el comedor con buen ánimo. Yuri quería preguntar por los dueños, para saber si se encontraba allí la hermana de Otabek, pero no juntaba el valor suficiente y no la conocía así que no podía justificar su pregunta. Finalmente, fue su tío el que preguntó, siendo rápidamente contestado por el ama de llaves, diciendo que no se encontraba allí, pero que esperaban su llegada para el día siguiente, junto a un grupo de amigos. Yuri se sintió irritado, ¿no iba a convencer a Viktor de ir a ver a su hermano mayor? ¿Que iba a hacer Otabek estando en su casa de Pemberley? ¿Que amigos suyos iban con él? Su atención fue desviada por su tí para que mirara unos cuadros de la casa, donde aparecían JJ, Otabek y al parecer la hermana menor del último.

-El joven Jean Jacques se crió aquí junto a mi amo, no hemos sabido mucho de él después de que entrara al ejército y se marchara a América. Este de aquí es mi amo- dijo la mujer señalando a un retrato grande del dueño de la casa - A que es el alfa más apuesto que han visto-siguió hablando la mujer.

-He oído hablar mucho de su amo. Dime querido Yuri, ¿este retrato se le parece al verdadero?

-¿Usted conoce al amo señorito?- Yuri se sintió algo cohibido por el reciente interés del ama de llaves y solo asintió con la cabeza- y dígame ¿no es el alfa más guapo que ha visto usted?-Yuri solo se sonrojó más y no respondió, Yuuko se reía al verlo tan avergonzado, pensando que era por sentirse presionado por la mujer, sin sospechar nada más.

-¿Y la señorita de aquí?- habló Yuri señalando un retrato más, para desviar la pregunta anteriormente hecha.

-Ah, esa es mi niña la señorita Alina Altin, es la hermana menor del amo. Seguramente el amo la estará trayendo también junto a sus amigos. LLegó hace unos días un piano que el señor le va a regalar a su hermana pues a ella le encanta la música y su cumpleaños se acerca

-Su amo casi no pasa el tiempo aquí ¿verdad?- habló Takeshi, siendo la primera vez que interrumpió la conversación.

-Pasa casi la mitad del año aquí, la señorita Alina pasa más tiempo en esta casa.

-Si su amo se casara, seguramente lo vería más seguido por aquí- mencionó Yuuko, a lo que Yuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse recordando su rechazo a Otabek.

-Pues no creo que sea pronto, mi amo es demasiado bueno y no sé si haya un omega que lo merezca. Me ha tratado tan bien todos estos años, y espero que cuando se case, el omega que esté con él sea realmente su destinado.

-No es muy común que hablen de eso ¿verdad? Aún ahora, hay gente que no cree que sea cierto que un alfa y omega estén destinados a estar juntos para siempre- mencionó Takeshi.

-Aún así, lo espero. En mis tiempos no se hablaba de esas cosas, pero creo que siempre supimos que era hasta cierto punto cierto- y el ama de llaves siguió hablando en relación a la bondad de su amo y como merecía ser feliz. Yuuko le seguía la conversación, pensando que Yuri al odiar a Otabek por su orgullo, se enojaría o diría algo, pero este solo se quedó callado, escuchando todo atentamente.

-Con todo lo que dice, no parece que alguna vez se interesara en una omega, ni que sea tan orgulloso como me contaste, Yuri

Yuri no contestó, solo seguía escuchando lo que el ama de llaves decía sobre Otabek. Pasaron por la habitación de Alina, que según les dijo la señora, había sido arreglado por expresa orden del señor Altin, para que su hermana estuviera cómoda en esa casa.

-Es un buen hermano mayor ¿no?- habló Yuri

-Es el mejor de todos, adora a su hermana y siempre se encarga de que esté bien y se sienta segura donde esté.

Después de escuchar tanto de él y pensar mucho en todo lo que había ocurrido la última vez que se vieron, quería ver de nuevo a Otabek. Su opinión que tenía de él definitivamente había cambiado, sobre todo con escuchar a alguien tan cercana a él hablando de su comportamiento. La opinión de un ama de llaves no era para despreciar…

Saliendo de la casa, Yuri se detuvo un momento para observar por última vez la mansión, deteniendo también a sus tíos. Takeshi se estaba preguntando de cuando sería la construcción, cuando el dueño de la casa apareció por un extremo, desde las zonas de las caballerizas.

Estaban a menos de 5 metros de distancia y Yuri no pudo evitar ser visto. Apenas sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos apartaron la vista, casi visiblemente sonrojados. Otabek se quedó un rato inmóvil, pero pareció reaccionar y se acercó a ellos.

Yuri volteó e intentó huir, cuando escuchó la voz masculina y grave de Otabek, pronunciar el nombre que usó en la carta…

-¡Yura!

 ** _CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAN_**

 ** _Bueno, así quedó por ahora. Mañana a más tardar subiré el siguiente cap o mi beta me matará. Espero poder recibir comentarios, la verdad me siento algo triste al no saber que les parecen los capítulos. ¡Anímense a comentar!_**

 ** _Gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios tanto en wattpad como en fanfiction y mañana dejo el siguiente cap._**


	19. Chapter 15

**_Oli a todos, como prometí, aquí el capítulo nuevo! La verdad me salió bastante corto, pero ya se viene lo bueno así que, esos capítulos ameritan ser más largos. Me alegra mucho el haber recibido comentarios luego de que mi drama queen interna hiciera de las suyas. Gracias por leerme, sus ánimos hicieron salir más rápido el cap. (Bueno, eso y que mi beta me tenía algo amenazada) Más aclaraciones, al final del capítulo._**

 **CAPÍTULO XV: "Lazo amical"**

Yuri volteó e intentó huir, cuando escuchó la voz masculina y grave de Otabek, pronunciar el nombre que usó en la carta...

-¡Yura!

Yuri quedó paralizado al oír la voz del alfa llamándolo de esa forma. Más aún, podía sentir claramente el olor de Otabek y su omega clamaba por acercarse e impregnarse de ese aroma tan agradable. Volteó con suavidad, tratando de parecer calmado, pues se dio cuenta de que sus acciones estaban siendo observadas por sus tíos. Otabek también pareció reaccionar de su actitud anterior, era demasiado informal que llamara por un diminutivo a un omega que no era ni familia, ni futura familia. Bajó la mirada algo avergonzado al notar que otras personas habían visto y oído todo. Se acercó a Yuri intentando resistir la tentación que tenía de tomarlo en sus brazos y besar sus tersos y delgados labios, haciendo que su olor a menta se intensificara. Con las manos en la espalda, se dirigió a Yuri desde una distancia prudente.

-Señorito Bennet, es usted...

-Sí, nosotros... Es decir, mi familia y yo sólo venimos a observar su propiedad, nos informaron que usted no llegaría hasta mañana.

-Sí, me adelanté a todos por otros asuntos- después de una breve pausa, Otabek se atrevió a preguntar por sus hermanos y padres además de su estancia en Derbyrshire, pero todo de manera apresurada, como si no fuera capaz de mantener la compostura. Yuri no se encontraba mejor, sobre todo al sentir la actitud tan diferente del alfa, siempre había parecido tan estoico y ahora se notaba tan alterado... Sin embargo, cierto grado de enojo se sobrepuso a su inicial vergüenza y sorpresa ¡No se supone que ese alfa estuviera allí! ¡Debía estar convenciendo al viejo calvo de ver a su hermano mayor y pedirle matrimonio! ¿O tal vez ya lo había convencido y Viktor Nikiforov ya estaba camino a Netherfield y él había decidido ir a su hogar? Se sentía demasiado confundido ante todo, pero no se atrevía a preguntar nada, pues sabía que ya de por sí debería explicar varias cosas a su tía Yuuko. De un momento a otro, Otabek pareció quedarse sin saber que decir, solo haciendo una pequeña venia y se retiró tan abruptamente como había llegado.

Los esposos Nishigori se acercaron a Yuri, halagando la corrección y el atractivo del dueño de la casa; algo que Yuri no escuchó por estar centrado en sus propios pensamientos. Se sentía más calmado sin el olor penetrante del alfa, pero más confundido. Tal vez no debió ir allí, es decir, no se va a la casa de la persona que has rechazado ¿verdad? Había sido un estúpido al ir allí y encima encontrarse con Otabek por casualidad. Tal vez si hubieran salido antes de la casa o si él no se hubiera detenido al salir, también la actitud del alfa... ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Se notaba su nerviosismo, aún cuando siempre se había mostrado tan estoico y como si nada lo afectara.

Siguieron saliendo del lugar, con sus tíos hablándole más acerca del paisaje o preguntando cosas al azar, que Yuri respondía mecánicamente, casi sin darse cuenta. Seguía pensando en algunas líneas de la carta, donde expresaba que no se aferraría a sus sentimientos, que lo olvidaría. ¿Sería que se mostraba nervioso por haber empezado a superarlo? ¿O aún guardaba sentimientos por él? De repente una pregunta de su tía le hizo reaccionar:

-Yuri, ¿Sabías que los tigres también ronronean como los gatos* y que se pueden tener de mascotas?

-¿Qué?

-Ah, al fin reaccionaste, parecías algo ido, así que hablé de algo que te interesa. Aunque no es todo cierto.

Después de esta rara forma de hacerlo prestar atención, los tres siguieron con su recorrido, acercándose y cruzando por un lado de un arroyo dentro de la propiedad, pues Takeshi era aficionado a la pesca, aunque desde hace mucho no lo hacía. De esta manera, su marcha se hizo más lenta, al pararse por segundos a observar cómo saltaban los peces. De repente, vio a lo lejos a Otabek acercándose con paso decidido hacia donde se encontraban. Como estaba a una distancia mayor que la anterior, le dio tiempo de calmarse e intentar pensar en la forma de comportarse frente a él. Pensó que tal vez se desviaría hacia otro camino, pues el sendero donde estaba el alfa se comunicaba con muchos otros, pero Otabek se dirigió hacia ellos raudamente y como Yuri estaba aún pensando que diría y si era buena idea halagar la casa y la propiedad en su totalidad, el alfa se le adelantó, disculpándose por su anterior retiro y luego preguntó:

-Señorito Bennet, ¿me haría el honor de presentarme a sus acompañantes?- Otabek intentaba mantener la compostura; tenerlo tan cerca de él (se había colocado casi a su lado), hasta cierto punto lo calmó, el oler su aroma después de tanto tiempo lo había tomado de imprevisto, pero ahora podría controlarse, eso es lo que se repetía a sí mismo. Yuri por otro lado, también se sentía más tranquilo al tenerlo a su lado, y su aroma se hizo más tenue, como adecuándose al de Otabek, sonrió ligeramente antes de contestar.

-Son mis tíos, el señor y la señora Nishigori. Mi tía es prima lejana de mi madre- Otabek se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esto, pero luego empezó una conversación con Takeshi. Yuri se mostró más que feliz al saber que Otabek no despreciaba a su familia como él pensó, ni siquiera porque recién los estaba conociendo. Su tío era un hombre amable e inteligente aunque algo sencillo y notó que esto no era ningún problema para Otabek. Siempre había pensado que el alfa despreciaba a los de menor rango que él, pero parecía no ser así.

De repente la conversación cayó en la pesca y Otabek se mostró muy interesado, incluso invitando a Takeshi a que viniera a pescar a su propiedad, siempre que se encontrará en la ciudad vecina; podía prestarle sus aparejos y otros si lo necesitaba. Yuri rió ante esto, suponiendo que de cierta forma, la amabilidad de Otabek se debía al hecho de caerle bien a sus tíos, mientras que Yuuko codeaba insistentemente a Yuri, intentando descifrar la actitud del alfa y la sonrisa de su sobrino al mismo tiempo. Yuri sin embargo se repetía a sí mismo: Luego de lo desagradable que fuiste y lo que pasó durante tu celo, es imposible que aún siga interesado en ti, no puede ser que esté aún interesado, solo está siendo amable. Lo era antes, solo que no lo veías por tu orgullo. Si realmente ve a alguien correcto, se comporta así. No es por ti.

Después de un rato de estar intentando llamar la atención de su sobrino a punta de codazos sin lograrlo, Yuuko se colgó del brazo de su marido para seguir con el paseo, dejando a Yuri y Otabek detrás de ellos siguiendo sus pasos. Ambos avanzaron sin hablar por un rato, hasta que Yuri preguntó:

-¿Entonces, quiénes vienen con usted?

-No creo que haya olvidado mi promesa aunque fuera escrita. Vienen conmigo Viktor y Mila Nikiforov. Aunque debíamos llegar antes, tuvimos un inconveniente en Londres con Evgenia y su esposo, que ya tienen a su primogénito con ellos. Decidimos venir aquí primero debido a otra persona que nos acompaña y debía llegar aquí pronto- Yuri asintió sin darse cuenta, entendiendo la situación con eso, sin embargo, Otabek no había acabado de hablar - esa persona tiene mucho interés en conocerlo. Señorito Bennet, ¿Me permitirá presentarle a mi hermana mientras está usted en Lambton o no?- Yuri rió ante la forma de preguntar de Otabek, contagiándolo un poco, que rió con él sin saber de qué.

-¿Siempre tienes que preguntar de esa forma? - mencionó Yuri- no me dejas opción a nada, pero creo que está bien- Yuri se sentía realmente feliz de que Otabek pareciera no estar molesto u odiarlo después de lo que ocurrió, parecía dispuesto a conservar una actitud amistosa entre ellos... Incluso estaba dispuesto a presentarle a su hermana. La curiosidad de Yuri era grande, pues quería ver si la pequeña omega era igual que su hermano mayor. Agradeció el gesto con su mejor sonrisa, que se vio reflejada en la de Otabek, que no sonreía demasiado, pero se notaba feliz con la respuesta de Yuri.

Ambos siguieron caminando a paso lento, disfrutando de la cercanía entre sus cuerpos (ya que caminaban uno al lado del otro) y sus respectivos aromas. Yuuko y su esposo incluso se adelantaron y debieron apresurar a su sobrino para subir al carruaje. Aún con todo, Otabek les ofreció pasar el refrigerio en su casa, invitación que fue declinada amablemente por Yuuko. Otabek se despidió de los Nishigori que ya estaban dentro del carruaje y besó el dorso de la mano de Yuri antes de que pudiera subir. Le sonrió con ternura dejándolo muy confundido y retirándose lentamente hacia su casa, como disfrutando los rezagos del olor de Yuri en el camino.

Tuvo que aguantar dentro del carruaje las insistencia de su tía por saber la conversación que tuvieron esos dos, y a su tío alabando a Otabek, aunque sugiriendo que guardaría cierta reserva sobre todo por el rango y la posición del alfa. Yuuko no dejaba de hablar acerca del parecido del alfa con lo que su sobrino le había dicho de él, pero al ver que llegaban al siguiente punto que iban a visitar ese día, Yuri no pudo contestar nada de lo que hubiera querido. Su tía Yuuko estaba muy emocionada por ver a sus antiguas amistades y dejó de prestarle atención. Esa tarde la pasaron junto a los muchos amigos de su tía, que lo presentó a todos y rápidamente instó a su sobrino a entablar conversación con varias de las personas allí presentes. Cierto es también que Yuri, abstraído por sus pensamientos, casi no conversó con nadie y si lo hizo, fue de lo más tranquilo e inconsciente.

Yuri calculó que la hermana de Otabek pasaría a visitarla un día después de su llegada a Pemberley, por lo cual no dijo nada a sus tíos y siguieron con su itinerario del día. Justo estaban regresando de un paseo matutino, cuando los sorprendió la llegada de un carruaje. Yuri al fijarse por la ventana, pudo ver a Otabek. Por un pequeño segundo entró en pánico, para luego, comunicarles a sus tíos las nuevas. Obviamente lo hizo pensando en que se mantenía tranquilo, aunque Yuuko y Takeshi notaron el nerviosismo de su sobrino a flor de piel. Yuuko inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, al parecer el señor Altin estaba bastante interesado en su sobrino. Los nervios de Yuri eran como un mar alterado, un rato parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso y al siguiente parecía más calmado. Entre lo que más le daba nervios, estaba en que Otabek hay hablado a su hermana de lo que ocurrió entre ellos durante su primer celo, del rechazo que él le hizo. Tal vez había hablado maravillas de él antes y luego había despotricado en su contra, asegurándose de que ella lo odiara. Sin embargo, pensándolo mejor, se dio cuenta que no podía ser posible, ya que Otabek no era ese tipo de persona. La mirada de sus tíos eran también otra fuente de estrés, que lo alejó de la ventana, para que un segundo después, entraran Otabek junto a su hermana. Notó de inmediato que la muchacha parecía bastante cohibida, tal vez por estar conociendo a alguien nuevo. Esto lo calmó un poco más y fue capaz de dirigirle una sonrisa. La señorita Alina Altin era más alta que Yuri, aunque no tenía más de quince, su cuerpo estaba ya formado, era femenina y grácil, toda una omega mujer... Tenía un tono de piel más claro que su hermano, pero parecía algo más despierta que él y muy lista.

Apenas llevaban unos minutos conversando cuando Otabek le informó que seguramente Viktor llegaría también a verlo. Como demonio invocado, Viktor se apareció en la posada apenas Otabek lo nombró, entrando en la habitación emocionado y hablando en voz alta:

-¡Yuuri! ¡Otabek me dijo que estabas aquí!-apenas vio a las personas dentro y a la persona en cuestión, dio la vuelta hablando -perdón, creo que me equivoqué de Yuri- fue detenido por Otabek, que lo agarró de las solapas del traje para presentarlo a los Nishigori y luego reclamarle por lo que había pasado.

-Viktor, te dije que Yuri estaba aquí, pero nunca dije que era Yuuri- se sentía algo avergonzado de que todos se enteraran de que llamaba a Yuri por su nombre en su casa. Yuri también estaba algo avergonzado después de escuchar su nombre nuevamente pronunciado por Otabek.

-Es muy confuso así, ambos suenan parecidos, y no quiero llamar a ambos por sus apellidos para diferenciarlos.

-Podría hacer como yo señor Nikiforov, cuando voy a la casa de mi prima, llamo a este chiquillo Yurio- mencionó Yuuko con una sonrisa en el rostro. Viktor inmediatamente asintió, empezando a hablar con el mencionado.

-Yurio, que gusto verte de nuevo, desde casi ocho meses que no nos hemos visto. Justo el veintiséis de noviembre que fue el baile en Netherfield- Yuri se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Viktor parecía llevar la cuenta exacta del tiempo que no se veía, aunque luego fue obvio para él darse cuenta que pensaba en su hermano en ese momento. Más aún cuando en su mirada se notó un tinte de tristeza, seguramente recordando los hechos de ese día. Eso le hizo obviar el que lo llamara por el odioso nombre que su tía le había dado.

Las demás personas siguieron conversando entre ellas, así que Viktor aprovechó para preguntar por SU Yuuri, pero Yurio, fiel a su estilo, quiso hacer sufrir un poco al mayor, fingiendo no haber escuchado la pregunta y uniéndose a la conversación que tenía Alina Altin y su tía. De reojo, podía ver a Otabek hablando con su tío, pero de tiempo en tiempo, percibía la mirada del alfa sobre él. Además de la mirada resentida del otro alfa, que se tuvo que unir a la conversación de Otabek y Takeshi sobre pesca. Yuri se sintió bastante a gusto conversando con la hermana de Otabek, en ese momento fue cuando mejor pudo ver que realmente el alfa tenía un gran carisma y que no era para nada como él pensaba antes que era. La visita apenas duró una media hora, pero Viktor, y también Alina (para la sorpresa de Otabek) le pidieron a Yuri un momento a solas. Viktor le preguntó nuevamente por Yuuri, pero Yurio fue más listo y le contestó de manera que en realidad no dijo mucho y apenas pudo ser entendido por el mayor que se tuvo que retirar decepcionado por no saber nada de su querido Yuuri. Alina fue un caso totalmente diferente. Cuando estuvieron solos, se paró frente a Yuri, algo sonrojada. Yuri no sabía qué hacer, cuando de repente, la omega lo abrazó, para rápidamente separarse y decirle: "Estarán bien, ambos. Me caes bien", mientras su mano palmeaba ligeramente su cabeza. Después de esta rara charla, Otabek le pidió a su hermana que invitara a los Nishigori y a Yuri a almorzar al día siguiente en Pemberley. Alina, poco acostumbrada a cumplir ese rol, lo hizo con la mirada baja y el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Yuri no contestó nada, así que Yuuko se adelantó y aceptó la invitación por los tres. Con todo lo que vió ese día, no le cabía duda de la amabilidad de Otabek, era un hombre responsable y cariñoso también, y que estaba muriéndose por su sobrino. No era para nada como Yurio lo había descrito y parecía que su sobrino ya se estaba dando cuenta de eso a juzgar por su ligero sonrojo en la punta de las orejas. Apenas Viktor escuchó que Yurio iría al día siguiente a Pemberley, su triste aura cambió a una llena de felicidad, pues podría tener otra oportunidad de interrogar al menor sobre su amado Yuuri.

Yuri apenas terminó la visita, se encerró en su habitación, temiendo las posibles preguntas de su tía. Lo que no sabía era que por una vez en su vida, ella estaba dispuesta a darle su espacio y no presionarlo a hablar sobre nada. Desde el interior de su habitación oyó cómo sus tíos hablaban maravillas de los dos alfas que se habían presentado ese día en la posada, para luego derivar la conversación en otros temas más familiares, como sus hijas.

Aquella noche, Yuri no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Alina y en Otabek. Sobre todo, notó que al dejar de lado su orgullo, podía ver las cosas de una manera diferente. Otabek era un hombre y un alfa realmente especial, más aún cuando después de su rechazo, podía tratarlo tan amablemente. A pesar de todo lo que se dijera a sí mismo, no podía negar que se sintió realmente agradable saber que una persona en el mundo, una persona tan importante y amable como Otabek, se haya fijado en él. Y encima le había confiado su mayor secreto respecto a JJ y ahora le presentaba a su hermana. Su omega gritaba por el afecto de ese hombre pero Yuri, pensando con la cabeza fría, se contentaba con intentar una amistad con ese alfa. Si era una amistad, sería suficiente para él, luego de rechazarlo en pleno celo.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuko le mencionó a Yuri que una atención como la que había tenido Alina con ellos, al visitarlos apenas llegó a su casa, debía compensarse con algo de similar valor. Así que decidieron ir a Pemberley más temprano, para apoyar con lo que pudieran en la casa y si es posible conversar más con la joven omega. Su tío por otro lado, había escuchado nuevamente la propuesta de ir a pescar junto a Otabek y Viktor, por lo cual a la hora del mediodía, se encontraría con ambos caballeros para ir a pescar. Yuuko y Yuri fueron solos entonces a Pemberley, para encontrarse con Alina Altin.

 ** _*El "ronroneo" de los tigres en realidad recibe el nombre de Prusten._** ** _En serio me animaron todos sus comentarios, y tb mi beta que casi me cuelga cuando dejé el capítulo pasado en una parte tan importante. Tb mi drama queen interna que se quejó en el capítulo pasado por la falta de comentarios, ahora ya estaba de ánimos para escribir. Aparte de eso, deben agradecer a mi asesora de tesis que en vez de hacerme avanzar mis muestras, me mandó a comprar junto a mi beta y nos tomó toda la mañana. Encima el señor de la limpieza llega y nos desaloja. Media tarde perdida allí junto al almuerzo. Y para finalizar, había quedado con unos amigos para celebrar el cumpleaños (ayer) de dos de ellos. Menos tiempo para trabajar, más tiempo para escribir... No pasa muy seguido así que disfruten este cap. Las actus son cada dos senanas con suerte y dijo, cada tres semanas. Gracias por leerme a pesar de no demora y todo, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en el otro capítulo._** ** _CONSEJO DEL DÍA: Cuando estés triste, abraza un zapato..._** ** _Un zapato... con...suela..._**


	20. Chapter 16

**_Sorry por la demora, explicaciones cortas al final. Capítulo algo sad, prepárense para los problemas..._**

 **CAPÍTULO XVI: "Hermanos"**

Yuri estaba casi seguro que sería un dilema lidiar con ambas hermanas Nikiforov cuando fueran a Pemberley y aunque tenía ciertas dudas con respecto a Mila (por lo que Otabek le mencionó en su carta), estaba seguro de que tendría bastante lidiando con la bruja mayor... Ojalá la maternidad-paternidad haya podido cambiarla un poco. Al llegar a Pemberley junto a su tía, la sorpresa fue el solo encontrar a Mila presente, junto a una nerviosa Alina Altin y su institutriz. Ambas saludaron con cortesía; ya sentados, la conversación inició entre la institutriz y Yuuko. Alina no se animaba a hablar a Yuri, mientras que este solo daba comentarios al azar en la conversación de su tía. Podía notar la mirada de Mila sobre él, lo cual sólo tomó como un desafío, por lo cual decidió hablar un poco con Alina, enterándose que al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños. Sorprendido y notando aún que Mila no quitaba su mirada de ellos dos y estaba pendiente a su conversación, le prometió conseguirle un regalo. Luego de este arranque de valentía, Yuri volvió a quedarse callado, pensando en que ese día volvería a ver a Otabek y no sabiendo cómo debía actuar frente a él. Esperaba que el viejo calvo fuera de ayuda para desviar un poco la atención. Ya había sido lo bastante cruel, así que le diría algunas cosas de su hermano y así evitaría hablar con Otabek. Luego de un rato, los sirvientes de la casa les trajeron algunos bocaditos, que todos ellos probaron. Con el tiempo avanzando sin demora, Yuri empezó a pensar si quería realmente ver a Otabek o si prefería evitar eso. Esa clase de pensamientos solo lograron ponerlo nervioso, más cuando sabía que Yuuko estaría atenta a cualquier actitud suya y que probablemente Mila Nikiforov también. Recordó que alguna vez pensó que ella podría estar interesada en Otabek, pero nunca lo comprobó. La actitud que tuviera, podría confirmarle o negarle esta hipótesis.

Otabek y Takeshi junto a otros caballeros estaban pescando en el río, pero apenas el segundo mencionó de la visita que harían Yuri y Yuuko a su hermana, decidió dirigirse a la casa. Yuri sólo notó que alguien entraba al salón y pudo ver a Otabek con su mirada fija en él. Decidió mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible, sobre todo porque notaba todas las miradas sobre ambos; Mila parecía fijarse especialmente en las reacciones de Otabek al verlo, lo cual sólo le hizo pensar en una cosa: celos.

Al ver a su hermano unirse al grupo y sentarse junto a ella, Alina se mostró más abierta a la conversación, y Yuri pudo notar que Otabek parecía estar de acuerdo con que ellos dos intimaran más. Mila parecía algo molesta por la falta de atención hacia ella, lo cual mantenía a Yuri con una sonrisa en el rostro. Si tan sólo la bruja supiera que Otabek se le había confesado, seguro se moría del coraje. De repente, su conversación con Alina se vio interrumpida por Mila:

-¿Tiene alguna noticia nueva de Meryton, señorito Bennet? Sara me contó algo de los oficiales pero nunca aclaró nada.

Yuri vio como la actitud de Alina cambiaba, mientras que Otabek trataba de mantenerse calmado. Notó que Mila sonaba curiosa, ansiosa de entrar a la conversación, pareciéndole algo extraño, así que contestó de manera despreocupada sobre la ida de los oficiales. Parecía que la alfa no había notado el cambio de actitud en ambos Altin, pareciendo pensativa. Se dio cuenta entonces que Mila no estaba celosa de él por Otabek, sino que más bien actuaba curiosa por ver la actitud del alfa para con él. Al parecer lo que le había dicho Otabek en la carta, era verdad. Mila incluso no parecía saber nada de los problemas entre ambos alfas y que incluía a Alina, intentó cambiar el tema para evitar más malos ratos, lo cual le valió una sonrisa de agradecimiento de parte de Alina. Después de esto, la visita no se alargó más, siendo Yuri y sus tíos acompañados al carruaje por Otabek. En cuanto se fueron del salón, Mila empezó a hablar con Alina sobre Yuri, para saber la opinión que ella se había formado del menor. Le preocupaba que Alina, siendo tan pegada a su hermano, se sintiera desplazada por Yuri, pero lo que ella le dijo sobre este, solo le confirmó que Alina deseaba la felicidad de su hermano y que eso era suficiente para aceptar al omega menor. En cuanto Otabek llegó al salón, empezó a hablar de Yuri:

-Parece que el señorito Bennet disfrutó muy bien sus vacaciones, se notaba bastante bronceado- Otabek, notando el ánimo de Mila de fastidiarlo, solo mencionó que cualquiera que viajara en verano, terminaba bronceado.

-¿Y sigue siendo atractivo para ti?- habló la pelirroja con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Otabek sólo asintió antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía.

-Ah, todavía recuerdo el primer baile, cuando escuchamos de la belleza de los Bennet y que yo misma te mencioné que parecía cierta, a lo que dijiste que sobre todo el menor de los Bennet parecía bastante normal- habló Mila, con cierta malicia invadiendo su tono. Quería que Otabek fuera más honesto con ella y con sus sentimientos para poder ayudarlo. Sin embargo, pareció que tuvo el efecto contrario.

-Puede que en ese entonces hubiera dicho eso sólo para librarme de ti. Que si te decía algo bueno de ellos, no ibas a dejar de fastidiar.

-Vaya, Otabek. Parece que realmente estás interesado en él.

-Eso no es problema tuyo Mila- Pensando que Mila sólo deseaba molestar, Otabek cortó la conversación con un tono enojado.

-Pero Ota...- antes de que Mila dijera algo más, Otabek se retiró del salón. Alina tuvo que contener la risa. Le parecía realmente extraño que su hermano actuara así, lo que sólo le hacía notar cuan enamorado de Yuri estaba y que Mila a pesar de querer ser una buena amiga, solo había logrado enojar a su hermano.

-Creo que debiste ser más directa si sólo querías ayudarlo- le dijo Alina a Mila

-¿Por qué a veces suenas más madura que yo, jovencita? Sólo quería ayudar a tu hermano y para eso tiene que admitir que está enamorado.

-¿Y cuando dijo él lo contrario? Que no te lo haya mencionado no quiere decir que no lo piense y note por él mismo.

Esto sólo dejó a Mila pensando y lamentándose el haber sido tan poco perceptiva.

-Me sorprende a veces lo inmadura y despistada que puedo ser, seguro que Viktor me lo está pegando.

-Creo que es de familia- mencionó Alina sonriendo, haciendo que Mila actuara como ofendida y luego ambas rieron sobre eso.

Por otro lado, Yuri esperaba los comentarios de su tía respecto a Otabek y Alina, pero para su sorpresa, hablaron de todo menos de ello. Se recordó a sí mismo que le debía un regalo a Alina para el día siguiente y al no tener ideas, pidió la opinión de Yuuko. Esta luego de pensarlo un rato sin decidirse, solo mencionó una palabra, como si fuera la idea más genial del mundo.

-Bordado

Inmediatamente Yuri supo lo que pensaba y aunque le faltaran las puntadas finales, podría terminar esa noche para llevar el regalo temprano. Desgraciadamente, no tenía buena iluminación con la luz de las velas, por lo cual, al día siguiente, mandó una carta a Pemberley, felicitando a Alina por su cumpleaños e informándole que tendría su regalo para mañana, por algunos problemillas menores. Ese día se dedicó a avanzar y no notó que la carta de su hermano mayor que debía llegar ese día, no apareció. Terminado ya el bordado casi para el anochecer, se quedó dormido por el cansancio. Al día siguiente, mientras se alistaba para salir, recibió tres cartas. Dos de casa y una de Pemberley. Sus tíos habían hecho planes para ese día, así que lo dejaron solo. Primero leyó la carta de Pemberley, escrita por Alina, quien le agradecía las felicitaciones y mencionaba que esperaba con ansias por su regalo. Le contaba también que su hermano le había dado un piano y que practicaría una canción para él. Yuri sonrió, notando lo animada de la actitud de Alina en la carta, parecía ser mejor expresándose por escrito que hablando. Luego revisó las cartas de su hermano mayor. La primera llevaba una nota diciendo que se había extraviado y recién habían podido llevarla a su destino, parecía que Yuuri había escrito mal la dirección y eso le extrañó pues el pelinegro era muy cuidadoso con ello. Tenía un retraso de 5 días. La carta empezaba narrándole los últimos hechos de casa, sobre las peleas entre Sara y Mickey, alternadas a las visitas de Emil y las conversaciones con su madre y padre. La última mitad de la carta, estaba fechada un día después y se notaba la preocupación y agilidad con que había sido escrita:

«Mi pequeño gatito, después de todo lo que te he contado que han sido cosas bastante alegres, tengo que darte pésimas noticias que han ocurrido solo en la noche de ayer. No te alarmes demasiado que todos estamos bien. Sin embargo, esto concierne a Isabella. Como decía, cuando ayer íbamos a ir a acostarnos, nos llegó una carta del coronel De La Iglesia informándonos que Isabella se había escapado a Escocia con uno de los oficiales, con el joven Leroy. Imagínate nuestra sorpresa y tristeza. Yo mismo he estado bastante preocupado por todo esto, mi pequeña Bel escapando así con un alfa. Solo espero, que aun con todo, termine bien. No creo que el afecto de JJ por Isabella sea falso y por interés, ya que bien saben todos en el pueblo la situación de padre. La que más sufre con esto es nuestra madre, que está inconsolable. No llora ni grita, pero se ha negado a salir de la habitación. Papá se lo está tomando algo mejor. El esposo del coronel supone que se fueron a las doce del sábado, pero no se les echo de menos hasta ayer en la mañana e inmediatamente mandaron la carta. ¡Yuri, deben haber estado muy cerca de donde estás! El coronel dice que llegará enseguida. Isabella dejó una carta para el esposo del coronel, hablándole de sus motivos de la fuga. Debo acabar esta carta, pues no puedo extenderme más por mi propio nerviosismo y que papá quiere ayuda para lograr que madre salga de su encierro. Tengo miedo de que no entiendas nada, pues he escrito con la cabeza en las nubes y pensando solo en mi pequeña Bel y en lo que hizo.»

Despotricando contra la inmadurez de su hermana mayor, contra JJ por haberla arrastrado con él y con el tonto de su hermano mayor Yuuri, que obviamente había escrito de manera rápida y muy nerviosa ya que la letra era un desastre y apenas podía ser leída; abrió la otra carta; leyendo lo que decía su hermano un día después:

«Mi querido Yuri, a estas horas ya habrás recibido mi apresurada carta anterior. Ojalá esta sea más inteligible, pues aunque hay tiempo, aún estoy tan nervioso que no puedo mantener las ideas en orden en mi cabeza. Yuri, quisiera no abrumarte con más cosas malas, pero tengo malas noticias y no puedo con todo yo solo. Por más imprudente que parezca, esperamos que si Isabella fue marcada por JJ, que sea haya llevado a cabo la boda entre ellos; todo parece indicar que no están en Escocia. El coronel que llegó aquí ayer, salió camino a Brighton, por indicaciones de uno de sus soldados, que se había hecho amigo de JJ y al que había contado que no estaba en sus planes ir a Escocia, ni más aún casarse tan pronto. Logró seguir el rastro de ambos hasta Clapham, pero no pudo continuar ya que llegados a este punto, ellos habían conseguido un coche de alquiler camino a Londres. No se sabe más de ellos. Investigó más, en todas las posadas y lugares cercanos a Londres, pero no ha podido dar con ellos. Apenas hoy en la mañana ha llegado a Longbourn a comunicarnos su infructuosa búsqueda con pesar. Realmente está muy apenado con todo esto, al igual que su marido. Ya hablé con el coronel y mandé una carta a su esposo, para que sepan que nadie puede culparlos a ellos de nada. Papá y mamá esperan lo peor, que JJ haya marcado a Isabella antes de casarse, sobre todo cuando mamá notó que el celo de Isabella estaba bastante cerca, detalle del que no se había percatado antes y que ahora se recrimina a sí misma. Por mi parte, solo espero que JJ sea la persona de la cual me hablaba Isabella en la fiesta de los Nikiforov, pues si es así y ellos dos están destinados a estar juntos, es muy probable que ya se hayan casado en la capital. El coronel De La Iglesia no comparte mi opinión, mencionando que JJ desde siempre le había parecido el menos maduro y más impulsivo de sus soldados, sumado a su estatus como alfa. Mamá ahora sí no sale de su cuarto y la preocupación parece haberla enfermado. Papá anda serio, parece bastante preocupado a pesar de que Isabella no era muy cercana a él. Sara está bastante preocupada también y Mickey aunque no lo demuestra, parece estar bastante afectado. Cuando llegó a visitarlo el señor Nekola y a mostrar su apoyo a la familia, prácticamente lo echó de la casa. Mi pequeño gatito, me alegra que no hayas tenido que ver nada de lo que vi yo, pues créeme que lo peor ha sido tener a mi querido Mickey llorando en mi hombro, murmurando sobre marcas en no casados y alfas desprestigiados. Sara también estuvo allí, apoyándolo y al igual que yo, entendiendo a lo que se refería. Parece que aunque el señor Nekola parecía estarse ganando su afecto, si todo va de la peor manera posible, nosotros nos veremos afectados también como omegas solteros. Después de descansar, esta algo mejor, pero el aura triste y de preocupación que hay en la casa está desmoronando a todos aquí. No soy lo suficientemente egoísta para pedirte que regreses de inmediato de un viaje que has esperado tanto, pero ahora que ya todo está así, de veras quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo, con nosotros. Adios. De nuevo escribo, para pedirte lo que dije que no haría, las circunstancias son tan desalentadoras, que no puedo hacer más que suplicar a los tres que vengan cuanto antes. Conozco bien a la tía Yuuko y al tío Takeshi y sé que no se negarán. Al tío, debo pedirle otra cosa... Papá va a ir a Londres con el coronel para ver si la encuentran. No sé qué piensan hacer, pero todo se ve tan desalentador que no podemos actuar de otra manera y el coronel debe estar en Brighton cuanto antes. Mi tío, sus consejos y ayuda, serán bastante alentadores en estas circunstancias. Él podrá hacerse cargo de todo, cuento con su bondad.»

-¡Maldita sea con el intento de Bolena!* Ni siquiera escuché a donde iban Yuuko y el tío Takeshi-Yuri se levantó sumamente enojado y apresurado a buscar a sus tíos, más al llegar a la puerta, se encontró con un criado que daba paso a Otabek Altin. Le sorprendió ver a Yuri en ese estado de agitación, pues su enojo parecía destilar por todos sus poros y notaba el olor de ello; no era sólo enojo, podía sentir algo de tristeza en ese olor también. Su alfa rugió ante el estado del rubio, necesitaba acercarse, calmarlo, asegurar que no se lastimara y decirle que todo estaba bien. Antes si quiera de que pudiera decidirse a decir algo, Yuri con su ceño fruncido le habló:

-Discúlpeme, con su hermana, no podré llevarle el regalo. Supongo que puede ser usted un buen mensajero y llevárselo. Yo debo ir por mis tíos inmediatamente-claro que Yuri no iba a olvidarse de Alina, después de todo, había estado todo un día trabajando en terminar su bordado como para echarlo a perder sólo por las estupideces de la china loca. Sintió de repente el sutil olor de Otabek en sus fosas nasales al haberse acercado, lo incitaba a tranquilizarse y de alguna manera funcionó. Relajó su expresión y volvio sobre sus pasos a recoger el bordado que le entregó a Otabek sin decir nada más. Antes de que pudiera marcharse, Otabek lo sujetó del extremo de su chaqueta.

-Señorito Bennet, ya está más calmado ahora, pero me temo que no puedo dejarlo ir así sin más. Un cambio de humor tan brusco no es bueno, si necesita a sus tíos de manera urgente, deje que mande a un criado o a mi cochero por ellos- Otabek sabía que su voz y sus expresiones demostraban más de sus sentimientos de lo que quería mostrar, pero no se sintió mal por ello; la prioridad en ese momento era saber que había hecho que Yuri estuviera así. El menor dudó un poco, pero rindiéndose ante la mirada decidida del alfa, mandó a un criado a traer a sus tíos inmediatamente. Se sentó en una de las sillas a esperar, sintiendo la mirada de Otabek sobre él. Estuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que Yuri explotó de nuevo:

-Debería marcharse señor Altin. No creo que su hermana aprecie el que le haga esperar.

-Creo que antes de eso, debería conocer los motivos de su estado. Sino, no podré excusarlo correctamente con ella; pensará que está usted rechazando su amistad- Yuri se debatió entre contarle o no lo que pasaba, aunque seguramente se enteraría igual de una forma u otra.

-Llegaron malas noticias de Longbourn. La idio...mi hermana Isabella se fugó con un oficial de Bighton, tememos que la haya marcado sin haberse casado ya que su celo estaba cerca y dudo que ella haya llevado inhibidores- aunque quisiera decirle toda la verdad, sentía que no era correcto que Otabek se enterara por él de lo que había causado su medio hermano. JJ era un idiota, pero Otabek lo ayudaría inmediatamente y seguro a su hermana también... por lástima. Puede que Isabella no fuera su hermana preferida, pero aún eran familia, por más insoportable, inmadura y egoísta que fuera. No aguantaba la idea de tener la lástima de Otabek, no en esos momentos y con el riesgo de que se enterara luego y todo, no reveló el nombre del oficial. Otabek por otro lado, se quedó inmóvil. Ahora no entendía nada de la actitud de Yuri, ese enojo mezclado con tristeza, hasta que recordó ciertas cosas de los bailes y que parecía haber cierta enemistad entre ambos omegas.

-La china esa siempre ha sido así, haciendo lo que le da la gana, sin siquiera pensar en nadie más. Ni siquiera en la vieja que la considera su favorita o en cómo dañaría indirectamente sus errores a los demás- su tono pasó de enojado a uno con un tinte notorio de tristeza. Otabek no era tonto y supo inmediatamente lo que significaba. Tener a un omega marcado sin casarse con un alfa antes era considerado una deshonra, si este tenía más hermanos omegas, difícilmente conseguirían alfas que quisieran casarse con ellos, los prejuicios aún eran demasiado grandes- aún cuando el cerdo pudo haber tenido una oportunidad con Nikiforov mayor... Ahora eso no es posible- le dolía, Yuri se sentía demasiado dolido de que por culpa de la inconsciencia de Isabella, Yuuri, su hermano mayor, su apoyo, consejero y mejor amigo, tuviera que verse condenado a ser soltero siempre, cuando había un alfa que lo correspondía con la misma fuerza con que él lo amaba. Sin darse cuenta, unas lágrimas traicioneras resbalaron por sus mejillas. Otabek no sabía qué hacer, nunca había sido bueno consolando a las personas, pero en ese momento, su alfa le dijo que hacer. Acercó su mano con cuidado y limpió las lágrimas de Yuri, quien se sorprendió ante lo que hacía el alfa, más cuando este lo acercó suavemente a su cuerpo, abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza rubia en su hombro. Sintió como el olor del alfa lo cubría por completo, tratando de calmarlo, y escuchó a Otabek hablar en un tono suave mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-No llores Yura, estoy aquí para ti- las lágrimas de tristeza y enojo empezaron a mojar el traje de Otabek, sin que a este le importara mucho esto. Estuvieron bastante tiempo así, sus aromas mezclándose, mientras lo único que se podía oír en el salón era los sollozos del menor; el bordado de tigre olvidado en un sillón. Poco a poco, sintió que el llanto de Yuri remitía un poco, pero aún se negaba a dejarlo ir, y este parecía también reacio a dejarlo.

-¿Están completamente seguros de la fuga?-habló Otabek, para distraer un poco a Yuri y saber más de la situación.

-Si, desaparecieron el domingo en la noche y aunque sospechan que están en Londres, aún no han encontrado rastros de ellos- la voz de Yuri sonaba débil. Apenas pudo ser escuchada por Otabek, el rostro del menor aún escondido en el pecho del alfa.

-¿Qué han hecho al respecto?- finalmente Otabek soltó a Yuri, mientras su mirada se desviaba al regalo dejado en el sillón-¿Saben el nombre del oficial con el que se fugó su hermana?

-Mi padre fue a Londres y Yuuri quiere que mi tío nos ayude también a buscarlo. Supongo que nos iremos en una media hora a Londres- Otabek asintió; Yuri a propósito, evitó la última pregunta hablando sobre otros detalles - Isabella siempre fue la favorita de mamá y por eso es que es como es. Ahora solo espero que haya una solución; o puede que deba aguantar la depresión no solo del cerdo, sino de todos en la casa- Otabek no contestó ni preguntó nada, parecía que ni siquiera estaba escuchando a Yuri, empezó a pasear por la habitación, su rostro imperturbable, más estoico que nunca. Yuri pareció comprender entonces la razón de sus lágrimas. Le dolía por su hermano mayor, es cierto, pero le dolía aún más por lo que Otabek podía pensar de su familia. La atracción que pudo haber sentido por él se había esfumado, lo notaba allí, en su actitud y sus acciones con él. Lo que había pasado allí, esos brazos consolándolo y apoyándolo, solo habían sido debido a la lástima y al instinto protector de los alfas. Las acciones de Isabella habían logrado que Otabek viera la peor versión de su familia, la deshonra que sufrirían desde ahora. Con el corazón destrozándose en su pecho, se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. Le bastaba ser su amigo aunque anhelaba más que eso y ahora lo había perdido para siempre. Era en ese momento en que sintió más que nunca que su omega podría ser feliz al lado de un alfa como Otabek, podría haberlo amado, aún cuando todo amor era imposible en ese momento. Con esa sensación aún atenazando su conciencia, decidió que sería mejor centrarse en los hechos actuales, en lo que la loca de su hermana había hecho y en cómo podría ayudar. Escuchó de repente la voz de Otabek, en un tono comprensivo, amable que solo lo lastimaba más:

-Debo retirarme en este momento, para poder cumplir con lo que me encargó. Ojalá pudiera decirle algo más que pudiera aliviar su ánimo, pero creo que nada de lo que diga sonará bien en esta situación. Espero que todo llegue a buen fin y le daré su mensaje a mi hermana.

-Por favor, no le diga la verdad-Yuri tenía la mirada baja y no pudo ver nada más, solo escuchó a Otabek hablarle, asegurándole que su hermana no sabría nada de sus labios. Pensó entonces que era en vano, pues las noticias correrían igual, lamentaba aquello, pero esperaba que su regalo fuera aceptado, más por su esfuerzo final, en el que había agregado el apellido de los Altin en el borde del mantelillo. Escuchó cuando se fue, sin mirar hacia atrás, con la misma expresión de siempre, aunque más endurecida.

En cuanto Otabek se fue, Yuri entendió que la cordialidad con la que se habían visto en los últimos días no se repetiría, probablemente ni una amistad podría surgir allí y recordó todo sobre ellos, el cómo su orgullo lo había privado de conocer realmente al moreno, de cómo se dio el cambio en su perspectiva, el olor del alfa le causaba un sin número de emociones y en ese momento su omega gritaba de dolor, deseaba correr tras él y regresar a la seguridad con la que su aroma lo había envuelto; todos sus deseos, todas las expectativas apenas percibidas y dadas a luz destruidas con solo una acción que ni siquiera era suya. Aún no entendía como alguien como Isabella podía haber terminado fugándose con JJ, aunque si lo veía desde otro ángulo, su hermana era una omega bastante bonita aunque exasperante al mismo tiempo. Recordó entonces las miradas de odio que le dirigió todas las veces que JJ conversaba con él y algo hizo clic en su cabeza… Puede que no haya demostrado el mayor interés en él cuando estaban en Longbourn, pero si era cierto lo que pensaba y JJ había llamado la atención de su hermana, pues la salida a Bighton solo le había abierto camino para que coqueteara y sedujera al alfa. No estaba seguro de que se llegaran a casar, no podía imaginar a ese tipo queriéndose casar con alguien que no tenía dinero (como había ocurrido antes con la señorita King), pero tampoco podía negarlo por completo. ¿Podría ser que JJ se había llegado a sentir atraído por su hermana Isabella? El solo pensamiento le provocó un revoltijo de emociones, así que decidió dejar ese asunto de lado, centrándose en esperar a sus tíos, impaciente por regresar a casa, para ayudar al cerdo con todo lo que seguramente se estaba echando encima. Una cosa era segura, la ayuda de su tío iba a ser muy valiosa en ese momento, así que apenas llegaron les comunicó todo, no dejando que notaran su tristeza, sino más bien mostrando el enojo que sentía de todo eso, no era el momento de mostrarse triste, debía ser fuerte por Yuuri, por la vieja que seguro estaba destruida aunque no lo dijera y aunque era el menor, era el mejor de todos ellos. Después de que sus tíos escucharan la historia y los gritos de Yuri, se mostraron muy sorprendidos por todo. Nunca habían sido muy cercanos a Isabella, pero la desgracia de todo esto, no solo la afectaba a ella, sino a toda la familia; Takeshi ofreció toda la ayuda que pudiera dar y Yuri asintió, mientras que Yuuko se encargaba de disponer todo para el viaje inmediato de los tres de regreso a Longbourn.

-¿Qué harás con el regalo Yurio? ¿No debías llevar hoy el regalo de la señorita Altin a Pemberley? John nos dijo que el señor Altin se encontraba aquí cuando fue a buscarnos.

-No te preocupes por eso Yuuko, solucioné eso

-"Solucioné eso"- mencionó Yuuko, aún moviéndose para alistar todo-me parece que se hicieron más cercanos, porque diría que le contaste todo. ¡En cuanto se arregle este lío tienes que decirme todo lo que has estado guardando para ti jovencito!

Los tres se enfrascaron en alistar todo y encargar cartas a todos los conocidos y amigos de Lambton para disculpar su repentino regreso con excusas que parecieran creíbles y menos terribles que lo que pasó con Isabella. En una hora, tenían todo listo. Takeshi se encargó de pagar la estancia en la fonda y partieron inmediatamente.

-Lo he estado pensando Yurio- le dijo su tío en el carruaje mientras salían de la ciudad-y empiezo a creer que este joven no se fugó con tu hermana solo por un capricho y puede que no la marque sin antes casarse con ella. No creo que conociendo a tu familia, piense que sus acciones quedarían impunes en caso de llevarse a cabo. Definitivamente sabría que sus amigos y conocidos empezarían a moverse para encontrarlos y que luego de cometer algo tan grave como marcar a una omega fuera del matrimonio, nunca más sería aceptado en el regimiento del coronel De La Iglesia.

-¿Lo crees así?- dijo Yuri, sin saber si creerle o no a su tío.

-Yo pienso igual. Estoy más que segura que ese joven no tiene malas intenciones con tu hermana, sino que ambos fueron algo imprudentes nada más. No notaron como afectaría lo que estaban haciendo a todos los demás.

-Con esos dos puedo imaginarme algo así. Son el uno para el otro, pero lo que hicieron no tiene justificación.- habló Yuri, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

-Me sorprende que aún en Londres no los encuentren, si están allí escondiéndose, no podrán llevar a cabo ninguna boda ni nada por el estilo- mencionó Takeshi.

-Tal vez piensan casarse en secreto y presentarse ya cuando estén vinculados y sean alfa y omega.

-Ja, esperas demasiado Yuuko. Si hablamos de Isabella, ella querrá una boda de la que todos se enteren. No va a aceptar nada menos que figurar al menos en los periódicos.

\- Con lo que ganan en el Cuerpo de Oficiales, dudo que el joven Leroy pueda cubrir los gastos de una boda y tu padre tampoco es muy rico. Eso es lo que me hace dudar por momentos- mencionó Yuuko, la preocupación en su rostro era notoria.

-Creo que aún con todo eso, la loca de mi hermana es aún bastante orgullosa como para quedar como una Omega marcada sin boda.

-Y tu hermano Yuuri piensa igual- completó Takeshi.

-El cerdo piensa bien de todos sin excepción. Aunque nosotros sabemos detalles del JJ ese, por ello puede afirmar eso

-¿En serio?- dijo Yuuko, intentando alargar la conversación para entrar en detalles.

-No ssiempre las personas son lo que parecen- dijo Takeshi, para evitar que su mujer y su sobrino empezaran a discutir con tal de sacar más información de otro (Yuuko) o empezar a renegar con todo (Yuri). Después de pasar esa noche en una posada de camino, llegaron a Longbourn casi a la hora del almuerzo del día siguiente. Las hijas de los Nishigori, atraidas por el ruido del carruaje, ya los esperaban en la puerta y se lanzaron contra Yuri, no dejándolo pasar hasta que Yuuri bajo hasta la entrada y las apartó para que su hermano entrara.

-¿Ya los encontraron?- fue lo primero qte preguntó Yuri a su hermano mayor.

-Aún no. Ahora que nuestro tío Takeshi nos ayudará, espero que los encuentren.

-El viejo ya está en Londres entonces- mencionó Yuri al no ver a su padre allí.

-Como te había dicho; no ha mandado muchas noticias desde que se fue, sólo que llegó bien y donde está ahora. Sabes que detesta mandar cartas, seguro no escribirá hasta tener algo importante que comunicarnos.

-¿La vieja y los italianos?-

\- Mamá aún está sin salir de su cuarto, seguro se alegra de verte. Sara está bien, pero Mickey me preocupa.

-¿El idiota italiano tiene algo?

-Ha rechazado al señor Nekola y parece muy afectado- Yuri no le dio importancia a esto, así que siguió hablando:

-Me preocupas más tú cerdo. Mírate, tienes unas ojeras enormes y encima seguro has tenido que hacerte cargo de todo.

\- Estoy bien Yuri, al ser el mayor, debo hacerme cargo- justo en ese momentí ingresarán los esposos Nishigori, después de ser recibidos por sus hijas. Yuuri corrió a su encuentro, agradeciéndoles por la ayuda. Ya en el salón, ellos se encargaron de preguntar sobre las últimas noticias y luego de escuchar lo mismo que su sobrino, decidieron que sería buena idea ir a ver a Lilia en su habitación.

La mujer se encontraba acostada, se notaba algo pálida y las ojeras empezando a notarse en su rostro, pero recibió sentada a los visitantes.

-Gracias por ayudarnos Yuuko. La ayuda de tu esposo nos vendrá bien, no soy de ayuda aunque soy alfa debido a que soy mujer. Yakov fue sólo a Londres a buscar a Isabella. Fue muy inconciente, no sé en que pensaría al hacer algo así, seguro voy a tener que aguantar sus reclamos en cartas, y si está demasiado enojado puede batirse en duelo con el joven Leroy, no durará nada contra él, sólo nos avergonzará

-Lilia sabes que te apoyamos, mi Takeshi irá a Londres a ayudar a Yakov a encontrarlos, seguramente en menos de dos días tendremos buenas noticias.

-Si tienen suerte, aún no habrá entrado en celo cuando los encuentren, así que deben casarse de inmediato para evitar más habladurías. Dile a Isabella que su comportamiento me ha dedecepcionado un montón, que pensé que era más lista y que ni piense en retrasar todo por hacer una boda más elaborada. Se tendrá que ganar mi afecto después de decepcionarme de esta manera.

Takeshi aceptó darle ese mensaje, que parecía una completa reprimenda, pero en el que se notaba aún la preocupación de la alfa por su hija favorita. El regaño real vendría después, cara a cara, y bien sabían todos los hermanos Bennet sobre lo brutal de ellos. No era nada físico, Lilia sabía exactamente como destruir a una persona con unas cuantas palabras y al regañar, sabía exactamente que decir para que la persona rogara por su perdón de rodillas.

Dejando de lado lo que ocurría en la habitación principal, Sara aún estaba abrazada a su hermano Mickey, consolándolo. Sólo había llorado el primer día, que fue la escena que contó Yuuri a Yurio en la carta, ahora andaba solamente entristecido, apático, sin que nada ni nadie pudiera sacarlo de ese estado. Sara cuando se sentía demasiado sobrecogida al ver a su hermano en ese estado, lo abrazaba, susurrandole palabras de aliento, esperanzas que ella misma intentaba no perder. Todo iba tan bien hace solo unas semanas; se negaba a creer que de verdad todo pudiera dar un giro tan drástico con lo que había hecho Isabella. Mickey se había estado mostrando más abierto en las visitas de Emil, después de que ella tuviera cierta conversación con su mellizo y podía notar cierto aire de coqueteo entre ellos que nunca llegaba a nada más. Ella misma estaba emocionada al saber por una carta de Sara que ella y su hermano estaban por volver aunque la alfa le había pedido mantenerlo en secreto de todos. Ahora su hermano estaba allí, en sus brazos, inconsolable al saber lo que podría pasar debido a las irresponsables acciones de Isabella.

Michele había pasado demasiado tiempo en su nube de felicidad, eso se repetía a sí mismo en ese momento. Siempre que Emil iba a verlo y hablar o coquetearle, se repetía que no lo aceptaría, que sólo sería una ves más, pero siempre que el alfa le daba un beso en la palma de su mano y se despedía mencionando que lo vería otro día, no se podía negar a ello. Los primeros días solo podía recordar el dolor de su madre, negándose a todo, y un día llegaron las palabras de Sara; esa vez que él había despedido a Emil de mala manera:

-No debiste hacer eso Mickey, ¿Qué pasará si Emil no viene la próxima vez por lo que le dijiste? ¿Y si se rinde contigo?

-No me importa, sería lo mejor- se había dado la vuelta para evitar a su hermana, cuando sintió a ella sujetarlo del brazo y voltearlo a la fuerza, mientras la mano de la Omega impactaba en su mejilla.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan inconsciente?- dijo con enojo Sara ese día- Yo se por qué lo haces Michele-fue la primera ves que la escuchó llamarle por su nombre- papá y mamá se amaron y eso fue lo más hermoso que les pudo pasar. No te concentres sólo en evitar el ser herido, porque si realmente estás enamorado, con eso, sólo te herirás más profundamente.- él no sabía que decir a las palabras de su hermana, solo escuchaba todo atentamente- Mickey, el amor no tiene que ser doloroso, menos entre un alfa y un omega, si mamá murió no fue solo porque amaba demasiado a papá- no entendía lo que le decía sua hermana, pero ella continuó- mamá llevaba un hermanito nuestro en su vientre- se sorprendió al escuchar esto, no entendía como su hermana sabría algo así de ser cierto, más aún porque le estaba contando todo con lágrimas en sus ojos- un día escuché que le contaba a papá sobre eso, pero querían que fuera un secreto y luego no pudieron decirnos nada porque llamaron a papá y murió. Mamá luchó con todo lo que podía, pero el bebé necesitaba a papá también y por eso no pudo lograrlo- esa vez quedó en shock al oír toda la revelación de su hermana. Se habían abrazado llorando, entendiendo él porqué su madre había sufrido tanto. Se enojó consigo mismo al no poder ver la verdad, debió haber una señal o algo, pero no pudo verla. Una omega embarazada sin alfa, más porque su madre estaba triste por la muerte de su padre... Hasta cierto punto siguió pensando igual, el amor sólo causaba sufrimiento. Pero algo diferente quedó en el fondo de su conciencia, ese algo es el que había logrado que aceptara aunque fuera en parte los sentimientos de Emil. Empezaba a pensar que podría aceptarlo, que tal vez no era tan malo amar... Y entonces vino la mala noticia: Isabella se había fugado con JJ. Si pasaba lo peor, que era lo que pensaba, ninguno de ellos podría conseguir pareja. Emil le había contado, emocionado al ver su cambio de actitud, que sus negocios en el banco iban viento en popa. Siendo así, si se enlazaba a un omega de una familia deshonrada, podría perder a los clientes que estaba ganando. Es por eso que hizo lo que hizo, por eso lo botó de su casa, no debía tener ninguna relación con ellos mientras aún necesitara ganar clientes...

-Él será feliz Sara, no tienes que intentar consolarme siempre. Seré fuerte- dijo Michele a su hermana en ese momento. Casi no hablaban ahora, pero Sara lo vio y entendió todo. Aunque la tristeza seguía en él, ella lo apoyaba y apreciaba eso.

-Mickey, estaremos bien, todo se solucionará, ya veras- le alegraba escuchar a su hermano.

-Y si lo hace, puedes jurar que Isabella sufrirá una venganza estilo italiano ¿No estás de acuerdo?- Mickey habló con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, intentando con eso cubrir y dejar de lado su tristeza, ya había sufrido demasiado, debía ser fuerte por Sara, por el mismo y por Emil. Su hermana asintió, cuando escucharon a una criada llamándolos para almorzar. Ambos se miraron y asintieron, bajando juntos al comedor, donde encontraron a sus tíos y a Yuri que recién llegaban.

 _*Intento de Bolena: Referencia a la reina Ana Bolena, que fue la segunda esposa del rey Enrique VIII, madre dede la posterior reina Isabel I. No duró demasiado en el trono debido a que no logró dar hijos varones. Aquí me acordé de la película La otra Bolena, entonces eso hace referencia a un mal intento de reina._

 ** _Sorry por demorar tanto, esta semana que pasó debía actualizar y se me juntaron tantas cosas que me fue imposible hacerlo... Se que todo va mal, pero pronto se solucionarán las cosas. Me dice tb mi beta que me he ensañado con la pareja de Mickey y Emil... ¿Qué piensan ustedes?_** ** _Voy a intentar hacer capítulo semanal, para poder terminar antes de Navidad y hacer un especial o empezar los extras... Aceptó sugerencias para el especial navideño y para extras... Gracias por leerme y hasta el fin de semana si logro hacerme tiempo en el bus para escribir._** ** _ME OLVIDABA CONTARLES QUE AYER ESTUVE EN EL EVENTO FERIA YAOI MINI 2, QUE FUE EN LIMA, EN EL CHIFA LA MURALLA QUE ESTÁ AL FRENTE DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL. FUE BASTANTE BUENO, ME ENCANTÓ AUNQUE HUBO MENOS GENTE QUE EL ANTERIOR. SI ALGUIEN TB FUE, REPORTENSE_**


	21. Chapter 17

**_Las disculpas del caso por la demora... explicaciones al final. El especial de navidad está pospuesto, al menos hasta ahora, si me hago un tiempo, puede que logre escribirlo, para antes de año nuevo. Título rebuscado...sin comentarios._**

CAPÍTULO XVII: "Flor de trébol"

Otabek se dirigió a Pemberley, su expresión no decía nada de lo que estaba pensando. En sus manos llevaba el bordado de regalo que Yuri le dio para Alina; apenas entró en el salón, se encontró con Mila y Viktor conversando, sin embargo, pasó de largo y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana:

-Alina

-Hermano. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y Yuri?

-No podrá venir. Pero me manda tu regalo- Alina se sorprendió de que su hermano no le dijera nada más acerca de él, pero recibió el bordado, sorprendiéndose por el detalle que tenía aquel tigre. Notó también las letras de su apellido en el borde y sonrió mientras repasaba las letras.

-Deberé darle las gracias por todo- Alina no sólo se refería al regalo, sino a lo que había logrado con su hermano mayor.

-Dijo que debía regresar a Longbourn de urgencia.

-¿Entonces por qué no vas tras él? Yo estaré bien hermano.

-Hay algo que debo hacer antes.- Otabek caminó decidido hacia la puerta escuchando las palabras de su hermana menor.

-No te olvides de Viktor, que si dejas de ayudarlo quien sabe que locura hará. Eres como su sentido común hermano.

Alina conocía bien la historia de Viktor (este le contó casi todo lo que había pasado con Yuuri, en realidad lo hacía con todo aquel que quisiera escucharlo y fuera su amigo) y sabía que si no fuera por ella, su hermano y Viktor ya estarían en Longbourn. Al menos Otabek había logrado ver a Yuri y ella lo conoció. Las cosas se dieron de la forma adecuada a pesar de todo. Tenía curiosidad de la ida tan temprana de Yuri, pero si su hermano no le había dicho nada, debía tener sus razones.

Mila y Viktor habían estado conversando sobre los hermanos Bennet, específicamente Yuuri y Sara. Mila estaba preocupada porque de un momento a otro su comunicación por cartas con Sara se había visto interrumpida. Quería ir a ver que pasaba exactamente y como Viktor ya no aguantaba más las ganas de ver a Yuuri y pedirle perdón de rodillas si fuera posible, estaban acordando todo para partir inmediatamente a Longbourn y visitar la residencia de los Bennet. En cuanto Otabek entró en el salón, antes de que pudieran decir algo, este se había escapado a la habitación de su hermana, pero no tardó demasiado en salir. Ambos Nikiforov se quedaron callados al verlo con un rostro más serio de lo usual, este ni siquiera se sentó y empezó a hablar:

-Yuri regresó a Longbourn hoy.

-¿No se iban a quedar hasta fines de mes?-mencionó la pelirroja

-Algo ocurrió- dijo Otabek, deteniéndose un momento, sin saber cómo decir todo- Es grave.-Viktor se paró de inmediato asustado, acercándose a Otabek y sujetándolo por los hombros:

-¡¿Es mi Yuuri?! ¡Dime que no le pasó nada a mi Yuuri!

-Viktor, deja que hable- Mila se preocupó también, pero se mantuvo más calmada.

-Isabella Bennet se fugó con un alfa- apenas esas palabras salieron de los labios de Otabek, Mila entendió todo. Por un momento se quedó en shock, pero reaccionó inmediatamente:

-¿Qué haremos?

-Yo iré a Londres, debo ayudar a buscarla.

-Pero Ota, tú no la conoces, ¿Es necesario?- Viktor aún no entendía la importancia del problema, a veces era muy denso en esos temas pues nunca prestaba atención a las clases particulares de normas sociales alfa-Omega

-¡Viktor! ¡No seas idiota! Si la hermana de Yuuri no aparece sin marca o marcada y casada, Yuuri no te va a aceptar.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Ahhhh, es inútil intentar hacerte entender!- Mila estaba desesperada por la torpeza de su hermano y en ese momento quería estrangularlo. Otabek tomó otro enfoque, ya que notó que no iban a hacerle entender nada de esa forma. Viktor no era alguien que se dejara guiar por lo que les demás personas decían. Sonrió, notando que él tampoco lo hacía por ello, lo que le diría a Viktor sería lo que realmente sentía.

-No lo hagas por Isabella Bennet, Viktor hazlo por Yuuri. Es su hermana menor, imagínate lo preocupado y triste que debe estar.- Obviamente Yura no estaba triste por su hermana, Yura era más afecto a su hermano mayor, pero sentía que en el fondo algo de cariño había entre ellos. Vio la expresión de Viktor cambiar inmediatamente, Mila sonrió al notar a su hermano decidido a hacer algo.

-¡Qué esperamos entonces! Debemos ir a Londres y buscarla- Viktor miró a ambos alfas y se dirigió a su habitación, la maleta debía tener sólo lo necesario. Mila en cambio se quedó junto a Otabek; aún debía preguntar algo más.

-¿Con quien se fugó?

-No tengo idea, pero debemos encontrarla antes de que entre en celo. Nadie debe casarse obligado.

-Y te dará puntos con Yuri ¿no?- Otabek no respondió, así que Mila puso su mano en el hombro del alfa y continuó- supongo que no eres el único que haría algo por su omega, estaremos allí para ayudarte Ota- la decisión en los ojos de Mila le dieron más confianza. Con tres alfas de tanto influencia, sería imposible no encontrar a Isabella.

Por otro lado, en Longbourn, los Bennet se alistaban para almorzar. Los últimos en bajar fueron Sara y Mickey, quienes se sentaron al lado de Yuri.

-Yuri que pena lo de tu viaje, ojalá Isabella no hubiera ido al suyo- dijo Sara, algo apenada.

-Es lo de menos italiana. Por cierto, ¿Cómo estás idiota italiano? Me contaron todo.

-¿No tienes alguien más a quien fastidiar?- habló Mickey, conocía a su hermano menor y sintió que podría intentar burlarse de él.

-¿Ya no puede uno preguntar? No dije nada malo- Yuri cruzó los brazos, enojado por la reacción de Mickey, aunque era algo obvia por su relación.

-Yuri, no fastidies a Mickey, él está bien- dijo Sara mirando fijamente a Yuri.

-Chicos, no peleen, mamá ni siquiera quiso bajar a comer con nosotros.

-La vieja lo superará, es grave todo, pero se va a arreglar y la idiota china se las va a ver con ella. Podré burlarme de ella todo lo que quiera

-¡Yuri!- A pesar de estar intentando regañar a su hermano menor, Yuuri sentía que lo que había dicho el rubio era una forma de mantener la fe en que todo saldría bien.

-No sabe lo que le espera en cuanto llegue- dijo Mickey, mientras una sonrisa psicópata cubría su rostro. Yuri sonrió y habló:

-Si necesitas ayuda en la tortura de la loca, puedo ayudarte.

-Puedo sólo con eso- dijo Mickey ya más calmado.

-Mickey, si él nos ayuda la tortura saldrá mejor. Sabes que nuestra hadita rusa es un ratón de biblioteca, seguro sabe algún método...

-¡Quién carajos les dio permiso de decirme hadita rusa!

-¡Yuri!- Yuuri escandalizado por las palabras de su hermanito, trataba de calmarlo- mamá los escuchará y si siguen así bajará a regañarnos.

-Mejor, a ver si así al menos sale la vieja esa.

-No es mala idea que ayudes, Isabella te envidia un poco también por ser el menor. Por esta vez, dejaré que te nos unas.- los hermanos ignoraron al mayor y continuaron hablando entre ellos.

-¡Seremos el trío maravilla!- dijo Sara emocionada

-¿Qué tanto hablan jovencitos?- Yuuko recién llegó de dejar el almuerzo a Lilia, que se negaba a bajar.- parece que es algo interesante.

-Solo de lo que haremos en cuanto la loca china regrese a casa, casada o no- las sonrisas de esos tres no auguraban nada bueno.

-Les diría para unirme, pero Yuuri me matará si lo hago- Yuuri tenía los brazos cruzados, listo para regañar a su tía por su infantilismo de seguirle la corriente a los inmaduros de sus hermanos... aun así, los quería demasiado a cada uno de ellos.

Por la tarde ambos Yuris estuvieron solos en su habitación para poder conversar; sin embargo, Yuri no quería escuchar nada más de "las aventuras de su hermana favorita" (sarcarmo incluido y notorio), a pesar de ello, el mayor lo convenció de leer al menos la carta que había dejado Isabella al esposo del Coronel De la Iglesia:

"Querido Guang-Ho: Seguro te vas a reir mucho cuando te enteres adonde me he ido y con quién. Aún no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, pero en serio que me da risa el pensar en la reacción de todos cuando se enteren. Me marcho a Gretna Green y si no adivinas con quién después de todo lo que hemos congeniado, empezaré a pensar que eres más tonto de lo normal. Estoy segura que él es mi destinado y esto era necesario para hacer el asunto más grande o mi boda se verá opacada en cuanto el cerdo y el hada se casen... me imagino sus caras de incredulidad cuando vean que les gané en encontrar al amor de mi vida y que me casé antes que ellos, cuando les llegue mi carta firmada como Isabella Leroy ¡Daría lo que fuera por verlos en ese momento! Te ruego me excuses con los oficiales con los que había quedado bailar hoy y que en el próximo baile al que vaya, podrán pedirle permiso a mi alfa para bailar conmigo. Mandaré por mi ropa cuando vaya a Longbourn, pero dile a la criada que arregle el corte del vestido que le mencioné, antes de mandarlo empaquetado. Mis supresores también debe mandarlos a casa, ya que estaré casada y recién enlazada, no los necesitaré por ahora Adiós. Dale mis saludos al Coronel De la Iglesia y espero que te alegres por nuestro viaje. Saludos de tu amiga.

Isabella Yang-Bennet"

-¡Esa idiota loca! ¡Yo tenerle envidia! ¡Primero muerto antes que algo así pase!- Yuri estaba más enojado que nunca y en su cabeza iba haciendo planes de cómo torturar lenta y dolorosamente a su hermana, sin que su madre intervenga claro.

-Me sorprende que estuviera tan tranquila con todo el asunto, siempre tuvo mucha confianza en sí misma. Supongo que hubiera podido evitarlo de saber quien era la persona que pensaba que era su destinado, pero no insistí lo suficiente. Lo único que me consuela es que Bel estaba pensando seriamente en casarse. Te puedo asegurar gatito, que nunca vi a papá y mamá tan abrumados. Papá se quedó callado por un buen rato y mamá estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritar.

-Y los chismosos de los criados seguro se enteraron y ya están diciendo todo en el pueblo.

-Hice lo que pude para evitar que se enteraran, pero estaba tan conmocionado con todo, que no sé si se llegaron a enterar. Mamá y papá no hablaron más que entre ellos del tema. Aún así, no quise involucrar más en el asunto a Mickey o Sara... ya te conté que pasó con el señor Nekola y el único apoyo extra que tuve fue del señor Celestino, que se mostró muy amable con nosotros.

-Ese tipo no me da buena espina, sobre todo por lo chismoso que es, seguro todo el mundo ya sabe de lo que pasó en casa y se extenderán los rumores hasta Londres con la ida del viejo.

No les quedaba de otra que esperar a la carta de su padre que probablemente llegaría al día siguiente, para saber si habían dado con los fugados. Era casi una carrera contra el tiempo y no estaban seguros de ganarla. En el correo de la mañana no llegó ninguna carta. Takeshi solo esperó la llegada del correo, como confirmación que no se había avanzado mucho al no recibir noticias, y se marchó. Prometió intentar convencer a Yakov de regresar a Longbourn, para evitar los malos comentarios que seguro se generarían por su estancia en Londres y para tranquilizar a Lilia que suponía que su marido haría algún alboroto en la capital... Yuuko y las trillizas, se quedaron en casa de sus parientes por unos días más, ayudando en lo que podían y trayendo cierto aire de tranquilidad en la casa con las travesuras de las pequeñas betas.

Gracias a Dios, los rumores no fueron muy grandes y solo aludían al señor Leroy, tachándolo de inmaduro e infantil al haberse fugado con una omega que pudo haber pedido en matrimonio. Se mencionaba de él que no era la persona más lista del mundo y que al parecer debía algo de dinero a algunas personas. Los Bennet trataban de ignorar esto, pues solo indicaba que el alfa podría echarse para atrás en los planes iniciales de Isabella de boda.

Takeshi salió un domingo y el lunes en la mañana ya había mandado carta a Yuuko. Habían buscado en varios lugares, pero no había convencido a su cuñado de regresar a Longbourn. Pedía la ayuda de Yuri también, ya que conocía algo a JJ, si es que sabía si tenía parientes o amigos en los que pudiera confiar para ocultarse en Londres. Yuri despotricó contra su tío, pues aunque era cierto que JJ intentó cortejarlo un tiempo, nunca le prestó atención y tampoco había dicho nunca nada relevante al respecto. Lo único que sabía de él, lo había leído escrito de la mano de Otabek... algo que no iba a decir por nada del mundo. Pasaron dos días más sin tener carta de Takeshi, cuando les llegó una carta de Pichit dirigida a ambos Yuris:

" Hadita y querido Yuuri: Me enteré de lo que está pasando en su casa por un comentario del señor Popovich,deben saber que se habla muy mal del señor Leroy por aquí. Me imagino que Yuuri debe estar padeciendo todo y preocupado mientras que tú hadita, debes estar planeando la venganza contra tu hermana. Solo les escribía para decirles que tienen todo mi apoyo en lo que necesiten. Isabella nunca me cayó bien (Perdón Yuuri) pero esta vez se pasó de la raya, pues esto les afecta a todos. ¿¡Que harán si el señor Nikiforov y el señor Altin no vuelven a verlos!? Confío en que esos dos estén lo suficientemente enamorados de ustedes como para poder regresar a pesar de todo. (Sí Yuuri, aún creo que Nikiforov va a llegar a pedirte disculpas, no fue tu culpa y no te ve como un cualquiera por lo que pasó en tu celo, y hadita, estoy segura que el señor Altin se te vuelve a declarar). El problema contigo hadita, va a ser ganar el favor del señor Popovich, pero conociéndote, seguro te lo ganas de alguna u otra forma. Mi querido Seung-Gil menciona que esto se va a solucionar, en el fondo sé que está preocupado por ustedes, ya que son sus únicos parientes vivos, pero no le digan que se los conté, es muy tímido. Espero que pronto manden buenas noticias hasta nuestra casa, que probablemente, les tenga buenas noticias también. Con cariño y deseándoles lo mejor.

Pichit Lee"

Sobra decir que Yuuri terminó sonrojado y algo enojado con Pichit por lo dicho en la carta, estaba seguro que Viktor ya se había olvidado de él. Mientras que Yuri estaba molesto con el moreno por haber recordado algo así a su hermano y por la sola mención de la confesión de Otabek. Él podía afirmar que Otabek ya no lo quería ni como amigo y nadie le diría lo contrario.

A pesar de todo esto, ambos se alegraban de saber que contaban con su amigo en momentos como esos, que no los juzgaba de mala manera por el comportamiento de su hermana e intentaba ser lo más neutral posible (con cierta inclinación por odiar y vengarse de Isabella)

Takeshi no les volvió a escribir hasta recibir información de JJ, aunque las noticias no eran alentadoras, pues no tenía ningún pariente en la capital ni alguien cercano. Parecía que en los últimos dos años que entró al ejercito, había roto relaciones con la mayoría de sus antiguas amistades. No solo era el riesgo de ser encontrados por la familia de Isabella, al parecer se había metido en un lío gordo al prestar dinero a un compañero del ejercito que no le pagó y despareció sin dejar rastro, desertando antes de que él se enterara y estaba endeudado hasta el cuello. Yuuri se conmovió por la actitud tan amable de JJ de pagar las deudas de un amigo, sin embargo, a Yuri le pareció de lo más estúpido, ahora no los encontraban por eso. Takeshi mencionaba que Yakov regresaría al día siguiente a Longbourn, que era viernes. En cuanto Lilia se enteró de esto, contrario a lo que pensaban todos, se enojó demasiado:

-Ese idiota, regresando a casa a estas alturas. El celo de Isabella se puede adelantar o retrasar un día como siempre, y ese rango va de domingo a martes de la otra semana. ¿Quién ayudará a Isabella si entra en celo y aún no se ha casado con el señor Leroy?

Yuuko por otro lado, decidió que ya que Yakov regresaba, sería buena idea, volver a su propia casa, así que el coche que la llevó junto a sus hijas, trajo de vuelta al señor Bennet.

Yuuko se fue de Longbourn sin poder averiguar más de la relación entre Yurio y el señor Altin. Tenía muchas dudas respecto a esos dos y la forma en que se relacionaban, pero no podía preguntar nada por la situación. Esperaba saber más al recibir Yurio alguna carta de Pemberley, ya que seguro el rubio le había contado lo ocurrido al alfa, pero su espera fue en vano, ya que no llegó ninguna carta.

Yurio trataba de mostrarse normal ante su familia, pero de vez en cuando se le notaba algo más callado de lo normal y algo triste. La situación de Isabella explicaba ese comportamiento a algunos, pero él en el fondo sabía que se debía más a Otabek Altin que a cualquier otra cosa que pasara con su hermana.

Yakov Bennet regresó a casa más tranquilo de lo esperado, no habló con nadie y los hermanos no se atrevieron a preguntarle que le había impulsado a regresar antes de encontrar a Isabella. Sin embargo, para la tarde, Yuri no pudo más con su curiosidad y habló durante la hora del té:

-Supongo que no podemos buscar un culpable aquí viejo. No te sientas tan mal.

-Yuri, ¡modales!-Yuuri casi se atraganta con su té al oír a su hermano hablarle de esa manera a su padre.

-No Yuuri, tu hermano tiene razón, me he hecho viejo y ni siquiera soy capaz de dirigir como alfa esta familia. Si su hermana terminó fugándose, debo asumir la responsabilidad.

-Papá, no es así, Bel siempre ha sido algo liberal con su comportamiento- Yuuri trataba de consolar a su padre, mientras los otros sólo escuchaban atentamente.

-Pues con la actitud de nuestra madre, le dio vía libre a que hiciera lo que quisiera- mencionó con rencor Michele, inmiscuyendose en la conversación por primera vez.

-Si tan sólo hubiera hecho algo de caso a lo que sugeriste Yuri, lamento no haberte escuchado.

-No lo hice con buenas intenciones así que no te sientas culpable. Ella era irritante y quería verla rabiar un poco.- Yuri había madurado mucho en esos meses, a pesar de seguir actuando y hablando algo inmaduramente a veces. Sólo Yuuri y Yakov notaron cuánto al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Estarán en Londres?- habló Sara para liberar un poco el tema.

-Si no es allí, no se podrían esconder tan bien.- mencionó Yakov con voz calmada

-Y Bel siempre quiso ir a Londres nuevamente.

-Pues se quedará un buen tiempo allá, porque aunque se case no la recibiré aquí.

-Papá. Déjame ir a llevarle un té a mamá, debe necesitarlo- Yuuri se paró del sillón para ir al cuarto de su madre.

-Claro, que buena actitud de la mayor responsable de esto. A la próxima que algo así pase, yo también me encargaré en la biblioteca sin salir y los obligaré a llevarle las comidas y otros para darles más trabajo.

-¿Y crees que eso es gratis querido? No. Si es necesario para callar tu boca y reclamarte por lo que hiciste, volvería a salir de la habitación-Lilia Bennet hizo su aparición en el salón, dejando impactados a sus hijos, pues no pensaban ver a su madre fuera de la habitación, considerando la situación- No soy tonta Yakov, tomaré responsabilidad de lo que mi actitud con Isabella causó, pero tú debías estar en Londres y lograr arreglar todo.

-Basta mujer, sabes que ya estoy demasiado viejo para estos trotes, mi cuñado lo hará mejor que yo.

Lilia ya no dijo nada, sentándose a un lado de Yuuri, para empezar a tomar el té tranquilamente. El ambiente se sentía pesado, así que uno a uno, los hermanos se retiraron dejando a ambos alfas para que conversen. Nunca se enteraron del contenido de la conversación, pero luego de ella, su madre volvió a su habitación y su padre se quedó en la biblioteca hasta el día siguiente.

Dos días después de la llegada de Yakov, mientras ambos Yuris paseaban por el jardín, vieron llegar al ama de llaves apurada. Pensaron que era algo relacionado a su madre, pero la mujer los sorprendió al preguntarles sobre las nuevas noticias de la capital.

-No hemos tenido nuevas en dos días Lucrecia-

-Que dice el señorito Yuuri, su padre recibió carta esta mañana, hará media hora. Era de parte del señor Nishigori.

Los dos jóvenes se apresuraron a entrar a buscar a su padre, pero no lo encontraron ni en la biblioteca ni en la habitación de su madre, rendidos de buscar al interior de la casa, se dirigieron hacia fuera y lo encontraron caminando al exterior, camino al bosquecillo cercano a casa. Yuri era más veloz que su hermano mayor, así que lo alcanzó primero y le preguntó apresuradamente:

-¿Ya hay noticias? ¿Qué dice el tío?

-Claro que hay noticias

-¿Son buenas o malas?- Yuuri acababa de llegar con ambos, su respiración aún agitada.

-¿Hay algo bueno que esperar? Léanlo por ustedes mismos- Yakov les cedió la carta que sacó de su bolsillo para que ambos la leyeran. Yuri la iba a leer él solo, cuando escuchó a su padre hablar: -léela en voz alta, aún no la he leído.

"Gracechurch Street, domingo 3 de agosto.

Mi querido Yakov: Me alegra decirte que tengo noticias de tu hija, poco después de tu marcha logramos localizarlos en Londres, los detalles te los daré en otra ocasión, pero alegrate de escuchar que ya han sido encontrados."

-¡Han llegado a tiempo entonces! Mi Bel aún no entraba en celo.- interrumpió Yuuri con emoción. El menor lo miró con enojo a lo que el mayor se tuvo que disculpar y este pudo continuar leyendo.

"Casi no llegamos a tiempo, pues Isabella ha estado al borde del celo en estos últimos dos días. Aún no se han casado y Leroy no la ha marcado, aunque tienen intenciones de no casarse si no es en una ceremonia a lo grande, pero accedieron a ceder si estás dispuesto a cumplir unas cuantas condiciones que he accedido en tu nombre a favor de arreglar todo el asunto. El señor Leroy está solicitando la dote de Isabella y que mientras vivas puedan disponer de 100 libras anuales para vivir. Me parece que todo lo que hemos escuchado de las deudas ha sido algo exagerado y al parecer JJ está más que dispuesto a casarse con Isabella aún cuando demores estas condiciones. Sin embargo, Isabella ha sido la que más a insistido con el tema, así que en cuanto me envíes una carta con los poderes de actuar en tu nombre, haré que se redacte un documento con lo estipulado en él. No hay necesidad de que vengas a la capital, confía en mí y en mi diligencia para llevar a buen fin todo esto. Contéstame cuanto antes, Yuuko calcula que los supresores ayudarán en la ceremonia, pero no podremos usarlos mucho ya que parece más fuerte que nunca. Hemos tenido problemas para mantener segura a Isabella, pero nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Creímos conveniente que Isabella salga de nuestra casa camino al altar, ya que la ceremonia será sencilla y será más fácil calmarla al ver que todo es bastante sencillo para lo que esperaba ella para su boda. Después de la boda, deberán pasar en Londres unos cinco días a una semana que dure el celo de Isabella ya enlazada con su alfa, por lo cual después de ello podrán verla. Te escribiré en cuanto haya más noticias. Adiós.

Takeshi Nishigori"

-La maldita se salió con la suya, ¡casada y encima pidiendo todo eso!

-Lo importante es que todo se solucionó. Papá te doy la enhorabuena, debes contestar la carta de inmediato- habló Yuuri, parecía que un gran peso se elevaba de sus hombros.

-Si quieres podemos ayudarte a escribirle, para que no demores demasiado.- dijo Yuri con calma

-Claro, no hay que demorar demasiado-Yakov accedió a la petición de sus dos hijos y se dirigió con ellos a la biblioteca para escribir la carta.

-¿Aceptarás verdad? Aunque eso haga que se salga con la suya.

-Tu hermano no pude mucho, sabes lo orgullosa que es y seguro su boda me iba a salir un ojo de la cara.

-Tienen que casarse, Isabella está al borde del celo y lo ha escogido a él como su alfa.- afirmó Yuuri.

-Claro que deben casarse, lo que me preocupa son dos cosas: cuanto dinero extra habrá dado su tío por este trato y la ceremonia. Su hermana es tan testaruda como su madre y no creo que dé su brazo a torcer con lo de la sencillez o fastuosidad de la ceremonia.

-¿Dinero? ¿El tío Takeshi? ¿De que hablas papá?- habló Yuuri bastante confundido

-Estoy seguro que la ceremonia va a ser cualquier cosa menos sencilla y su tío debe estar poniendo el dinero extra para ello. No creo que lo que está pidiendo Isabella sea suficiente para ellos y la deuda del señor Leroy debe ser pagada.

-Tienes razón, la estúpida china no va a ceder con eso y seguro el tío debió hacerse cargo.

-Supongo que el costo no baja de las diez mil libras- ambos Yuris abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por la cantidad.

-¿Cómo le pagaremos esa cantidad a nuestro tío?

Yakov no dijo nada más; al final dejó a sus hijos, para escribir él mismo la carta. Ambos Yuris se dirigieron al comedor conversando.

-Esa loca siempre sabe como sacar partido de todo. No podremos lidiar con ella cuando empiece a hablar de su boda y todo eso. Al menos se solucionó todo.

-Creo que aunque Bel este siendo algo desconsiderada, intenta asegurar su futuro. No creo que el señor Leroy se esté casando con ella sólo por el dinero y la deuda. Sino, la hubiera marcado mientras estaban solos en ese pre-celo.

-¿Crees que debamos contarle a la vieja todo?

Yuuri asintió, así que fueron a la biblioteca y pidieron a su padre la carta para mostrarle a su madre. Yakov estaba muy concentrado en lo que escribía, así que sólo aceptó todo mecanicamente.

Ambos Yuris se dirigieron a la habitación de su madre encontrándose en el camino con los dos italianos. Al final, todos fueron al cuarto de Lilia y Yuri volvió a leer la carta de su tío. Apenas escuchó todo, la expresión de Lilia cambio. Al inicio parecía enojada, luego feliz, al final sólo se levantó y mencionó:

-Supongo que todo se arregló. Me alegra al fin tener una hija casada, pero no se salvará de lo que hizo. Iré a hablar con su padre.

Mickey, Sara y Yuri sonrieron sadicamente; con el castigo de su madre sumado a los suyos juntos, Isabella debía pensar mejor antes de regresar...

Lilia salió de su habitación hacia la biblioteca y en el camino se encontró con el ama de llaves a la que escuetamente habló sobre la boda de su hija.

Yakov terminaba de escribir la carta, solicitando a su cuñado que especificara el valor de su deuda en vista de su amabilidad y agradeciendo su apoyo, cuando su esposa ingresó al lugar:

-Tendremos una hija casada y enlazada- fue lo que dijo Lilia apenas ingresó a la biblioteca.

-Fue tu mayor anhelo por años ¿no Lilia?

-No de esta forma

-¿Está demás decirte que aunque sea tu favorita, en vista de lo que hizo no los admitiré en Longbourn?

-Lo sé, no iba a pedirte algo así. Sólo deja que venga una vez, así puedo hablar con ella.

Mientras los esposos conversaban, Yuri se había puesto a pensar en todo lo ocurrido... Se daba cuenta que como iba todo, la boda y enlace de su hermana ocultaría su fuga y se arrepentía un poco de haberle contado todo a Otabek. Aún así, confiaba en que el moreno no hablaría del tema y probablemente con él tampoco volvería a relacionarse. Tenía que empezar a resignarse al respecto, aunque su omega aún llorara incontrolable por lo ocurrido.

"Seguiré como siempre, aunque puede que ahora anhele esa confesión que me hizo, incluso poder estar en sus brazos de nuevo aunque sea sólo para consolarme por pena"

Notaba ahora más que nunca de cuán complementarias eran las personalidades de ambos, sus olores se mezclaban como si fueran parte de un todo... Era el alfa perfecto para él y por su estúpido orgullo no había sabido verlo a tiempo. Ahora debía aguantar el alejamiento de ese alfa y a su hermana que seguro vendría diciendo que su alfa era el mejor de todos. Conociendo a Isabella y algo a JJ, no podía imaginarse como harían para sobrevivir y seguir juntos, aunque suponía que lo lograrían pues ambos eran de lo más tercos y decididos cuando algo se les pasaba en la cabeza.

Takeshi volvió a escribir a Yakov, respondiendo a los agradecimientos que le hacía y explicando que no le debía absolutamente nada. También le informaba más sobre la situación de JJ, que había decidido dejar el regimiento de Meryton para unirse al ejército regular, gracias a algunos amigos que se ofrecieron a ayudarlos. Se le había prometido el grado de alférez en un regimiento del Norte del país, donde podrían empezar a formar una familia. JJ e Isabella habían prometido adecuarse al nuevo ambiente e intentar llamar lo menos posible la atención. Se le informó de todo al coronel De La Iglesia y ya habían logrado pagar las deudas de JJ, todo a cuenta de Takeshi. Isabella había pedido ver a todos antes de irse con su marido, por lo cual también Takeshi pedía a su cuñado que accediera a recibirla junto a su esposo.

Todos entendieron que era la mejor opción que tenían. Lilia estaba más calmada que nunca y comentó que su hija se adecuaría al lugar nuevo donde viviría. Por lo hablado anteriormente con su marido y en vista de la insistencia de sus hijos (todos excepto Yuuri rogaron a su padre porque aceptara que Isabella visitara Longbourn, por razones vengativas claro) escribió la carta a su cuñado aceptando que los nuevos esposos vinieran a Londres terminando el celo de Isabella. Lo cual sería en una semana exactamente, contando el día de la ceremonia y los del viaje en sí. Esa semana la pasaron todos tranquilos... Yuuri estaba preocupado pues veía como los mellizos y Yuri se reunían con frecuencia en la biblioteca a leer libros con avidez, trato de conversar con ellos sobre la inutilidad de la venganza que planeaban contra Isabella, pero fue inútil. Un día antes de que llegarán los nuevos esposos Leroy, habló con su padre que sólo sonrió al saber la razón de la invasión de la biblioteca y luego dio unas palmaditas a Yuuri, diciendo que sus hermanos se contendría luego de que Lilia conversara con Isabella. El pobre pelinegro estaba en el borde de la preocupación, pues a este paso, su nuevo cuñado quedaría viudo a un día de terminado el celo de su hermana...

El día marcado, se envió el coche a buscar a los esposos, Yuuri se alistaba para salir a esperarlos en la entrada de la finca, pero Lilia se lo impidió. Todos esperaron en el salón principal, entre nerviosos y enojados. Apenas entraron, Isabella se dirigió a su madre, dispuesta a abrazarle, pero Lilia la detuvo, saludandole de lejos, le deseó felicidad en su matrimonio y lo mismo para JJ que venía detrás de su mujer. Yakov también les tendió la mano y deseó lo mejor. Isabella no supo como reaccionar ante esta respuesta sobre todo de su madre y su anterior rostro sonriente cambió a uno más serio. Yuuri se acercó a ellos y fue el único que la abrazó con fuerza, casi con lágrimas en los ojos y agarrando a ambos de la mano, les deseó de todo corazón que fueran felices. Isabella le sonrió con dulzura a su hermano, al ser el único que demostraba real alegría por su boda. De sus otros hermanos lo esperaba, pero de su madre, eso fue un duro golpe para ella y JJ pudo notarlo en su enlace. Sus brazos se posaron en los hombros de su esposa, como protegiéndola de su propia familia. Se sentaron todos y hablaron un poco, sólo algunos detalles insulsos de la boda. JJ intentó alegrar el ambiente un poco, con su usual comportamiento, pero después de un rato, se dio por vencido. De un momento a otro, la conversación se detuvo por completo y fue el momento de Lilia de llamar a Isabella para conversar a solas. Sin embargo, JJ se negó a separarse de su esposa, un gesto que no dejó de sorprender a Yuri. Notó entonces que esos dos parecían muy unidos y empezó a pensar que tal vez JJ sí estaba al menos algo interesado en su hermana... Con lo insoportables que eran ambos, hasta cierto punto lo entendía. Los tres involucrados dejaron el salón y se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Los hermanos estaban a punto de ir a espiar tras la puerta, pero un gesto de su padre los detuvo. Empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos, suponiendo lo que su madre diría a Isabella. Unos minutos después, escucharon un llanto fuerte, seguido de un golpe sordo. Yakov, algo aturdido, se levantó, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la biblioteca, Lilia salió de allí, tranquila; miró a sus hijos y habló:

-Ninguno de ustedes hará nada contra su hermana. Ya aprendió la lección, igual que su marido.- Yuri iba a alegar algo, cuando vieron salir a Isabella, tenía algo inflamados los ojos, pero sonreía ligeramente. JJ se sujetaba lael mejilla, donde un tono rojizo, evidenciaba un golpe que estaba en camino de volverse un moretón.

-¿Entonces así de simple todo se arregló? ¿Y todos los planes que hice se van a la basura?-se quejó Yuri.

-Isabella fue reprendida. Cuida tus modales jovencito. ¿O estás cuestionando mi forma de regaño?- Lilia tenía una mirada penetrante, que hizo a todos sus hijos bajar la cabeza.

-Me alegra que todo se solucionara. Bel, me tenía preocupado que mamá te odiara o algo-susurró Yuuri acercándose a Isabella.

-Fue lo más aterrador que viví, pero creo que mamá también quería ver como actuaba JJ. Cuando se interpuso entre la bofetada que me iba a dar mamá, y yo, ella sonrió y lo aceptó como mi pareja de enlace.- contó Isabella a su hermano mayor emocionada.

Ya pasado esto, se sentaron a comer y Yuuri le cedió su asiento a Isabella ya que acababa casi de contraer matrimonio. Mickey se veía bastante descontento con el final de todo, pero tuvo que resignarse; si intentaba poner un pelo sobre Isabella, podia darse por muerto gracias a la advertencia. Yuri como siempre en casos así, tenía listo un plan B, que pensaba llevar a cabo... Nadie lo hacía padecer tanto y se quedaba tranquilo como si nada, debía sacar a flote sus frustraciones o se volvería loco. Siempre lograba escapar de los castigos de su madre airoso y esa no sería la excepción.

 ** _¿Que les pareció? la verdad me quedó algo soso el final, pero lo compensaré con la venganza de Yuri..._** ** _Razones para mi ausencia hasta ahora (no es indispensable leer, ya saben, de vez en cuando mis lloriqueos de siempre, salten hasta la parte en negrita y cursiva para lo último)_**

 _Pues, ya siendo fin de año, parece que todo se te junta no? Primero tenía cierto desgano para escribir aún sabiendo que les debía capítulo y que me iba a faltar tiempo si quería terminarlo para fin de año, luego el 12 fue mi ceremonia de graduación de la universidad y he estado más ocupada que nunca, que salida por aquí, que almuerzo de confraternidad, invitaciones a sustentación de tesis de una amiga a la cual llegué tarde y como penalidad tuve que ir a su casa hasta tarde... En fin, líos de siempre, pero a fin de año. Encima que se supone debería estar terminando el grueso de las muestras de mi tesis para fin de año (algo que yo misma me propuse) y aún me faltan 67 (avanzo un promedio de 10-12 por día). La procastinación es la que me quita el tiempo en las noches, pues en vez de escribir caps nuevos, me la paso revisando facebook o viendo videos de internet. SORRY POR ESO A TODOS!Su pobre escritora es un desastre organizando tiempo pero hace lo que puede. GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO MI HISTORIA._

 ** _Como les decía al inicio, posiblemente haga un especial, pero se retrase por lo menos hasta fin de año. Debo escribir antes un promt navideño al cual me comprometí en un grupo de Johnlockers en facebook. Sorry por eso, el nuevo cap ya va siendo escrito mientras tanto y espero tenerlo pronto listo. Gracias nuevamente por leer, dejen comentarios y todo eso._**


	22. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII: "Sin ideas"**

 ** _AL FIN REGRESÉ! No tengo excusas para mi retraso, incluso el título es un reflejo de lo que tengo ahora…_** ** _Espero que les guste el CAPÍTULO, disculpen por la gran espera que tuvieron que pasar._**

A pesar de todo lo dicho anteriormente por Lilia, los flamantes nuevos esposos se quedaron en Longbourn más de sólo uno o dos días; el regimiento de JJ salía de Londres en unos diez días y ese tiempo es el que decidieron quedarse allí. La señora Bennet se encargó de visitar a la mayoría de sus conocidos con su hija recientemente casada, seguía algo enojada con ella, pero se comportaba a la altura de su rango. Yuri aún no tenía listo los preparativos para la venganza contra su hermana, estaba siendo muy cuidadoso pues su madre estaba muy pendiente de ellos. Cada vez odiaba más a Isabella, que no dejaba de hablar de su alfa y al cual casi todo el tiempo estaba pegada como lapa.* Esa mañana había bajado de su habitación para ultimar los detalles de su plan perfecto, cuando...

-Creo que aún no les cuento a detalle sobre mi boda ¿verdad?

Los hermanos Bennet a excepción de Yuri estaban reunidos en la sala por milagro del destino (un llamado de atención de Lilia para que pasaran más tiempo con su hermana que se iría pronto).

-No nos interesa la verdad- Mickey seguía furioso por no haber logrado vengarse, pero al parecer Sara lo mantenía calmado.

-Sería lindo escucharlo-el mayor habló, percatándose de que el rubio menor intentaba no ser visto- ¡Yuri, ven a escuchar con nosotros!

-No quiero escuchar nada al respecto- Volteó en dirección a la biblioteca, sin percatarse de unos pasos apresurados a sus espaldas, de repente, lo sujetaron por las axilas y ya lo estaban llevando a rastras al salón.

-Ah no, hada rusa. Si nosotros no podemos escapar de esta, tú tampoco

-Siempre quise escuchar del vestido que usó, si fue muy caro y lindo quiero usarlo en mi boda- los mellizos Crispino fueron los encargados de sentar a Yuri en el sillón del salón, y Yuuri le dirigió una mirada que le suplicaba que se comportara. A regañadientes, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se quedó a escuchar.

-Pues ahora que estamos todos, empezaré. Ya saben que nos casamos en Saint Clement, pues la posada en que nos quedábamos dependía de esa parroquia. Pues estaba bastante arreglada, aunque claro, no lo vi hasta cuando llegué a ella. El día de la boda me levanté con algunos síntomas de mi celo, así que la tía Yuuko me dio dos supresores en vez de uno. Yo estaba muy nerviosa por si pasaba algo malo durante la ceremonia, pero mi vestido y todo estaba listo, nos costó un montón, pero era ese vestido o no me casaba, se lo dejé muy claro a mi JJ. La tía me ayudó a vestirme y se la pasó sermoneándome acerca de un montón de cosas, aunque no escuché ni la mitad, pues sólo pensaba en lo guapo que se vería mi JJ si usaba su uniforme de gala en la ceremonia. Finalmente almorzamos junto al tío Takeshi, pero él no estaba aún listo y por un momento pensé que nos atrasaríamos, lo cual sería terrible porque no nos podríamos casar ese día por falta del padrino y por llegar tarde y mi celo seguro ya no podría controlarse por supresores al día siguiente, así que cuando llegó el coche a llevarnos por poco me da un ataque, pero el tío se alistó en un momento y de repente ya estábamos en el carruaje camino a la Iglesia. Luego recordé que si el tío Takeshi no estaba presente no se hubiera suspendido la boda igual, porque el lugar de padrino lo podía ocupar el hermano de mi JJ o alguno de sus amigos- a Yuri casi le da un ataque y no sabía si era por saber que el señor Altin había estado presente en la boda de su hermana, o porque su hermana supiera ya la verdad (Lo que quería decir que JJ también debía saber todo) o por el temor de que la estúpida de Isabella revelara el nombre de Otabek. Ese era un tema delicado y seguro sólo los más allegados a ellos debían saberlo. Sin embargo, pudo respirar tranquilo cuando Yuuri interrumpió su narración.

-No sabía que el señor Leroy tuviera un hermano y que hubiera ido a tu boda con sus amigos- al parecer su hermano mayor se había dado cuenta de su temor y había desviado la conversación

-¡Pues claro! Aunque creo que se enteró de última hora, al parecer ni el señor Nekola ni los hermanos Nikiforov le habían dicho nada sobre mi JJ- al oír los nombres anteriormente mencionados, todos los presentes entreabieron mucho los ojos... ¿Que rayos había pasado en esa boda como para que todos esos alfas estuvieran presentes? Antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntar nada, Isabella pegó un grito asustada y luego mencionó- Ay no, ¡se supone que no debía decir nada! Le prometí a mi JJ que sería un secreto todo esto. ¿Qué pensará de mi ahora?-

-No creo que piense nada más que eres una impertinente estúpida, pero si se casó contigo, seguro ya lo sabía. Mejor ya no digas nada. ¡Aprende el significado de la palabra secreto!- para sorpresa de Isabella y sus hermanos, quien había hablado era Yuri, con la sorpresa de eso, nadie preguntó nada, pero la duda carcomía la mente de los 4 hermanos Bennet.

-Creo que es mejor dejar está conversación aquí, Isabella debes ir con tu marido.- aunque se moría de ganas de saber más, Yuuri decidió actuar de la manera correcta.

-Gracias Yuuri, será mejor, porque si insisten seguro les termino contando todo y mi esposo no me lo perdonaría, deberán quedarse con la duda de todo esto- riendo, se levantó para buscar a su amado alfa, mientras los demás quedaban completamente preocupados por lo escuchado. Yuri suspiró aliviado ya que nadie más se había enterado del secreto de Otabek, pero se sentía intrigado por su presencia en la boda de su hermana... Según lo que dijo la loca china, no se enteró de que era su hermano el que se casaba hasta después, por lo que quedaba descartado el que haya hecho todo eso por JJ al ser familia. Sin tener de otra, decidió escribirle una carta a su tía pidiendo aclaraciones al respecto, por lo que se retiró a su habitación, aunque fue seguido por Yuuri, quien lo observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué planeas hacer gatito?

-No entiendo por qué Otabek estuvo allí y al parecer le dijo la verdad al idiota de JJ. Le escribiré a la tía Yuuko a ver si sabe algo al respecto- Yuuri cogió su mano con brusquedad, antes de que el menor pudiera empezar a escribir.

-Yuri, ¿puedes preguntarle también sobre los demás? Isabella dijo que estuvieron también el señor Nekola y los Nikiforov.- Yuri notó la ansiedad en los ojos de su homónimo, así que asintió con suavidad y se dispuso a escribir la carta.

Al finalizar y que esta fuera supervisada por Yuuri, salieron a enviar la carta, encontrándose con los hermanos Crispino en el pasillo, discutiendo por algo. Sara llevaba en su mano dos cartas y al parecer el propósito de Michele era quitarle ambas.

-¡Debemos saber más! ¡Mila me dirá lo que pasó! Además ahora sabes por qué es que Emil dejó de venir de repente, hay que preguntarle que hacía allá en Londres en la boda.- al parecer no eran los únicos que querían saber más del asunto. Al final, Sara logró quitarse de encima a su hermano y mandó un criado con las cartas a la oficina de correos. Yuuri lo detuvo antes para que Yuri le pudiera dar la suya y llevar las tres juntas. Sara sonrió al ver a sus hermanos con la carta y detuvo a Michele que pensaba atacar al criado para que no llegara a su destino.

-¡Estúpida Sara! ¡Que has hecho!

-Mickey cálmate, necesitamos saber más, además no somos los únicos, los dos Yuris también quieren saber más.

-Yo me voy.- Yuri decidió irse antes de que empezarán las preguntas indiscretas.

-Mickey, no sé lo que pasó pero deja ya de empujar a Sara, la vas a tirar. Es un milagro que aún no haya pasado. Le pedimos a la tía Yuuko nos cuente más sobre lo que pasó, así que pronto tendremos noticias.

-!No me interesa saber nada de eso!- mientras subía las escaleras, aún podía escuchar parte de la discusión entre el cerdo y el idiota italiano. Sólo quedaba esperar la respuesta de su tía. Con lo chismosa que era, no resistiría el contarle todo lo que sabía.

Apenas un día después, recibió la respuesta de Yuuko. Por suerte, el criado que trajo la carta aún no tenía respuesta para Sara y su hermano no estaba cerca; corrió con ella hasta la zona menos visible del jardín y se sentó a leer. Por la extensión de la carta, supo que su tía se había enterado de hasta los mínimos detalles al respecto de todo:

«Gracechurch Street, septiembre.

Mi querido Yurio: la verdad debo decir que me sorprendió mucho tu carta, pues no pensé que estarías interesado en el asunto. Entiendo un poco lo de Yuuri, pero lo tuyo y de los otros alfas me tomó de sorpresa. No quería decir nada que pudiera adelantar hechos o perjudicar a los involucrados, pero Takeshi me hizo ver que estás directamente involucrado y es mi deber informarte.»

-Claro, como si no quisiera contarlo. Seguro estaba preparándose para mandar la carta en cualquier momento, ni siquiera puso fecha, sólo esperaba la excusa perfecta- Este fragmento de la carta, exceptuando la fecha, estaba sujeto a la carta, como un trozo adicional, pues el resto parecía comenzar a contar todo de imprevisto. Yurio siguió leyendo:

«El mismo día que llegué de Longbourn, tu tío recibió una visita inesperada, era el señor Nekola, con quien Takeshi conversó largo rato en su oficina. Cuando llegué, habían terminado de hablar. Al parecer el señor Nekola había descubierto donde estaba escondido el señor Leroy y tu hermana, los había encontrado por algunas descripciones de Isabella. Según entendí, apenas tu hermano rechazó su visita y se enteró de todo, decidió encargarse él mismo del asunto. Ese mismo día, recibimos más visitas inesperadas: el señor Altin y dos de los hermanos Nikiforov: Mila y Viktor. En cuanto se enteraron de que conocíamos el lugar donde se escondía tu hermana, el señor Altin se ofreció a hablar con ella, decía ser capaz de resistir las feromonas del pre-celo de una omega y los Nikiforov nos daban fe de ello. Salió inmediatamente, así que sólo quedaron el señor Nekola y los dos Nikiforov en casa. Al parecer, ni el señor Altin ni los Nikiforov sabían que JJ era el alfa involucrado, pues apenas Nekola lo nombró, se mostraron muy sorprendidos. Hablaron sobre ir tras Otabek, pero Emil mencionó que JJ solía pasar las mañanas lejos de Isabella para evitar marcarla; en la posada donde ambos se hospedaban, seguramente Otabek sólo encontraría a Isabella. Viktor Nikiforov nos aclaró que hacía todo esto para compensar el mal rato que le había hecho pasar a Yuri durante la última fiesta que hicieron en Netherfield Park, mientras que Otabek y Mila decidieron ayudarlo con eso. Las razones obvias de él no nos dejaron lugar a dudas, aunque aún nos cercanía la curiosidad de saber por qué Otabek se esforzaba tanto en algo que concernía más a su amigo. Nos contó también que el mismo día que nosotros partimos de Debyrshire, fue el mismo día que ellos vinieron a Londres, aunque no habían tenido suerte para encontrar a Isabella. Los Nikiforov y Nekola partieron a hablar con el señor Leroy y prometiendo encontrarse con Otabek Altin y regresar con noticias. Para la tarde, los 4 alfas estaban de vuelta en la casa y nos contaron todo. Otabek nos contó que Isabella se negaba a casarse con JJ si la boda no tenía ciertos requisitos que daba ella misma y el vestido que quería. Intentó convencerla de que por su situación, todo debía apresurarse, pero a ella le importaba muy poco si entraba en celo pronto, con tal de casarse según lo que ya había planeado. Por otro lado, me pareció extraño que cuando hablaron de su conversación con el señor Leroy nunca mencionaron su nombre frente a Otabek, pero no lo tomé en cuenta en ese momento. Dijeron que él se veía bastante apenado por lo ocurrido, pero no vio otra salida a la deuda que no era suya y su amor por Isabella, conociendo ya que era su destinada, lo había impulsado a pedirle que se fuera con él. Estaba dispuesto a casarse ese mismo día si fuera posible, pero sentía que todo debía estar a la altura de su futura esposa y no escatimar en gastos. Hubo una gran discusión entre los alfas presentes, debido a todo lo estipulado por Isabella para su boda, al parecer todos se creían en la obligación de pagar todo, aún cuando nosotros como parientes directos, alegamos que debíamos cubrir con todos los gastos. De todos ellos, Otabek Altin fue el que menos dio su brazo a torcer y finalmente terminó pagando casi todo en su totalidad. El vestido fue posteado por ambos hermanos Nikiforov y el señor Nekola, mientras que el pago de una dote como estipula la sociedad cada que un omega se casa, fue cubierta generosamente por el joven Altin. Estoy mas que segura-Takeshi también lo asegura- que tu padre ha sospechado ya sobre el gasto enorme que supuso la boda de tu hermana y que Takeshi lo cubrió, por lo cual él también está aliviado al saber que te mandaba esta carta para que al menos alguien de la familia supiera a quien se debe todo. Te pido le cuentes a Yuuri también al respecto.

Lo demás ya es bastante conocido por ti y tus hermanos según lo que seguro les dijo Isabella. Pasó unos días con nosotros bajo inhibidores y los alfas involucrados prometieron estar presentes el día de la boda. Tu hermana tuvo 4 padrinos de boda, aunque me intriga bastante la reacción de Otabek al ver al señor Leroy. Su expresión no tuvo precio, pero se mantuvo en silencio durante toda la ceremonia. En cuanto terminó, solicitó hablar con los esposos, por lo que la oficina de tu tío fue usada con ese fin. No pudimos saber de qué hablaron, pero los Nikiforov pidieron que no nos involucraramos, al parecer esos dos tenían asuntos que atender. Se escucharon algunos golpes, pero no pudimos hacer nada, finalmente un golpeado Altin y unos alegres esposos salieron de la oficina. Dejamos la casa a los esposos y fuimos unos días a una posada para que tu hermana pudiera pasar el celo junto a su alfa y ser marcada. Los hermanos Nikiforov, el señor Nekola y el señor Altin se quedaron esos días con nosotros y nos hicieron compañía. Son grandes personas, todos me cayeron muy bien, aunque debo confesar que de todos me cayó mejor Otabek Altin. Su actitud con nosotros en Debyrshire y aquí ha sido intachable, se que se le acusa de orgulloso y es bastante inexpresivo y taciturno también, pero todo eso creo que es algo que un buen omega, vivaz y algo rebelde, puede ayudar a mejorar. Parece también que disimula muy bien, pues apenas lo he escuchado hablar de ti, a diferencia de Viktor, Mila o Emil que parecían no poder dejar de hablar de tus hermanos. Espero pronto darte la enhorabuena y que no te enojes conmigo por esto último; aún me queda mucho por conocer en Pemberley y no me gustaría que me vetaras de ver la finca al completo.

No puedo escribirte más, las niñas me están llamando desde hace más de media hora.

Tuya afectísima,

Yuuko Nishigori»

Yuri se quedó completamente conmocionado con todo lo leído. Es decir, Otabek no sabía que su medio hermano estaba involucrado en toda esta situación hasta casi el final y aún así había estado allí, se ofreció a hablar con su hermana que apenas conocía y generosamente había estado dispuesto a cubrir todos los gastos... ¿En serio lo había hecho sólo por ayudar a Viktor? Es decir, sabía que eran grandes amigos, pero lo que había hecho era demasiado. Por un momento pasó por su cabeza la idea de que lo había hecho por él, aunque la descartó de inmediato. No podía ser posible que un alfa hiciera algo así por el omega que lo había rechazado. Más aún, seguro si lo hiciera, finalmente todo terminó beneficiando a su hermano. Seguramente lo había hecho por ayudar a quien pensó podría ser un buen amigo, una especie de compensación por lo que no iba a poder cumplir. Ahora el medio hermano de Otabek era su cuñado, ya estaban relacionados aunque no lo quisiera. Recordó su comportamiento con él al inicio y como lo había tratado tan mal, sin embargo, cuando se derrumbó por la tristeza, él estuvo allí dispuesto a consolarlo y aunque no era su omega, liberó sus feromonas para calmarlo. Se sintió tan mal consigo mismo, pero terriblemente orgulloso de haber podido ver la bondad y amabilidad de Otabek. Ese alfa en serio valía por mil y hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder considerarlo al menos un amigo. Leyó de nuevo las últimas palabras de su tía, sintiéndose feliz de no ser el único pensando bien de Otabek, aunque sentía que no era suficiente. Las insinuaciones de Yuuko lo enojaron y al mismo tiempo entristecieron, pues ella pensaba que entre ellos había o podría darse una relación. Se levantó inmediatamente, con la intención de ir con su hermano mayor y contarle lo que sabía, para que él pudiera contarle a los demás... Según lo que decía su tía en la carta, Emil había sido el primero en llegar a ayudarlos. Mickey le debía demasiado y si no lo aceptaba luego de esto, seguro se quedaba soltero de por vida. No todos los días encontrabas alfas así. Empezó a caminar hacia la casa, cuando sintió que alguien lo seguía, volteando inmediatamente para ver a su flamante nuevo cuñado.

-Lamentó interrumpir tu paseo, gatito

-¡Idiota, te dije que no me llamaras así!

-Ops, lo lamento, ahora debería decirte querido hermano, ya que somos cuñados.- la sonrisa brillante de JJ le daban ganas de golpearlo, pero se contuvo. De repente recordó lo de la boda, sintió mucha curiosidad por saber qué habían hablado Otabek y él, así que decidió preguntar, tratando de sacarle información al respecto.

-Déjalo, ahora somos parientes así que deberías aprender a comportarte

-Vaya parece que mi hermano maduró, donde están el: "idiota", "Déjame en paz"

-¿Sabes donde están los demás?, debo hablar con ellos- con sólo escucharlo hablar renunció a lo que pensaba, ese idiota lo irritaba demasiado. Debía ir con Yuuri y contarle todo, seguramente Viktor llegaría en un par de días.

-Pues, mi amada Bella salió con tu madre. Pero dejando eso de lado, tus tíos me contaron que estuviste en Pemberley.-Yuri sólo asintió- me gustaría volver a pasear por allí, por cierto que Otabek estuvo en Londres al parecer, lo vi en una ocasión.

-Peculiar que esté en Londres sólo en estas fechas.

-Oh, pero no estaba solo, estaba con los Nikiforov y otro alfa que no reconocí. ¿Lo viste en Lambton verdad? Creo que tus tíos me contaron que sí.

-Pues sí, me presentó a su hermana- al escuchar la palabras hermana, vio como JJ se estremeció ligeramente y se ponía algo nervioso. Al parecer era un tema muy delicado, seguro no lo iba a ir contando por allí como había supuesto- ella me cayó muy bien, es muy parecida a Otabek, supongo que en algunos hermanos es cierto.- JJ no dijo nada, así que continuó- otros pueden ser muy diferentes también, supongo que eso lo hace mejor- sonrió ligeramente, mientras JJ lo miraba fijamente, como tratando de averiguar lo que sabía. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, escuchó la voz de su hermano mayor llamándolo, seguro se había enterado de la llegada de la carta.

-Yuri, Jean, buenas. Yuri debemos hablar- jaló del brazo al menos, que sólo pudo despedirse ligeramente de JJ, antes de ser llevado al cuarto de los Crispino, donde ya estaban Sara y Michele.

-Aquí está, Yuri debe saber algo más.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Yuri, sólo nos queda la carta de la tía Yuuko para enterarnos de todo- Sara dijo esto con una voz entre preocupada y ansiosa. Yuri volteó a ver a su hermano mayor y este solo negó.

-Me esperaba esto, por eso no quería que mandaras esas cartas Sara, mira como estás.

-¿Alguien me puede decir que pasa?-Sara iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpido:

-Que obviamente el idiota de Emil no contestó la carta de Sara, después de como lo corrí de la casa seguro no quiere saber nada de nosotros- en la voz de Michele se sentía un tono de despecho, como si aún con todo lo que hizo, hubiera esperado que Emil contestara.- Y la carta de Mila no nos dice nada, míralo por ti mismo- le entregó un papel doblado, con caligrafía redondeada, llevaba pocas líneas escritas:

«Querida Sara:

Lamentó no poder contestar más extensamente tu carta, sólo confirmarte que sí, estuvimos allí en la boda de tu hermana y decirte que pronto tendrás más noticias mías.

Con cariño,

Mila Nikiforov»

-Pensé que Mila me contaría todo, pero creo que no quiere dar explicaciones.

-Por favor Yuri, si leíste la carta de la tía Yuuko, cuéntanos que pasó.

Yuri se dedicó a leerles la carta a sus hermanos, obviando ciertas partes, para acelerar el relato. Al terminar, todos se quedaron en silencio absoluto.

-Eso fue lo que pasó- el silencio fue roto por el mismo Yuri.

-No entiendo por qué Emil haría algo así por Isabella.

-Creo que es por la misma razón que la de Viktor, está muy enamorado de ti Mickey.- Yuuri se sonrojó ante las palabras de Sara. Pensar que Viktor ayudó a su hermana por él le daba cierta esperanza, aunque recordando lo que pasó entre ellos, se dijo a sí mismo que no era posible, seguramente fue cosa de Mila, que se había vuelto muy amiga de Sara.

-¡Claro que no Sara! Seguro debía hacer algo en Londres y fue una casualidad.

-¿En serio? Si que eres un idiota maldito italiano. ¡Es obvio que ese alfa lo hizo por ti!- Yuri no resistió el reclamar, para él todo era demasiado obvio.

La conversación fue interrumpida por un toque en la puerta, Yuuri abrió y se encontró con un criado que les informaba que tenían una visita...

-¿Que?- Mickey no podía creer lo que le decían, Emil había venido a buscarlo pese a lo mal que lo trató. Se quedó parado sin saber que hacer, el enojo y la curiosidad luchando en él por ganar un lugar. Se sintió empujado por alguien y antes de poder reaccionar, se encontraba en el salón, delante de Emil.

-¡Hola Emil! Te traje a Mickey para que conversen- Sara era la que había empujado a su hermano aprovechando su confusión.

-Gracias Sara, pensé que rechazaría el verme, estaba listo para irme y volver los próximos días hasta que me recibiera- mencionó Emil con una alegre sonrisa. Michele no decía nada, en silencio escuchaba el intercambio de palabras de esos dos. Sara se fue y los dos se quedaron solos, un silencio se extendió entre ellos, uno que fue roto por Michele.

-¿Qué haces aquí después de lo que pasó la última vez?- Emil cambió su expresión por una más seria, señaló el sillón para que se sentaran a platicar, pero Michele siguió parado en un extremo del salón.

-No pensaste que me rendiría así nada más ¿verdad Mickey? Si no vine antes fue porque tenía demasiado trabajo-habló el alfa, estaba intentando calmarse para evitar acercarse y abrazar y besar al omega delante suyo. Sólo habían sido unos días, pero Dios, si que había extrañado su aroma.

-¿Puedes dejarte de rodeos? Dime, ¿estabas en Londres por trabajo?- Emil lució sorprendido por la pregunta de Mickey.

-¿Cómo supiste que estuve en Londres?

-Eso no importa

-¡Claro que importa!- Mickey no dijo nada más, así que Emil decidió que sería buena idea cambiar de tema y dejar de preguntar- me enteré que tu hermana Isabella se casó, felicidades.

-¿Pero eso ya lo sabías verdad? Ella mencionó que estuviste en su boda- Mickey sonrió con suficiencia al ver la expresión de Emil.

-Bueno, está bien, sí estuve en la boda de tu hermana- viendo que no podía negarlo más, el alfa decidió ser honesto- no fui el único allí, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Mucho tiempo libre?- Mickey casi susurró, intentando relajarse un poco, sobre todo porque el aroma de Emil se sentía como si este estuviera resignado-triste y su omega estaba rasguñando las paredes para correr a sus brazos y consolarlo; sin embargo, cuando eres un omega que por años ha rechazado a esa parte instintiva de ti mismo, es más fácil no dejarse guiar por ella.

-No- de repente una sonrisa enorme cruzó por el rostro del alfa, mientras que su olor cambiaba, se hacía más intenso y parecía querer rozar a Michele y rodearlo. Inconscientemente, Mickey se fue acercando a él, cerrando más la distancia entre ambos.

-¿Entonces?- parecía una especie de danza seductora, sus olores intentando mezclarse, mientras ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, sin poder apartar la mirada del contrario, había cierto anhelo, el tiempo alejados el uno del otro parecía haber hecho mella en ellos.

-Lo hice por ti, porque era necesario. No podia rendirme contigo- ambos estaban casi frente a frente, Emil ligeramente inclinado hacia Mickey al ser el más alto apenas por unos centímetros. Michele se sonrojó ante las palabras del mayor, mientras sus ojos bajaron hacia los labios del contrario, de repente sintió una intensa alegría y deseó besar a ese alfa. Ese que lo aguantaba con todo y mal carácter y que había cometido la peor locura de la que había escuchado, ¿Encontrar a dos personas que ni siquiera conocía en Londres? Eso era de locos. Una sonrisa ligera acompañó al rubor de sus mejillas, mientras sentía el olor del alfa cubriendolo, no lo molestó, no en ese momento, lo aceptó. Emil se inclinó hacia él y mandó todo al carajo, ¡estaba enamorado del estúpido alfa que estaba frente a él y le importaba una mierda lo demás!, cerró los ojos, esperando los labios del mayor sobre los suyos cuando escuchó una especie de cuchicheo y un ruido como de caída. Abrió los ojos y miró a Emil, que estaba intentando aguantar la risa, mirando a un punto atrás suyo, volteó y allí estaba la causa de su interrupción: Sara, Yurio y Yuuri, en medio del suelo, intentando levantarse.

-Lo siento Mickey, nosotros nos íbamos, sigan con lo suyo- se sintió terriblemente avergonzado y enojado con su hermana. Intentó ir hacia ella para reclamarle y recién en ese momento sintió que Emil estaba sujetando sus caderas.

-¿Qué dices Mickey? ¿Deberíamos seguir con lo que estábamos?-Emil sonaba bastante seductor con esa sonrisa y ese tono de voz, por un momento su omega gritó para que cediera y dijera que sí, pero...

-¡Cállate y suéltame! ¡Aquí no iba a pasar nada!- Michelle intentaba liberarse, pero Emil no lo soltaba y sonreía feliz, el alfa depositó un beso en su mejilla antes de soltarlo, dejándolo en shock.

-Gracias- apenas en un susurro, escuchó las palabras del alfa y sintió su rostro arder.

-¡Mickey pareces un tomate!- Sara no pudo evitar chillar y en ese momento Michel notó que sus hermanos seguían allí, sonriendo mientras veían a ambos.

-¡Que hacen aquí todavía! ¡Se supone que ya se iban!

-¡Ah, mi hermanito se quiere quedar sólo con Emil!

-Quien sabrá que cosas querrán hacer los dos solos en el salón, par de cursis sentimentales- mencionó Yuri en un tono que parecía enojado, pero en realidad era un tono juguetón.

-Vámonos, nosotros los dejaremos solos. Pero Emil, nada de sobrepasarte con Michele. Aún no están ni comprometidos.- mencionó con una gran sonrisa Yuuri.

-¡QUÉ!- Mickey gritó mientras sus hermanos salían riéndose, igual que Emil que seguía riendo a carcajadas.

-¡deja de reírte!

-Me alegra saber que tu familia me acepta. Sólo falta que tú lo hagas y podremos comprometernos.- Michele no contestó, pero el color de sus mejillas hablaba por sí solo- creo que es buen momento para irme, debo solucionar todo lo que dejé en manos de mi asistente mientras estaba en Londres, vendré mañana Mickey- como siempre, Emil cogió la mano del omega y dejó un suave beso en ella, antes de irse.

Pasó el tiempo establecido para la visita de los nuevos esposos, así que partieron hacia Londres. Yuri se sintió aliviado de saber que no regresarían pronto. Lilia se mostró bastante reservada, pero parecía algo triste por la partida de su hija favorita.

-Escríbeme seguido, Bel- Yuuri como siempre, era el único que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo intentaré hermano, pero ya sabes, nosotras las omega casadas no tenemos tanto tiempo libre como las solteras. Recibiré todas tus cartas. Espero que Yuri que es el menor y seguro demorará más en conseguir un esposo, me escriba.

-Puedes contar con que te enviaré al menos una al mes, una de amenaza estúpida China.

-¡Yuri! ¡Los modales!-Lilia lo regañó como de costumbre.

La despedida de JJ fue incluso más alegre que la de su esposa, prometiendo a todos escribir en cuanto su heredero estuviera en camino.

-Parece que no es tan malo como pensábamos, al menos espero que Isabella madure con el matrimonio- dijo Yakov.

-Siempre es duro separarse de los hijos cuando se casan.-mencionó Lilia.

-Y por eso te convendría más tenernos a todos solteros, pero por ahora, parece que el italiano se nos casará pronto- Yuri como siempre, respondió a su madre con su punto de vista.

La rutina continuó, apenas a unos días de la partida de los Leroy, corrió el rumor de que el ama de llaves de Netherfield estaba preparándose para la llegada de sus patrones. La noticia fue confirmada por la señora Chulanot en una conversación que tuvo con Lilia, la alfa sonreía con suficiencia, mientras observaba a Yuuri. Definitivamente esta vez debía darse todo de la manera correcta. Yuri se alivió al saber esto, pues a pesar de todo, no quería suponer nada y esperaba las cosas se pudieran solucionar entre el cerdo y el viejo. Yuuri por otro lado, pensaba muy seriamente sobre la participación de Viktor en lo ocurrido con su hermana y daba por sentado que lo hacía por un sentimiento de lástima mezclado con cierta culpabilidad. Debido a esto, esa misma noche, conversando con Yuri, le hizo saber su opinión:

-Estoy seguro que el señor Nikiforov ayudó a Bel por su amabilidad y por ayudar a su hermana que es la amiga de Sara. Yuri, no me alegraré ni haré ilusiones de algo que nunca fue, pues el señor Nikiforov siempre fue demasiado perfecto para mí. Sólo me preocupa lo que la gente pueda decir de él o de mí

-La gente no hablará sobre eso, sabes bien que nuestra madre mantuvo a rayas las habladurías del baile, así que concentrate en sólo su llegada, estoy seguro que algo va a cambiar- No sólo era por lo que Otabek le dijo, ni por las acciones de Viktor; cuando Yuri había visto sus ojos mientras pensaba en su hermano mayor, es cuando Yuri se aseguró de que ese calvo estaba perdido por el cerdo. No quiso decir nada más, para no poner nervioso o predisponer a su hermano, sólo vería como iba todo. Notó un cambio en la actitud de Yuuri conforme se acercaba la fecha del regreso de Nikiforov mayor, se le veía nervioso, ansioso; muy turbado.

La misma situación inicial se dio entre ambos señores Bennet: Lilia casi queriendo ordenar que su marido fuera a visitar al señor Nikiforov y este negándose.

-Prometiste que al menos se casaría con alguno de nuestros hijos y a la única que logramos tener casada es a Isabella y porque se fugó con su alfa.

-Es cosa de cortesía señor Bennet, es un conocido nuestro.

-¡Tonterías! Si quiere venir, que venga, pero no seré yo el que vaya a verlo.

-Entonces seré yo misma la que vaya a verlo y lo informaré a comer a la casa.

Yakov no se negó, así que Lilia se conformó con eso. Conforme el día de la llegada de los Nikiforov se acercaba, Yuri estaba más inquieto por la actitud del cerdo que nuevamente había cambiado, ahora estaba completamente deprimido.

-Empiezo a sentirme mal con eso de verlo de nuevo. Madre de vez en cuando menciona su llegada y cada vez me siento peor al recordar lo que pasó en su fiesta. Creo que intentaré evitarlo y espero se vaya pronto de Netherfield.

-¡Ni te atrevas a intentar escapar cerdo! Nadie dijo que necesariamente tenías que hablar con él, así que sólo trata de actuar tranquilo frente a él y si tiene algo que decir, que empiece él. Ya hablamos sobre que no fue tu culpa y eso, deja de deprimente por nada.

Yuuri no dijo nada, sólo escuchó las palabras de su hermano en silencio.

Viktor llegó. Lilia había calculado que la mejor ocasión para visitarlo sería unos 5 días después de su llegada, así que esperaba pacientemente para ir a Netherfield; sin embargo, su sorpresa fue al ver desde su vestidor, que Viktor llegaba en su caballo por la verja de la casa, seguido de cerca por su hermana Mila. Inmediatamente llamó a Yuuri, pero este estaba congelado en su lugar, a cambio de él, fue Yuri el que se acercó a la ventana para observar a ambos Nikiforov llegar, cuando notó que detrás de ellos, cabalgaba Otabek Altin. Su nerviosismo al ver otra vez al alfa lo obligó a alejarse de la ventana, sentándose al lado de su hermano mayor.

-Mamá también viene con él su hermana y otro caballero- mencionó Sara.

-Desde aquí no me parece conocido

-Creo que es el señor Altin- habló Mickey, quien por insistencia de Sara se había acercado a la ventana.

-Bueno, debemos recibirlos a todos, el señor Altin nos ayudó con Yuuri en su celo, aunque no creo que haya hecho demasiado.

Yuuri vio a su hermano menor con asombro y preocupación. Sabía demasiado sobre esos dos como para no sentirse más nervioso ahora. Ambos hermanos sufrían por ellos mismos y por el contrario, sin saber que hacer o decir para reconfortarse entre sí. Lilia seguía hablando, pero parecía que ninguno de los hermanos la escuchaba. Yuri estaba inquieto porque nunca se había atrevido a confesar a su hermano mayor sobre su cambio de sentimientos por el señor Altin, ni había tenido tiempo de contarle lo ocurrido en Pemberley, así que seguramente no podría entender todas las emociones que se arremolinaban en su pecho. A excepción de Lilia, todos los hermanos sabían que esos tres alfas y Emil habían sido los responsables del final feliz de su hermana Isabella. Yuri se sentía aún confundido por el actuar de Otabek en ese asunto, pero pensaba aclarar todo en cuanto pudiera. Cayó en cuenta que Otabek había venido a verlo a Longbourn, y por un momento sus mejillas se colorearon al pensar que lo hacía por la persistencia de sus sentimientos hacia él, pero luego supuso que había venido acompañando a sus amigos, así que se entristeció, pero intentó contenerse. Lo malo de la dinámica alfa-beta-Omega, era que por el olor, era fácil distinguir el estado emocional de las personas, al menos entre alfas y omegas.

Cuando la criada abrió la puerta, miró a su hermano, sintiendo sus nervios en su olor, pero de un momento a otro, este se hizo más tenue. Chasqueó la lengua, seguro con tanto tiempo como omega, había aprendido a controlarse, mientra que él, apenas con un celo a cuestas, difícilmente podía controlar sus feromonas. Se concentró en pensar en cosas agradables, intentando disminuir su olor a nervios, aunque dudaba haberlo logrado. Lilia por otro lado, parecía no haber percibido nada de esto, pues lo que intentaba hacer era mantener a raya a Sara, que estaba feliz por ver a Mila de nuevo, mientras que Mickey quería irse de allí inmediatamente. Lo tuvo que amenazar con impedir la entrada de Emil a Longbourn para que se quedara.

Los tres alfas entraron. Yuuri se tensó un poco al ver a Viktor, pero mantuvo la compostura. Este se notaba bastante feliz de volver a verlo, pero se detenía de acercarse demasiado. Yuri bufó al notar esto, pero no dijo nada. Mila en cambio, se acercó inmediatamente a Sara y dejó un beso en el dorso de su mano. Yuri intentó centrarse en cualquier cosa menos en los alfas que llegaron, apenas habló, pero dirigió una mirada de reojo a Otabek, rogando que este no percibiera su nerviosismo en su olor. Este se encontraba serio y callado, le recordó un poco a su actitud inicial. Supuso que se debía al estar en su casa frente a toda su familia y no como en Pemberley, donde sólo habían interactuando con sus tíos.

Lilia agradeció la visita de los alfas y se comportó con corrección en todo momento, evitando hablar sobre hechos pasados. Otabek preguntó por los señores Nishigori, a lo que apenas pudo responder. Después de esto, apenas escuchó una palabra de Otabek y por alguna razón lo enojó. Era tan diferente a como lo había visto en Pemberley, en varias ocasiones lo encontró mirando a Yuuri o a Sara o al suelo, pero nunca cruzaron miradas. Parecía tan poco dispuesto a hablar con él o si quiera mirarlo... Se convenció entonces de que su presencia allí no se debía a él, sino al hecho de acompañar a los hermanos Nikiforov. Con esto en mente, apenas se conformó con preguntarle por su hermana, recibiendo una escueta respuesta, manteniéndose en silencio luego.

-Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que estuvo aquí señor Nikiforov.

-Efectivamente-respondió él.

-Ya empezaba a pensar que no regresaría por aquí, han pasado demasiadas cosas desde que se fue. El joven Chulanot se casó y también mi hija Isabella. Salió en el periódico de Londres, un artículo de tamaño regular. ¿Lo vio usted?

Viktor dijo que sí y la felicitó. Mila también lo hizo, mientras los hermanos se miraban entre sí sin saber que decir. Yuri fue el único que se atrevió a decir algo:

-¿Se van a quedar bastante tiempo, señor Nikiforov?

-Unas semanas, por la estación, cazaremos algunas aves.

-Pueden cazar algunas en nuestra propiedad si desean, mi esposo no se enojará por eso.

Tanta atención de su madre a Viktor, le confirmó a Yuri su intención de juntarlo con su hermano. Se empezó a arrepentir de que esos dos estuvieran allí. Pero al ver a su hermano feliz al lado de Viktor, mientras sus aromas parecían juntarse, sólo lo hizo sentir feliz. Conforme pasaba el tiempo esos dos estaban conversando más y se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Aunque la verdad Yuuri aún estaba algo cohibido y por ratos se quedaba callado, pero Viktor solo notaba lo hermoso que se veía después de tanto tiempo lejos de él y ese olor inmejorable que recién notaba extrañó demasiado.

Cuando los alfas se levantaron para irse, Lilia los invitó a comer uno de esos días y la visita quedó pactada entre ellos. Lilia pensaba invitarlos ese día pero con la visita de tres alfas en casa, suponía que no sería suficiente con los platos que tenía preparado para ese día. Era mejor dejar pasar unos días para que todo estuviera más acorde a lo que necesitaba y quería.

 ***Lapa: Un animal marino parecido a un cono, con un pequeño agujero en la parte superior, suele pegarse a las rocas cerca a la zona de rompiente de olas donde se alimenta. Es muy difícil sacarlo de las rocas.**

 ** _FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!! Espero lo hayan pasado bonito y lamento no haber podido escribir un especial por Navidad ni año nuevo. Sólo les prometo que haré algo para San Valentín y que ya no falta mucho para el final del fic. Gracias por seguirme a pesar de todo y espero sigan leyendome a pesar de mis usuales retrasos._**


	23. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO XIX: "Instintos"**

 ** _¡LO LAMENTO TANTO!!!!! *Posición de dogeza* Seguir leyendo si quieren enterarse de mis desventuras y noticias del fic. Sino, salten hasta el texto normal, donde empieza el cap._**

 _El mes de febrero fue caótico en el museo donde trabajo porque era el aniversario 100 de su fundación, he estado prácticamente corriendo de aquí para allá entre las muestras de tesis, proyecto de investigación y los preparativos para la celebración. Apenas nos libramos de todo la segunda semana de abril y siguió una falta total de ideas para continuar. Sin embargo, no podía dejar tanto tiempo este fic, así que al fin están a punto de leer el PENÚLTIMO capitulo, SÍ, EL PENÚLTIMO. Espero poder hacer pronto el CAPÍTULO FINAL y un extra de compensación por el que quedé debiendo de San Valentín, probablemente aproveche la semana Santa para esto. También les aviso que tendremos una especie de epílogo-extra o extras dependiendo de lo que vea conveniente. El título lo deben a una conversación larga con mis compañeros del departamento de investigación, en la cual se burlaron de mis títulos anteriores y se me sugirió el de este, gracias a Isa, Verdi y David. Sin más, espero disfruten el cap._

En cuanto se marcharon todos, Yuri salió de la casa; necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas…

-No entiendo para que vino, si no pensaba hablarme. Su actitud es totalmente diferente a la que tenía con mis tíos. No debió venir nunca. Si ya no le importo, no debió venir-Yuri se repetía constantemente lo mismo. La actitud de Otabek para con él lo dejó totalmente desconcertado, más aún que llegara allí junto a los Nikiforov. De repente vio venir a su hermano Yuuri, tenía un ligero sonrojo y un semblante de preocupación.

-Después del encuentro de hoy, estoy más nervioso gatito. No me pude disculpar con Viktor pues estaba demasiado avergonzado de recordar lo que pasó en esa fiesta. Ya que el martes vendrán a comer, espero poder disculparme con él y que podamos quedar como amigos.

-¡¿Es en serio?! Después de sentir como se mezclan sus aromas... ¿Quieres quedar como amigo de Viktor?-Yuri sonrió mirando con complicidad a su hermano mayor- ¡Ten cuidado cerdo!

-¡Yuri! ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

-Entonces suerte con eso. Se nota que el idiota ese se muere por tus carnitas- la risa de Yuri contrastaba con el tono enojado del pelinegro que repetía que ya no pasaba nada entre él y Viktor Nikiforov.

No volvieron a ver a los Nikiforov ni al señor Altin hasta el martes. A quien sí vieron, y diario, fue a Emil Nekola, que venía a ver a Mickey. Ambos pasaban largo rato conversando en el salón, aunque solía ser una conversación unilateral, en la que Emil hablaba y hablaba mientras que Michele escuchaba y comentaba ocasionalmente algo. Los hermanos Bennet se dedicaban a interrumpir cada cierto tiempo e intentar avergonzar a la pareja, con la consiguiente explosión de Mickey y la risa de Emil que intentaba calmarlo para evitar que matara a alguno de sus hermanos.

El susodicho martes, mucha gente se reunió en Longbourn para almorzar. Apenas los alfas entraron al lugar, Yuri se fijó donde se sentaría Viktor, que esta vez se veía algo cohibido, pero igual fue a sentarse al costado de Yuuri. Emil se sentó entre Mickey y Sara, la que tenía a Mila a su otro costado. Yuri esperó a ver donde se sentaría Otabek, dándole una sonrisa ligera, pero el alfa parecía estar pasando de él y se sentó en el único lugar disponible frente a él, al costado de Lilia Bennet. Durante toda la comida, pudo notar como Viktor parecía más calmado que ayer, pero aún demasiado interesado en su hermano. Seguro pensaba en como declararse a su hermano, así que Yuri quería gritar a ese par de tontos para que al fin estuvieran juntos. Otra cosa que notó, fue la fría actitud de Otabek para con su familia, y la correspondiente actitud de su madre. Se sintió mal al pensar en todo lo que había hecho el mayor por su familia y que no se veía recompensada en la actitud de su progenitora. Si tan solo ella y su padre supieran lo que realmente pasó; los únicos que eran bien tratados eran los demás alfas en la mesa.

Esperaba poder hablar con Otabek en la tarde, así que cuando se movieron al salón, esperaba poder sentarse junto a él.

«Si no se dirige hacia mí está vez-se decía- tendré que ir yo por él» Lastimosamente, sus hermanos y su madre parecían no seguir esa línea de pensamientos, pues se habían apiñado en la mesa de té donde él, por orden de su madre, se encargaba de servir el café o té. Así que cuando Otabek ingresó al salón seguido de los demás alfas le dirigió una mirada que no supo interpretar y se sentó lejos de ellos, junto a los hermanos Nikiforov y Nekola. Yuri lo observaba de reojo, maldiciendo a sus hermanos y a los Nikiforov, que parecían tener una amena platica con él. Sus pensamientos se desviaban con facilidad, lo que le hizo derramar el café más de una vez; se reprochaba el seguir teniendo alguna esperanza en Otabek y que su ligero olor pudiera delatarlo -en ese momento, contrario a lo pensaba antes, agradeció el estar rodeado de sus hermanos- «sin embargo, yo mismo fui el que lo rechazó, aún cuando mi omega estaba dispuesto a entregarse a él. No creo que haya ningún alfa lo suficientemente loco como para intentarlo de nuevo con un omega que lo humilló de esa forma, ni que quisiera ser amigo de ese omega» fue lo que pensó. De repente, notó que Otabek se acercaba a la mesa de té, para devolver su taza. Se armó de valor para dirigirle la palabra:

-¿Sigue su hermana Alina en Pemberley?

-Si, hasta las Navidades

-¿Está acompañada?

-Su institutriz, los demás fueron a Londres.

Yuri no pudo pensar en algo más para decirle, aún así, Otabek se quedó un rato junto a él, su olor tranquilo lo relajaba y en el fondo lo esperanzaba, de repente, sintió un repentino cambio en el ambiente. Un olor dulzón y fuerte se hizo presente y vio como los alfas presentes reaccionaban a él. Otabek aún lo miraba fijamente, sus pupilas dilatándose poco a poco, pero parecía mantener el control. Yuuri y Sara parecían tratar de cubrir a Michele que jadeaba y parecía estarse mordiendo los labios para evitar gritar llamando a su alfa. Lo escuchó casi murmurar el nombre de Emil; dirigió su vista al alfa y este parecía dispuesto a lanzarse sobre él, un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas y el sudor empezando a correr por su frente.

-Saquénlo y manténgalo a salvo- Otabek habló, su voz sonaba algo más profunda y grave, Yuri podía sentir a su propio omega queriendo acercarse a él e impregnarlo de su olor para alejarlo de su hermano. Lilia y Yakov reaccionaron, la primera abriendo la puerta para sacar a sus hijos de allí y Yakov interponiéndose entre ambos grupos. Emil fue contenido apenas por Otabek, mientras Viktor y Mila parecían estar luchando contra su propio instinto.

-Mi omega-Emil sólo repetía la misma frase intentando llegar a ese olor que lo tentaba, quería llenarse de él, hacerlo suyo y no iba a permitir que ningún otro alfa se acercara a SU omega.

En cuanto Michele salió junto a todos los demás omegas, el olor empezó a disiparse.

-Será mejor que todos ustedes se vayan en este momento- habló Yakov, aún bloqueando con su propio cuerpo la puerta por donde habían subido sus hijos y su esposa.

-Creo que- Viktor aún parecía afectado por las feromonas de Michele, pero se había controlado bastante bien - sería lo mejor. Mila sólo asintió, los dos hermanos acercándose a donde Otabek aún luchaba por contener a Emil. Este aún parecía dispuesto a luchar contra los otros alfas presentes para llegar a donde su omega estaba, pero una fuerte bofetada de parte de Mila, pareció despertarlo ligeramente de su trance.

-Será mejor que se comporte señor Nekola. Que recuerde aún no se compromete con Michele Crispino-Bennet, por su bien, será mejor irnos.

-Yo, lo lamento- Emil parecía realmente afectado por todo eso, sabía que era parte de su instinto como alfa, pero él realmente quería a Mickey y esperaba hacer bien las cosas. Su alfa seguía luchando por salir, pues el olor tenue de Michele en celo seguía en la habitación, pero se contuvo y los cuatro salieron de Longbourn. Yakov los escoltó hasta la salida, mientras todos ofrecían disculpas por lo ocurrido. El mayor sólo negaba con la cabeza, Otabek era el último en salir; sintió una mano en su hombro, volteó y era Yakov.

-Gracias muchacho. No creas que no noté lo que hiciste.

-Era lo correcto.

-Si no fuera por ti, pudo haber terminado mal. Gracias- Yakov lo soltó, dejándolo ir junto a los demás.

En el segundo piso, todo era una especie de loquerío. Ambos Yuris discutían a saber de qué, mientras Sara seguía buscando el frasco con polvos supresores que sabía tenían en su habitación. Michele se encontraba acostado en su propia cama, llamando a Emil con voz quebrada. Lilia entró después de asegurarse que ninguno de los alfas subía; una sola mirada suya puso orden en la habitación.

-Yuuri, ve a buscar los supresores en tu habitación, Yuratchka acompáñalo- Lilia solo lo llamaba así en situaciones especiales. Parecía resignada, pero al mismo tiempo preocupada.

-Sara, una toalla con agua fría mientras tus hermanos traen los supresores y hacen efecto.

Inmediatamente todos obedecieron a la alfa mayor. En menos de diez minutos, Mickey había tomado ya la medicina y Sara estaba a su costado intentando calmarlo con la toalla de agua fría.

-Michele, no puedo creer que hayas descuidado la fecha de tu celo. Debiste avisarme para evitar todo esto.

-Madre- la voz de Michele se escuchaba apenas, hablaba muy lentamente por el calor que sentía- no se supone que fuera hoy.

-¿Qué?

-Es cierto madre, recuerdo perfectamente las fechas de celo mía y de Mickey. Él tiene el celo exactamente siete días antes del mío, pero aún faltan quince días para el mío-

-Tranquilo Mickey- Yuuri, quién estaba parado a un lado de la cabecera, empezó a liberar su tenue olor a omega, para calmar más rápido a su hermano. Parecía hacer efecto, pues casi de inmediato Michele se quedó dormido, mientras que un aura de paz se extendía por la habitación.

-Supongo que a pesar de lo extraño de todo esto, sacamos algo bueno. Ahora podemos estar seguros de que el señor Nikiforov realmente está interesado en ti Yuuri.

-Madre, ¡como puede decir algo así en este momento!

-Si no fuera así, no lo hubiera visto luchar contra su propio instinto alfa. El señor Altin también me sorprendió. Es la primera vez que veo tal control en un alfa- Yuri se sonrojó ligeramente ante la mención del pelinegro por parte de su madre, aunque luego recordó su actual forma de actuar y sus hombros cayeron. Yuuri puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano menor, intentando consolarlo.

-Aún con todo, ni siquiera he sido capaz de hablar con él de lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Netherfield, estoy seguro que piensa lo peor de mí después de eso y ahora lo de hoy.

-Si tanto repites lo mismo, ¡por qué rayos no hablas con él de una vez! ¡Maldición cerdo, ya sabemos que te mueres por él!

-¡Yuri, lenguaje!

-Lo siento madre- Yuri estaba bastante estresado con todo lo que ocurrió. Ni siquiera fue capaz de hablar con Otabek y encima este había tenido que ayudarlos de nuevo. Seguro pensaba que su familia sólo servía para traer problemas. Lo poco de esperanza que le quedaba, fue destruida en esos pocos minutos. Suspiró con resignación.

-Si van a seguir gritando y hablando tanto, será mejor que todos salgan. Mamá, es mejor que me quede a cuidar de Mickey. Si todo está en silencio, se sentirá mejor.- Lilia sólo asintió a lo dicho por su hija, haciendo salir a ambos Yuris junto a ella.

-Estoy segura que a pesar de esto, veremos de nuevo al señor Nikiforov pronto.-mencionó Lilia

-A ver si ahora si hablas, así dejas de lloriquear sobre tus disculpas- amenazó Yuri a su hermano mayor que sólo escuchaba lo que el rubio le decía.

Tres días pasaron, hasta que el celo de Mickey se calmó y Sara pudo mandar una carta a Emil, informandole que su hermano ya se encontraba bien. El cuarto día, Emil se apareció en Longbourn, se notaba incómodo y algo avergonzado, pidió hablar con Yakov.

El criado iba a informar al señor Bennet, cuando se cruzó con Michele y terminó diciéndole lo que ocurría. Mickey se enojó con esto. Se supone que lo estaba cortejando, pero apenas había un problema y ¿lo evitaba? Ya lo escucharía ese alfa tonto.

-Yo lo atenderé, no te preocupes John, llévalo al salón.

En el mismo, estaban sentados los dos Yuris, junto a su melliza. Mickey llegó y les informó que Emil venía a verlo, así que todos salieron.

En cuanto entró al lugar, Emil se quedó en blanco al ver a Mickey parado allí, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás por qué razón vienes a mi casa, pedir hablar con papá sin siquiera avisarme de tu llegada?

-Michele, yo...

-¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo maldición!- Emil estaba evitando mirar directamente a Michele, además que usaba su nombre completo, lo que hizo enfurecer al omega. Apenas sus miradas se cruzaron, notó lo que pasaba. Vergüenza, arrepentimiento, tristeza... Los ojos de Emil eran los más expresivos que había visto en algún alfa, a pesar de que no conocía a muchos -y obviando a Viktor Nikiforov, ese tipo parecía una diva omega a veces-sonrió en respuesta y habló de nuevo- ¿Por qué eres tú el que se siente mal cuando todo fue mi culpa?

-Michele, no fue tu culpa, es algo normal en los omegas, yo debí controlar mejor a mi alfa. Si Altin no hubiera estado allí, no quiero ni imaginar lo que pudo pasar.

-Pero no pasó, lograste superar eso, ¿Ahora me dirás que te arrepentiste de intentarlo conmigo? ¿Justo cuando ya estaba cerca de encontrar la respuesta?

-Michele, yo- Emil seguía cohibido, ni siquiera se había acercado mucho a él, así que Michele fue el que descruzó los brazos y se acercó lentamente al alfa, intentando no asustarlo.

-Es Mickey, ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que me llamarías así- su mano se elevó, intentando coger la mejilla del alfa, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Quiero hacer lo correcto esta vez, por eso quería hablar con tu padre. Iba a formalizar nuestra relacion- el olor de Mickey empezaba a relajarlo. Lo que dijo antes sonó casi como un susurro.

-Debiste preguntarme primero. No me gusta que decidas lo que está bien o mal por ti mismo. Y se supone que esperarías hasta que yo dijera algo al respecto.

-¿Y si pasa algo similar y no puedo controlarme? Sabes que la gente hablará, aún si nos casamos, seríamos repudiados. No quiero que te pase eso Mickey.

-No me importa lo que piense la gente, de por sí hablan de mí.

-Es diferente- Emil se notaba incómodo, su mano aún sostenía la de Mickey.

-Entonces deberás aprender a controlarte- Michele sintió algo extraño en él, un calor suave que subía desde su abdomen. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¡No se supone que pasara de nuevo! ¿Acaso alguien allá arriba lo odiaba? O ¿Eran tantos años odiando su naturaleza y a los alfas que ahora esta se vengaba? Alejó su mano de la de Emil sintiendo como esa zona quemaba por el anterior contacto. Notó el momento en que el alfa reaccionó ante su cambio de olor. Quiso confiar en él, quiso salir corriendo de allí, pero se quedó estancado, sin moverse ni un milímetro. Vio como Emil se acercaba más a él, sus manos dirigiéndose a sus mejillas. De repente, sólo pensaba en sus labios, en su olor a alfa que lo cubría por completo. Probó sus labios, el sabor de su lengua, sintió sus piernas fallando en sostenerlo. Emil lo cogió de la cintura evitando que cayera, mientras se separaba de él respirando agitadamente.

-Esto no está bien- habló Emil, pero su mirada decía otra cosa, estaba llena de deseo y al mismo tiempo, amor. Sus labios se juntaron de nuevo, esta vez, los brazos de Michele se dirigieron a la nuca de Emil sujetando con fuerza. El aire volvió a hacerse presente, se separaron por segunda vez. Emil dirigió sus labios al cuello de Michele, dejando besos por toda la zona, cerca a la glándula de olor. El omega gemía bajito, disfrutando los labios de su alfa en su cuello. Este parecía aún guardar cierto grado de raciocinio, por lo cual Michele no entendió las palabras que le escuchó a continuación:

-Lo lamento- fue lo que escuchó antes de sentir los dientes clavándose en su piel, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y finalmente caer inconsciente.

-No estoy segura de por qué se adelantó el celo de Mickey, siempre es como un reloj, exacto en las fechas- decía Sara, conversando en el salón con ambos Yuris.

-Si tuviéramos los mismos padres biológicos diría que es herencia, pero ya me pasó a mí una vez y ahora a Mickey. ¿Alguna enfermedad de omegas tal vez?

-Sea lo que sea, parece que la presencia de Nekola sólo lo empeoró todo.- dijo Yuri, algo distraído.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, pensando aún en la razón de todo lo ocurrido, cuando vieron a Mickey venir, se notaba enojado. Les dijo que Emil venía a verlo y que lo recibiría allí, así que los tres se pararon y salieron del lugar. Los dos Yuris iban camino a su habitación, cuando escucharon la voz de Sara:

-¿No tienen curiosidad de saber que dirán?

-Probablemente haya venido a disculparse por su comportamiento la última vez- Yuri parecía poco interesado, sin embargo, el mayor de todos habló:

-Creo que deberíamos quedarnos cerca

-Vamos Yuuri, di la verdad, también quieres escuchar lo que dirán ¿no?- Sara tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Los tres se pararon frente a la puerta del salón, hasta que Sara no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y se inclinó sobre la puerta, tratando de escuchar.

-Rayos, de esta puerta no se escucha bien- Sara inclinaba su oreja intentando captar algo de la conversación, bajo la atenta mirada de sus hermanos.

-No creo que sea buena idea esto. Es espiar- Yuuri ya no se veía tan confiado como antes.

-Creo que dijo algo como: debes controlarte- Sara se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, no creyendo lo que escuchó. Apenas pronunció estas palabras, vio a ambos hermanos apoyar la oreja en la puerta, intentando escuchar también. De repente, sintieron una mirada aguda en sus nucas y una voz que los congeló en el lugar:

-¿Se puede saber que hacen en ese lugar? Creí haberles enseñado que espiar es de mala educación- los tres se pararon avergonzados delante de su madre, sin saber que decir.

-Madre, nosotros...- Yuuri intentó explicarse, pero Lilia lo calló con un gesto de su mano.

-Sin excusas Yuuri- en medio de esto, vieron aparecer a Yakov, parecía algo alterado.

-¿Qué pasa Señor Bennet?

-Michele, John me dijo que estaba hablando con Emil Nekola en el salón- se sintió un repentino frío en el ambiente, mientras Lilia dirigía la mirada de su esposo a sus hijos

-¿Dejaron a su hermano, que apenas terminó su celo ayer, con un alfa a solas? ¿Un alfa que ya había reaccionado a sus feromonas?- la voz de Lilia era calmada, pero se notaba el reproche en ella.

-Mamá, el celo ya pasó- dijo Sara intentando ser valiente.

\- Sabes lo que pasó con Yuuri antes, estoy segura que algo similar ocurre aquí. Espero no sea muy tarde.- apartó a sus hijos, abriendo la puerta, justo a tiempo para ver a Emil morder el brazo de Mickey, quien parecía haberse desmayado.

-¡Michele!- gritaron al mismo tiempo los alfas del lugar. Sara se veía demasiado impactada, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-No se preocupen. Creo que estará bien- dijo Emil, aún manteniendo a Mickey en sus brazos, parecía no querer soltarlo

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- increíblemente, el que preguntó fue Yuuri, acercándose a su hermano intentando ver si estaba todo bien

-Entró en celo nuevamente. Yo sólo quería mantenerlo a salvo de mí

-¡Y lo mordiste!- le recriminó Yakov.

-Papá, creo que escuché algo de esto. Se llama marca temporal o algo así- dijo Sara, ya más tranquila- se supone que si son alfa y omega destinados, una mordida en otro lugar que no sea la glándula de olor puede calmar la irregularidad del celo.

-¿En serio? ¿realmente funcionará ahora?- Lilia se notaba seria. Caminó junto a Yuuri, a un lado de Emil y Mickey que aún se encontraba en sus brazos.

-Si no hacía algo, sentía que me descontrolaría. No lo mordí en el cuello, pero quería marcarlo, su brazo estaba más a mi alcance.

-Entonces no sabías nada de lo que mencionó la italiana- afirmó Yuri, entendiendo un poco la situación. Emil sólo asintió. El menor no se había atrevido a acercarse, al igual que su padre, se encontraban cerca a la entrada.

-Entonces no sabemos si es de verdad, seguro es algún nuevo rumor entre los jóvenes, justo como lo de los destinados. Será mejor que se vaya señor Nekola, nosotros ayudaremos de Michele-Lilia se veía calmada, quiso tomar a Michele en sus brazos, pero Emil no quería soltarlo.

-Lo llevaré a su habitación con su permiso señora Bennet. No sé si realmente pase algo con lo que hice, pero puedo asegurarles que no quiero dañar a Michele. Venía a pedir su mano formalmente señor Bennet, pero Mickey se enteró de todo y me llamó para reclamarme- dijo Emil dirigiéndose al alfa mayor.

-Veremos eso luego, cuando Michele despierte y todo esté calmado

Tal cual dijeron, Emil fue el que llevó a Mickey a su habitación, dejándolo con suavidad entre las sábanas y dejando un beso en su frente. Se despidió de todos, pidiendo a Yakov que apenas decidiera algo, le mandara una carta. El mayor sólo asintió.

Los hermanos se quedaron allí, al igual que Lilia, apenas unos minutos después, Michele se removió en la cama y pareció despertar. La primera en notar algo fue Sara: su hermano tenía un tenue olor diferente. Nunca lograban oler bien el aroma de otro omega o alfa, pero el poco que sentía parecía diferente a lo usual.

-Emil- fue la primera palabra que salió de los labios de Michele, ya más despierto preguntó -¿Que pasó?

-Entraste en celo al parecer y Emil te hizo una marca temporal- dijo Sara.

-Oye italiana, ni siquiera estamos seguros de que realmente funcionara o sea cierto.

-No, míralo Yuri- dijo Lilia.

Todos lo notaron. Un tenue olor cambiado en él, mientras que no había signos del celo.

-Creo que ya sabemos lo que tendrá que decir papá. ¡Era cierto entonces!- dijo con alegría Yuuri

-Tienes una maldita suerte italiano. Y estás comprometido ahora por cierto.-Yuri salió de la habitación, sonriendo ligeramente. Todo parecía mejorar para su familia, cada uno de sus hermanos encontraba a su respectiva pareja, mientras que él parecía condenado a la soledad. Maldijo su propia actitud orgullosa, pero debía resignarse. Escuchó unos pasos tras él, era su madre.

-Habrá alguien para ti, Yuratchka. Eres el menor, así que puede que tarde más que con tus hermanos- la alfa sabía leer muy bien a cada uno de sus hijos, aún cuando siempre había sido más afecta con Isabella. Yuri sólo le sonrió tristemente y se fue a su habitación. Un momento después, entró Yuuri.

-Gatito, ¿Estás bien?

-Son las malditas hormonas, cerdo. Mejor preocúpate por alistarse para la llegada del viejo calvo. Estoy segura que cuando se entere que ya puede venir a Longbourn, vendrá.

Apenas dos días después de esta conversación entre los dos hermanos, Viktor llegó a Longbourn solo. Al parecer Otabek y Mila tenían asuntos que resolver en Londres y volverían en diez días. Se quedó conversando con ellos por una hora antes de retirarse. Lilia intentó hacer que se quedara para almorzar, pero Viktor alegó que debía escribir algunas cartas para esa misma tarde. La alfa aceptó, pero se las arregló para comprometerlo a volver al día siguiente. Al día siguiente, llegó tan temprano que aún ninguno de ellos estaba vestido. Lilia fue a apresurar la salida de sus hijos; aún en bata de dormir y con el cabello suelto, pues aún no se peinaba.

-Yuuri, el señor Nikiforov te está esperando, debes bajar en seguida. Mary, deja de ayudar a Michele, ven a ayudar a Yuuri a vestirse.

-Mamá, creo que lo invitaste demasiado temprano.

-Yo diría que estaba ansioso por ver a alguien- dijo Yuri que ya había terminado de arreglarse y llevaba el peine para que su hermano lo peinara. No dejaba a nadie más que a Yuuri coger su cabello.

-No le dije que venga tan temprano. Sara, Michele, si están listos, esperarán a Yuuri para bajar. Debe ser el primero en ver al señor Nikiforov.

Cuando al fin estuvieron listos todos, bajaron, encontrándose a su padre y Viktor enfrascados en una conversación. Desayunaron juntos y luego se pusieron a conversar por un rato. Ya en la tarde, se notaba el nerviosismo de Yuuri al estar cerca a Viktor. Después de que Yakov se fuera a su despacho, Sara subió a escribir una carta para Mila. Lilia decidió que era el momento justo para que esos dos muchachos se quedaran solos y hablaran. Sutilmente trató de llamar la atención de ambos omegas para que salieran de la habitación. Como no parecía funcionar, decidió ser más directa.

-Michele, sígueme, debemos platicar de algo- Yuri trataba de aguantar la risa, después de ver la cara de pánico de su hermano mayor, que le rogaba con la mirada que no lo dejara solo con Viktor.

-Ah. Creo que olvidé que debía escribir una carta a Pichit, será mejor que me apresure y la mande antes que me llegue una montaña de cartas de reclamo. Con permiso- salió de allí aguantandose la risa, mientras veía a su madre venir hacía él.

-Pensé que debía crear alguna excusa para que los dejaras solos.

-Seré el menor, pero no soy tonto madre. Esos dos necesitan hablar a solas. A ver si entran en razón al fin.

En el salón, tanto Yuuri como Viktor se quedaron en silencio sin atreverse a mirar al otro. De repente, ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo el nombre del otro. Avergonzados por esto, volvieron a quedarse en silencio un rato más, hasta que Viktor se decidió a hablar:

-Señorito Bennet, quería pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido en mi hogar durante el último baile.

-No tiene por qué disculparse, la verdad, me siento terrible por no haber previsto eso y que me viera actuar en tan lamentable estado.

-Más bien yo debí controlarme más. Si no fuera por Ota...

-¿Entonces no piensa mal de mí?

-¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera eso? Lo único que pensaba era que me odiaba por haber actuado de la manera que lo hice- Yuuri rio, su risa suave sólo hizo sonreír avergonzado a Viktor, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

-Y pensar que Yuri tenía razón- negó con la cabeza, para luego continuar- yo también sentía lo mismo señor Nikiforov.

-Sólo Viktor está bien, mientras estemos aquí.

-Está bien- ambos sonrieron, una calidez agradable surgiendo en el pecho de ambos al ver la sonrisa del otro y saber que el problema anterior quedaba solucionado.

Nada más pasó esa tarde. Sin embargo, Viktor se quedó allí hasta la noche, aceptando la invitación a cenar de Lilia. Yuri se daba de cabezazos imaginarios contra la pared al ver la lentitud de esos dos. ¡Si se notaba en el aire el aura empalagosa de amor que los cubría! Lilia al ver que nada pasaba aún, decidió invitar a Viktor al día siguiente a cazar con Yakov, invitación que Viktor aceptó en seguida. A la hora de acostarse, Yuuri no quiso hablar de nada con Yuri, pero esa sonrisa que no se le iba del rostro, solo le daba fe al menor de que el viejo calvo ese se le propondría tarde o temprano. Después de todo ya había renegado bastante, no pasaba nada con seguir unos días más.

La mañana siguiente, Viktor y Yakov la pasaron cazando aves, aunque parecía haber cierto roce entre ambos, Yakov se mostró condescendiente con el alfa. Regresaron a comer y en la tarde, Lilia intentaba arreglárselas para volver a dejar solos a ambos jóvenes. Esta vez Yuri de verdad debía escribir la carta a Pichit por lo que se retiró del salón antes incluso que su padre. Pero al regresar al salón luego de terminar la carta, casi se cae de la sorpresa. Viktor estaba muy cerca al rostro de su hermano, que parecía tener los labios hinchados y un tono rojo en su rostro. Ambos voltearon a verlo, una sonrisa avergonzada en la cara de los dos. Yuri estaba dispuesto a irse para no interrumpir lo que sea que fuera a pasar allí, pero Viktor se acercó más a Yuuri, susurrando unas palabras antes de salir.

Apenas Viktor dejó el salón, Yuuri se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, empezando a llorar de alegría.

-¡Es demasiado! ¡Demasiado, gatito! ¡Soy probablemente el omega más feliz del mundo! ¡Aún no lo creo!

-¡Será mejor que lo creas cerdo! Ya se había tardado demasiado ese calvo- Yuuri se separó de su hermano, mirándolo sorprendido.

-¿Gatito tu sabías algo?

-Mmmmm, pues... ¡Oye, no deberías estar aquí conmigo! Ve a hablar con los viejos seguro se emocionan con todo esto. Dos hijos casados. Seguro será el evento del siglo para madre.

-Es cierto, no debo dejar que se enteren por alguien más. Gracias Yuri. Viktor se fue a hablar con papá, debo ir con mamá.

Yuri se encontraba pensando en como todo fue a terminar bien entre esos dos, recordando constantemente la promesa de Otabek de solucionar el problema. Parecía que todo había terminado siendo arreglado por Viktor. A los pocos minutos, entró el alfa preguntando por Yuuri.

-Fue a hablar con mamá, no debe demorar.

-Gracias futuro hermanito- Viktor tenía una enorme sonrisa de corazón y a pesar de querer gritarle por lo que dijo, Yuri resistió.

-Creo que debo darte las gracias. Otabek me dijo que habló contigo mientras veníamos aquí. Eso me dio más confianza.

-¿Qué, que fue lo que te dijo?

-Que hablaste de mí con tu hermano y estabas seguro que todo terminaría bien entre ambos. Gracias Yuri.- el menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esto. Nunca le dijo eso a Otabek, pero parecía haberle leído la mente. Había cumplido lo que le prometió.

La tarde transcurrió entre las muestras de felicidad de los hermanos y de la misma Lilia. Por su parte, Yuuri parecía brillar más que nunca, un olor ligero a dicha compartido con Viktor y todos. Sobra decir que Lilia dio todo su consentimiento y que durante la cena, Yakov se notaba feliz. Sin embargo, no dijo nada sobre el tema hasta que el invitado se retiró de su casa.

-Felicidades Yuuri. Serás muy feliz.

-Gracias padre- Yuuri no pudo resistir a correr a los brazos de su padre y darle un abrazo.

-Eres un omega muy bueno, sois muy parecidos. Ambos igual de inocentes. Sólo debes asegurarte de decirle lo que pasa cuando tomas demasiado. Aunque seguro ya lo supone después de lo del último baile. Siendo un alfa, seguro espera eso.

-¡Papá!- Yuuri se veía avergonzado al darse cuenta de lo que venía implícito en las palabras de su padre.

-Deja en paz a Yuuri querido- Lilia le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a su esposo. Luego volteó a mirar a su hijo, orgullosa de él- Felicidades Yuuri, yo sabía que siendo como eres no te quedarías sólo. Se que tenías miedo de quedar sólo pues eres el mayor, pero desde que vi la mirada que Viktor Nikiforov te dirigía, sabía que iban a acabar juntos tarde o temprano.

La felicidad en todos era palpable, después de todo, Yuuri era casi como una segunda madre para todos los hermanos.

A partir de ese día, los Bennet tenían la visita diaria de dos alfas: Viktor Nikiforov y Emil Nekola. Ambos alfas y sus parejas tenían sus respectivos confidentes: Yuri y Sara respectivamente.

-La verdad, Viktor me contó que sabía que estaba en Londres y que se aseguraba de que estuviera bien- le dijo una noche Yuuri entre risas a su hermano menor- parece que estaba igual de avergonzado que yo en verme.

-O sea que te espiaba.

-Según él, era solo cuidarme de cualquier alfa que quisiera sobrepasarse conmigo. Me dijo que Mila estaba más que feliz con las noticias, pero que Evgenia no le había respondido.

-Ni hagas caso de ella.

-Supongo que si ve que su hermano es feliz conmigo, nos aceptara. ¿Puedes creer que intentó irse a los Himalayas porque pensó autocastigarse por lo que ocurrió en el baile?

-Nada me sorprende de ese viejo - Lo único que le sorprendía era que no hubiera dicho todo completo, pobre Otabek que tuvo que lidiar con ese loco.

-Creo que debo agradecerle al señor Altin por haberlo detenido, es un buen amigo- a

-dijo Yuuri mirando fijamente a su hermano, como esperando alguna reacción.

-Al parecer sí- y no dijo nada más, esperando que su hermano no pudiera leer su desilusión. El abrazo que le dio, le dijo que había fallado.

-Todo mejorará Yuri, verás que lo hará- El menor sólo se dedicó a oler el sutil aroma de calma de su hermano, sintiéndose mejor luego de eso.

La noticia no podía quedarse con ellos, así que pronto todos en el pueblo se enteraron de los próximos enlaces de dos de los cuatro hermanos Bennet, los rumores no faltaron, sobre todo sobre que clase de magia habría usado Emil Nekola para ser aceptado por el esquivo Michele Crispino-Bennet. Como siempre, bastó una salida al mercado de parte de Lilia para que estos cesaran y sólo llegaran enhorabuenas a la casa para ambas parejas.

Casi una semana después de la declaración de Viktor, mientras este se encontraba hablando con los hermanos Bennet, un carruaje llegó a la casa. Para no ser interrumpidos en sus charlas (Emil Nekola estaba allí de visita también) las dos parejas decidieron salir al jardín a pasear un poco. Sobra decir que Sara era la más curiosa sobre la persona que venía en aquel carruaje. Su curiosidad fue saciada en cuanto la persona se apeó y entró a Longbourn: era Georgi Popovich. La sorpresa en Yuri fue mayúscula. Lilia y Sara no la conocían en persona, pero quedaron sorprendidísimas de ver a alguien de tanta alcurnia allí, más aún al escuchar el nombre de la persona por boca de Yuri.

Entró en la estancia como si fuera su propia finca, pero con una mirada escrutadora. Apenas inclinó un poco la cabeza para responder al saludo de Yuri y se sentó sin ser invitado. El menor de los Bennet estaba más confundido que nunca con la incongruencia de ver a esa persona allí. Lilia la saludo con cortesía sin atreverse a decir más, así que el silencio se extendió por el lugar. Luego de un rato de observación a su alrededor, Georgi al fin habló:

-Supongo que está usted bien y que esta señora es su madre alfa-Yuri sólo asintió, sin saber que más decir.

-Y supongo que esta es una de sus hermanas.

-Sí señoría-respondió Lilia a la pregunta implícita-es la melliza de uno de mis hijos que se encuentra en el jardín paseando con su prometido; igual que mi hijo mayor con el señor Nikiforov. Mi otra hija se casó hace poco en Londres, así que no se encuentra aquí.

-Tienen una finca pequeña

-Tal vez no se compare con Rosings, señoría, pero le puedo asegurar que es mucho más grande y mejor que muchas del pueblo.

-Debe ser incómodo estar aquí en las tardes, por el sol en el verano.

-No solemos estar en este salón en verano- al fin Yuri se armó de valor para contestar alguna de las críticas de Georgia a su casa o a su familia, papel que su madre estaba cumpliendo a cabalidad.

-¿Puedo preguntar a usted por como están los esposos Lee?

-Bien, ayer en la noche los vi- Yuri pensó que en ese momento les daría alguna noticia importante o alguna carta que dejaba (de parte de Pichit) camino a Londres, pero al no ocurrir esto, quedó más confundido que antes.

Lilia estaba a punto de ofrecer un té, pero antes siquiera de poder insinuarlo, Georgi Popovich se había levantado invitando a Yuri a que le enseñe el jardín. Al menor no le quedó de otra que aceptar. Antes de salir, Georgi se dio el lujo de revisar los otros lugares de la casa, para luego salir en compañía de Yuri sin decir palabra.

Caminaron un rato, hasta que al llegar a cierta zona algo apartada, Georgi habló:

-Seguramente sabrá la razón de mi visita señorito Bennet

-Le aseguro que ni siquiera me lo imagino

-Debo decirle que me sorprende que sea capaz de mentirle de manera tan descarada, lo tenía por un muchacho honesto, pero parece que no es así. Me llegaron noticias de que no sólo sus dos hermanos están a punto de casarse, sino que usted mismo, está comprometido con mi ahijado Otabek Altin. En vista de todo esté secretismo aparente entre ustedes y no queriendo dudar de mi ahijado, vine yo mismo a enterarme de la verdad de su propia boca.

-No sé de dónde provengan esos rumores y no me explico la razón de que esté aquí si pudo haberle preguntado a su ahijado- la sorpresa en Yuri debió esperar, pues sentía cierta rigidez en las palabras de Georgi. No sonaba totalmente enojado, como debería estar, sino mas bien, intrigado...

-No me dirá nada, lo conozco bien y si algo de esta magnitud ocurriera, sería capaz de ocultarlo de mí. Además ahora está de camino desde Londres, no iba a alcanzarlo aunque quisiera.

-Entonces vino aquí con el fin de que yo le informe al respecto.

-Sólo debe contestarme señorito Bennet. ¿Le hizo mi ahijado una propuesta de matrimonio?

 ** _CHAN, CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAAAAAN_** ** _¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Seguiré lo mismo que pasa en el libro o haré lo que me da la gana como es usual? En el último cap de Sanrio Danshi (por si alguien lo ve) menciona Yuu que los finales felices suelen olvidarse y son más bien los finales trágicos los que calan en las personas y son recordados… eso me dejó pensando un montón. Ya veremos como va el último cap. Opinen al respecto, y si les pareció bien o no este cap. Gracias nuevamente para aquellos que aún leen mi fic y pronto el cap final._** ** _Hasta la otra actu._**


	24. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO XX: "Orgullo y prejuicio"**

 **Han pasado ochenta y cuatro años desde mi última actu, siento tanto el no haber publicado antes. Este es el capítulo final de este precioso hijo mío, falta aún nuestro epílogo y extras, pero llegamos casi al final. No los retraso más y les dejo para que lean.**

-Entonces vino aquí con el fin de que yo le informe al respecto.

-Sólo debe contestarme señorito Bennet. ¿Le hizo mi ahijado una propuesta de matrimonio?

Antes de que Yuri pudiera contestar algo escucharon unos gritos provenientes del camino cercano al borde de la propiedad, parecía que alguien pedía ayuda. Vio a su hermano Michele y su prometido llegar corriendo hasta donde se encontraban y preguntarse lo mismo que ellos: ¿que había pasado? Ambos hermanos Bennet iban a correr hacia el lugar de los gritos, hasta que vieron a Viktor acercarse a ellos, una expresión de desesperación en su rostro, mientras llevaba en brazos a un inconsciente Yuuri.

-¡Qué le hiciste al cerdo, viejo!

-Yo… Yuuri- el sentido común de Viktor le gritaba por llorar en ese momento al no saber qué había causado en su omega, pero su alfa parecía en calma.

-Será mejor que todos se tranquilicen, ya pasamos por esto una vez antes, ¿recuerdan?- mencionó Emil tratando de que los omegas presentes no sobrerreaccionen.

-¿De qué hablas Emil?- Mickey no entendía a qué se refería el alfa, él solo veía a su hermano desmayado y al alfa Nikiforov a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

-Debemos llevar al cerdo adentro, luego explicarán qué pasó, te estaré vigilando viejo- en ese momento Yuuri reparó en la presencia del señor Popovich, quien escuchaba todo atentamente, sin decir nada- Debería retirarse señor Popovich, esto es un asunto de familia. No podré contestar sus preguntas hoy.

Georgi parecía a punto de replicar, pero al ver el estado en que se encontraba sobre todo Viktor, pareció pensárselo mejor así que hizo una venia ligera antes de retirarse.

Lilia escuchó aquel griterío desde el interior y salió a ver qué ocurría, cruzó apenas una mirada con el señor Popovich, antes de que este saliera de la finca sin mencionar nada más.

-Señor Nikiforov, ¡¿que ha pasado con Yuuri?!

-Madre, ahora lo importante es ver que el cerdo se encuentre bien.

Todos los presentes se dirigieron al salón, mientras que Yuuri fue colocado suavemente en el sillón principal, Viktor se sentó a su lado, sin tener intenciones de separarse de su amado.

-¿Ahora si puede alguien explicarme qué ha pasado? El señor Popovich tuvo que ver todo esto, qué desilusión se debe llevar de nuestra casa. Aunque en parte es culpa suya, ya que no anunció su visita aquí, aunque fuera solo de paso- Yuri se mordió los labios, antes de responder a su madre la verdadera razón de la visita del señor Popovich. Miró al alfa al lado de su hermano y le dio un codazo con fuerza, para que reaccionara.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Yuuri?

-Seguro fue algo similar a lo de Mickey, ¿no señor Nikiforov?-Interrumpió Emil; todas las miradas desviadas hacia él.

-No fue por un celo adelantado, si a eso te refieres Emil- Viktor parecía más calmado que antes y su expresión era de lo más seria- no podría mantenerme en la misma habitación que Yuuri si fuera el caso.

-¿No lo mordiste acaso?-habló Emil confundido.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Estamos comprometidos, nunca le haría algo así a mi Yuuri!

-Esperen, creo que tenemos diferentes opiniones de lo que pasó. Dejemos que el señor Nikiforov explique todo antes- Lilia pareció notar la confusión en ambos alfas y en todos los demás, se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que pasó por la cabeza de Emil Nekola, aunque difícilmente creía que fuera lo mismo, pues Viktor no estuvo presente en el asunto de Mickey más que al inicio.

Con toda la atención puesta sobre él, Viktor iba a empezar a narrar todo, cuando un leve quejido se escuchó. Yuuri parecía estar reaccionando o al menos murmurando algo:

-Viktor, no, no podemos- las mejillas de los omegas presentes y también las de Lilia se cubrieron de un tenue rubor ante todo lo que implicaban esas palabras en boca de su hermano mayor. Yuri era el que parecía más molesto, sujetó al alfa de las solapas de la camisa y sin importarle que fuera más alto que él, lo levantó sin esfuerzo.

-¿Qué rayos intentaste hacer pervertido! ¡Te juro que si intentaste tan solo sobrepasarte un poco con él, no sales vivo de esta y me importa un rábano que seas su prometido o no!

-¡Viktor, no! ¡No podemos casarnos mañana aunque mi celo esté cerca!- toda la atención del salón se centró en el omega que acababa de despertar, mientras que Sara hacía su aparición milagrosa en la situación, habiendo ido a quien sabe donde antes de que todo empezara.

-Parece que la conversación de las nuevas parejitas solo se dirige al asunto del celo ¿no?- mencionó divertida.

-¡Sara!- Michele, escandalizado por las palabras de su hermana, intentó callarla.

-Vamos Mickey, al menos eso parece entre Yuuri y su prometido, no es cosa mía que tú y el señor Nekola lo hayan arreglado antes- se encogió de hombros y salió corriendo antes de que su hermano la alcanzara para reclamarle algo más o intentar golpearla. Emil sonreía y palmeando el hombro de Viktor, se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído antes de despedirse de todos, murmurando que llegaba tarde a alguna cita de trabajo.

En el salón solo quedaron ambos Yuris, uno semi acostado en el sillón, el otro con una expresión de: ¿por qué rayos esta clase de cosas pasan en nuestra familia?, Lilia y Viktor; que parecía terriblemente avergonzado por las palabras de Yuuri delante de toda su familia.

-Así que estuvieron hablando de la boda señor Nikiforov. Me parece excelente que la estén planificando, aunque debo mencionar que la opinión de nosotros los padres también importa, así que la boda no puede ser hasta antes de un mes, el tiempo mínimo para tener todo listo- Lilia como usual, mantuvo la compostura, dando un tono conciliador al tema, mientras que su hijo mayor tenía la cara del color de un tomate.

-Madre, lamento esto- Yuuri se levantó rápidamente, trastabillando un poco y siendo sujetado por Viktor. Yuri por su lado había soltado al mayor apenas escuchó a Yuuri hablar y ahora llevaba ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¿Por qué siendo el menor de todos, debo estar pendiente de todo esto? En serio cerdo, debes dejar de reaccionar así cada vez que una noticia te sorprende. Por un momento pensé que el idiota de tu prometido te había hecho algo.

-¡Yuratkcha, lenguaje!- Lilia silenció a Yuri con esto- en vista de que no fue nada de gravedad, los dejaremos solos para que conversen un rato más. Yuri, nos vamos.

A regañadientes, Yuri siguió a su madre, mientras veía a un apenado Viktor coger las manos de Yuuri con suavidad y pedirle disculpas. Esos dos eran tal para cual. Al menos lo salvaron de tener que aguantar el interrogatorio del señor Popovich, aunque pensó que insistiría más con el asunto. No parecía realmente enojado, más bien curioso. Además su madre tampoco parecía interesada en el asunto, decidió dejarlo pasar. O al menos, eso pensó hacer.

No pasó ni una hora antes de que ya estuviera preguntándose por qué razón pensaría algo así el señor Popovich, aunque lo justificó con la noticia de la boda de Yuuri. Seguramente la amistad que unía a los señores Nikiforov y Altin y siendo él, hermano menor de Yuuri, hizo pensar que algo así podría pasar… _"las bodas de unos, predisponen las de otros"_ había escuchado alguna vez y aunque a él le parecía estúpido pensar en algo así, no había descartado que el nuevo parentesco lo acercara al señor Altin nuevamente. Seguramente el rumor corrió de boca del señor Chulanot a los esposos Lee (siendo el padre de Pichit) y así llegado hasta oídos de Georgi. Maldecía la curiosidad de Pichit, seguro le comentó de las visitas de Otabek durante su estancia y por eso había terminado en ese embrollo. Ahora era momento de pensar que haría Georgi Popovich con sus suposiciones sin confirmar… ¿Le preguntaría directamente a Otabek Altin? ¿Le contaría de su propuesta y el rechazo correspondiente? No conocía muy bien que tan allegados eran ambos a pesar de ser ahijado y padrino, pero si Otabek aún tenía algún interés en él y los comentarios de su padrino influyen en él, probablemente no serían amables a haberlo escuchado reclamando a un alfa como Nikiforov, tendría una lista de cualidades que debía tener un omega digno para su ahijado y Yuri seguro no encajaría en ellos. Con la forma en que actuó Otabek cuando se vieron antes, suponía que tenía serias dudas sobre ambos y la opinión de un padrino suyo podría llegar a calar en él.

\- Si realmente llega una carta a Nikiforov con alguna excusa para su ausencia, entonces será que no era él. No habría sido suficiente para aguantar mi carácter, ni a mi omega. Simplemente me olvidaré de él, ni siquiera recordaré que pensé en ser su amigo- se dijo a sí mismo Yuri, aún cuando sentía un profundo dolor en su interior al pensar así; su omega no parecía capaz de aceptar algo así, pero siendo aún joven, no estaba acostumbrado a tener que escucharlo.

Nadie más preguntó por la visita del señor Popovich, así que pensó que podría estar en paz por unos días, hasta que a la mañana siguiente, apenas una hora después de llegado el correo, su padre lo mandó llamar a su despacho. Sospechando que podría tratarse de una carta del señor Popovich se resignó a lo que veía venir. Su padre lo hizo sentarse frente a él, antes de empezar a hablar

-Recibí una carta de lo más curiosa y aunque parte de lo que te diré lo sabrán todos en casa, me pareció que te gustaría saber que la otra parte de la carta te involucra directamente. Nunca supuse que tenía tres en vez de dos hijos a punto de casarse. Supongo que debo darte mis felicitaciones y regañarte por no haberme dicho antes de esto- La mirada de Yakov se veía atemorizante, sobre todo al mencionar el supuesto compromiso de Yuri. Este mientras tanto se debatía entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad, empezando a enojarse al pensar en que la carta fuera de parte de Otabek y que se le haya dirigido a su padre antes que a él.

-Al parecer algo del asunto sabes. Aunque seguro ni te imaginas quién es tu admirador o ¿tal vez sí Yuratkcha?- los ojos de Yakov parecían dispuestos a atravesar a su hijo menor, pero se calmó de pronto- la carta es de los Lee. Específicamente de Pichit Lee.

-¿De Pichit? ¿Qué dice?- la curiosidad de Yuri después de escuchar el remitente era aún mayor.

-Pues empieza pidiendonos una disculpa por no haber mandado una carta antes para informar que él y su esposo se encuentran esperando su primer hijo, pero que las noticias que oyó de su padre ameritaban las noticias juntas. Es largo de leer ya que sabes que le encanta explicar todo con lujo de detalles, pero lo del embarazo lo leeré en la cena. Lo que se refiere a tu supuesto compromiso está aquí:

" _Dele mis felicitaciones y las de mi marido a Yuuri por su unión con el señor Nikiforov y no podrá decir que no se lo dije antes a él incluso delante de la hadita rusa. Mis felicitaciones a toda la familia y decirle que por las mismas fuentes de la boda de Yuuri, me he enterado de que el gatito arisco no llevará mucho tiempo más el apellido Bennet unido al Plisetsky del que está tan orgulloso. No puedo creer la suerte que tengo adivinando esto de las nuevas parejas. Esto amerita una celebración de mi parte y un gran SE LO DIJE (así en mayúsculas para que lo lea mejor) a mi querida hada rusa Yuri"_

-¿Sabes a quién se refiere Yuri? Por esta carta parece que sabes el nombre del alfa con quien te ha estado fastidiando el señor Lee.

" _Este joven aunque en primera instancia no me caía demasiado bien, he de admitir que es un muy buen partido, atractivo, de ilustre familia y si no me explayo más es porque mi marido está junto a mí y no ve con buenos ojos que hable tan bien de otro alfa. Aunque debo anticipar una visita de su familiar vivo más cercano que al parecer está más que sorprendido con la elección de su ahijado. El señor Georgi Popovich, benefactor de mi marido, me ha hecho partícipe de su curiosidad por Yuri y Otabek y me ha tocado contar parte de su historia, aunque obvié ciertas partes para felicidad de Yuri"_

-Supongo que deberás contarme si tienes alguna historia cercana al señor Altin como parece insinuar Pichit en su carta. Pero aún sigue:

" _Estoy muy feliz de haber fallado en mis primeras afirmaciones cuando le decía a la hadita rusa que se quedaría soltero y en buena hora consiguió tan buen partido. Puede tomarme en cuenta para ser su padrino de bodas y espero que sea pronto para que aún entre en el traje de gala. El señor Popovich no ha mencionado nada más de esto, aunque estoy seguro que ya deben tener noticias suyas por allá. Espero que pronto me respondan esta carta para saber qué fue lo que pasó exactamente."_

-¿No te parece algo chistosa la forma en que habla Pichit? Parece que lo escuchara hablando a mi lado en vez de ser una carta- Yakov parecía menos enojado y más divertido con todo el asunto de Pichit escribiendo, lo que calmó un poco al menor. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, su padre continuó:

" _Le daría mi enhorabuena también por la boda de Isabella con el señor Leroy, pero bien saben ambos Yuris que no me llevaba muy bien con ella. Por otro lado, me parece mejor seguir comentando sobre la alegría que se viene a nuestro hogar con la llegada de nuestro primer hijo…"_

-Y así continúa la carta, me pide opiniones sobre nombres y demás, además de seguir insinuando que quiere ser el padrino de tu boda Yuri. Ahora me dirás, ¿que fue lo que vino a decirte en relación a esto el señor Popovich? ¿Se opuso a la supuesta boda o estaba fascinado con ella?

-Pues, no lo sé, Yuuri se desmayó como seguro ya te contó madre. Padre tú...-Yuri fue inmediatamente silenciado por su padre.

-No he visto con buenos ojos a ese señor Altin hasta lo que ocurrió con Michele; no sé qué asuntos tengan ustedes dos según la opinión del ex señor Chulanot, ahora Lee, que suele acostumbrar a ver demasiado. Pero te advierto que si ese señor Popovich vino a faltarte el respeto sea o no cierto los rumores, debes decirlo de inmediato- Yuri solo pudo sonreír ante lo que decía su padre, cierto que estaba preocupado por el alcance del rumor, pero veía más la dedicación y estima de su padre hacia él al estar preocupado por lo que ese tipo podría haberle dicho.

-No padre, no me insultó ni nada, no pudo decir nada porque el cerdo se desmayó y no conteste sus preguntas.

-Muy bien, entonces todo está bien. Los rumores son solo eso, así que no hay que darles demasiada importancia. Pero supongo que debemos dar la noticia de Pichit en la casa, seguramente Yuuri será el más feliz al saber la noticia, es como si fuera a ser tío. Sin embargo, la duda empezó a correr en él, si su padre desestimó los rumores, ¿no sería porque no pensaba que fuera siquiera posible que hubiera algo entre él y el señor Altin? Tal vez estaba ilusionándose en vano en su última visita. Las buenas nuevas de los esposos Lee fueron muy bien recibidas por todos, aunque las acotaciones de Michele de que sería mejor que fuera un niño alfa logró hacer que Sara le jalara una oreja, con el consiguiente regaño de Lilia.

-Lo que importa es que nazca sano. Ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí si madre y padre hubieran pensado de ese modo- dijo Yuuri en voz calmada, pero que sonaba a advertencia para Mickey. Él solo inclinó la cabeza, aceptando el reclamo y nada negativo se dijo al respecto.

Apenas unos días después, Nikiforov llegó a Longbourn no con una carta de Otabek, sino con él en persona, acompañado por su hermana Mila. No le dio tiempo a nadie de comentar la súbita visita anterior del señor Popovich, cuando Viktor invitó a todos a un paseo por la finca. Lilia se negó alegando tratar algunos asuntos con su esposo, mientras que Michele le sugería a su hermana quedarse, aunque terminó quedándose solo, ya que Sara aceptó la mano que le ofrecía Mila para pasear junto a ella. Viktor y Yuuri rápidamente se quedaron atrás, mientras los demás iban en silencio. Mila parecía poco conversadora ese día, al igual que Sara, ambas parecían querer hablar a solas, por lo cual en cuanto llegaron cerca a la casa de los Chulanot y con la excusa de ver a la señora Chulanot, ambas se quedaron atrás. Otabek se adelantó, dejando atrás a Yuri, que vio su última oportunidad en ese momento y alcanzó a Otabek, no había empezado a hablar, pero Otabek parecía consciente de su presencia tras él, así que habló decidido:

-Puede que conociendo como soy, piense que soy un omega que solo piensa en sí mismo, pero creo que esta conversación es una que debíamos tener antes y en el que le pueda agradecer lo que hizo por Isabella sin saber que su medio hermano estaba también involucrado, si creo en lo que me dijo mi tía. Además de que ayudó a contener a los otros alfas cuando a Michele se le presentó el celo de improvisto. Gracias señor Altin.

-No pensé que su tía la señora Nishigori sería tan indiscreta de contarle lo que realmente pasó, lamento que pueda haberle causado alguna inquietud o duda con respecto a mi persona en relación a lo que pasó.

-No creo que a ella se le haya presentado la oportunidad, si no fuera por la lengua floja de Isabella, que habló de todos los presentes en su boda, mencionando al hermano de su marido, estoy segura que nadie aparte de mí sabe nada de esto, ni siquiera la tía Yuuko. Aunque los Nikoforov y Nekola ayudaron, a usted tengo entendido que se debe bastante crédito de que se haya solucionado los gastos fastuosos de la loca de mi hermana- Para este momento, Otabek se había girado en dirección a Yuri, pero aún no cruzaban miradas. En cuanto escuchó lo último que dijo Yuri, dirigió una de sus manos hasta una de las mejillas del menor, apenas rozándola antes de mencionar:

-Si vas a agradecer, que sea en tu nombre Yuri. Solo pensé en ti cuando ayudaba a Isabella, fue una sorpresa siquiera enterarme que Jean estuviera tan metido en el asunto- Yuri solo pudo sonrojarse a sentir el tacto de Otabek tan cerca de él y lo escuchó inhalar fuertemente- en serio me abrumas Yura, antes de tu celo eras solo tú, tu forma de ser, tu personalidad y ahora es tu aroma el que también parece llamarme. Si aún piensas igual que la primera vez que tomé tus labios, dímelo ahora, para poder alejarme de ti en este instante...

-¿Y si no es así?- Yuri cortó ligeramente la distancia entre ambos, intentando que la mano de Otabek acariciara su mejilla, lo cual pasó.

-Si no es así…- Yuri solo suspiró, antes de que sintiera las manos de Otabek bajar hasta su cintura y cogerlo con fuerza, mientras sus labios se posaban sobre los suyos, juntándose y rozándose con insistencia. No hizo falta ninguna confirmación entre ambos, no cuando sus olores se mezclaban y fundían con tanta intensidad, no cuando sus labios pedían más de los labios del contrario.

Al fin con un gran esfuerzo se separaron. Los ojos verdes de Yuri se cruzaron con los ojos negros de Otabek, confirmando cada uno de los sentimientos del alfa en su mirada, así como él podía ver los suyos.

-¿Y así termina esto?- le dijo en un tono juguetón Yuri a Otabek. Las manos del alfa seguían en su misma posición y no parecían querer moverse de allí.

-Por el aroma que despides, no parece que te moleste. ¿Quieres que te bese otra vez o no?- una gran carcajada se pudo oír de parte de Yuri, recordando la vez en que había rechazado una pregunta similar del alfa, pero pensando en lo diferente de las circunstancias. ¿Sería su omega el responsable de todo? Decidió pensar en eso más tarde, para contestar como se debía la pregunta de su alfa:

-¿Qué piensas tú Beka? ¿Crees que está bien besarme de nuevo?- al oír ese nombre con el que acababa de llamarle Yuri ¿que otra cosa podía hacer Otabek? que no fuera lanzarse sobre los labios de ese rebelde omega cuyos ojos lo habían capturado aunque lo hubiera negado en un primer momento. Yuri se dejó besar, respondiendo cada una de las caricias que le daba el alfa, sus manos apoyándose en el cuello del mayor.

Luego de esto, siguieron paseando sin rumbo fijo, apenas rozando sus meñiques; en las conversaciones que siguieron fue cuando Yuri se enteró que Popovich sí había hablado con Otabek, pero que no le había dado una mala opinión de él, sino que al contrario, estaba fascinado con el extraño comportamiento de Yuri y siendo un romántico empedernido y enterado del interés de Otabek por Yuri, no había hecho sino darle todo su apoyo en la situación.

-Pensé que de no ser por el repentino desmayo de su hermano mayor, hubiera podido saber su opinión al respecto antes, pero decidí arriesgarme nuevamente. La primera vez que me confesé, no estabas completamente en ti, así que tenía esperanzas en ese aspecto.

-Puede que no, pero créeme que aun con todo, esa vez no quería saber nada de ti. Pensaba de manera diferente, cegado tal vez por tu rechazo inicial y al pensar que por tu culpa el cerdo y el viejo se habían separado.

-Esa vez puedo asegurarte que ya estaba fascinado con tus ojos, esa mirada tan decidida y segura de sí misma, pero al ser un omega sin presentar, pensaba que algo estaba mal conmigo. Lo otro pudo ser un error, pero creo que es justificable según lo que tu pensabas de mí.

-Supongo que ambos tuvimos nuestros errores y que en aquel primer beso nuestros instintos actuaron mejor que nosotros. Al parecer hemos logrado avances desde ese entonces.

-No puedo negar que me siento aún algo culpable al pensar en que esa vez pude haberte forzado con mis feromonas. No te imaginas lo mal que pensé al ver que por primera vez no pude controlarme frente a un omega y lo que implicaba algo así.

-Aun con esto, no hubiera reaccionado de no sentirme algo atraído por ti. En el fondo supongo que ya lo suponía. Aún con lo que dije después, solo me puse en ridículo al negar lo que el omega en mí parecía ver tan claramente: que eras un alfa amable y no orgulloso como pensaba antes.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, antes de que Otabek mencionara la carta que le había mandado, le explicó que pensó que tal vez no le creería, pero que aún así, confiaba en él, en que la leyera y creyera algo de lo mencionado en esa carta. Yuri asintió, haciéndole ver que fue la primera vez que vio con claridad su personalidad, fuera de esas máscaras que siempre usan ante todos.

-A pesar de que intenté escribirla con la mayor sangre fría, estoy seguro que hay ciertas partes de las cuales me avergonzaré siquiera haber mencionado.

-Fue la primera vez que me llamaste Yura- mencionó Yuri en un susurro- con esa simple palabra terminaste de atravesar las barreras que aún tenía. La segunda vez fue hoy- Otabek se detuvo, sujetando a Yuri con su brazo- No será la última vez puedo asegurarlo. Y espero que tu también me vuelvas a llamar de nuevo Beka, aunque tenga que ser en privado.

Yuri se acercó a él y dejó un beso en la mejilla del mayor. Sonrieron y siguieron paseando, recordando sus respectivos encuentros posterior a lo ocurrido durante el primer celo de Yuri. Otabek mencionó como intentó mostrarse como era realmente en Pemberley, y lo emocionada que se había sentido Alina, su hermana, al conocerle; inmediatamente había notado el interés de su hermano y ella decía que era mutuo.

-Alina estaba convencida que sentías algo por mí o que pronto lo harías, es lo que me decía aunque no le preguntara, quedó muy desanimada cuando debiste irte por el asunto de tu hermana.

Yuri aseguró que sería agradable volver a verla, recibiendo una afirmación de parte de Otabek. Terminado esto, se preguntaron por el paradero de los otros, dando motivo a que Yuri agradeciera de nuevo al mayor por haber cumplido al juntar a su hermano mayor y al señor Nikiforov.

-Viktor apenas salió de Longbourn me mandó una carta, informando todo. Ni te imaginas lo llena de romance que estaba. Parecía una oda de alabanza a Yuuri. Me alegro por ellos, serán felices juntos.

-Se veían igual de idiotas que antes cuando se vieron de nuevo.

-Querrás decir enamorados, Yura.

Yuri hizo un puchero queriendo negarlo, pero sonrió siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron nuevamente a casa y se despidieron en la entrada.

Apenas entró, encontró a todos ya en el salón, esperando la hora del té y cuando preguntaron dónde había estado, solo mencionó que paseó hasta que se acabó el camino. La mirada que le dirigió su hermano mayor parecía decir que no creía nada y que le pediría explicaciones luego. Pensó en cómo reaccionaría cada miembro de su familia ante su compromiso, pero decidió contarle primero a Yuuri.

-¿Es en serio Yuri? ¿Me dices que te has comprometido con Otabek Altin hoy mismo?

-Sí- aun cuando Yuuri dudara algo en esto, el sonrojo en la cara de su hermanito menor le dijo que no mentía.

-¿No es muy pronto? Digo, según lo que me contaste, aún había cierto roce entre ustedes-

-No, todo se había arreglado ya, créeme cuando te digo algo cerdo.

-¿No estarás reaccionando a sus feromonas? Yuri, eres un omega apenas presentado, aún con todo lo que haya pasado antes.

-Ja, mira quien lo dice, no soy quien se descontroló con las feromonas de un alfa, según recuerdo. Además puede que yo esté más enamorado de Otabek que lo que tú estás del calvo ese. No puedo pensar en alguien más con quien encaje tan bien, tanto nuestros caracteres como nuestras feromonas hoy.

Y aunque en Yuuri despertó el instinto protector de hermano mayor queriendo saber qué había pasado entre ellos ese día, Yuri no le dijo nada. Aclaró los detalles que no le había contado antes de su estancia en Pemberley y nada más.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas llegaban las visitas de los Nikiforov, Nekola y Altin, cuando Mila pidió hablar con ambos señores Bennet y delante de toda la familia, solicitó la mano de Sara. A Michele casi le da un ataque y tuvo que ser ayudado por Emil, quien al parecer estaba a favor de Mila y Sara, lo cual no le cayó muy bien a Michele. Falta decir que lo _"despidió"_ por no estar de su lado, y aunque negó y todo, no pudo evitar que sus padres aceptaran el compromiso.

-Si estás molesto, podemos casarnos en una boda doble Mickey, seguro a Emil no le molesta, ¿verdad Mila?- la sonrisa de Sara no se la borraba nadie y Michele se encerró en su cuarto sin querer salir.

Por otro lado y superada la sorpresa inicial, Viktor parecía estar mirando atentamente a Yuri y en cuanto se saludaron, lo abrazó con efusividad, lo que le hizo pensar al menor que ya sabía todo. Aún con esta rara actitud, Lilia no dijo nada, ya conociendo la personalidad del alfa Nikiforov, pero Yakov los miró extrañado, sin saber qué pensar.

-¿No hay algún camino en el que Yuri se pueda volver a perder hoy señor Bennet?- dijo Viktor, intentando sonar normal.

-Podría pasear por la montaña Oagham, seguro el señor Altin estará dispuesto a acompañarlo- habló Lilia.

Cuando ya iban de salida, su madre le habló:

-Gracias por ayudar a Yuuri con esto, diría que también los acompañara Mila, pero ella debe conversar sobre ciertos temas con nosotros, tú distrae un poco al señor Altin.

Durante ese paseo, fijaron el informar a los señores Bennet de su compromiso. Yuri se comprometió a decírselo a su madre, pensando en lo que diría al respecto, mientras que Otabek le pediría permiso a Yakov Bennet. Por la tarde, al retornar del paseo y cuando Yakov ya se retiraba a su despacho, Yuri vio como Otabek lo seguía. Por cómo tomó los rumores, no pensó que pudiera oponerse, pero aún así se sentía nervioso. Cuando salió de allí, le sonrió, dándole ánimos con su apenas perceptible sonrisa. Se acercó a donde se encontraba y le dijo:

-Su padre le necesita en la biblioteca- esto para disimular ante Lilia que estaba sentada a un costado de Yuri.

En cuanto entró, su padre le miró fijamente, pareciendo más grave que nunca:

-¿Yuri, no quedamos en que solo eran rumores? ¿Estás seguro en aceptar a ese alfa?

Yuri decidido, asintió firmemente a lo dicho por su padre, mencionando que lo amaba.

-Puede que sea rico, ¿serás feliz con un alfa rico? ¿No es necesario que sea tu destinado o que al menos sean compatibles?

-¿Solo eso te hace decir que no? Papá, no lo puedes notar muy bien, pero nuestros aromas se mezclan perfectamente. No solo eso, sino que aunque no lo parezca, somos más parecidos de lo que piensas.

-Espero que hayas pensado muy bien antes de esto, eres aún joven Yuri y apenas has pasado un celo. Ya le di mi permiso, pero piensa bien esto, sé que con tu carácter no podrás soportar cualquier alfa y que no todos te tratarán bien. Este joven ya me sorprendió antes, con lo ocurrido cuando estaba entre omegas en celo, parece tener mucho autocontrol. Es un alfa amable y decidido- tomó una pausa antes de seguir- Puede que sea el adecuado para ti, pero no creo estar listo para dejarte ir, esa es la verdad Yuri. Eres mi hijo menor, pensé que este día no llegaría sino en mucho tiempo, y ahora debo ver a todos mis hijos partir cada uno por su lado- una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del alfa, siendo la primera vez que Yuri lo veía en ese estado. Se decidió a contarle todo a su padre y le confesó la verdad, el cómo desde el primer momento se había sentido algo atraído, pero que el supuesto rechazo de Otabek, dañó su orgullo y le hizo negarse a sí mismo sus sentimientos. No era algo que se haya dado de una sola vez y su celo parecía haber reaccionado a él, presentándose en cuanto sintió correctamente las feromonas de Otabek, a solas en casa de los Lee. Incluso contó como Pichit les había tenido que echar un balde de agua para calmarlos a ambos

-Me alegra que te animaras a contarme todo, pensé que Pichit exageraba, pero parece que ustedes dos tienen una historia de la cual pocos sabíamos. Creeme que no creo que podamos encontrar un mejor alfa para ti, no estaría dispuesto a dejarte con alguien más.

Para calmar más el ánimo de su padre, Yuri le contó lo que pasó en la boda de Isabella, como todos los alfas de sus hijos estuvieron involucrados en el mismo y como Otabek había terminado cubriendo los gastos fastuosos de su hija. Al finalizar de contarle todo, Yakov no hizo más que reír, alegando que así se libraba del pago que pudo deber a su cuñado Nishigori, pues siendo los responsables del pago sus futuros yernos, aun cuando intentara pagarles, ellos se negarían rotundamente, alegando el amor que tenían por sus hijos omegas.

Pasaron un rato más bromeando sobre la reacción de Lilia ante su hijo menor casado, hasta que Yakov lo dejó ir. Cuando iba saliendo, le mencionó aún entre risas, que si aún quedara alguno de sus hijos sin comprometer, pues dejaría pasar a cualquier muchacho que viniera a pedir su mano, pero desgraciadamente, ya todos sus hijos se encontraban prometidos.

Ya después de calmarse así, todo continuó con tranquilidad. Ya en la noche, decidió que era buen momento de contarle a su madre todo. Al inicio Lilia pensó que Yuri le estaba bromeando, se quedó en silencio sin contestar nada, esperando que el menor dijera algo que delatara su mentira. Como no pasó, decidió que era verdad. Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó su rostro, aunque volvió su compostura y apenas mencionó:

-Te dije antes que llegaría tu momento Yuri, eres demasiado hermoso para quedar sin casarte como tus otros hermanos. No puedo creer que apenas el año pasado seguía luchando porque alguno de ustedes se casaran y ahora todos se casan.

Ya aceptado el hecho por su madre, Yuri se retiró a su habitación, pero su madre que aún parecía estar despierta, se asomó a su habitación, preguntando por el platillo favorito de su nuevo yerno, para mandar prepararlo. Basta decir que al día siguiente ya toda la familia estaba enterada y que no faltaron las bromas de parte de Sara, la sorpresa de Michele, y que en la cena conjunta con todos, Yakov intentó hablar un poco más con sus futuros yernos, siendo acaparado especialmente por Viktor, Sara y Emil, dejando a Otabek de lado, aún cuando era en el que más tenía interés.

Las pláticas entre Yuri y Otabek se hicieron más constantes y largas con la venia de su familia y la curiosidad del menor se vio incrementada. Quería saber el momento exacto en que Otabek se había enamorado de él. Cierto que ya había mencionado algo de ello, pero Yuri necesitaba detalles.

-Como te dije, puede que haya sido desde el primer momento, antes que notara algo, antes que siquiera aceptara que me había enamorado, ya estaba enamorado de ti.

-No diré que fui amable las primeras veces que nos vimos ¿O acaso te llamó la atención justamente eso, la impertinencia con la que te hablaba?

-Eras fuerte Yura, decidido e inteligente.

-Era diferente a lo que estabas acostumbrado. Uno de esos omegas sumisos y dispuestos a complacer a todos los alfas, además que aún no me presentaba. Mi actitud diferente y única fue lo que te atrajo de mí. Creo que así de fácil logré explicar lo que no podías.

-Puede que sea algo de eso, pero no creo que sea lo único Yuri

-Tal vez, supongo que no debemos hablar más de eso, sino que tenemos que dar la noticia a quienes sea necesario. Supongo que escribirás al señor Popovich que tan útil fue al final y yo debo mandar una carta a los señores Lee y a mi tía Yuuko.

La carta a Pichit estuvo llena de reclamos de parte de Yuri, aunque terminó insinuando que tal vez tomaría en cuenta su propuesta de padrino. Por otro lado la carta a su tía Yuuko estuvo llena de agradecimiento que ocultaba tras palabras ariscas y que al final invitaba a todos de parte de Otabek a Pemberley en Navidad. La carta a Popovich fue contestada de manera concisa por Otabek, esperando que no preguntara más, pues conocía de sobra a su padrino para pensar que estaría dispuesto a organizar la boda si solo lo insinuara, incluyendo todas las fastuosidades a las que no quería llegar.

Viktor escribió a su hermana Evgenia contando sobre su matrimonio y el de su hermana, quien respondió mandando sus felicitaciones a la familia y una carta para Yuuri, en la que expresaba en mejores palabras su actitud para con él, justificándose con su nerviosismo como alfa que iba a tener un hijo. Yuuri aceptó sus disculpas, pero no creyó demasiado en eso, además que parecía no tener intenciones de venir a la boda. Alina por otro lado, respondió a su hermano con una carta de 5 páginas, más de la mitad dirigida a Yuri mencionando lo feliz que era al saber de la felicidad de su hermano y de su nuevo cuñado. No obviaba tampoco los comentarios algo bromistas de que su hermano se casaba con un omega apenas un año mayor que ella, llamándolo roba cunas. De la carta de Pichit no tuvieron respuesta, ya que ambos señores Lee se aparecieron en Netherfield para felicitar a la familia Bennet y no hizo falta decir que Pichit se volvió a nombrar padrino de la boda de ambos Yuris, fueran juntas o no. El señor Popovich se enojó al no ser considerado como planeador de bodas por su ahijado, pero al ser invitado igual, no se negó a asistir.

 **Les contaré que el fic no iba a comenzar así como está, sino que iba a ir esta escena que al final eliminé, sobre todo porque pensé que se vería muy repetitivo con lo que pasó con Michele en el cap anterior:**

 **ESCENA ELIMINADA:**

-Muérdeme Viktor- la expresión del omega llevaba en ella deseo puro, desbordando en cada uno de sus poros, mientras su cuello se inclinaba suavemente hacia su alfa, su brazo señalando la zona, un rubor suave cubriendo sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto más seductor aún.

-Yuuri- la voz ronca del alfa se dejó oír, mientras todo su cuerpo entraba en tensión, sus colmillos rogando por hincarse en esa blanca piel que su pareja dejaba a su alcance, sus manos sosteniendo sus caderas, tratando de salir de esa nube de excitación que se extendía entre ambos. ¿Qué es lo que los había llevado hasta esa situación?

Apenas en la mañana, Viktor había llegado en su visita usual a su prometido, para ser casi interrumpidos por una sorpresiva visita, por lo cual decidieron salir a pasear un rato en el jardín. Estuvieron un buen rato conversando, planeando sobre su futuro juntos, hasta que Yuri sintió cierta molestia en su cuerpo, un ligero calor que atribuyó a la larga caminata, le pidió a Viktor detenerse un segundo a reposar, pero al momento en que logró sentarse junto a una piedra del camino, sintió más calor, alertándolo de aquello otra vez, como un relámpago furioso cayendo en plena tempestad. Había terminado parándose junto a Viktor, que decidió no sentarse con él; su omega tomando el control de él y su cuerpo. Se apoyó en el pecho de Viktor, rogando por su tacto y su olor, mientras el alfa confundido por las feromonas que empezaba a percibir apenas, dirigía sus brazos a las caderas de su prometido.

-Yuuri, ¿te sientes bien? Creo que estás en pre-celo cariño. Necesitamos llevarte a tu casa, no resistiré demasiado sin querer morderte- Viktor mantenía la consciencia apenas, pues las feromonas del omega parecían más fuertes que nunca. Es cierto que estaban prometidos, pero debían casarse antes de cualquier situación de ese tipo. Sin embargo, Yuuri le dejó poco espacio para pensar, al pronunciar aquellas palabras:

-Muérdeme Viktor- en el fondo de su mente se sentía completamente avergonzado, pero su omega parecía tener otros planes y pedía ser marcado por su alfa en ese momento.

-Yuuri

-Te necesito Viktor, me siento demasiado caliente

-Lo siento Yuuri, discúlpame por esto- Viktor se inclinó sobre él, la conciencia de Yuuri gritaba de pena en su interior, no quería que ese momento fuera así, allí; mientras su omega se inclinaba más hacia el calor de su alfa. Sintió la mordida, la sangre fluyendo y su mente se aclaró antes de caer desmayado, mientras el dolor se expresaba en una solitaria lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

 **Las buenas noticias son que me comprometo a escribir el epílogo en máximo dos semanas, sino, vayan pensando en el posible castigo (de preferencia temas de extras o nuevos fics, se aceptarán los primeros dos comentarios-castigos si no cumplo).**

 **FELICITENME TAMBIÉN YA QUE OFICIALMENTE SOY TESISTA (Con documento de mi universidad) y espero avanzar en el tema, ya que he estado algo floja con eso.**

 **Un gusto volver a escribir aquí y hasta el epílogo.**


	25. EPILOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

 **ME RETRASE UNA SEMANA EN ESCRIBIR! SORRY POR ESO! Ya que no escribí dentro de las dos semanas que dije, intenté dejarles algo de lo que me pidieron aquí. Lo demás, en los extras, al menos serán dos… Los dejo para que lean!**

* * *

Las primeras bodas en celebrarse fueron las de Mila-Sara y Emil-Mickey, apenas un mes desde el compromiso de Yuri y Otabek.

A pesar de la negativa inicial de Mickey, era muy débil ante su hermana cuando lloraba y ella se llenó de lágrimas suplicándole una boda doble y él no pudo negarse… tarde se dio cuenta que Sara había estado fingiendo su llanto y que llena de felicidad decía que se encargaría de hacer una boda encantadora y con muchas violetas...sus flores favoritas.

Nunca lo dijeron a nadie, pero Sara dejó que Mila mordiera la parte interna de su brazo casi apenas se comprometieron. Sara se lo pidió a Mila como condición para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, ya que no quería un desequilibrio en sus celos, como vio que pasó con su hermano. Sabía que Mila era la indicada solo al oler su fragancia a fresas, tan poco perceptible para otros, como notoria era para ella. Se habían hecho amigas por cartas, pero la cercanía entre ellas escaló muy rápido y supieron reconocer al instante sus sentimientos. Sara usó un hermoso vestido violeta, bastante amplio, mientras que Mila se decidió por uno plateado mate, ceñido, dando a relucir su estatus como alfa.

A Emil por otro lado, le tocó lidiar con los desplantes de su prometido, que no lo dejó verlo una semana entera por haber estado de acuerdo con Sara en su compromiso y felicitarla. Dolía estar lejos de su omega, más cuando esa marca que le hizo le dejaba percibir algunas de las emociones de Mickey, pero supo afrontarlo con la dignidad digna de un alfa… bueno, la verdad es que él no era como los otros alfas estirados de alta alcurnia, así que no le importó ir a ver a Michele diario, siendo rechazado siempre por la ama de llaves. Si al final de la semana Michele aceptó verlo, dijo que fue porque temía que hiciera un escándalo. Cada día que Emil iba a verlo y no lo dejaba pasar, Mickey se escondía en la ventana de salón, para asegurarse de que se fuera, pero ese día parecía que Emil iba a ponerse a gritar su nombre hasta que saliera y quiso evitarlo. Eso fue lo que dijo. Y Sara que nunca faltaba en el momento preciso para avergonzar a su hermano frente a su prometido, no pudo evitar comentar: _"Yo pensé que querías verlo a diario, por eso te escondías tras la ventana. Además que ya no duermes bien y en la noche susurras el nombre del señor Nekola"_ Sobra decir que la sonrisa de Emil ese día no se borró ni con la bofetada que le dio su prometido y que no se fue de allí hasta haber conseguido besarlo aunque a regañadientes. Además que aceptó sin problemas la boda doble que propuso Mickey a pedido de su hermana. En la boda llevaba un traje gris oscuro, mientras que Mickey se decidió por uno beige, para omegas claro, que obviamente resaltaba cada uno de sus atributos y casi le produce un desmayo a su hermana cuando se lo probó. Los dos mellizos terminaron llorando el día de la prueba de trajes, recordando a sus padres y las fotos de su boda.

A pesar de ser un día super feliz para los novios, había alguien quien no lo era y no le importaba demostrarlo a pesar de ser el hermano de uno de ellos: Viktor Nikiforov. La boda doble, debía ser la suya con Yuuri y del menor de los Bennet con Altin, pero el celo de Yuuri se había adelantado de nuevo con la cercanía de Viktor apenas a una semana de su compromiso y aunque este intentó convencerlo de que le hiciera una marca temporal, se negó a ello, pensando que podría herirlo. Lilia solo negó y entonces se decidió que la boda de los mellizos Bennet-Crispino sería primero. Yuri no dijo nada, la verdad estaba nervioso de que su boda fuera tan pronto y se alegró de que por culpa del idiota calvo que iba a ser su futuro cuñado debieran aplazarlo. Ellos se casarían un mes después de la boda de los mellizos italianos. Aunque cuando empezó a presentar irregularidades en su celo no le pareció tan buena idea. Otabek había salido de viaje para recoger a Alina a los 15 días de su compromiso, así que aunque fuera el responsable de su estado, no podía responsabilizarse por ello. Al menos, no hasta su regreso.

En cuanto pudo instalar a su hermana en Netherfield y dejarla al cuidado de Mila (no confiaba en Viktor y menos ahora que andaba enfurruñado porque aún no se casaría con Yuuri), fue a ver a su prometido… Ya en el salón, Lilia le informó del estado de Yuri y que eso lo imposibilitaba verlo, al menos hasta que bajara un poco el calor de su celo, pero amablemente le sugirió que pensara en marcarlo como Emil había hecho con Michele.

Dos días después, recién fue capaz de verlo, su olor concentrado fue un choque directo a su nariz e hizo que su alfa rugiera pidiendo por acercarse y marcarlo con su olor por todas partes. Desgraciadamente, Lilia estaba presente y Yuuri también, aunque la irregularidad de su celo seguía, ese día estaba normal ya que había estado el día anterior con Viktor y este lo había llenado de su olor.

-Un gusto verlo de nuevo señor Altin- dijo Yuuri con corrección.

-El gusto es mío- Otabek se removía casi imperceptiblemente ante el olor de Yuri, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que apretaba la mano del omega mayor con fuerza, a juzgar por la expresión que tenía. De repente se escuchó la voz de Yuri, apenas en un susurro, pero que parecía más una súplica a oídos de Otabek, una súplica que su alfa estaba dispuesto a conceder.

-Quería ver a Otabek solo, quiero…

-Yuri, sabes lo que pasa, así que si el señor Altin te marcará, quiero estar presente para poder supervisar, tu padre quería estar aquí, pero se veía capaz de romperle un brazo si veía salir una sola lágrima tuya. Así que, tu brazo sería de gran ayuda para acabar con esto.

-Yuri, si es por tu bien, lo haré.- se inclinó en el asiento, inconscientemente hacia el lado donde estaba Yuri, aún resguardado por su hermano mayor.

-No delante de madre. Yuuri por favor- se sorprendió al ser llamado por su nombre por su hermanito, más con lo atontado que parecía por culpa del post-celo y las medicinas.

-Madre, déjame esto a mí. Ayudaré a Yuri con mis propias feromonas, para que pueda soportarlo- Lilia no podía negarle nada a su hijo mayor cuando suplicaba por alguna de sus hermanos, era consciente del lazo que unía al omega mayor con sus hermanos y que no podría reemplazar ya que era una alfa.

-Está bien, pero estaré cerca si creo que es necesario.

Al ver salir a su madre, Yuuri les dio su espacio para saludarse, apartándose un poco con la excusa de ir a buscar té.

-Yura

-Beka, demoraste mucho- Yuri estaba inclinado casi sobre el pecho de Otabek, el olor de su alfa lo llamaba a hundirse en él.

-Lo lamento, volví tan pronto como pude. No sabes como te extrañé y como me preocupé cuando la carta de tu hermano me avisó tu estado- lo tomó en sus brazos, acunándolo en su regazo, mientras el menor se acurrucaba en su cuello intentando impregnarse de su olor.

-Fue peor que la primera vez, ahora entiendo al cerdo y por qué actuó así en la fiesta. Si hubieras estado conmigo probablemente estaría marcado ahora.

-Y lo estarás en cuanto nos casemos, por ahora, debo dejarte una marca temporal, tu olor me tienta demasiado aún ahora que es menor que en tu celo.

-Antes, ¿podrías besarme?- Yuri lo decía con su carita totalmente sonrojada, sus labios brillantes de la saliva que había pasado con su propia lengua sobre ellos y sus ojos brillando de deseo por su alfa. Otabek sintió que no aguantaría mucho así y menos si aun faltaba un mes y medio para la boda. Si realmente funcionaba eso de la marca temporal, sería un peso menos para Yuri. Lo besó con suavidad, solo juntando sus labios, resistiendo la tentación, mientras sentía a su alfa luchar por profundizar ese beso. La sorpresa vino cuando fue el mismo Yuri el que lamió los labios del alfa en un intento porque los abriera. De repente sintió una mano sujetando fuertemente sus cabellos y eso solo logró excitarlo. Metió su lengua en la pequeña boquita de su omega, que gimió ante el contacto de sus lenguas, lo cual lo descolocó un poco. Antes de que lo notara, sus manos ya estaban acariciando a Yuri por encima de su ropa, de su cintura a sus caderas y subiendo nuevamente a su pecho, sin separarse de sus labios. Solo se separaron cuando la falta de aire los obligó a hacerlo, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Ambos tenían las pupilas dilatadas y querían más, pero la consciencia de Otabek lo llamaba a reaccionar. Sujetó con delicadeza la mano de Yuri y lo mordió en la muñeca, el sabor a sangre se hizo presente en sus labios, mientras veía esas pupilas verdes ser invadidas por el dolor. Lamió la herida recién hecha, intentando aliviar un poco el dolor y luego un beso, un toque apenas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Al parecer esa mordida apagó toda la libido de ambos, aunque un calor apaciguante parecía hacer acto de presencia en sus corazones.

-Pensé que me desmayaría como el italiano- Otabek podía notar como poco a poco los ojitos de Yuri se cerraban y terminó dormido en sus brazos. Así fue como los encontró Yuuri, que enternecido por la escena, solo acompañó a Otabek a llevar a su hermano a su habitación.

Con esa marca en su muñeca, Yuri no tuvo más problemas con su celo y en cambio se dedicó a hostigar a Viktor, que aún se negaba a marcar a Yuuri por lo cual ambos no podían pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Con esta situación antes de la boda de los mellizos, era obvia la razón del enojo de Viktor, aunque fuera la boda de su hermana. En la fiesta que siguió, no pudieron hallar a ninguno de los dos hasta casi el final, cuando tomados de la mano, aparecieron antes de que Lilia, Yakov y él fueran recogidos por el carruaje. Las mejillas de Yuuri estaban muy sonrojadas y parecía algo incómodo apoyando su peso en su pierna derecha. Cuando al fin llegaron a casa y se enteró la razón, poco faltó para que despertara a todo el pueblo con sus gritos… Lilia y Yakov fueron a ver qué pasaba y encontraron a Yuri discutiendo con el mayor, señalando su pierna izquierda.

-¡Qué rayos hacías para que pusiera la marca allí!

-¡Le dije que lo hiciera en mi brazo pero se negó!

-¡Silencio ambos, quiero saber que pasa!- Lilia llamó al orden, pensó que todo sería más tranquilo ahora que solo estaban ambos Yuris en casa, pero se equivocaba. Yuri levantó un poco la bata de dormir de su hermano a la fuerza, mostrando a sus padres la razón de sus gritos: Yuuri llevaba la marca de Viktor en la parte interna de su pantorrilla izquierda.

Nos evitaremos narrar los aspavientos de Yuuri tratando de explicar las razones de que su marca estuviera allí (solo diremos que las cosas habían estado algo subidas de tono entre Viktor y él; y había hecho la marca allí harto de no poder verlo, pero lejos de su cabeza para que no se desmayara por las hormonas alfas que liberó), los gritos de Yuri, las risas contenidas de Yakov y finalmente las palabras de Lilia ante todo:

-Al menos hizo lo correcto dentro de todas las meteduras de pata que cometió hoy- lo dijo más por Viktor, que por Yuuri, ya que entendía que el alfa que le tocó a su hijo mayor era muy extraño.

Con esto, finalmente pudieron empezar con los preparativos para la boda. Pichit finalmente se salió con la suya y fue el padrino, aunque debió conseguir un traje especial pues su embarazo se notó apenas después de la boda de los Crispino. Por otro lado, la marca de Otabek duró apenas 2 semanas, tal vez por la juventud de Yuri, obligándolo a volver a hacerla para poder llegar al día de la boda. Las dos parejas decidieron usar trajes a juego, del mismo color para alfa y omega: gris para Yuuri y Viktor y blanco para Yuri y Otabek. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, Yakov lloró en silencio al ver a su hijo menor casarse, aunque lo negó después y Pichit casi termina interrumpiendo la boda con su llanto. Los votos de cada pareja fueron especiales y se podía notar todo el amor que se tenían.

Podemos decir lo orgullosamente feliz que se sintió Lilia al ver realizado su sueño de casar a sus hijos, más cuando sabía que cada uno de ellos sería felices al amar a sus alfas… Con qué orgullo hablaba cada vez que le preguntaban por sus hijos: los Nekola viviendo en Hertfordshire, solían viajar por el trabajo de Emil. Las Nikiforov aún con la negativa de Michele Nekola decidieron viajar al nuevo mundo, pero solían mandar cartas frecuentemente. Yuuri y Viktor Nikiforov terminaron viviendo en Netherfield Park visitados constantemente por los Lee, con su pequeña hija Debra Lee que era la consentida de sus padres, aunque no duraron mucho allí, sobre todo por los constantes chismes que la gente del pueblo inventaba y que sin tener a Lilia cerca, a Yuuri le costaba manejar, se mudaron entonces a una casa cerca a Derbyshire. Finalmente, los esposos Altin se mudaron a Pemberley y Yakov echaba tanto de menos a su pequeño omega revoltoso que era visto constantemente visitandolos, lo que le causaba más de una discusión con Lilia. Con Viktor y Yuuri cerca de ellos, los esposos Altin eran los más visitados de la familia.

Isabella y JJ, por una carta de Otabek, se enteraron de la boda de Yuri y aunque no fueron a verlos directamente, cada uno mandó una carta a su hermano: la de Isabella tenía un tinte de rencor debido a lo rápido que había encontrado un marido, pero presumía de su esposo, no había mejor alfa que él y esperaba pronto tener hijos, esto último casi sonaba como una provocación, pero al no tenerla cerca, Yuri lo dejó pasar. JJ en cambio deseó felicidad a su medio hermano, alegando que con lo hermoso que era esa gatita rusa, era digno del hermano de JJ. Esa carta obligó a Yuri a contarte a su marido del intento de coqueteo de JJ con él, así que Otabek respondió la carta en un tono algo enojado, pidiendo respeto por su omega y esposo. Diremos que pelearon por misivas un tiempo, aunque se pusieron de acuerdo cuando coincidieron en que su rota relación anterior no debía volver por algo tan tonto… al parecer JJ poco a poco iba madurando más, lo que alegró a Otabek.

Alina también se mudó a Pemberley y se hizo tan amiga de Yuri, que entre ambos solían confabularse para gastarle alguna broma a Otabek. A veces también molestaba a Yuri, llamándolo Yurio y hablando de cuando lo conoció y como su "instinto de hermana menor", le decía que él sería perfecto para su hermano y que ya se amaban. La relación de su hermano mayor con Yuri le dio fe en que podría encontrar un buen alfa para ella y que tendría un cómplice para ello.

Con los Nishigori, la relación se volvió aún más profunda, siendo que ambos sentían un cariño especial por ellos y que habían sido, en parte, responsables de su unión, los invitaban constantemente a Pemberley y las trillizas hicieron buenas migas con Alina, siendo más ingeniosas con sus bromas. Lo he dicho antes, de todos los hermanos, los Altin eran quienes más visitas recibían, aunque siempre los invitaban a retirarse antes del anochecer, ya que preferían tener las noches para ellos solos. Alina tenía un cuarto lejos de la habitación matrimonial de los Altin, así que podían dar rienda suelta a su amor, que con el tiempo, traería sus frutos y con suerte, no serían los únicos.  
 **  
FIN**

* * *

 **Y así terminó esta adaptación. Tal vez hice mal al inicio pegándome mucho al libro original, tal vez tuve faltas de ortografía porque se me pasaban por allí de vez en cuando y tal vez incoherencias por no escribir de corrido todo, así como hacerles esperar demasiado entre capítulos, así que les doy gracias por aguantar hasta aquí. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, POR SUS LEÍDAS Y GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ.**

 **Nos leemos en los extras, esperen por los hijos!**


End file.
